Poseeme a medianoche
by Ayra-Stark-Wolf
Summary: Darien, es un poderoso mago que forma parte de la Hermandad del Caos. Todos piensan que está loco, además de infravalorarle por ser de la casta de los Desposeídos. Lo que ninguno se imagina, es que su infinito amor por Serena, la hermana de su más firme detractor, es la llave para salvar la comunidad mágica de las manos perversas de Diamante.
1. Argumento

**¡Hola a todas de nuevo! Aquí os dejo el tercer libro de los Inmortales de Brethren, la continuación de Tiéntame en la oscuridad y Sedúceme en las sombras. Vuelvo con la saga de los magos que tanto me habeis pedido. Estoy preparando más encargos, tranquilas chicas, que todo llega en esta vida... jajajjajaa... **

**Bueno, comienzo como siempre: los personajes no son míos, son de Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia tampoco es mía, es una adaptación de la novela Poséeme a medianoche de Shayla Black. Para hacer esta adaptación, he respetado personajes, cambiado otros de sitio y agregado nuevos. Contiene lemon. Espero que disfruteis tanto como yo de esta tercera parte.  
**

**Besos y abrazos para todas. Mil gracias por leerme.  
**

Argumento:

(3º Los inmortales de Brethren)

_La hermosa bruja Serena Tsukino no deja de pensar en la misteriosa nube negra que poco a poco está absorbiendo la vida de su hermano Jedite. Sin embargo, cada vez que se cruza con la intensa mirada de Darien Chiba experimenta una atracción inexplicable, explosiva y absolutamente prohibida hacia el que siempre ha sido el enemigo acérrimo de Jedite._

_Por su parte, el malvado Diamante y su ejército están empeñados en recuperar el Libro del Caos, sin importarles la sangre que se derrame en el camino. Serena tendrá que defender tan poderosa pertenencia con su propia vida, y Darien, perdidamente enamorado de la bruja, jurará protegerla con la suya. El deber exige que ella lo rechace y que se una a un hombre capaz de influir sobre el Consejo mágico ante el inminente levantamiento. El destino de la comunidad mágica pende de un hilo, pero ¿qué hará Serena? ¿Renunciará al ardiente deseo que siente o volverá la espalda a su familia por un hombre que le resulta irresistible?_


	2. Capítulo 1

CAPÍTULO 1

Serena Tsukino oyó el susurro de la muerte, sintió su aliento en la nuca. «Jedite —decía—, ven conmigo.» Aferró la mano de su hermano, intentando desesperadamente retenerlo en el plano de los mortales. Desde su transición, a los veinticuatro años, siempre había tenido la habilidad de hacer que los demás sintieran lo que ella quería con sólo tocarlos. En los últimos sesenta años, había perfeccionado la técnica. Muy pocos eran inmunes a su contacto. Pero no sabía si Jedite podía sentir las vibraciones curativas que le estaba enviando. Maldijo aquel humo negro que envolvía a su hermano, arrebatándole poco a poco la vida y, mucho se temía, que también la magia. Y maldijo a Diamante por atacar a Jedite con él. A duras penas contuvo las lágrimas, mientras apretaba los puños con tal fuerza que se clavó las uñas en las palmas.

El día anterior, habían luchado contra el malvado mago, que acababa de regresar de un exilio de varios cientos de años. Por la noche, Haruka_ el Curandero_ y su tía Michiru habían examinado a Jedite. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué era aquel humo mortífero ni la clase de daño que podría infligir... ni tampoco cómo acabar con él. Lo único que sabían era que estaba arrebatándole la vida a la persona que más quería Serena en el mundo.

—¿Puedo entrar?

Serena se volvió y miró por encima del hombro. Neflyte, el mejor amigo de su hermano, estaba en la puerta. Después de que Diamante secuestrara a su compañera, Molly, y la obligara a cortar el vínculo con él, Serena se había ocupado de proporcionarle a Neflyte energía vital a través del sexo, mientras él tenía la mente extraviada a causa de su devastador duelo. Jedite brindó a su amigo apoyo, protección y un techo. No era de extrañar que ahora Neflyte quisiera devolverle el favor.

—Claro.

—¿Algún cambio? —preguntó, acariciando el hombro de Serena.

El gesto la sorprendió. Neflyte nunca la había tocado mientras Molly y él estaban juntos. ¿Podía ser que, para él, su amistad hubiese cambiado después de saber que su anterior compañera estaba en brazos de otro y que Serena le había proporcionado la energía sexual necesaria para mantenerlo con vida? Lo miró de reojo mordiéndose el labio. Era muy guapo. Su pelo, castaño oscuro, le rozaba los anchos hombros y tenía unos arrebatadores ojos azules, rodeados por espesas pestañas, que atraerían a cualquier mujer. Y su boca... Neflyte besaba de maravilla. Serena lo sabía de primera mano. Poco a poco, hacia el final del luto, su agresividad había ido cediendo y había terminado besándola. Serena se había quedado asombrada al comprobar lo hábil que era. Algún día, los dos necesitarían un compañero. Convertirse en la compañera de Neflyte resolvería muchos problemas. Sacudió la cabeza intentando aclararse la mente. El gesto de su amigo no implicaba ningún significado oculto, tan sólo quería reconfortarla. Neflyte seguía albergando profundos sentimientos por Molly. Y Serena no podía pensar en su futuro cuando su amado hermano estaba a un paso de la otra vida.

—Ningún cambio —contestó. Neflyte la tomó por los hombros y la instó a levantarse y mirarlo.

—Ven a comer algo. La preocupación te está dejando exhausta._ Ella se apartó.

—No puedo dejarlo aquí solo. ¿Y si se despierta y me necesita?

—Descansa cinco minutos. Setsuna y Rei han estado cocinando comida humana. Han tardado horas en prepararlo todo. Lo han hecho por ti.

Los ojos le escocieron a causa de las lágrimas que habían estado al acecho todo el día y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Aunque apenas hacía unas semanas que conocía a aquellas mujeres, las consideraba ya grandes amigas. Las circunstancias las habían unido. Jedite había fundado la Hermandad del Caos, un grupo de guerreros, en su mayoría mágicos, deseosos de luchar para defender de Diamante a la comunidad mágica. Setsuna y Rei eran las compañeras de dos de esos guerreros, y no sólo se habían mantenido firmes junto a sus hombres, sino junto a todo el grupo. Pese a que aquélla no era su guerra, habían arriesgado su vida en un intento de librarlos de aquel cáncer. Sus esfuerzos por ayudarla conmovieron a Serena.

—Cinco minutos —convino con reticencia. Neflyte asintió y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Me preocupo por ti. No puedes cargar tú sola con todas las responsabilidades de Jedite._ Ella lo miró desesperada.

—Tengo que intentarlo. Se ha esforzado muchísimo para construir todo esto...

—Nadie permitirá que se derrumbe. Ven a verlo. Todos están abajo, esperándote._ ¿Todos? Seguro que todos no.

—¿Seiya también?_ Neflyte apretó la mandíbula.

—Nadie quiere ver a ese traidor._ Y menos él, pues Seiya, era quien se estaba tirando a su antigua compañera. La conmovía que todos los guerreros de la Hermandad estuvieran allí en señal de respeto a su hermano, pero mucho se temía que sólo una persona sería capaz de ayudar a su amado Jedite.

—¿Alguien está buscando a la misteriosa compañera de Jedite? La energía de Esmeralda...

—Tal vez podría curarlo. Lo sé. Pero es muy difícil encontrar a una mujer de la que no sabes más que su nombre de pila. Rei va a llamar a Berjerite, quien al parecer la conoce._ Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Berjerite dice que no sabe dónde está. El piso de Esmeralda está vacío; su móvil, desconectado. La tienda en la que trabajaba está cerrada a cal y canto. Jedite ya ha probado todo eso. Está claro que no quiere que la encuentren.

—Sí, pero a la luz de los acontecimientos, Rei se ha mostrado dispuesta a hablar con Berjerite una vez más._ Serena rogó por que la mujer pudiera serles de ayuda. Si no... La sombría posibilidad llenaba de angustia su corazón. Contuvo como pudo un nuevo acceso de lágrimas. Se negaba a llorar. Era una pérdida de tiempo que no servía para nada. Ya tendría tiempo para derrumbarse cuando estuviera a solas. Ahora había demasiado en juego. Neflyte le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar. —Eres una de las mujeres más valientes que conozco, Sere. Jedite es mi mejor amigo. Deja que te ayude. Apóyate en mí.

Era una oferta tentadora. Neflyte era un mago poderoso y un guerrero muy fuerte, pero apenas había pasado un mes de la desaparición de su compañera y, por si eso fuera poco, acababa de enterarse de que Molly había buscado refugio en los brazos de su enemigo. Su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos. Antes de poder ayudarla a ella, tenía que recuperarse él. Serena esbozó una sonrisa.

—Estoy bien, pero igualmente te lo agradezco.

—Deja que te ayude. No he tenido tiempo de expresarte mi... —Suspiró y dejó la frase en el aire—. Gracias. Sé que hiciste un sacrificio tremendo para salvarme. Sé que arriesgaste tu vida al acostarte con una bestia enloquecida para proporcionarme la energía necesaria para que me curara y sobreviviera. —Neflyte hundió los dedos entre los cabellos rubios de ella—. Recuerdo haber estado contigo. Recuerdo tu miedo. Tu determinación. Tu ternura._ ¿Se acordaba? Maldita fuera. Aquello complicaba mucho las cosas. Aunque tampoco podía decirse que ella hubiera olvidado los momentos pasados con él, su calor, su dureza, su obstinación. El inesperado deseo. Había llegado a conocerlo como amante y no estaba segura de lo que sentía al respecto. Pero desde luego, no era el momento de pensar en ello.

—Neflyte, yo..._ El la interrumpió rozándole suavemente la boca con la suya. Una caricia suave, pero firme. Dolorosamente dulce. Se limitó a posar los labios sobre los de ella y a sentir su contacto. A inspirar su aliento. Luego levantó la cabeza.

—Estaré aquí para lo que necesites._ ¿Por qué? ¿Amistad? ¿Gratitud? ¿Pasión?Aunque normalmente intentaba no leer los pensamientos de los demás, esta vez husmeó un poco en los de Neflyte. Éste sentía amistad, claro, pero también inmensa gratitud, un leve atisbo de pasión y mucha confusión. Serena se identificaba con todos esos sentimientos. Salió de su mente y le dedicó una sonrisa apagada.

—Después de ti.

Neflyte la cogió de la mano y la condujo al salón comedor del piso de abajo. Como él había dicho, todos estaban allí. Tiger (Ojo de Tigre) se puso en pie, tan corpulento y amedrentador como siempre. Posó una enorme mano en la coronilla verde oscura de Setsuna, su compañera, sentada a su lado. Serena sintió una punzada de envidia. Anhelaba con desesperación encontrar el amor y el afecto que ellos compartían. Entre la vena protectora de Jedite y su propia obligación de llevar a cabo una unión ventajosa, Serena se preguntaba si lo encontraría alguna vez.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Rei con suavidad. La morena estaba de pie junto a su compañero, Zoycite, otro de los magos guerreros de la Hermandad. Neflyte y Zoycite intercambiaron una mirada fraternal que Serena no tuvo fuerzas para tratar de descifrar.

—Sí —respondió—. Huele muy bien. Gracias por haber cocinado.

—Siéntate y come algo antes de volver junto a Jedite. —Rei le puso un plato en las manos y le señaló el aparador repleto de comida. Gallina asada, trozos de pescado de carne blanquísima, había incluso buey a la Wellington, así como todo un abanico de verduras y panes de distintos tipos. El gesto la conmovió tanto que los ojos se le llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas.

—Muchísimas gracias. —Serena sorbió por la nariz y parpadeó varias veces seguidas para evitar llorar.

—Come —la instó Neflyte, empujándola suavemente hacia la comida. Luego cogió el plato que Rei le tendía y permaneció con gesto protector detrás de Serena. Ésta se sirvió unas pocas cucharadas de comida sin mirar siquiera lo que era. A su modo de ver, eran sólo nutrientes que la ayudarían a seguir cuidando a Jedite. Lo demás no tenía importancia.

Los otros se sirvieron detrás de ella. Serena se sentó en su lugar habitual y Neflyte a su izquierda. Tiger y Setsuna hicieron lo propio al otro extremo de la mesa, y Zoycite y Rei al lado de Neflyte. El miembro más reciente de la Hermandad, Malaquite Beam, tomó asiento frente a Tiger con gesto hosco y empezó a picotear sin ganas. Sus vengativos pensamientos y su pena atravesaron con virulencia las barricadas mentales de Serena. El dolor causado por el asesinato, a manos de Diamante, de la que habría sido su compañera le había quitado el apetito. Serena lo comprendía perfectamente. Al lado de ésta, la silla que presidía la mesa, la que Jedite ocupaba, estaba vacía. Tomar conciencia de que quizá su hermano no volviera a sentarse allí, fue como si le dieran un puñetazo en el estómago. Bajó el tenedor y se quedó mirando el plato, borroso a causa de las lágrimas.

—Serena. —Nicolás Kumada, duque de Hurtsgrove, se acercó a la mesa lentamente.

Hasta la creación de la Hermandad, Jedite y Nick apenas se conocían, pero, a pesar de su elevado rango social en la esfera humana, Nick había demostrado ser un sólido miembro del grupo desde el primer momento. Serena tardó un segundo en tragarse las lágrimas y levantar la vista. Había nacido en el seno de la familia Tsukino, y todo el mundo esperaba que diera ejemplo, dejara a un lado sus miedos y siguiera adelante. Jedite sería el primero en exigírselo. Debía ser fuerte por él.

—Estoy bien._ Nick asintió con la cabeza. Su siempre bien peinado pelo castaño se veía inusualmente descuidado. Depositó el plato en la mesa y tomó asiento en el sitio de Jedite. Serena contuvo el impulso de levantarse e increparle por su atrevimiento. ¡No podía ocupar el lugar de su hermano!

—¿Prefieres sentarte tú aquí? —le preguntó con suavidad. A Serena el enfado se le pasó al instante. Tomó aire profundamente y dejó que la sensatez prevaleciera. El grupo necesitaba un líder, y el hecho de que Nick se hubiese sentado en el sitio de Jedite indicaba que estaba dispuesto a asumir la tarea.

—No. Yo no soy un guerrero, y bastante trabajo voy a tener ya con los asuntos del Consejo.

Nick le dedicó una mirada de afecto, que le transmitió también una silenciosa promesa de apoyo, y luego miró a los demás ocupantes de la mesa. Debían ponerse manos a la obra. Diamante estaba debilitado, pero eso no significaba que lo hubiesen vencido. La Hermandad del Caos tenía que permanecer unida y hacerse más fuerte. Nick iba a decir algo cuando llegó el último de los componentes de la Hermandad y se sentó justo enfrente de ella. Darien. Serena notó su intensa mirada zafira clavada en ella. «Oh, Dios.»

A pesar de su aspecto amenazador y de que todo el mundo consideraba que estaba loco, desde que se unió a la Hermandad, Darien había hecho gala de un comportamiento impecable; al menos con ella. Era muy trabajador y educado. No perdía los estribos... casi nunca. Pero la forma en que la traspasaba con la mirada constantemente y el deseo descarnado que veía en su semblante la desconcertaban. Darien era un misterio que se sentía impelida a resolver.

Su concentrada expresión hizo que Serena se preguntara qué estaría pensando. Era extraño, pero Darien era una de las pocas personas cuya mente no podía leer. Lo había intentado sin éxito, y saber qué rondaba la cabeza del guerrero la estaba volviendo loca. Cuando, en una ocasión, Darien la rodeó con sus brazos para tratar de curar a la amiga de Rei, Berjerite, que estaba gravemente herida, la sensación fue arrolladora. Abrasadora. Prohibida.

Serena no sólo había nacido en la clase de los Privilegiados, sino que, dentro de la comunidad mágica, formaba parte de la élite; lo más cercano a la realeza en ese mundo. Los Tsukino eran descendientes directos de Artemís, el mago más grande de todos los tiempos. Mientras que Darien... Bueno, los Chiba eran Desposeídos, gente que todo el mundo rechazaba y de quienes desconfiaban, sobre todo de Darien. Como si eso no complicara la atracción que ambos sentían, Jedite lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Era imposible que hubiese nada entre los dos.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Neflyte, entrelazando sus cálidos dedos con los de ella, gélidos.

El tenedor de Darien chocó con el plato produciendo un ruido metálico. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y una expresión de rabia. A Serena no le hizo falta leerle la mente para percibir su hostilidad. La llevaba pintada en el rostro mientras miraba su mano entrelazada con la de Neflyte. Ella contuvo el aliento y su primera reacción fue apartar la mano, pero no lo hizo. De nada le serviría fomentar la atracción que sentía por un hombre al que nunca podría conseguir. Era mejor dejar que pensara que le importaba otra persona. Apretó la mano de Neflyte en señal de agradecimiento y sintió la fuerza física y mental que su amigo le transmitía.

—Estoy bien. —Serena se quedó desconcertada al ver que todos los presentes los miraban, y se sonrojó—. De verdad. Vamos, a comer todos._ Durante largo rato, la estancia se sumió en un profundo silencio. Nadie decía nada y el ambiente era ciertamente doloroso. A menudo, era Jedite quien mantenía la conversación o más bien la dominaba por completo. Aquel silencio sólo servía para recordarles a todos que tal vez eso no volviera a suceder. De pronto, Nick carraspeó y se dirigió al grupo:

—Nadie puede reemplazar a Jedite, pero alguien tiene que asumir la guía del mismo, mientras él se recupera. ¿Algún voluntario?_ Tiger negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no conozco a nadie en la comunidad mágica ni sabría cómo ayudarlos en caso de necesidad. Carezco de las dotes diplomáticas de Jedite. Si por mí fuera, los que tantos impedimentos ponen a nuestra causa tendrían que vérselas con mi espada.

—Por eso eres guerrero, no político —comentó Setsuna, su compañera americana, con una sonrisa. El amor que se profesaban los encerraba en una burbuja en la que sólo había lugar para ellos dos.

—Yo lo haré, si así lo queréis los demás —se ofreció Zoycite—. Pero creo que tu experiencia sería más ventajosa en los malos tiempos que se avecinan._ Aunque complacida por el generoso ofrecimiento de Zoycite, Serena estaba de acuerdo con él.

—Yo ayudé a Jedite a formar la Hermandad —intervino Neflyte. Y tragando saliva, añadió—: Pero acabo de salir de mi duelo. Aún no controlo mis cambios de humor._ Era verdad. Serena nunca lo había visto con los sentimientos tan a flor de piel. Sus gestos y sus expresiones revelaban mucho. Demasiado para dejar en sus manos los asuntos diplomáticos de la comunidad justo en aquellos momentos.

—Yo llevo aquí menos de una semana —dijo Malaquite. Los ojos del joven eran del color de una nube de tormenta a punto de estallar. Una metáfora perfecta, pensó Serena. Malaquite era como una bomba de relojería. Todo el mundo había hablado, excepto Darien. Serena inspiró insegura, armándose de valor para mirarlo. El seguía con la vista fija en ella, intensa, abrasadora, haciéndole sentir la tensión de siempre en el estómago. ¿Estaba temblando?

—¿Quién iba a escuchar a un demente? —les espetó Darien, enarcando una ceja con actitud desafiante. Nick carraspeó de nuevo.

—Entonces, está decidido. Retomaremos los entrenamientos. ¿Tiger?

—Sí. Mañana al amanecer. Todos._ Zoycite puso los ojos en blanco.

—Otra vez a levantarme en plena noche. Genial. Acabo de dejar los marines, ¿sabéis?

—Una idiotez por tu parte. Ellos son más amables —bromeó Nick para, seguidamente, ponerse serio—. Tendremos que redoblar la seguridad. No sé en qué estado se encuentran las defensas mágicas que puso Jedite, estando él tan débil como está.

—No muy bien —admitió Serena, que percibía que las protecciones se iban debilitando por momentos, igual que su hermano.

—Después de cenar levantaremos una nueva red de seguridad mágica. El éxito de nuestra empresa depende en gran medida de esta casa. Necesitamos un lugar donde poder reunimos, reagruparnos, trazar planes estratégicos. ¿Le parece mal a alguien?_ Todos negaron con la cabeza. Bien. Otro asunto resuelto. Ahora sólo faltaba descifrar qué era aquella fuerza que estaba robándole la vida a su hermano.

—... que nos pusieras al corriente de su estado —añadió Nick. A Serena le costó un momento comprender que le estaba preguntando por Jedite. No tenía nada nuevo que contar.

—Está descansando, pero sigue debilitándose. Ni Haruka ni mi tía Michiru saben qué es lo que tiene ni cómo curarlo. La única forma que se me ocurre de detener su mal es que encontremos a Esmeralda.

—He vuelto a llamar a Berjerite —explicó Rei—. En cuanto sepa algo de ella, te lo diré. Encontraremos a la chica.

Lo cual no era garantía de nada. Aun en el caso de que la encontraran, les faltaría convencerla de que cuidara del hombre que había tomado como compañero en una noche de pasión, para luego largarse sin decir adiós antes siquiera de que amaneciera. El silencio, interrumpido tan sólo por el tintineo de los tenedores y los graves suspiros, se apoderó nuevamente del grupo.

Serena bloqueó la entrada de todos los pensamientos que pudo y aguantó en la mesa un par de bocados más. Se le revolvía el estómago con sólo oler la comida. Se levantó para irse, pero Neflyte la detuvo cogiéndola del codo. Darien gruñó y fulminó al otro mago con la mirada por atreverse a tocarla. La deseaba con fuerza, y Serena volvió a sentir su propio deseo. Seguro que Darien sospechaba sus verdaderos sentimientos. Quedarse a solas con él sería demasiado peligroso.

—No me digas que has terminado —dijo Neflyte, mirando con el cejo fruncido su plato prácticamente lleno.

—Sí —contestó ella, doblando la servilleta—. Tengo que volver con Jedite. Muchas gracias, señoras —añadió, dirigiéndose a Rei y Setsuna. Un sonido de campanillas resonó por toda la casa antes de que le diera tiempo a soltarse de Neflyte. Una tarjeta de visita mágica. Alguien estaba pidiendo permiso para entrar: Molly Osaka, la ex compañera de Neflyte.

El mago se puso tenso y en su rostro se reflejó una mezcla de furia y anhelo. Serena notó cómo su dolor le atenazaba el pecho, un dolor agudo y espantoso, como cuando alguien se ahoga. Era evidente que lo que Neflyte pudiera sentir por ella palidecía en comparación con el amor arrebatador que aún sentía por Molly. Tiger salió del salón a grandes zancadas y se perdió pasillo abajo. Serena lo oyó abrir la puerta principal.

—Está sola._ Una vez seguros de que ni Seiya ni Diamante y sus anarki habían seguido a la bruja hasta allí, Serena deshizo los últimos hechizos de seguridad que protegían la casa y dejó que Molly entrara en el salón.

Lo primero que vio fue que la salud de Molly había mejorado respecto a la última vez que la había visto, aunque todavía no estaba bien por completo. Se preguntó si en la cama de Seiya estaría obteniendo toda la energía que necesitaba. Neflyte no podía apartar la vista de su antigua compañera. Sus pensamientos estaban teñidos de desesperación, y Serena sintió mucha lástima por él. Comprendía demasiado bien lo que era desear a alguien que estaba fuera de su alcance. Molly lo miró y, acto seguido, miró la mano que tenía todavía sobre la de Serena. El dolor cruzó fugazmente su rostro antes de dirigir su verdeazulada mirada hacia la mesa y luego posarse en Nick.

—Me gustaría ver a Jedite._ Nick vaciló un instante. Le dirigió una rápida mirada a Neflyte, que le respondió negando con la cabeza de manera casi imperceptible.

—No está aquí —mintió Nick.

De manera que la suposición general era que, al acostarse con un mago al que todos consideraban del lado del enemigo, tampoco se podía confiar en ella. Los pensamientos de Molly revelaban que, si se había refugiado en Seiya, era porque él era quien mejor podría protegerla y el que menos exigencias tendría respecto a que hubiera pasado por las manos de Diamante. La bruja se apartó la espesa melena pelirroja de los delgados hombros. Aunque su firma mágica seguía compartiendo los tonos de la de Neflyte, estaba rota, lo que indicaba que habían segado el vínculo que los unía.

—Es como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra —comentó Molly con patente frustración—. Llevo llamándolo desde que anocheció.

—Está ocupado con asuntos del Consejo. ¿Para qué lo buscas? —preguntó Nick. Molly apretó los labios y, tras mirar a Neflyte con gesto indeciso, se dirigió a Nick y dijo:

—Esta tarde, Seiya me ha contado algo que me ha parecido muy preocupante. Yo... yo no podía guardármelo. No cuando aquí hay tantas personas a las que... aprecio._ Nick le indicó que se sentara al final de la mesa y ella así lo hizo. Serena y Neflyte la imitaron. Éste no soltó el brazo de Serena; necesitaba apoyarse en alguien. Puede que hubiera considerado conveniente acercarse a ella, que no esperaba nada a cambio, pero su corazón pertenecía a Molly. —Según Seiya, los anarki tienen intención de atacaros esta noche, hacia la medianoche._ Eran poco más de las ocho. Serena penetró en la mente de Molly un poco más. La bruja no mentía y también era cierto que llevaba horas tratando de ponerse en contacto con Jedite. Habían estado rechazando los mensajes entrantes y requerimientos de todo tipo porque no sabían cómo hacerse cargo de ellos. Maldición. Nick se quedó helado.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Esta noche?

—¿Por qué tendríamos que creerte? —preguntó Darien, impasible. Los ojos verdeazulados de Molly echaban chispas.

—Estoy arriesgando mi vida al venir a avisaros._ A Serena no le cupo duda de que era verdad; le bastó con ver la apasionada expresión de su rostro. Y la admiró por tener tantas agallas. Pero había algo que no comprendía.

—¿Por qué te metiste en la cama de Seiya cuando trabaja para el monstruo que te violó? —le espetó Neflyte con absoluto desprecio—. Especialmente si tenías intenciones de apuñalarlo por la espalda.

—Está claro que tú tampoco has estado solo —contestó ella, fulminándolo con la mirada. Los pensamientos de Molly dejaron al descubierto su dolor durante un momento, hasta que recobró la compostura y, finalmente, se cogió las manos sobre la mesa, delante de sí—. Tú no comprendes lo que Diamante hizo conmigo.

—Sé lo que hizo —contestó Neflyte en tono apesadumbrado—. No sabes cuánto lamento no haber estado allí para protegerte.

—Lo que Diamante me hizo me ha cambiado por completo. Yo... yo no me acuerdo de todos los detalles de nuestra relación; no puedo retomar mi vida a tu lado y ser tu alegre compañera. No puedo fingir que las secuelas no existen...

—El pasado no importa. Nada de lo que ese hombre te haya podido hacer te cambia a mis ojos —aseguró Neflyte—. Lo que estás haciendo con Seiya...

—Esperas que sea la misma mujer de antes de que me secuestraran. Pero no lo soy. Y no puedo cambiar eso, ni siquiera por ti —lo atajó ella.

—¿Crees que no voy a poder con ello? ¿O acaso ya no confías en que pueda protegerte?_ Molly se mordió el labio.

—Ahora no puedo hablar de este tema.

—De acuerdo —contestó Neflyte, levantándose con tal brusquedad que la silla se cayó hacia atrás y rebotó en el suelo. Salió del comedor hecho una furia, cerrando de un portazo. Molly se levantó también, dispuesta a ir tras él, pero entonces lo pensó mejor. La forma en que se quedó mirando la puerta por la que él había salido manifestaba su tristeza y su confusión. Serena la observó con el corazón en un puño. Nick carraspeó y dijo:

—Lo siento. Continúa._ La bruja parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Lamento causar tantos problemas.

—En absoluto. ¿Qué más puedes contarnos acerca del ataque? ¿Cuántos anarki vendrán? ¿Por dónde se acercarán? ¿Qué buscan?

—Muchos. Seiya no ha especificado cuántos. No sé cómo pretenden entrar. Tal vez él conozca alguna entrada... —Su voz se quebró en un sollozo. Era evidente que ver a su anterior amante al tiempo que traicionaba al actual no le estaba resultando fácil. Serena también se había preguntado por qué Molly estaba con Seiya. Ahora comprendía que su baja posición social y sus escasas expectativas lo convertían en una alternativa «fácil» para ella en unos momentos tan difíciles. —Quieren el Diario del Caos —masculló Molly. Serena cerró los ojos con fuerza. Maldita fuera Beryl Metalia por haber creado una arma por la que había magos dispuestos a luchar y morir. Los mil quinientos años que había estado oculto habían magnificado de tal modo la leyenda que lo rodeaba, que algunas personas harían cualquier cosa con tal de echarle el guante.

—Diamante no puede hacer uso de él —señaló Serena—. Y lo sabe. No es mujer._ Molly asintió.

—Su intención es llevarse también a una de vosotras.

—A ella no se la llevará —dijo alguien, con una firmeza aplastante. Serena se volvió hacia la taxativa voz: Darien. El guerrero la estaba mirando con una actitud protectora tangible como una caricia. Tragó saliva.

—Pues claro que no —aseguró Nick—. Serena es demasiado importante para nuestra causa. Darien rodeó la mesa a grandes zancadas y se plantó a escasos centímetros de ella, exudando calor por todos los poros de su cuerpo.

—No se la llevará mientras yo viva._ Nick se volvió hacia Serena con expresión interrogativa, pero ésta lo ignoró. La actitud protectora de Darien era muy similar a la que un mago tendría hacia su compañera. Era natural que Nick tuviera curiosidad. La unión entre Darien y ella sería, como poco, chocante.

Hacía mucho que se rumoreaba que Darien estaba loco. Muchos decían que tenía un genio de mil demonios. Serena desconocía el porqué y ella personalmente no había visto en él ningún comportamiento errático. Sin embargo, Jedite se había tomado muchas molestias para mantenerla alejada del guerrero, al que veía como un mal necesario. Los sirvientes lo evitaban, eludían sus ojos desafiantes que se burlaban en silencio de su miedo. Pero cuando la miraba a ella, su desafío cobraba un cariz bien distinto. Serena miró a Nick con nerviosismo, rezando por que tanto él como los demás atribuyeran el comportamiento posesivo de Darien a su supuesta demencia. Fueran cuales fuesen sus motivos, ella no podía aceptar nada de lo que él ofreciera, por más que deseara hacerlo.

—No me va a pasar nada —le susurró al mago, armándose de valor para volverse un poco y mirarlo por encima del hombro. Pero él permaneció impertérrito a su lado, tan cerca que Serena estaba segura de que podía oír los latidos de su corazón y percibir el aroma que desprendía su cuerpo, una almizclada combinación de salvia, cedro y tierra. Una esencia que cada vez hacía que se le aflojaran las rodillas. —Gracias, Molly —dijo ella, mirando a la otra bruja—. Tomaremos medidas para proteger la casa y el libro.

—Hay más —repuso Molly, volviéndose hacia Nick—. Seiya ha dicho también que Diamante ha decidido que la manera más rápida de ascender al poder es entrar en el Consejo._ Serena sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

—Ahora mismo no hay ninguna vacante en el Consejo. No la ha habido desde hace décadas._ Los pensamientos de Molly penetraron en su cerebro y ahogó un grito al comprender la espantosa realidad. Se volvió para mirar a Nick, quien, de pronto, tenía una expresión grave. —¿Piensa asesinar a un miembro del Consejo? —preguntó Serena con voz trémula.

—El plan es comenzar con uno, y al final..._ Diamante tramaba matarlos a todos. ¿De qué otra forma se iba a hacer si no con el control absoluto del Consejo? Eso significaba que si no se había fijado antes en su hermano como objetivo, Jedite estaba ahora en su lista.

Serena notó que se le doblaban las rodillas y se le revolvía el estómago. Las monstruosas revelaciones llegaban una detrás de otra. Sintió que le fallaban las fuerzas. Pero antes de que tocara el suelo, unas fuertes manos la ayudaron a ponerse en pie y unos brazos de acero la levantaron. Serena miró a su rescatador, aunque ya sabía que se iba a encontrar con una cabeza morena y unos intensos ojos zafiros que parecían llegar hasta su alma. Darien la sentó en su silla con extrema dulzura.

—Estás extenuada. Ya basta._ Estaba claro que sus esfuerzos no estaban dando fruto, porque Jedite no había mejorado ni un ápice y Diamante estaba urdiendo un plan para acabar con la Hermandad, robar el Diario y matar a los miembros del Consejo. Nadie había hecho lo suficiente.

—¿Estás segura? —le preguntó a Molly con voz débil. La ex compañera de Neflyte asintió, mordiéndose el labio.

—He venido corriendo a decíroslo. Sé que no tenéis motivos para confiar en mí. Mi asociación con Seiya no incluye a Diamante, os lo aseguro. Después de lo que me hizo, confío en que arda en el infierno, y haré lo que sea para ayudar, incluso pasar información._ Pasar información proveniente de su actual amante a su antiguo amante y sus amigos.

—Agradecemos todo lo que puedas contarnos —le aseguró Serena. La expresión de Nick no revelaba ya suspicacia alguna.

—Ten cuidado._ Con una triste sonrisa y una mirada hacia la escalera por la que se había ido Neflyte, Molly salió de la casa y se teletransportó. Serena cerró la puerta y, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, regresó a la mesa.

—Necesitamos un plan. De inmediato._ Nick asintió.

—Tenéis que recoger vuestras cosas. Todos. Zoycite, Rei y tú, id a buscar a Neflyte. Tranquilizadlo y decidle que Molly se ha ido. Darien, ¿puedes encargarte de transportar las armas? Que te ayude Malaquite. No podemos permitir que caigan en manos de Diamante._ El aura de autoridad que emanaba de él contribuyó a que la sala se vaciara rápidamente, aunque Darien se demoró un momento para echarle un último vistazo a Serena. Luego, Nick la condujo a la biblioteca cercana y cerró la puerta.

—¿Cuánto podemos tardar en levantar nuevas medidas de seguridad con nuestra magia?

—No creo que podamos hacerlo en tan pocas horas. La magia de Jedite es complicada. Puedo dejar entrar a gente conocida, como Molly, y deshacer los hechizos que yo misma levanté alrededor de la casa, pero, hasta que él no se despierte, no tengo ni idea de cómo desarticular sus escudos protectores, aunque se estén debilitando.

—¿No podemos reforzarlos de alguna forma?

—Sólo con las indicaciones y el permiso de Jedite. Calculo que podríamos tardar varios días.

—No tenemos varios días. —Nick maldijo para sí con frustración.

—En efecto —contestó ella, caminando arriba y abajo de la sala.

—Entonces tendremos que abandonar la casa._ Serena apretó los labios temblorosos. Aquel lugar lleno de recuerdos era su hogar. Jedite adoraba aquella casa. Su aislamiento, su belleza. Y ahora ella no sabía cómo salvarla para él. Estaba perdiendo el control de su vida. —Sé que es una gran responsabilidad para ti —murmuró Nick, como si hablara con un niño.

—No intentes tranquilizarme. Estoy bien —contestó Serena, la espalda erguida de rabia y determinación—. Lo importante es proteger el libro.

—Setsuna, Rei o tú podéis cogerlo y salir de aquí. Cualquier mujer puede transportarlo. Sabemos que su magia hará que desaparezca si alguien lo coge, y que volverá de inmediato a su última dueña o al lugar donde ésta lo haya dejado.

—Yo lo cogeré —se ofreció ella.

—Serena...

—Setsuna aún no se ha transformado y Tiger es humano y mortal. Si los secuaces de Diamante lo matasen, Setsuna se quedaría literalmente sin defensa._ Nick suspiró con hastío.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Es un guerrero legendario, pero es humano y no tiene poderes mágicos. Diamante disfrutaría mucho destrozándolo. Y Rei también es humana.

—Así es. —Y encima carecía de la habilidad de Tiger en el campo de batalla. Se había convertido en la nueva cronista de la comunidad mágica, lo que la transformaba en un blanco seguro. A eso había que unir el hecho de que su compañero, Zoycite, acababa de completar su transición a la magia y todavía no dominaba sus habilidades, por lo que entregarles a ellos el libro para su defensa no parecía demasiado inteligente. Y, a juzgar por su expresión, Nick pensaba lo mismo.

—No puedo dejar que vayas tú sola.

—Nick...

—Si tienes intención de coger el libro y llevártelo lejos de aquí, necesitarás la protección de al menos un guerrero. Yo me llevaré a tu hermano y me aseguraré de que esté bien cuidado.

—¡No! —La mera idea de que la apartaran de Jedite, de no saber de primera mano si estaba vivo o muerto, o si la necesitaba para algo, la aterrorizaba—. Jedite se viene conmigo.

—Sé razonable.

—Y tú ten un poco de compasión. Es prácticamente el único pariente vivo que me queda. —Su egoísta madre, siempre ausente, no contaba. Nick se frotó la frente.

—Me lo estás poniendo muy difícil.

—Tú vete con Zoycite y Rei. Asegúrate de que continúen los transcomunicados. Es necesario que la comunidad esté informada. Envía a Malaquite con Tiger y Setsuna. También a ellos les hará falta protección mágica.

—Eso te deja a Neflyte y a Darien._ Serena tomó aire y se maldijo por haber caído en su propia trampa. Quedarse a solas con cualquiera de los dos podía ser peligroso. Confiaba plenamente en la capacidad de Darien para protegerla, de lo que no estaba tan segura era de encontrar la fuerza para resistirse a él.

—Que me acompañe Neflyte.

—Ya has oído lo que él mismo ha dicho de sus cambios de humor. Visto su comportamiento con Molly, no sería de extrañar que tuviera una recaída. Tú le has proporcionado energía. Si retornara al estado rabioso del duelo, podría negarse a tener sexo con otra persona que no fueras tú, y obligarte a ello. No podemos correr el riesgo. Que os acompañe también Darien._ Por mucho que Serena deseara ser auto suficiente, pensar que ella sola podría proteger el libro, cuidar de su hermano, lidiar con un mago que podía recaer en el dolor de un profundo duelo, y encima luchar contra un ejército de anarki, era una locura.

—Jedite no quiere que me acerque a Darien.

—Creo que aún le gustaría menos que murieras. Serena, el reloj corre. Tenemos que irnos ya._ «¡Maldita sea!»

—Vale, que me acompañen los dos. Pero tendrás que decirles que se comporten. Me niego a hacer de árbitro encima.

—Hecho.

—Voy a coger unas cosas y el libro. Dile a Neflyte y a Darien que bajen a Jedite y me esperen en el vestíbulo. Estaré lista en media hora.

Furiosa y aterrorizada, salió corriendo hacia el despacho de Jedite, donde estaba oculto el Diario del Caos. Malditos fueran todos. La cantidad de atención que requerían todos aquellos hombres resultaba agotadora. ¿Cómo demonios iba a manejar la tensión existente entre los tres? Por un lado, la posibilidad de que Neflyte sufriera una recaída y, por otro, el deseo de Darien, sin olvidar las expectativas que Jedite había depositado en ella. Ya lo pensaría, más tarde. En esos momentos no podía preocuparse por eso.

Serena cogió el libro y se demoró un momento en el despacho. Echó un vistazo alrededor, rememorando las innumerables ocasiones en que había visto allí a su hermano, y se preguntó si volvería a verlo curado y en plenas facultades. Se tragó el nudo de miedo que se le había formado en la garganta y se encaminó hacia la puerta, sintiendo el paso de los minutos, que anunciaba el inminente peligro.

De pronto, el suelo tembló bajo sus pies, y una gigantesca explosión retumbó en sus oídos. Las paredes se estremecieron y el humo inundó el aire, haciéndola toser. Cayó de rodillas, aferrando el libro contra su pecho, y salió a gatas hacia el pasillo, también invadido por el humo. Nick se había acercado con paso inseguro a una de las ventanas de la parte delantera de la casa y miraba fuera con semblante horrorizado.

—Vámonos. Nos están atacando.


	3. Capítulo 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Cuando el cielo retumbó y Darien oyó el grito de una mujer, se le heló la sangre. «¡Serena!» Malaquite y él no habían terminado de esconder las armas cuando se oyeron los primeros ruidos. Los estaban atacando. Ante la tesitura de elegir entre proteger el armamento y salvar a Serena, no tenía ni que pensarlo. Tras recoger unas cuantas armas para los guerreros, conjuró un torrente de agua que le cubrió hasta el muslo y metió el resto bajo las aguas. Luego se dio media vuelta y salió chapoteando escaleras arriba, en dirección al primer piso de la enorme casa. Al llegar al final de la escalera, recorrió con la mirada el inmenso corredor, entre la densa polvareda causada por el derrumbamiento del techo.

—¡Serena! —llamó, recorriendo a furiosas zancadas el despacho de Jedite, la biblioteca y el comedor, aplastando cristales rotos con sus gruesas botas. Todas las habitaciones estaban desiertas. Nick entró tambaleándose por la puerta principal, sangrando por la frente.

—Los anarki invadirán la casa en menos de cinco minutos. Llévate a Serena y el libro de aquí. Que Neflyte te acompañe.

Darien asintió con la cabeza, maldiciendo entre dientes. Le irritaba que Neflyte los acompañara, pero su miedo era mayor que su enfado. Pese a no haber tenido nunca un contacto íntimo con ella, Serena lo era todo para él. Nunca había comprendido muy bien el apremiante impulso de los magos por emparejarse hasta que conoció a Serena. Le había bastado con verla una sola vez para entenderlo. Aunque existía la posibilidad de que acabase siendo de Neflyte, de ninguna manera dejaría que cayese en manos de Diamante.

—Llevo un rato llamándola, pero no responde. ¿Sabes dónde está?

—Lo siento... —Nick dejó la frase a medias y salió corriendo hacia el fondo de la casa. Darien hizo bocina con las manos y volvió a llamar:

—¡Serena!

—Aquí arriba._ En el momento en que ella respondía se produjo otra tremenda explosión y, de no ser por su voz de sirena, Darien no la habría oído. Subió los escalones de dos en dos y fue abriendo las puertas de todas las habitaciones a su paso. La encontró en una decorada con suntuosas sedas de color dorado. Tuvo que reprimir las ganas de cogerla en brazos. A ella no le gustaría ni se lo permitiría. Se había puesto unos vaqueros y un jersey color crema ceñido. Estaba metiendo varias cosas en una mochila negra. —Estoy lista.

—¿Tienes el Diario del Caos?_ Serena señaló la mochila y, pasando apresuradamente a su lado, salió de la habitación. Cuanto más cerca estuviera, más segura. La sujetó por el brazo y la condujo hacia la escalera, pero ella se zafó y echó a correr pasillo adelante. Darien corrió detrás. —¿Adonde demonios...? ¡Tenemos que irnos!

—No iré a ninguna parte sin mi hermano —le contestó por encima del hombro. A Darien le dieron ganas de decirle que, por lo que a él se refería, el capullo altanero de su hermano podía pudrirse allí mismo, pero Serena malgastaría un tiempo precioso discutiendo y tratando de bajar a Jedite por la escalera aunque fuera en carretilla. Cuanto más tiempo permanecieran en la casa, más peligro correrían.

—Maldita sea —masculló, pisándole los talones.

La habitación de Jedite, con sus pesados cortinajes, la madera oscura y los lujosos damascos era una oda a la opulencia. Darien no perdió tiempo en negar con la cabeza, irritado. Serena estaba intentando hacer levitar a su hermano mediante un hechizo para poder sacarlo de allí. Cuando era mucho más fácil cargárselo al hombro. Con una maldición, pasó airadamente junto a ella y, cogiendo el peso muerto de Jedite en brazos, se lo cargó al hombro como un saco.

—¡Ten cuidado! Está muy enfermo._ Como si él no lo supiera. Con la mano libre cogió a Serena de la mano y echó a correr.

—¡Venga, vámonos!

Una nueva explosión hizo retumbar toda la casa. Se encontraban ya a medio camino de la escalera cuando la puerta principal comenzó a crujir y temblar de forma intermitente ante el ataque de lo que sería el equivalente mágico de un ariete. Los anarki estaban lanzando energía hacia la casa todos a una, intentando reducir sus protecciones mágicas. Y Darien sabía que no tardarían en lograrlo.

Fuera, una marea de voces animaban al unísono. El jodido ejército de Diamante al completo estaba allí, y la Hermandad necesitaría mucha suerte para poder salir de allí con vida. A Darien no le importaba gran cosa lo que pudiera sucederle a él, pero Serena sí le importaba. Era esencial para la comunidad mágica que los pusiera a ella y el libro a salvo. Al pie de la escalera, la empujó al interior de una habitación del fondo de la casa.

—Ve a echar una ojeada por las ventanas de atrás. ¿Nos han rodeado?_ Ella se quedó mirándolo fijamente, con sus preciosos ojos azules velados de miedo. Pero asintió resuelta y fue a hacer lo que le decía, evitando los proyectiles mientras una nueva arremetida hacía temblar la casa. Era una mujer admirable, y si tuviera más tiempo, Darien se lo diría.

Pero por el momento se limitó a depositar el cuerpo inconsciente de Jedite en el suelo y colocarse en posición defensiva junto a la puerta principal, de cara a la violenta amenaza del exterior. Tiger, Setsuna y Malaquite bajaron la escalera a la carrera. Tiger divisó a Serena al fondo de la casa y le pidió a Setsuna que fuera con ella. El antaño guerrero inmortal y Malaquite se colocaron junto a Darien para afrontar el inminente ataque. Nick salió dando traspiés del despacho de Jedite y también se unió a ellos.

—He informado al Consejo de que nos están atacando._ Aquellos viejos cascarrabias no moverían un dedo, pero la fe que Nick tenía en la nobleza de la clase dominante era comprensible, teniendo en cuenta su título y su educación.

—¿Dónde están Neflyte y Zoycite? —preguntó. Darien se encogió de hombros. No era problema suyo. Lo único que le importaba en aquel momento era proteger la puerta el tiempo necesario como para que Serena pudiera escapar de allí con el libro. —No veo a ningún anarki detrás de la casa —gritó ella.

Eso no significaba, de ningún modo, que no los hubiera. Podían haberse ocultado, pero si esperaban mucho más para poner a salvo a las mujeres y salir de allí, el maldito ejército de Diamante estaría por todas partes. Y entonces la huida sería imposible. Zoycite y Rei aparecieron en la escalera a su derecha, seguidos por un inestable Neflyte, que se apretaba con fuerza una herida en el hombro.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Nick.

—Un trozo de cristal. Ya se lo curará alguien cuando estemos a salvo —contestó Zoycite. A instancias de su compañero, Rei se fue con las otras mujeres. En la puerta de atrás, Serena blandió su varita, dispuesta a pelear, y Darien se volvió un poco, de manera que pudiera ver ambas puertas con sólo mover un poco la cabeza. No iba a dejar que Serena luchara.

Nick levantó las cortinas de color crema que cubrían las ventanas de ambos lados de la puerta. Fuera, el número de encapuchados negros no hacía más que aumentar. Comenzaron a extenderse por todo el perímetro de la casa, escabullándose como hormigas. En cuestión de segundos, se les unieron más. Y más, hasta que los centenares pasaron a ser miles. Neflyte y Zoycite intercambiaron una mirada y se colocaron junto a sus compañeros. La puerta crujió y se astilló. Darien no quería que Serena estuviera cerca del infierno que iba a desatarse allí de un momento a otro.

—Coge el libro y llévate de aquí a Serena y a Jedite. Neflyte me ayudará a defender la puerta. En cuanto estés preparado, te lo enviaré —dijo Nick. Darien no quería a Neflyte cerca, pero discutir sería una pérdida de un tiempo que no tenían, así que optó por morderse la lengua y aguantarse.

—De acuerdo.

—Primero nos dividiremos para despistarlos, reducir su número y hacer que nos persigan en varias direcciones —explicó Nick con gesto sombrío y preocupado—. El libro es lo más importante. Ante todo tenemos que evitar que caiga en manos de Diamante como sea.

—Me pondré en contacto con vosotros en cuanto esté en un lugar seguro. ¿Adonde iréis?_ Nick hizo una mueca cuando la puerta se astilló un poco más y comenzó a entrar humo gris. El mismo tipo de humo que estaba matando a Jedite poco a poco. Los guerreros lanzaron un grito, maldijeron y comenzaron a retroceder a medida que la traicionera bruma ascendía por las paredes y serpenteaba por el suelo. Era más que probable que Diamante estuviera allí fuera.

—¡Vete! —gritó Nick. Darien no esperó a que se lo dijeran dos veces. Con Jedite al hombro, echó a correr hacia la puerta trasera y colocó la mano con apremio en el espalda de Serena para instarla a que se moviera.

—Coge tu mochila, sal y quédate siempre en la zona de sombra. Como mucho, tenemos dos minutos._ Ella asintió con gesto trémulo, pero no se dejó dominar por el pánico.

—¿Y Neflyte?_ «¿A quién mierda le importa?» Tras perder a su compañera, ¿el muy cabrón creía que podía utilizar a Serena porque era bella, bondadosa y una solución práctica?

—Detrás de nosotros._ Ella asintió y cogió sus cosas.

—Por el momento estamos a salvo —dijo—. Jedite había reforzado todavía más la protección por aquí, por si acaso teníamos que escapar.

Era bueno saberlo. Aun así, Darien abrió la puerta y comprobó que los anarki estuviesen por la otra parte de la inmensa finca. No vio a ninguno por allí, pero sí los oía atacar las debilitadas defensas mágicas de Jedite, devorando la distancia que los separaba de los miembros de la Hermandad, situados en línea de defensa en la puerta de atrás.

Darien apremió a Serena en dirección a la terraza, ocultándose en la sombra que proyectaba la cornisa, y se pegó a ella por detrás, protegiéndola con su cuerpo. El frío de diciembre les dio la bienvenida, pero le sentó bien notar su mordisco helado en la piel. Estaba empezando a nevar. Confiaba en que aquellos cabrones de los anarki estuvieran pasando un mal rato. Como se les ocurriera amenazar a su Serena, estaba más que dispuesto a acelerar el proceso.

«Maldita sea, no es tuya.» Darien hizo callar a la irritante vocecilla de su cabeza al tiempo que rodeaba a la joven con un brazo para conducirla hacia la esquina de la terraza, donde depositó a Jedite a sus pies, por si necesitaba las dos manos para luchar. Rodeados de hormigón por detrás y ambos costados, sería capaz de defenderla. De espaldas a ella, la pegó contra la pared y estudió el terreno en busca de posibles amenazas. Vio a Tiger, Setsuna y Malaquite salir de la casa. Avanzaron sólo unos pocos pasos antes de que el mago agarrara a la pareja y se teletransportara con ambos lejos de allí. Rei y Zoycite fueron los siguientes en salir.

¿Dónde demonios estaba Neflyte? El capullo tenía diez segundos para salir, o Darien lo dejaría allí para que se las compusiera él solo. Vio a Nick salir cojeando, arrastrando consigo a un Neflyte herido, sangrando de la cabeza a los pies. A su espalda, Serena contuvo un gemido de estupor y trató de ir hacia ellos, pero Darien la aplastó despiadadamente con su cuerpo contra la pared, ocultándola en el rincón que formaban los muros.

—¿Es que no oyes a los anarki? Los tenemos casi encima. No creerás que voy a dejar que te pongas en peligro por Osaka.

—Pero tal vez necesite...

—Es un mago con experiencia y está rodeado de gente que puede ocuparse de sus heridas. Lo conseguirá.

—Pero he cuidado de él desde que Molly...

El rostro de Darien debió de reflejar la furia que sentía y la inmensa fuerza de voluntad que estaba empleando para combatirla. Sabía que Serena se había convertido en sacrificio carnal voluntario de Osaka, y el hecho en sí lo hacía hervir de celos y odio. Neflyte seguía amando a Molly, pero utilizaba el cuerpo de Serena, su suave y sedoso cuerpo, para satisfacer sus necesidades. Pero lo más jodido de todo era que Serena lo alentaba a hacerlo. ¿Lo hacía porque lo amaba? Darien sabía que ella nunca sería suya, pero prefería arder en el infierno antes que quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo cómo Osaka la utilizaba.

—¿Prefieres que Neflyte muera o que el diario caiga en manos de Diamante?_ Serena inspiró profundamente, y notar sus pechos contra su torso estuvo a punto de acabar con su autocontrol. Pero aquél no era momento ni lugar. Nunca habría un momento ni un lugar.

—Tienes razón. Yo... yo no sé en qué estaba pensando._ Al exhalar el aire, su aliento formó una nube de vaho en contacto con el aire frío. Darien se moría por besarla, pero no se atrevió.

—¡Darien! —La voz de Nick atravesó la fría oscuridad. «¡Maldición!» Darien clavó en su Todopoderosa Señoría una mirada de irritación y enarcó una ceja.

—Los anarki han entrado en la casa. Ese humo gris está por todas partes. Llévate a Serena lejos de aquí. Las heridas de Neflyte son demasiado graves y, más que ayudar, os estorbaría. Se viene conmigo._ Era la mejor idea que le había oído en todo el día.

—Vamos, princesa._ La rodeó por la cintura. Ella lo sujetó por las muñecas y preguntó jadeante:

—¿Adonde?_ Darien conocía numerosos lugares remotos entre Londres y su tierra natal. Podría encontrar infinidad de sitios que les proporcionaran un buen escondite durante todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

—Donde ellos no estén._ Aferrándola con más fuerza por la cintura, intentó no pensar en lo bien que se amoldaba su cuerpo al suyo, en lo agradables que resultaban sus pechos contra su torso, en lo fácil que le resultaría cogerle el trasero e instarla a que lo rodeara con las piernas mientras él la montaba... «Eso no va a ocurrir», se reconvino.

Se concentró entonces en Wye Valley, en las montañas de Gales, y se teletransportaron los tres. La oscuridad y una intensa sensación de ingrávida desorientación se adueñó de él, pero seguía siendo consciente de su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Serena y del cuerpo de ésta pegado al suyo mientras sobre el hombro cargaba el peso muerto de Jedite. Pisaron suelo firme al cabo de unos momentos, concretamente en mitad de una arboleda con un riachuelo cercano. Las luces del pueblo brillaban a poca distancia. Darien ayudó a Serena a ponerse en pie y la condujo en dirección opuesta a la zona habitada.

—¿Estás bien?_ Serena asintió a la luz plateada de la luna, con el rostro y los pechos enmarcados por unos resplandecientes bucles dorados que parecían blancos.

—¿Dónde estamos?_ No era buena idea pensar en sus pechos en aquel momento; mejor dicho, nunca.

—Herefordshire. Lo conozco bien. Vamos.

Darien reequilibró el peso de Jedite sobre su hombro y, cogiéndola de la mano, se internaron en la espesura. Si la memoria no le fallaba, había una casa abandonada en una colina cercana. Sería fácil de defender y les proporcionaría refugio para pasar la noche. Tras establecer comunicación con Nick y los otros, fijarían un punto de encuentro. No habían avanzado más que unos cuantos pasos, cuando oyó que algo se movía muy de prisa a su espalda.

—¿Dónde están? —tronó una voz grave de hombre—. Encontradlos. El hechizo que Reika puso sobre el libro nos dice que se han transportado hasta aquí. ¡Diseminaos!_ «Diamante.» Joder y mil veces joder. El muy cabrón los había seguido. La cosa no pintaba nada bien.

Darien no sabía quién era esa Reika, pero estaba claro que había lanzado alguna clase de hechizo sobre el libro. Los anarki conocerían su localización exacta cada vez que alguien se teletransportara con él. La pregunta era: ¿podría seguirlos el hechizo si se movían a pie? Serena ahogó un grito de estupor apenas audible. Darien le apretó la mano con fuerza y apresuró el paso, confiando en que ella pudiera seguirlo. En caso de que no pudiera, la cogería también en brazos. Haría lo que fuera con tal de ponerla a salvo junto con el libro. Pese a que él tenía las piernas más largas, Serena mantuvo el paso. La admiración de Darien aumentó aún más.

Zigzaguearon entre los árboles en silencio, avanzando hacia la casa abandonada. Aunque ya no podrían quedarse allí. Lo más probable era que los anarki la registraran. Tendrían que seguir. Menos mal que la oscuridad cubría sus huellas en el barro y que allí no había nevado. Se dirigieron hacia la colina situada en el lado oeste del valle. Darien oyó que varios magos los perseguían, maldiciendo en voz alta cada vez que tropezaban con una rama.

—¿Estás seguro de que han ido en esta dirección? —preguntó uno.

—No lo sé. Si se teletransporta la localizaremos —aseguró Diamante—. Esa zorra no podrá escapar. Cuando la encontremos, será un placer desnudarla y asegurarme de que sepa quién manda aquí._ «Sobre mi cadáver», se dijo Darien con furia.

La conversación le había dejado clara una cosa: mientras se movieran a pie, a menos que los anarki los divisaran, no podrían localizar el libro. Se le pasó fugazmente por la cabeza esconderlo en un árbol y teletransportarse a otro lugar, pero era un riesgo demasiado grande. Tendrían que continuar. Serena se tropezó en la oscuridad y chocó con él. Darien le rodeó la cintura para impedir que se cayera. Debía de estar cansada, pero no le parecía seguro bajar el ritmo.

—¿Crees que puedes seguir un poco más? —le susurró.

—Lo haré —contestó ella entre jadeos. Darien no estaba seguro de si podría, pero rogó por que sacara fuerzas de flaqueza. Sin decir una palabra, le quitó la mochila que llevaba a la espalda y se la colgó él del hombro. Llevaba a Jedite sobre el otro hombro, pero, lo mismo que con el libro, no se atrevía a dejar al mago atrás y que el enemigo lo encontrara y lo utilizara en su contra.

Darien sudaba profusamente y el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho. Le parecía como si los pulmones le fuesen a estallar y los músculos de las piernas le ardían. Pero no podían detenerse. Por fin llegaron a la colina que conducía fuera del valle. Darien pensaba salir de allí, buscar un coche en la ciudad más cercana y alejarse hasta un lugar donde pudieran estar seguros.

Justo en ese momento, la luna asomó entre las nubes, iluminando todo el valle. Los árboles a ambos lados eran escasos y estaban muy separados entre sí. Darien cayó de repente en la cuenta de que sin la mochila tapándole la espalda, el jersey de Serena resplandecía en la oscuridad. «¡Joder!» Iban a tener que improvisar y rápido. Si fuera otra persona, la embadurnaría de barro de pies a cabeza, incluido su sedoso cabello dorado. Pero ¿Serena Tsukino? Seguro que ni siquiera sabía lo que era el barro. Y, en cualquier caso, no tenían tiempo. Oyó que sus perseguidores eran más que antes y les pisaban los talones.

Aunque pudiera convencerla de que huyeran en dirección norte, paralelos al río, temía que pudieran darse de bruces con otra partida de anarki. Lo mismo si tomaban la dirección sur. Hacia el este había unos acantilados y hacia el oeste estaba la barrera del río. Estaban atrapados. «Piensa —se ordenó—. ¡Piensa!» Si no podían echar a correr en ninguna dirección y tampoco teletransportarse, ¿cómo demonios iba a mantener a salvo el libro y a Serena?

—Darien —jadeó ella a su oído—. Sé que no deberíamos pararnos a descansar, pero a lo mejor podríamos refugiarnos en la copa de un árbol. Quizá pudiésemos divisar un escondite desde allí arriba._ Darien se volvió hacia ella boquiabierto de sorpresa y con el corazón henchido de gratitud.

—Me parece perfecto.

Echó un frenético vistazo a su alrededor hasta dar con un recio árbol que tenía algunas ramas bajas. Ayudó a Serena a trepar y luego le pasó la mochila. Oía a los anarki cada vez más cerca. Demasiado. Tal vez pudiera teletransportarse hasta una rama en lo alto del árbol antes de que los secuaces de Diamante dieran con él. Tal vez, pero no quería correr el riesgo de perder el equilibrio al aterrizar. Necesitaban algo que los distrajera, algo que los enviara a buscar en otra dirección.

—¡Darien! —siseó Serena. Los perseguidores estaban muy cerca. Tenía que tomar una decisión ya. Con un silencioso gruñido, se recolocó la carga que llevaba al hombro y se subió al siguiente árbol. No quedaba muy bien oculto, pero entre la oscuridad y la ropa negra de Jedite, confió en que pudiera engañar a Diamante y a sus esbirros. Así y todo, necesitaba algo con que distraerlos. —Ten cuidado —le susurró ella con apremio—. Está muy enfermo._ Pero no estaba muerto todavía, como sin duda lo estaría si Diamante lo encontraba. Un rápido vistazo a Serena hizo que se detuviera a reconsiderar la situación. Su jersey claro brillaba como un faro a la luz de la luna, y un árbol sin hojas no era que proporcionara excesivo camuflaje.

—Dame tu jersey —le susurró con tono apremiante. Ella se retrajo automáticamente.

—¿Qué?_ Estaban muy cerca. Se oían sus imprecaciones y sus pasos sobre la alfombra de hojas muertas. Darien no creía que estuvieran a más de unos pocos cientos de metros de distancia. En cuestión de segundos los descubrirían.

—Tu jersey. ¡Dámelo!_ Serena se miró el torso y comprendió al instante. Sin pensarlo dos veces, cruzó los brazos por delante de la cintura y se quitó el jersey. Darien intentó no pensar en lo que llevaría, o no llevaría debajo. Vislumbró mucha piel dorada y maldijo su situación. No sólo era una tentación, además no aguantaría demasiado con aquel frío sin nada encima. Era evidente que seguían sin tener la suerte de su parte.

—En seguida vuelvo. Si los anarki te encuentran, coge el libro y teletranspórtate a algún lugar en el que puedas obtener ayuda.

—¿Y dejaros a Jedite y a ti? No. —Se cruzó de brazos. Para ser una princesa, era tremendamente testaruda.

—Prométemelo._ Ella negó con la cabeza. —Hazlo —le pidió, en un susurro que el viento se llevó.

—¡Qué jodido frío hace! —exclamó uno de los magos que los perseguían, a unos cincuenta metros a la izquierda de donde se encontraban—. Odio el invierno._ Darien se escondió detrás del tronco del árbol, no sin antes dirigirle a Serena una suplicante mirada.

—Por favor —articuló en silencio. Al final, ella puso los ojos en blanco en señal de resignación y asintió. Con el jersey enrollado en torno a la mano, Darien trató de no pensar en que lo estaría manchando con sus sucios dedos. O en que podía notar su aroma a melocotón ascendiendo por sus fosas nasales. —Volveré a buscarte -—dijo, moviendo los labios sin emitir sonido.

Se la jugó al teletransportarse a una pequeña arboleda, al otro lado del río, confiando en que eso le diera algo de ventaja, pero no le hacía ni pizca de gracia dejarla allí sola. De cuclillas en el suelo embarrado, percibió el olor de la lluvia que había caído recientemente. El corazón le latía a un ritmo vertiginoso, idéntico al de sus pensamientos. «Tengo que volver con Serena. Tengo que volver con Serena.»

No se veía a ningún anarki a aquel lado del río. Todos permanecían cerca de ella, de Serena, que tan valiente se había mostrado cuando la dejó en el árbol. Su cambio de posición debería bastar para distraerlos y atraerlos hacia aquel lado del río. Levantó el brazo hacia la rama que tenía más cerca y se cogió a ella para levantarse. Luego, echó una pierna por encima y se tendió sobre la rama hacia un nudo en el que confluían varias ramas más y colocó allí el jersey de Serena. Después, bajó al suelo de un salto y corrió a ocultarse junto al árbol más próximo. Afortunadamente, no se oían gritos procedentes del otro lado del río. No había señales de que la hubieran descubierto. De momento. Trepó al viejo árbol tratando de contener su preocupación y buscó angustiado entre los brotes jóvenes una rama a la que agarrarse. Se fijó en la que tenía justo encima y se dirigió hacia ella.

—¡Por aquí! —oyó que alguien decía a lo lejos—. ¡Creo que he visto algo!_ Era hora de apartarlos de allí. Se inclinó hacia la parte exterior de la rama y, soltando un grito feroz, dio un salto y aterrizó sobre la frágil madera, justo en el centro. El áspero crujido resonó en el aire como un aullido salvaje.

—¡Los oigo! —clamó Diamante—. Al otro lado del río. ¡A por ellos!

Darien corría entre los árboles agitando ramas y haciendo el máximo de ruido posible mientras oía a la sanguinaria horda cambiar el rumbo de la persecución. Corría clavando las botas en el suelo con fuerza, aplastando ramas secas a su paso. Por fin oyó que los anarki iban hacia allá y pensó que, con un poco de suerte, cuando se percataran de que se trataba de una artimaña, Serena y él estarían muy lejos.

Acto seguido, se teletransportó a la otra orilla del río, justo a la base del árbol en el que Serena esperaba acurrucada. Había tenido la precaución de colocarse la larga melena dorada de forma que le cubriera toda la espalda y sólo la coronilla captara el resplandor de la luna. Se había hecho un ovillo, tanto para entrar en calor como para ocultarse, abrazándose las rodillas contra el pecho. Estaba temblando. Darien se agarró a una de las resistentes ramas bajas y estiró el brazo hacia la que tenía encima, trepando hasta llegar junto a Serena.

—¿Nos vamos? Se han creído tu treta —susurró ella.

Darien levantó un dedo para indicarle que guardara silencio, por si hubieran dejado a algún anarki de guardia a ese lado del río. No podían arriesgarse a hacer algo que delatara su posición o proporcionara a los secuaces de Diamante la oportunidad de echarle el guante al diario. En vista de que cualquier mujer que poseyera el poder y la pasión necesarios podía hacer realidad su más íntimo deseo con sólo escribirlo en sus páginas en blanco, aunque ese deseo fuera desencadenar el caos absoluto, no podían dejar que Diamante se acercara al libro.

En equilibrio sobre las ramas que flanqueaban a Serena, bajó hasta donde estaba ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos. La joven inspiró bruscamente y se puso tensa, pero en seguida se obligó a relajarse. Darien la acomodó en su regazo, apretándola contra su pecho para darle calor. Ella se acurrucó contra él. Los dientes le castañeteaban de frío.

Darien trató de no prestar atención a la suavidad de aquel cuerpo, a cómo sus pulgares rozaban la curva inferior de aquellos preciosos senos cada vez que Serena respiraba ni a su maravillosa fragancia. Le ordenó mentalmente a su erección que bajara, pero cuando ella estaba cerca, era imposible. Su mera presencia lo excitaba. Siempre. Desde que la vio por primera vez. Podría acostumbrarse a ella. No sabía con seguridad cuánto tiempo estarían solos, cuántas horas o cuántos días pasarían hasta que se pusieran en contacto con Nick y el resto de la Hermandad. El hecho de que no pudieran teletransportarse sin ser detectados alteraba todos sus planes. Pero las circunstancias eran las que eran. No tenía más remedio que trabajar con lo que tenían.

Lo que sí preocupaba a Darien era el asunto de la energía. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando necesitara recargar su magia a través del sexo? La mujer que le suministraba sus dosis de energía se encontraba a varios cientos de kilómetros, mientras que Serena estaba allí mismo, en su regazo. Imposible. Tendría que buscar la manera de enfurecerla de tal modo que volcara sobre él toda su furia. Además de con el sexo, los magos podían alimentar su magia con la energía producida por una pelea, aunque no era una energía excelente. Preferiría cortarse un brazo a hacerle daño, pero era mejor enfurecerla a ensuciarla con sus caricias.

—No te muevas —le dijo al oído. Por todos los santos, hasta su pelo desprendía un olor delicioso—. Creo que los he distraído, pero quiero estar seguro de que no queda por aquí ningún anarki antes de que partamos hacia el pueblo situado al norte._ Serena asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias por actuar en el momento preciso. Estaban muy cerca._ Darien se estremeció al pensar en lo que escoria como los anarki podrían haber hecho con la mujer más valiosa de toda la comunidad mágica.

La estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos y aspiró profundadamente la fragancia que desprendía. Nadie, y menos aún Diamante, tocaría un solo pelo de aquella cabeza. Pero para mantener esa promesa, tenían que salir de aquel valle con vida.


	4. Capítulo 3

CAPÍTULO 3

Pasaron tres minutos de delicioso silencio, roto de vez en cuando por los ruidos de los anarki al otro lado del río, revisando cada árbol en su busca. Se había levantado niebla y la temperatura había bajado. Darien temía que empezara a llover. El podría soportarlo, pero Serena... Maldijo su situación. Tenía que encontrar un lugar para guarecerse, y pronto. Descendió del árbol sin hacer ruido y se quitó el jersey marrón que llevaba, ignorando el frío de comienzos de diciembre. A ella le quedaría demasiado grande y olía a él. Esperaba que a Serena no le importara. No tenía nada mejor que ofrecerle. Una acertada metáfora de su relación.

—Toma —dijo, entregándole el jersey—. Póntelo._ Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Te vas a congelar._ Darien clavó la mirada en ella. ¿Y eso a quién le importaba? Seguro que Serena sabía que lo que a él le ocurriera no le preocupaba a nadie.

—No tenemos tiempo para discutir. Póntelo.

Ella cogió el jersey a regañadientes, todavía tibio del cuerpo de Darien mientras éste observaba con perverso orgullo cómo se lo ponía. Le quedaba enorme, casi se perdía dentro, pero el simple hecho de que su jersey estuviera tocando su cuerpo hizo que se pusiera más duro que una roca. «Maldito cabrón estúpido. Se lo ha puesto para sobrevivir; no significa que le hayas estampado tu sello y sea propiedad particular tuya.»

Cogió puñados de barro y se embadurnó el torso con él. Pensó que camuflarse era buena idea por si los veían huir. Hizo una mueca al notar el lodo frío, en el cuerpo, pero se lo aplicó de la forma más uniforme posible. Serena lo observaba pasmada. Con una sonrisa irónica, Darien cogió a Jedite y lo bajó del árbol con cuidado. Por mucho que odiara a aquel capullo, sabía que tanto zarandeo para arriba y para abajo no lo debía de beneficiar, pero era inevitable. Ya era mala suerte que ninguno de ellos se hubiera percatado de que, durante el breve tiempo que el Diario del Caos estuvo en manos de Diamante, antes de que Rei se lo robara, el mago había ordenado a una de las brujas a su servicio que escribiera en el libro.

Tras colocarse a Jedite sobre el hombro, alargó la mano para ayudar a Serena a bajar. La cogió por la cintura y ella se deslizó lentamente a lo largo de su cuerpo hasta quedar de pie ante él. Maldición, olía tan bien que le daban ganas de comérsela. Notó un creciente antojo de melocotón. Aquella bruja de cabello dorado era una suculenta fruta tan hermosa que hasta los dientes le dolían al verla; los dientes y todo su cuerpo de cintura para abajo. «Deja de pensar en la princesa. ¡Busca un lugar seguro para ella!» Consciente de que no tenían tiempo que perder, Darien la cogió de la mano. Detestaba tocarla sucio de barro.

—Métete el pelo dentro del jersey, princesa. Vamos a tener que huir a toda velocidad._ Ella hizo lo que le pedía y entonces Darien se agachó y echaron a correr. Procurando mantenerse lo más cerca del suelo posible, se dirigieron hacia el norte, lejos del río. Lejos de Diamante.

Paso a paso fueron saliendo del valle. Darien notó que Serena empezaba a jadear. Todavía les quedaban por lo menos tres kilómetros para estar del todo fuera del valle y rezó para que aguantara. Podía emplear su magia para transportarlos a Jedite y a ella, pero en vista de que Diamante y sus secuaces les habían seguido la pista por haberse teletransportado, le daba miedo utilizar sus poderes estando tan cerca del diario; al menos hasta que averiguaran qué había escrito en él la bruja de Diamante.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Sigue así. Yo estoy contigo —la animó, dándole un cariñoso apretón en la mano.

—No te meteré en líos —contestó Serena, devolviéndole el apretón. Darien se volvió y la miró. ¿Estaba corriendo para salvar su vida y todavía se preocupaba por él? Aquella mujer era asombrosa. ¿Cómo podía pertenecer al mismo linaje que Jedite? Y aún más, ¿cómo podían tener el mismo padre? A sus ojos, ella era toda una princesa. En cambio Jedite no era ningún príncipe encantado.

Continuaron avanzando, aunque más lentamente de lo que a él le habría gustado, pero aun así Serena no se detenía. Con cada paso, Darien iba ganando confianza. Sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver que se aproximaban a las afueras de una ciudad. Habían logrado escapar, sin un solo rasguño y con el libro. Pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que se había precipitado. Entre los arbustos de ambos lados de la carretera vio que tres magos ataviados con túnicas vigilaban el paso de entrada a la ciudad. ¡Mierda!

—¿Cómo nos han localizado? —preguntó Serena con la respiración entrecortada, muy cerca de él.

—No creo que lo hayan hecho —contestó Darien—. No parece que nos estén buscando. Sospecho que sólo vigilan la carretera por precaución._ No tenía nada claro cómo iban a escapar de allí. Con anarki por delante, por detrás, a ambos lados y sin posibilidad de teletransportarse... Serena inspiró profundamente.

—¿Por qué no te teletransportas tú hasta la ciudad y consigues un coche? Así podríamos...

—¿Quieres que robe un coche?

—A menos que tengas uno propio, sí._ Toda la vida lo habían considerado poco más que un vagabundo y un ladrón, así que la sugerencia no le sentó demasiado bien. La verdad era que nunca había robado, pero estaba claro que circunstancias desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas.

—No tengo coche.

—Pues entonces coge uno y ve hasta la iglesia que hay al final del camino. Yo te esperaré allí. No creo que sea difícil evitar que me vean si rodeo el acantilado._ Aparte del detalle del robo, era un buen plan excepto por un detalle:

—No sé conducir. Permaneceremos juntos y...

—Y nos cogerán intentando buscar la manera de salir de esta ciudad. No. Intercambiaremos los papeles —dijo Serena casi pegada a su mejilla. Él apretó los dientes para contener las ganas de volverse, besarla y pronunciar las palabras que, a buen seguro, serían el mayor error de su vida. Serena lo intrigaba y atraía más allá de toda lógica. ¿Una Tsukino unida por el sagrado vínculo a un Chiba? Parecía el título de uno de aquellos espantosos programas de televisión que veían los humanos.

—Dame la mochila con el libro._ Darien hizo lo que le pedía y Serena la colocó en el suelo, a los pies de él. De esa forma, cuando se fuera, el diario se quedaría donde ella lo había dejado, lo que le permitiría a Darien escapar en caso de necesidad, porque, con suerte, el libro quedaría oculto. —Quédate aquí y no hagas ruido —dijo Serena, poniéndose en pie. Darien la agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella.

—¿Adonde demonios crees que vas?

—A robar un coche y llevarlo hasta la iglesia. ¿Ves las luces al final del camino? —preguntó, señalando un punto a su derecha, que resplandecía en la niebla.

—Sí, pero...

—Llevaré allí el coche, después me teletransportaré aquí de nuevo y entonces nos arrastraremos hasta la iglesia con el libro._ Darien se quedó mirándola con fijeza, consciente del esfuerzo que le estaba costando que no se le descolgara la mandíbula de pura estupefacción ante la sugerencia. ¿Serena iba a robar un coche?

—¿Puedes hacerlo?

—¿Conducir? Sí, claro. Jedite tiene catorce coches. Me gusta escabullirme con uno de los descapotables y conducir sólo para sentir el frescor de la brisa en la cara y mi pelo flotando al viento._ Darien no tuvo problema en imaginársela. Lo cierto era que le encantaría verla con el pelo suelto, en busca de libertad. E incluso le gustaría más verla con el pelo extendido sobre la almohada mientras él se hundía en las profundidades de su cuerpo...

¿A quién demonios quería engañar? En ese momento estaba lo más cerca de Serena que podría estar en toda su vida. La primera vez que la vio, Jedite no le permitió siquiera que le estrechara la mano. La mitad del tiempo, Serena lo miraba sin decidir si era sólo un hombre extraño o si verdaderamente era un tipo aterrador. ¿Y ahora estaba dispuesta a robar un coche para ayudarlo a escapar? Sí, lo hacía también por su hermano y por el libro, Darien lo entendía. Pero bien podría haber dejado que se las apañara él solo después de hacerse ella con un coche y salir huyendo. Sin embargo, hablaba como si formaran un equipo, como si estuvieran juntos en aquella aventura. Joder, incluso con eso se excitaba. O, mejor dicho, se excitaba aún más. Se volvió hacia Serena, los rostros de ambos peligrosamente cerca el uno del otro, y asintió.

—Vete._ Quería besarla en la mejilla, pero no se atrevió. Estaba seguro de que a ella no le gustaría y a él sólo le serviría para tentarlo aún más con algo que nunca podría tener.

—Espérame aquí._ Darien asintió. Detestaba la idea de dejarla ir sola, pero no había más remedio.

—Media hora. Si no has vuelto para entonces, iré a buscarte.

—Si no he vuelto para entonces, teletranspórtate a casa de Nick. Que mande a Setsuna o a Rei a recoger el libro. No pierdas tiempo buscándome. —Cuando él abrió la boca para protestar, Serena lo interrumpió negando bruscamente con la cabeza—. No discutas._ Darien maldijo para sí, sintiendo ya cómo el miedo le atenazaba la garganta.

—Ten cuidado.

* * *

Era cerca de medianoche. Serena se encontraba en un pueblo escocés desconocido, con un hermano cuya salud se había deteriorado aún más en las últimas horas, a juzgar por la tos y los gemidos de dolor que se sucedían de forma intermitente. Estaba a solas con Darien Chiba, un hombre que le inspiraba miedo a pesar de hacerla arder y estremecerse de anhelo por dentro. Un hombre al que jamás podría tener.

El reloj de pie del vestíbulo dio las doce campanadas y Serena tragó saliva. Caminaba arriba y abajo de la habitación de suelos de madera de la posada donde se habían hospedado, retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo mientras oía la ducha e imaginaba el agua caliente deslizándose sobre los músculos y las venas del fuerte y varonil cuerpo de Darien. «Ya vale. ¡Concéntrate en Jedite!» Dispuesta a dedicar toda su atención a su hermano, fue a la otra habitación que habían alquilado para comprobar cómo seguía.

La tarde se le había pasado volando. Huir de Diamante y los anarki había sido una verdadera agonía. Lo de trepar a los árboles y esconderse entre los arbustos había sido angustioso, aunque la había ayudado mucho sentir la presencia protectora de Darien a su lado. Menos mal que su plan había funcionado. El alivio de él cuando la vio aparecer al cabo de media hora con el coche la desconcertaba. ¿De verdad se preocupaba por ella, más allá de su propia supervivencia? Mientras le daba vueltas al asunto se habían deslizado entre los anarki.

Cubierto de barro y sin apenas decir nada, Darien la fue guiando hacia el sudeste, un poco más allá de la frontera con Monmouth, donde habían encontrado aquella encantadora posada de piedra a las afueras de la ciudad. En aquella época, no era muy habitual tener visitas, pero Serena había utilizado sus habilidades de sirena para convencer al dueño de que tenían una reserva y habían pagado por adelantado. Una vez en la habitación, cerraron puertas y ventanas y levantaron hechizos de seguridad. No los habían seguido hasta allí, al menos que ellos supieran, pero era mejor prevenir. Después, y pese a estar cubierto de barro, Darien le había ofrecido a ella ducharse primero.

Aunque la comunidad mágica lo tachaba de loco y peligroso, hasta el momento, en repetidas ocasiones había antepuesto la seguridad y la comodidad de ella a la suya propia, lo que no dejaba de ser sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que odiaba a Jedite. Por otra parte, siempre que estaban cerca, el cuerpo de Darien le enviaba señales inequívocas de que la deseaba.

Serena se duchó y vistió rápidamente, y luego acomodó a Jedite en una de las dos habitaciones de la posada. El humo que rodeaba a su hermano era más denso y más oscuro que antes. Opresor, asfixiante. La preocupaba su respiración fatigosa. Su firma mágica se estaba diluyendo, lo que significaba que se le estaba agotando la vida y que moriría a menos que encontraran la manera de acabar con aquel espantoso hechizo.

Serena cerró de un portazo, llevada por la frustración. Detestaba aquella sensación de impotencia, ver cómo Jedite se iba consumiendo poco a poco sin que ella pudiera hacer nada. Se arrodilló junto a la cama, cogió su mano inerte entre las suyas y empezó a rezar con la cabeza gacha. Aquél no era su hermano. Jedite era un hombre vital, decidido y sorprendente en todo lo que hacía, además de ser la única figura paterna que Serena había conocido. Dios sabía que la egoísta de su madre no se había preocupado nunca por ella, aparte del beneficio que pudiera sacar del hecho de que la sangre de Artemís corriera por sus venas. Si perdiera a Jedite, decir que se quedaría destrozada sería quedarse muy corto. Ella siempre había soñado que él estaría a su lado cuando tomara compañero, cuando nacieran sus hijos, a lo largo de toda su vida. Habían compartido muchas risas y también muchas peleas, pero también se habían ayudado mutuamente. El vínculo fraternal que los unía, ya de por sí sólido, se había estrechado aún más desde el regreso de Diamante. Jedite abanderaba apasionadamente la lucha contra el depravado mago que pretendía extender el mal por toda la comunidad mágica. Si Jedite moría, no sabía cómo se las iba a arreglar para terminar lo que él había comenzado.

Los ojos le empezaron a escocer de nuevo. El agotamiento físico y el miedo se apoderaron de ella. Dos minutos. Sólo se lo permitiría dos minutos. Después, adoptaría otra vez su expresión decidida. A Darien no le gustaría que se echara a llorar. No tenían tiempo para tonterías. De repente, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió bruscamente y Serena vio al guerrero en el umbral.

Se levantó de un salto, ahogando un gritito de sorpresa, consciente de que las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas y sin poder apartar la vista del cuerpo de Darien. Cubierto tan sólo con una toalla, escudriñó con mirada inquieta la habitación en busca de alguna señal de peligro. Pequeños regueros de agua le bajaban como una caricia por los tendones del cuello, los inmensos hombros, que ocupaban prácticamente todo el hueco de la puerta, el torso, que sin duda sería capaz de soportar el peso de un autobús, y sus bien formados abdominales, que la toalla cubría en parte, enrollada precariamente sobre sus esbeltas caderas. «¡Dios santo!» Al no ver indicios de presencia de anarki en la habitación, Darien dirigió su mirada angustiada hacia ella. Sus ojos zafiros eran como dos llamas al rojo vivo y Serena sintió un estremecimiento como si hubiera recibido una descarga.

—¿Qué ocurre? —bramó.

—Yo... yo... —Serena no encontraba las palabras.

—He oído un portazo. ¿Ha entrado alguien? ¿Estás en peligro?_ Temblorosa, apartó la vista de su ancho torso, que subía y bajaba con su agitada respiración.

—No —respondió finalmente, tragando saliva—. Lo siento. Estoy yo sola. Es que esto es... muy frustrante. Jedite está empeorando.

Los ojos le empezaron a escocer de nuevo ante la proximidad de más lágrimas, pero no quería mostrarse débil delante de Darien. Tal vez su cuerpo la deseara, pero la forma en que la llamaba princesa, casi con desprecio, le decía que no debía descuidarse. Ocultaría su vulnerabilidad para no darle más motivos de burla posteriores. Sin embargo, y a pesar de su determinación, una gruesa lágrima rodó por su mejilla y cayó sobre la bata de seda de color negro que había encontrado en la habitación. Se la secó. Darien atravesó la estancia en dos zancadas, alargó la mano como para ir a cogerle la suya, pero se detuvo antes de tocarla. Los músculos de sus bíceps tatuados ondularon a causa del esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para contenerse. Echó un vistazo rápido a Jedite y apretó los labios con gesto grave.

—¿Se te ocurre alguna forma de curarlo?_ Serena se sintió aún más aplastada bajo el peso de la losa que llevaba sobre el corazón.

—No —contestó ella—. ¿Has podido contactar con Nick y los demás mientras me duchaba?

—No me he atrevido. Si también los han seguido a ellos, establecer contacto por medios mágicos antes de estar totalmente a salvo podría resultar muy peligroso para todos nosotros. Y no llevaba el móvil encima cuando nos atacaron los anarki.

—Yo tampoco. El teléfono de la posada sólo se puede usar para llamar a recepción. Ya lo he comprobado. Mañana tendremos que buscar otro teléfono._ Darien asintió y retrocedió mínimamente.

—He pedido comida. No creo que tarden en subirla._ Un gesto muy considerado por su parte, pero el estado de Jedite le había quitado el apetito. ¿Y si su hermano no volvía a abrir los ojos nunca más? Estaba aterrada y, para su horror, nuevas lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos. Un torrente que no pudo evitar. Se atragantó y se le nubló la vista. Lágrimas ardientes brotaban de sus ojos. Se las secó con la mano, pero eran demasiadas como para dar abasto.

Por todos los santos. Estaba llorando otra vez delante de Darien Chiba, para quien la compasión era tan bienvenida como la sífilis. Su nombre1 reflejaba perfectamente su personalidad, y la comunidad mágica lo consideraba loco y despiadado. No cabía duda de que alguien así no tendría paciencia con mujeres lloronas, y menos aún en momentos que requerían fortaleza.

Serena se tapó la boca con la mano y pasó corriendo junto a él en dirección a la puerta, pero Darien la retuvo cogiéndole el brazo con su cálida mano y atrayéndola a continuación hacia sí, peligrosamente cerca de su cuerpo grande y tibio, aún mojado de la ducha. Con la mano libre, le apartó la suya de la boca, observándola con una expresión entre cauta y perpleja.

—No te angusties. Haremos que se ponga bien._ La dulzura con que lo dijo la dejó tan sorprendida que las lágrimas arreciaron.

—¿Cómo? Ese... ese humo es un misterio. Nadie ha sido capaz de...

—Chis —la interrumpió él, poniéndole un dedo en los labios. Su roce en la boca la hizo estremecer, como si todo su cuerpo estuviera conectado con sus labios. —No te lo imagines ya en la tumba._ Serena contestó con un tembloroso asentimiento de cabeza. Los pensamientos positivos, serían más beneficiosos para Jedite que el miedo.

—Tienes razón. —Tomó aire, aún temblorosa, y sintió un nuevo aluvión de lágrimas. Furiosa consigo misma, se las apartó con la mano—. Lamento haber llorado.

Darien inspiró profundamente y su torso se expandió. Serena se preparó para la reprimenda, o incluso los gritos del guerrero, pero en vez de eso, éste la estrechó contra su cuerpo rodeándola por la cintura y hundió los dedos en su pelo. Serena sintió entonces un intenso hormigueo que se inició en el cuero cabelludo y la recorrió entera. La sensación le llegó al tuétano de los huesos, alterando sus pensamientos, su compostura, incluso el latido de su corazón. El calor de Darien la inundó, incrementando el efecto que tenía sobre ella, grabándolo a fuego en su interior. Estaba excitado. Otra vez. Serena tomó aire bruscamente.

—No te disculpes por llorar. El vínculo entre hermanos puede ser muy fuerte. _¿Tenía Darien hermanos? Al parecer, sí. La afirmación demostraba lo poco que Serena sabía de él realmente y, por una vez, no poder leer la mente de una persona le resultó frustrante.

—Las lágrimas no le ayudan, lo sé —se excusó ella—. Debería estar buscando una solución, la manera de ponerlo a salvo, pensar adonde llevármelo ahora, qué...

—Habla en plural —susurró Darien a su oído con toda la dulzura que le permitía su voz ronca—. Tengo unos hombros fuertes. Deja que cargue yo con parte. Ahora tenemos que apoyarnos el uno en el otro._ Le transmitía tanta confianza que no parecía que su hermano y él fueran enemigos acérrimos. Aquéllas no parecían las palabras de un demente, sino las de un hombre capaz y bien dispuesto. Serena no pudo por menos de preguntarse quién era Darien exactamente. Se apartó y lo miró como si tratara de encontrar la solución a un rompecabezas utilizando el sentido común.

—Eres muy amable conmigo._ Darien se ocultó tras una máscara insondable.

—¿Por qué no habría de serlo?

—Mi hermano y tú... —«Os odiáis con todas vuestras fuerzas y no dudaríais en acabar el uno con el otro a la más mínima oportunidad.»

—La enemistad que existe entre Jedite y yo no tiene nada que ver contigo._ Sus ojos zafiros centelleaban a la pálida luz que se filtraba de la habitación contigua y los rayos de luna que lograban atravesar la niebla del exterior y se colaban por la ventana. Todo en él era impetuoso: la determinación de sus ideas, su mirada dominante, su ardiente deseo.

Era fácil tacharlo de perturbado, sobre todo si se tenía en cuenta el eterno y misterioso odio que sentía hacia Jedite. Sin embargo, le había dado su jersey para que ella no pasara frío y después había intentado aliviar su pena por un hombre al que él odiaba. ¿Por qué? Dudaba mucho que fuera a responderle si se lo preguntaba. Además, tenía que concentrarse en Jedite.

—No sé qué más puedo hacer por él. —Por un momento, dirigió la mirada hacia su hermano. El miedo clavó en ella sus gélidas garras, pero intentó contener el estremecimiento.

—¿Ahora mismo? Nada._ La realidad provocó en Serena una nueva oleada de lágrimas. Los ojos le escocían. La fatiga estaba acabando con ella y llorar sin parar no la ayudaba. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de hacerlo? —Maldita sea —masculló Darien. Ella se encogió. Estaba molesto, y no le extrañaba. La manifestación de su pena no servía para nada. El guerrero no estaba obligado a mostrarse solícito con ella. Lo único que tenían que hacer era mantenerse a salvo y ocultar bien el Diario del Caos. Tenía que dejarse de tonterías.

Pero antes de que le diera tiempo a disculparse nuevamente, Darien se inclinó sobre ella y la cogió en brazos, estrechándola contra su pecho, que desprendía más calor que un horno. Serena se atragantó de pura sorpresa y sintió una especie de vértigo. Lo cierto es que notó un hormigueo en el estómago, algo que no había sentido en sus cerca de ochenta y cinco años de vida.

Acto seguido, salió a grandes zancadas de la habitación de Jedite y la llevó al otro cuarto. La depositó con delicadeza en el sofá, cerca del alegre fuego que había encendido nada más asegurar con hechizos protectores la posada, se sentó a su lado y le cogió la mano. El contacto provocó en Serena un intenso anhelo. Con Darien se sentía segura. Percibía incluso que ella le importaba, aunque no cabía duda de que Jedite vetaría aquel o cualquier otro intento de consuelo por parte de él. Se quedó mirando fijamente su mano engullida por la enorme y áspera mano del guerrero.

—Darien, lo siento mucho.

—Deja de disculparte. Estás preocupada por tu hermano. Lo comprendo._ ¿Cómo podía comprenderlo?

—¿Tienes algún hermano?

—No._ Algo en su rostro le advirtió que dejara de hacer preguntas, y ella aceptó el silencioso consejo. No debería husmear, después de lo amable que se había mostrado.

—Es sólo que... se puede decir que fue Jedite quien me crió. Se lo debo todo._ Darien apretó la mandíbula, pero se limitó a asentir.

—Claro que sí.

«Vale, ya está. Es hora de cambiar de tema.» Estaba claro que Darien Chiba no era un hombre parlanchín. Ella sentía la necesidad de abrirle el corazón a alguien, de confesar sus temores y sus sentimientos. Estaba vencida por el agotamiento y el miedo. Su mayor apoyo se desvanecía con el viento. Setsuna y Rei debían de estar a salvo con sus compañeros. Jedite estaba inconsciente. Neflyte se había ido con su hermano. Ella estaba completamente sola con un mago al que apenas conocía y al que todo el mundo consideraba un loco de atar. Se mordió el labio. Una mirada le bastó para ver que Darien seguía mirándola sin pestañear siquiera. «¿Qué demonios está pensando?»

El se le acercó un poco más y, con el movimiento, la toalla se abrió, exhibiendo un poderoso muslo y una sombra oscura en la parte de su anatomía que se ocultaba bajo la toalla. Serena intentó no mirar, pero el vello oscuro de los muslos se hacía más denso al llegar a la parte superior de la pierna, y se sorprendió deseando desesperadamente descubrir qué ocultaba debajo de aquella toalla, si todo en él era del mismo calibre. El calor le inundó la cara. Maldita fuera. Seguro que se estaba poniendo como un tomate.

—¿No tienes... esto, no tienes que terminar de ducharte? —preguntó, mirando hacia cualquier parte que no fuera él. El fuego crepitaba. El aire pareció estancarse. El silencio era ensordecedor. Se le secó la boca.

—No. —Darien le puso un dedo debajo de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo—. ¿Estás bien?_ Serena rehuyó su mirada. La situación era crítica. Desesperada. No era momento de quedarse mirando embobada aquel caramelo visual, por muy atractivo que fuera.

—Estoy bien.

—No mientas.

«Dios mío, que directo es.» Claro que todo en él lo era. Los modales, la forma de mirar, la forma de hablar, un hombre resuelto. Tendría que adaptarse a su forma de ser, recordar que no era diplomático, que no se parecía a los miembros del Consejo con los que había tenido que tratar últimamente. Saltaba a la vista que Darien estaba acostumbrado a remangarse y llevar a cabo cualquier tarea que se le pusiera por delante.

—Pues no me presiones —le espetó ella—. Como yo esté, ahora no es importante.

—Ya lo creo que lo es. Si necesitas algo...

—Puedo hacerme cargo yo sola._ Los ojos zafiros de Darien llamearon y su expresión se volvió distante, fría. Apartó la mano de la de ella y los músculos de su bíceps tatuado ondularon de nuevo, esta vez de rabia.

—Naturalmente._ Una sola palabra, pero rebosante de significados.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Él enarcó una oscura ceja. La luz del fuego lo iluminó, y Serena se fijó por primera vez en la cicatriz que le atravesaba diagonalmente aquella misma ceja. De hecho, tenía también una cicatriz de un feo corte en el hombro y otra más alrededor de cada muñeca. La raza mágica se curaba más de prisa y con más eficacia que los humanos, y en ellos era bastante inusual conservar cicatrices más allá de unos pocos meses. Sin embargo, las marcas de Darien parecían heridas muy antiguas.

—¿Te incomodan mis cicatrices, princesa?_ ¿Pensaba que no quería estar en su presencia porque no era perfecto?

—Me pregunto cuánto habrás sufrido. No me imagino el dolor que...

—No lo hagas._ Darien negó con la cabeza y se recostó en el sofá, poniendo algo de distancia entre ambos. En otras palabras, se negaba a hablar del tema. Era asunto suyo, pero Serena no podía dejar de admitir que su rechazo la molestó. No se sentía dolida, pero sí la embargó una profunda tristeza que no comprendía de dónde había salido. No le gustaba que la dejaran al margen, aunque ella hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—¿Necesitas algo más? —Serena sintió sobre ella el filo cortante de la voz de Darien.

—¿Y tú? —No pudo evitar alargar la mano por encima del sofá y posar los dedos en su brazo. Después de todo lo que Darien había hecho por ella y por su hermano ese día, lo menos que podía hacer era aliviar un poco su dolor. Pero cuando abrió los sentidos para enviarle pensamientos alegres y plácidos, él apartó el brazo y se levantó.

—No necesito que emplees conmigo tus habilidades de sirena para transmitirme felicidad, princesa. Estoy bien.

—Lo... lo siento. Simplemente he creído que... Me ha parecido que había sacado un tema doloroso para ti y...

—Sobreviviré. No crecí en un mundo soleado, rodeado de arco iris. Tampoco los necesito ahora. —Inspiró profundamente y la miró. Serena lamentó haber hablado.

—Lo siento._ El suspiró y fue como si su enfado se evaporase.

—Yo también._ Con esa enigmática disculpa, se dio media vuelta y salió en dirección al cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Darien no quería oír hablar de Jedite, pero en la relativa seguridad de la posada, cualquier otra conversación con él era tensa y confusa. Unas pocas palabras, ni cinco minutos con él, y estaba perpleja. Por no mencionar la curiosidad que le había despertado. ¿De qué eran aquellas cicatrices? ¿Qué tipo de vida había llevado antes de unirse a la Hermandad? ¿Cómo era su vida entre los Desposeídos? ¿Por qué Jedite y él se despreciaban tanto?

El viento aullaba fuera, lo que le recordó que al otro lado de aquella puerta el enemigo aguardaba. En ese momento, sus preguntas no tenían importancia. Como tampoco la tenían las respuestas, no hasta que estuvieran completamente a salvo. Darien regresó vestido con la otra bata facilitada por la posada. Una elegante prenda de color negro que se ceñía magníficamente a sus músculos, poniendo de manifiesto todos aquellos rasgos físicos que la tenían fascinada. Terminó de atarse el cinturón de la bata y levantó la vista. Sus ojos zafiros destacaban sobre todo lo demás. Serena sintió como si le atenazaran la garganta al verlos, y el corazón se le desbocó.

—En seguida traerán la comida._ ¿Y luego qué? Sacudió la cabeza. Más le valía concentrarse en eso y dejar de mirar boquiabierta el cuerpo de Darien, una y otra vez.

—¿Y después qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó con un hilo de voz. Nada más decirlo, la imagen de sus cuerpos entrelazados, con Darien besándola al tiempo que la penetraba asaltó su cerebro por encima de los dictados del sentido común. Se obligó a ignorar el anhelo que la imagen le provocó. Darien se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Aparte de dormir?_ No es que él estuviera sugiriendo nada, pero horrorizada al pensar que su rostro delataba lo que estaba pensando, Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Yo... me refería a mañana._ Con un suspiro, Darien se sentó de nuevo junto a su lado.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí. Aunque probablemente estés cansada y quieras descansar unos días...

—No podemos arriesgarnos._ Él la contempló con una mirada que denotaba sorpresa.

—Exacto._ Maldición. Tal vez fuera mejor que Serena no pudiera leerle la mente. Probablemente Darien la consideraba una estúpida sirena rubia de la clase privilegiada, a la que sólo le preocupaban los vestidos y los peinados.

—Debemos advertir al Consejo de que sus vidas corren peligro.

—Y confiar en que nos crean —añadió Darien con desprecio. Por supuesto.

—También tenemos que buscar ayuda para Jedite.

—Ya lo ha visto un curandero, ¿no?

—No ha servido de nada, por eso, he estado pensando... Creo que tengo una forma de ayudarlo. —Señaló con la cabeza el diario sobre la otomana de cuero situada delante del fuego. La mirada de Darien cayó sobre el librito rojo.

—¿Sabemos si funcionaría? —preguntó con el cejo fruncido—. Setsuna nunca ha escrito en él. Rei apuntó sólo fantasías sexuales. Tú hablas de deshacer un hechizo de magia negra para impedir la muerte. ¿Qué repercusiones podría tener usar para eso un objeto mágico tan poderoso?

—¿Y las repercusiones de no hacer nada? —le espetó ella.

—Si Diamante puede seguirnos cuando nos teletransportamos con el libro, también podrá seguirnos si lo utilizamos._ En eso tenía razón.

—Tal vez. Pero merece la pena arriesgarnos para saber si es cierto. —Aunque la idea de escribir en el diario la aterraba, Serena no veía otra opción—. Me temo que Jedite morirá si no lo hago.

—Lo entiendo, pero si gracias a eso, Diamante nos encuentra, nos matará a todos._ Darien podía estar muy bien en lo cierto.

—Tendré que pensar en ello. Puede que haya alguna forma de utilizarlo sin que se le pueda seguir la pista.

—Si la hay, te ayudaré a encontrarla._ Serena se quedó sorprendida. ¿Darien estaba dispuesto a ayudarla a encontrar la manera de curar a Jedite?

—Te lo agradezco.

El mago asintió con la cabeza, y ella tuvo que esforzarse mucho para no quedarse mirándolo fijamente. Todo en él manifestaba poderosamente su masculinidad. Era sólido como una roca, tanto física como espiritualmente. Haría falta mucho para conseguir que un hombre así se desmoronase. El hecho no la sorprendía, pero tenía que admitir que con él se sentía totalmente a salvo. Y estaba segura de que aquella súbita e ingobernable atracción que experimentaba tenía mucho —y a la vez nada— que ver con esas características. Desde el principio le había parecido extraordinariamente sexy. Eso no había cambiado. De repente, llamaron a la puerta con los nudillos. Sólo un humano podía acercarse a la puerta con los hechizos protectores que habían levantado alrededor de la posada. Debía de ser la cena.

—Yo abro. —Darien se levantó y la instó a quedarse donde estaba con un gesto de la mano—. Quédate aquí, por si acaso._ Abrió. En el pasillo, había una joven menuda, de tez clara y cabello casi negro. Miró a Darien ataviado sólo con la bata y se puso roja como la grana.

—De... dejaré la comida por aquí —dijo con voz temblorosa, depositando la bandeja sobre una mesa cercana. Luego se atrevió a mirarlo otra vez y añadió—: Lla... llamen a recepción si desean cualquier otra cosa.

—Gracias. —El la condujo a la puerta, deseoso claramente de deshacerse de ella. La chica se demoró un momento y sonrió a Serena.

—¿Están de luna de miel?_ A falta de una respuesta mejor, ella asintió. A continuación, miró a Darien para ver su reacción. ¿Sabría lo que significaba eso en el mundo de los humanos? —Es un lugar muy romántico. Normalmente preparamos una tarta de boda para los recién casados. Sabíamos que iban a venir. Seguro que tenemos una para ustedes. Iré a comprobarlo._ Al ver el gesto de Darien al comprender, Serena deseó que se la tragara la tierra.

—No hace falta —aseguró él—. Sólo queríamos un poco de intimidad esta noche, pero nos marcharemos mañana temprano. Seguro que lo comprende._ La joven se sonrojó nuevamente.

—Claro que sí. Yo sólo... Será mejor que me vaya. ¡Enhorabuena!_ Caminando hacia atrás, salió de la habitación, no sin antes echar un último vistazo a él y despedirse con la mano. Serena escrutó el rostro de Darien en busca de alguna reacción, pero no vio ninguna.

—¿Cree que acabamos de unirnos?_ Serena estaba segura de que se estaba ruborizando. Una vez más, deseó poder leerle los pensamientos. ¿Le haría gracia? ¿Se enfadaría tal vez? ¿Lo excitaría?

—Así es. Aunque no es que vayamos a..._ Darien frunció el cejo y ella dejó de balbucear.

—¿Que no vayamos a qué? —preguntó él enarcando una ceja—. ¿A practicar sexo?_ El mero hecho de pronunciar las palabras produjo en Serena una insoportable sensación de calor. Si la tocaba alguna vez, estallaría en llamas. Apretó los labios para controlar la sofocante necesidad. No era el momento adecuado. Darien no era el hombre adecuado, por mucho que su cuerpo le susurrara lo contrario. —¿A ser nunca compañeros? —añadió. Tenía que cambiar de tema como fuera. Jamás podrían ser pareja, y enumerar las razones no tenía sentido. Él las conocía tan bien como ella.

—No he creído oportuno sacarla del error porque he pensado que hacernos pasar por recién casados sería la mejor tapadera en caso de que Diamante nos haya seguido hasta aquí. —Era el momento de dejar ese delicado asunto por completo—. ¿Cenamos antes de que se nos enfríe la cena?_ Darien asintió y atravesó la habitación. Ella lo siguió y levantó las tapas que cubrían las fuentes. Carne de buey con salsa de borgoña, patatas, delicados espárragos, pan francés, tarta de limón y una botella de delicioso vino tinto. La selección de Darien la sorprendió. Parecía bastante sofisticada.

—He pedido lo que me ha parecido que podría gustarte. Si algo no te apetece...

—Todo tiene una pinta deliciosa. —Serena intentó sonreír. Su expresión debió de ser aceptable, porque él abrió el vino y le sirvió una copa. A continuación, levantó la tapa de la otra bandeja que estaba junto a un vaso de agua. En ella había una enorme ración de pastel de pollo humeante. Cogió una servilleta, el tenedor y se dispuso a comer bajo el cejo fruncido de Serena. —¿No quieres solomillo y vino?

—Esto está bien —contestó él, metiéndose en la boca un generoso bocado de pastel de pollo y zanahorias. Serena debería restarle importancia, lo sabía. Tal vez no le gustara el solomillo de buey o adorase el pastel de pollo, pero por alguna razón no le pareció que ése fuera el caso.

—Me habría comido igualmente el pastel de pollo. No era necesario que pidieras algo especial para mí.

—Pues claro que sí, princesa._ Ya estaba otra vez. Aquel apelativo pronunciado con un tono ligeramente displicente. Serena perdió el poco apetito que tenía y soltó el tenedor, que tintineó al chocar con el plato.

—No creo que merezca ese apelativo con ese tono. No me parece que me haya comportado como una damisela en apuros, gimoteando porque se le haya roto una uña o alguna tontería por el estilo. Estamos en diciembre y aun así me he quitado el jersey, como tú me has dicho. He chapoteado entre el barro a tu lado. Pero si hasta he robado un coche, por el amor de Dios. Y a pesar de todo, tú sigues burlándote de mí. Que sea mujer no significa que sea incapaz._ Él levantó la vista y la miró largo rato.

—No tiene nada que ver con que seas mujer._ Vale. Entonces tenía que ver con que fuera la hermana de Jedite. Serena se levantó de la silla y cruzó la habitación para hacerle frente, con los brazos en jarras.

—Estamos en guerra. Lo entiendo. Estoy dispuesta a correr la misma suerte de todos los demás, a sacrificarme y a pelear lo que haga falta. Que haya crecido entre los Privilegiados no significa que espere que todo el mundo me mime. Así que no vuelvas a despreciarme ni a tratarme como si fuera una inútil.

—¿Crees que te he insultado?_ ¿Es que no se lo había dejado claro? Darien la había consolado y protegido, de acuerdo. Pero el apelativo la ofendía. Era obvio que no lo usaba en tono amable.

—¿Y cómo quieres que interprete el modo en que me llamas «princesa»?_ Darien se bebió el agua de una vez. Serena observó el movimiento de su garganta y tragó saliva. Todo él era grande, y tenía la habilidad de excitarla de un modo que apenas podía resistir. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa de golpe y se quedó mirándola fijamente.

—Bien. Sigue tomándotelo así._ «¿Bien? ¿Cómo que bien?»

—¿Qué demonios significa eso? No soy tu enemiga. Se supone que tenemos que trabajar juntos. Dijiste que me ayudarías...

—Y lo haré. Pero si estás enfadada, no debemos hablar más de lo necesario._ «¿Qué?» Quizá estuviera loco de verdad.

—¿Y te parece que eso es bueno?

—Pues sí. Tal como yo lo veo, tengo sólo dos alternativas: ponerte furiosa o ceder a la imperiosa necesidad de besarte hasta dejarte sin sentido. ¿Qué prefieres?

1 El nombre original del personaje del libro es Ice, significa «hielo» en inglés.


	5. Capítulo 4

CAPÍTULO 4

Darien no movió un solo músculo. Permaneció sentado, conteniendo el aliento, a la espera de la respuesta de Serena. Ella parpadeó varias veces seguidas, con los ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa. No dijo nada. «Maldición.» Era evidente que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Y ya no podía desdecirse. Y tampoco lo haría aunque pudiera.

Serena lo tenía absolutamente cautivado desde que la vio por primera vez dos meses atrás paseándose por la pija mansión de Jedite, sirviendo humeantes cenas a una cuadrilla de guerreros hambrientos con una genuina sonrisa y aquel halo de pelo dorado que se ondulaba a la altura de sus impresionantes caderas. La cabeza le decía que tenía cero posibilidades de estar con ella de un modo más íntimo. La parte sur de su cuerpo no perdía la esperanza. De repente, la posibilidad era real. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Serena si la besaba? Y ya puestos, ¿cómo reaccionaría él?

Se levantó muy despacio. Ella siguió el movimiento con sus ojos azules. Se la veía vulnerable. Arrebatadora. Curiosa. «Interesante.» Serena se sonrojó, entreabrió los labios rosados y la respiración se le aceleró. Darien apretó los puños, decidido a no arrojarse sobre ella y devorarla en aquel mismo instante, aunque mucho se temía que fuera una batalla perdida. Su corazón bombeaba como una vieja locomotora conforme se iba acercando a ella. Percibió el aroma a melocotón y a la excitación de Serena. Era una señal. Justo lo que necesitaba. A la más mínima indicación de receptividad, arremetería como un tren sin frenos y no sería responsable de lo rápido que la tumbara y se pusiera encima de ella. La penetraría sin darle tiempo siquiera a darse cuenta.

—¿Qué prefieres, Serena? —murmuró.

Ella parpadeó varias veces seguidas y luego bajó la vista, cortando la tenue conexión. «¡Maldición!», pensó Darien. El alma se le cayó a los pies. Allí tenía la respuesta. El no le gustaba en absoluto, pero no se podía decir que eso lo pillara por sorpresa. Aun así, tenía que oírle decir que no le deseaba para ser capaz de mantener verdaderamente las distancias. Aunque no tenía derecho a tocarla sin su permiso, no pudo evitar ponerle un dedo debajo de la barbilla y levantarle el rostro para que lo mirara.

—Contéstame.

Serena tomó aire entrecortadamente y levantó la mano hacia el torso de él. Estaba temblando. ¿De verdad tenía intención de tocarlo? ¿O sólo pretendía impedir que se le acercara más? Fuera como fuese, cuando sus dedos entraron en contacto con su piel fue como si se la quemara. La cabeza le daba vueltas casi tan de prisa como la sangre que se abalanzaba por sus venas en dirección a su miembro, no dejando ni una gota en el cerebro. Contempló el rostro vuelto hacia él, los resplandecientes ojos azules, las mejillas y la boca sonrosadas, la piel dorada, en una palabra, lo hermosa que era por dentro y por fuera.

—No... no me gusta enfadarme —susurró ella.

No lo estaba rechazando del todo. Tal vez fuera el mayor error de su vida, pero estar tan cerca de Serena lo empujaba irremediablemente a tocarla. En alguna parte. Donde fuera. Le acarició el hombro y siguió descendiendo por la curva que describía su cintura. Ella tomó aire con un estremecimiento. Temblaba entera. El aroma de su excitación se hizo más denso y Darien tragó saliva. Las rodillas le flaqueaban. Serena no le gritó que parase, no rompió el contacto. Con el corazón desbocado, apenas se oía respirar. Se sentía al borde de un precipicio, contemplando la caída a la que no sobreviviría, y aun así sin poder evitar dar el salto.

—¿Te gusta que te besen? —le preguntó, aferrándola con más fuerza por la cintura.

—No debería hacerlo —dijo ella con voz trémula. Cierto, no debería, al menos con él. Y él tampoco debería desearla de un modo tan brutal, pero quizá por una vez, entre tanto caos y muerte, Serena se olvidara de la responsabilidad y la clase social para permitirle probar a qué sabía...

—No es eso lo que te he preguntado. ¿Te gusta? _Ella cerró los ojos. Su pecho subía y bajaba con cada honda respiración. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante. Y repitió el proceso, esta vez más de prisa. ¿Estaba asintiendo?

—Sí._ Apenas un susurro. En sus ojos azules se reflejaba la duda, pero también el deseo. Serena Tsukino, la bruja perteneciente a los Privilegiados más bella que había existido en siglos, no veía con asco la posibilidad de que él la besara.

El deseo prendió en Darien como un fuego, una llama que le abrasaba las venas. Le enmarcó el rostro con las manos y la atrajo hacia sí, al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza y posaba los labios sobre los suyos. Tenía intención de hacerlo con suavidad, pero, maldición, tenía unos labios tan dulces, tan complacientes... No se demoró. No podía. Lo haría más tarde. Un deseo brutal se apoderó de él. «Más. Prueba su sabor. Ahora.»

Puso más pasión en el beso y Serena abrió los labios. El se adentró en su boca, devorándola, recorriéndola con la lengua. Su sabor lo deslumbró. Cálido. Dulce. A continuación, se despertó su instinto. «¡Tuya!» Soltó el freno y lanzó por los aires el último resquicio de cautela. Volcó sobre ella el deseo que lo inflamaba y profundizó el beso hasta el punto de que se preguntó cómo podría abandonar en algún momento aquellos labios. Pero no le importaba. Tenía que hacerle entender que no sólo la deseaba, sino que tenía que poseerla. En aquel momento y para siempre.

Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la estrechó con más fuerza, apretándola contra sí. Notó una nueva oleada de frío seguido de calor, ahogándolo en un mar de sensaciones, en su sabor. Un febril anhelo lo inundó. El beso de Serena sabía a cálida sorpresa y deseo. Ladeó la cabeza para permitir la acometida de Darien, lo acogió entre sus labios. Una sensación electrizante. Su sorprendente aceptación le frió el cerebro. Hasta que Serena se apartó de repente, jadeando.

—Darien..._ En su rostro había una expresión interrogativa. Y ahora ¿qué? ¿Por qué estaban haciendo aquello? ¿Cómo detenerse?

Unas palabras conocidas empezaron a dar vueltas en la cabeza de Darien, exigiéndole que las dijera en voz alta. El trató de morderse la lengua. No era el momento oportuno y lo más probable era que Serena se riera en su cara. Una vez pronunciadas, aquellas palabras forjarían un vínculo que lo ataría a ella para toda la vida, aunque ella lo rechazara, que sería lo más probable. Y cuando lo hiciera, Darien no podría tocar a ninguna otra mujer, aunque tampoco querría, teniendo en cuenta que apenas lo había hecho desde que puso los ojos en ella. A menos que... ¿Qué ocurriría si ella pronunciaba el requerimiento de unión? Decidiera Serena lo que decidiese, el requerimiento era para siempre. Y a pesar de ello, Darien no se pudo contener.

—Conviértete en parte de mí como yo me convierto en parte de ti. Prometo ser tuyo...

—Oh, Dios mío. —Serena ahogó un gemido—. Darien, yo...

—... para siempre._ Tal vez ella no quisiera que completara el requerimiento y que, al hacerlo, se estuviera condenando a sí mismo, pero él seguía teniendo su sabor a ambrosía en la lengua, y el instinto rugía en su interior tratando de atraerlo. No había manera de que Serena le impidiera reclamarla y hacerla suya.

—Darien —le imploró—. Mi hermano...

—No tiene nada que ver con esto —la atajó él, abrasándola con la mirada—. Esto es sólo entre tú y yo.

—Pero... yo... yo no... Jedite no lo aprobará._ Claro que no lo haría. No le cabía la menor duda. Pero en aquellos momentos le daba completamente igual. Se dio cuenta de que Serena no había dicho que no lo deseara.

—¿Qué es lo que tú quieres? Porque yo sé que te quiero a ti, princesa. De todas las formas que me permitas tenerte._ ¡Dios bendito!, tenía sus labios justo debajo de los suyos, y una implacable necesidad de saborearla de nuevo. Todas las células de su cuerpo anhelaban el contacto. Haciendo a un lado toda prevención, posó la boca sobre la de Serena nuevamente. Era como hundirse en azúcar, dulce, suave, tentadora, adictiva. Le mordisqueó los labios y la penetró, buscándole la lengua. Estaba dentro, pero aún trató de ir más allá, engullendo todo lo que le fuera posible de una sola vez. Su perentoria necesidad de reclamarla, de pronunciar las palabras de unión, despertó sus instintos. Apartó la boca y, jadeando junto a sus labios, continuó: —Seré un compañero irreprochable para ti, sincero y fiel, todos los días que compartamos. Si tú deseas lo mismo, atiende mi requerimiento. A partir de...

—¡Basta! —Serena lo sujetó por las mangas de la bata—. Darien, piénsalo. Si terminas de decir lo que falta, no habrá vuelta atrás. Aunque te rechace, quedarás unido a mí mientras viva.

—Es lo único que deseo. —Darien la miró a los ojos sintiendo que era lo correcto, que era inevitable—. A partir de este momento, no hay para mí otra que no seas tú._ Nada más pronunciar las palabras, un fuego devorador incendió sus sentidos. «¡Tómala! ¡Reclámala! —decía una voz en su cabeza—. Ahora. ¡Ya!.» Le costó un triunfo contenerse mientras le ceñía la cintura y aguardaba su respuesta. ¿Aceptaría unirse a él? ¿Lo rechazaría? Sería más bien lo segundo. Y aun así, no era capaz de renunciar a la esperanza. Serena alargó la mano y le acarició la mejilla. Tenía los ojos brillantes de lágrimas. Como si fuera a un funeral. El de él sin duda. «Maldición.»

—¿Por qué? —murmuró ella.

—¿Que por qué he pronunciado el requerimiento? Instinto —contestó, con voz ronca—. Sabes que los magos reconocen a sus compañeras con sólo probarlas una vez._ Y quería tener su sabor en la boca de nuevo, de un modo más íntimo. Quería todo lo que ella pudiera darle. La necesidad de poseerla lo consumía. Intentó no atender a ese anhelo. La parte de su cerebro que aún funcionaba sabía que tenía que oír su respuesta antes de que las cosas fueran más lejos. Serena desvió la mirada.

—No sé qué decir.

—¿No conoces las palabras? ¿No las percibes?_ «¿Cómo es posible?»

—Las conozco, pero no sé si es sensato pronunciarlas... La mayoría de las brujas no estamos bendecidas con el instinto, ya lo sabes. Nosotras tenemos que elegir. Tú y yo... apenas hemos pasado una hora a solas. Cuando no es por los obstáculos de Jedite, es la amenaza de Diamante._ Algo dentro del pecho de Darien se disolvió despacio, como si fuera mantequilla caliente. No lo estaba rechazando. Simplemente estaba alterada. Jedite era su prioridad, como era lógico. Habían tenido un día agotador. Presionarla no sería productivo, y por mucho que deseara que le diera una respuesta en el acto, si esperaba un poco tal vez consiguiera persuadirla de que merecía la pena unirse a él.

—Serena, mi princesa... —Las palabras brotaron de su pecho rebosantes de veneración. Su tono lo decía todo. Darien confiaba en que Serena comprendiera que no se estaba burlando. A partir de esa noche, para él nadie sería más importante que ella. Serena sollozó al oírlo y la confusión que Darien vio en su rostro le partió el alma. —Chis —susurró, besándola en la frente—. He pronunciado el requerimiento. Sabes que yo nunca te haría daño, que siempre te antepondré a mí. Si necesitas tiempo para conocerme mejor...

—Lo necesito, pero... —Sus ojos azules se llenaron de tristeza—. Aunque fueras mi mejor amigo y mi amante en una sola persona, mi hermano nunca daría su aprobación.

—¿La necesitas? —preguntó él, colocándole un mechón dorado detrás de la oreja y acariciándole luego la mejilla—. Eres una bruja adulta, capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Tal vez no sea lo que Jedite desea, tampoco creas que a mí me emociona la idea de tener a ese cabrón como hermano político, pero...

—¡Basta! Sea cual sea la causa de ese odio feroz que sentís el uno por el otro, ahora no importa. Me hizo prometer que no tomaría compañero sin su bendición. Y no pienso romper mi promesa._ Darien se quedó mirándola con perplejidad.

—Completaste la transición hace tiempo. Eres adulta. No irás a dejar que tu hermano decida por ti. ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?

—Lo que no quiero es dejar fuera a Jedite. Cumpliré ochenta y cinco el mes que viene..._ ¿Tan joven era? Darien hizo una mueca de preocupación. Él tenía casi doscientos cincuenta. Otro obstáculo más.

—Eres joven, pero no estúpida. ¿Me estás diciendo que, aunque te enamorases de mí, no aceptarías ser mi compañera?

—No es tan sencillo._ Él se obligó a soltarle la cintura y retrocedió un paso.

—La respuesta a esa pregunta es sí o no, princesa.

—Tú no lo entiendes. Mi familia, todas las personas que conozco... No está permitido celebrar una unión a menos que la familia lo apruebe.

—¿Cómo que no está permitido? —rugió él—. Una vez que se pronuncia el requerimiento, no hay vuelta atrás. La unión queda sellada. Eso lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé —concedió ella—. Pero entre los Privilegiados, todo es diferente.

—¿Y se supone que no lo entiendo porque yo no soy tan bueno como tú?_ Ella tomó aire.

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—Con palabras más bonitas, pero, básicamente, sí lo has dicho. —Levantó una mano, notando cómo el miedo se extendía por todo su ser como fango espeso. Antes de pronunciarlo, sabía que su requerimiento estaba condenado al rechazo. Maldijo su instinto—. No importa. Pronuncia la renuncia y listo. Ya me lo esperaba.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, frunciendo el cejo.

—Pertenezco a los Desposeídos. Todo el mundo piensa que estoy loco. No creo ser merecedor de una princesa._ Serena dio una patada en el suelo y negó con la cabeza, frustrada.

—No soy una princesa. Y tampoco tengo pruebas fehacientes de que estés loco —le espetó. Darien enarcó una ceja.

—Pero tú misma lo has dicho, apenas me conoces. Venga ya, Serena. La renuncia, por favor. Acabemos con esto._ Ella se mordió el labio, vacilante.

—Es lo que debería hacer.

—Estoy esperando._ Sus palabras le iban a doler mucho, iba a ser como si le sacaran los intestinos con cada sílaba para echarle luego un chorro de ácido. Darien se preparó para el golpe. Cerró los ojos, agachó la cabeza, tensó los hombros. ¿Por qué no había podido mantener cerrada la dichosa boca? Y, ya puestos, ¿por qué había tenido que besarla? Sabía lo que iba a pasar. Y ahora tendría que pasar toda una eternidad consciente de lo que se estaba perdiendo. El delicioso sabor de Serena, la suave sensualidad de sus besos, la forma en que contenía el aliento justo antes de gemir. Dulce y excitante, tan femenina. Pero nada de eso sería suyo. De repente, ella le tocó suavemente el brazo.

—Seguirás siendo parte de mí, aunque..._ Al oír las primeras palabras, sintió como si lo desgarraran pero Serena se detuvo con un sollozo. Darien abrió los ojos y la vio abrazarse la cintura con pinta de ir a echarse a llorar de nuevo. La confusión y la impaciencia estallaron en su interior. Ya que estaba dispuesta a anteponer a su hermano a su devoción por ella, lo menos que podía hacer era poner fin a su sufrimiento.

—Vamos, princesa. Conoces las palabras. No formo parte de ti. Prometo que nunca seré tuya...

—¡Basta! —exclamó Serena negando con la cabeza, los dorados bucles acariciándole la cintura. Dios, qué preciosa era, pensó Darien. Y qué confusa parecía. Tenía el rostro crispado en una mueca de dolor, como si pronunciar la renuncia la llenara de angustia. _Basta —repitió ella. Darien apretó los dientes, tratando de comprender. Serena sólo podía hacer dos cosas: aceptarlo o rechazarlo. Hasta que lo hiciera, la incertidumbre no haría más que causarle a ella un dolor innecesario. Y ser testigo de ello lo estaba matando.

—¿Por qué no me rechazas? —le preguntó con un susurro—. Pronuncia las palabras y deja de hacerte daño. Mantendré las distancias._ Serena guardó silencio un rato. Los ojos se le llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas. Aun en un momento tan angustioso, era tan exquisita que verla lo dejaba sin aliento.

—No puedo._ Y sin darle tiempo a preguntarle por qué, se arrojó a sus brazos. Se apretó contra él y le buscó la boca con la suya. Sin detenerse, Darien se abrió para ella. ¿Era aquello un sí?

La esperanza inundó su corazón, echando abajo sus defensas y buenas intenciones a machetazos. Dios bendito, aquella bruja se había convertido en todo para él en sólo unas pocas horas. Darien la estrechó contra sí y la levantó del suelo. Serena gimió y ladeó la cabeza para recibirlo por completo. El sabor de ella lo cegó totalmente. Sabía que sería así. Un sabor único que se le quedó pegado a la lengua como si la descubriera por primera vez. La voz de su instinto arreció. Era su compañera. Sin lugar a dudas. Rezó por que aquel beso fuera su forma de aceptarlo como su compañero, y a la mierda con Jedite.

Apartándole el brazo lo justo para barrer los platos de la mesa, Darien no hizo caso del ruido de la loza al chocar contra el suelo y hacerse pedazos. Acto seguido, la tendió sobre el tablero y se colocó sobre ella sin despegar sus labios de los suyos. Luego le desató el cinturón de la bata y abrió la prenda. Debajo estaba totalmente desnuda. Esplendorosa. Los pechos lozanos, la estrechez de su cintura, la deliciosa redondez de sus caderas, los flexibles muslos ligeramente separados, incitándolo a explorar el tentador secreto que guardaban.

¡Dios bendito!, cuando ella levantó la vista hacia él y lo miró con expresión excitada e insegura al mismo tiempo, su belleza lo obnubiló. Serena temblaba. Darien sabía que no merecía algo tan perfecto. En aquel momento, se juró hacer cuanto estuviera en su mano para hacerla feliz. Para hacerla sonreír. Para tenerla siempre satisfecha. Y quería demostrárselo en ese momento.

—Darien...

—Siéntelo, princesa —murmuró él mientras le besaba el cuello—. Siente lo mucho que deseo complacerte y hacerte feliz.

Le cubrió un seno con la mano y le estimuló el pezón con el pulgar hasta que se irguió. La caricia le arrancó un gemido entrecortado a Serena, que se removió inquieta debajo de él. Darien le puso la boca sobre el pezón y empezó a estimulárselo con la lengua, a succionar. Gimiendo ahogadamente, ella tendió las manos para agarrarse al borde de la mesa y se arqueó, ofreciéndose a él.

Darien se sumergió en el sabor de su piel. La pasión lo consumía, tensaba cada uno de sus músculos. Le mordisqueó el pezón ya duro y Serena gimió en voz alta. El sonrió. Si se lo permitía, disfrutaría de ella encima de aquella mesa como si de un festín se tratara. Y la amaría toda la eternidad. Centenares de imágenes asaltaron su cerebro, más veloces que la luz. En todas ellas Serena se le ofrecía por completo como su compañera. Se veía a sí mismo a su lado con tanta claridad, tan perfectamente, que no pudo seguir conteniéndose. Tomárselo con calma no era una opción.

Descendió sinuosamente por el cuerpo de ella mientras la acariciaba con las manos. Tenía que probar su sabor, su esencia, su deseo. Con el rostro justo encima de su pubis, le separó los muslos y se la quedó mirando fijamente, sin apartar la vista. Preciosa. Sonrosada. Húmeda. «Mía.» Inspiró y su aroma casi lo volvió loco de deseo. Un aroma especiado y suculento. Estaba húmeda y lista para comer, y él deseaba tomarla de todas las formas imaginables. Serena se puso tensa.

—Darien..._ Una mala corazonada lo estremeció. Rápidamente, recuperó el sentido: Serena no había aceptado su requerimiento; no era suya por completo. Y a juzgar por el tono en que había pronunciado su nombre, lo más probable era que no lo fuera a ser nunca. Sintió como si le asestaran una puñalada en el pecho y cerró los ojos.

—No lo hagas, princesa. Necesito...

—Precisamente por eso no puedo seguir con esto —se adelantó ella, zafándose de debajo de él y cubriéndose con la bata—. Lo siento. Ha sido muy injusto por mi parte arrojarme sobre ti de esa forma, besarte como lo he hecho, cuando no puedo responder a tu requerimiento._ El se apartó de la mesa sin importarle que su miembro empalmado convirtiera su bata en una especie de tienda de campaña.

—¿No puedes o no quieres? —«Mierda, mierda.»

—Estoy... estoy muy confusa. —Se rodeó la cintura con los brazos como si necesitara sujeción—. Jedite nunca dará su aprobación, y aun así te mentiría si te dijera que no me resultas seductor._ Seductor o no, era muy improbable que Serena fuera a aceptar su requerimiento. Había más posibilidades de que se produjera una tormenta de nieve en pleno julio. Lo que no era óbice para que Darien deseara que sus sentimientos por él fueran lo bastante fuertes como para hacer realidad lo imposible. Maldición, si prácticamente le estaba suplicando...

—Nuestro destino es estar juntos —aseveró.

—¡No estoy segura de que podamos estarlo! —Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla trazando un sendero de plata. Darien estaba que echaba chispas, pero presionarla era inútil y doloroso para ambos. Tenía que dejarlo estar.

—Haz lo que sabes que terminarás haciendo tarde o temprano: recházame._ Ella negó con la cabeza muy despacio.

—Por favor, no me obligues a hacerlo. No estoy... lista para dejarte ir. Sé que parece muy egoísta, pero... aún no. Me gustaría conocerte mejor, ver qué tal funcionan las cosas entre nosotros. —Suspiró—: Quiero hablar con mi hermano._ Eso ponía punto final a cualquier esperanza que pudiera albergar de que aceptara ser su compañera.

—Sabes que Jedite nunca lo aprobará —contestó él, soltando a continuación una desagradable imprecación entre dientes que le hizo dar un respingo—. Serena, el instinto de un mago a la hora de elegir compañera no miente. Yo jamás he jurado devoción eterna a nadie. Hasta ahora. Ni siquiera entendía cómo alguien se molestaba en tener compañera. Hasta ahora. Puedo aceptar que aún no me conoces lo suficiente como para confiar en mi instinto. Lo que no puedo aceptar es que desoigas los dictados de tu propio corazón y aceptes doblegarte ante la voluntad de Jedite._ Serena le cogió la mano, y el contacto le produjo una descarga directa a su miembro y desde allí a su corazón.

—Me repudiará si lo hago. Ahora que Diamante está libre, vivimos tiempos difíciles. Ha dejado muy claro que espera que me una al hijo de un miembro del Consejo; una unión ventajosa desde el punto de vista político._ En vez de con un Desposeído sin dónde caerse muerto, al que todo el mundo consideraba loco.

—¿Quién? Tiene a Neflyte Osaka en el bolsillo y puesto que Malaquite Beam se ha unido a la Hermandad del Caos, dudo mucho que su abuelo Clifden vaya a cooperar. No quedan hombres en ninguno de esos dos linajes. Thomas Aino no tenía hijos varones, sólo la hija que Diamante asesinó. ¿Quién queda?_ Ella se encogió de hombros y apartó la vista.

—Sebastian Blackbourne o Rye Spencer, supongo. No hemos... no hemos hablado de nadie en concreto.

—Así que vas a dejar que tu hermano te encadene a otro de esos capullos Privilegiados, aunque su instinto no lo empuje a unirse a ti, para que Jedite se asegure el poder dentro del Consejo, ¿es eso? Sin importar si tú eres feliz o no. ¿Estás dispuesta a sacrificar el resto de tu vida en aras de su ambición?_ Nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos azules de Serena.

—Haces que mi hermano parezca un hombre calculador._ Darien estaba tan furioso que casi se sentía hervir la sangre en las venas. Aunque sabía que lo que iba a decir no le haría ganar puntos frente a Serena, no pudo evitar el tono de desprecio de sus palabras:

—¿Es que no lo es?

—No lo comprendes.

—Sacrificar tu felicidad es algo que yo nunca haría._ Fin de la conversación, al menos por el momento. Como continuara despotricando contra el hermano que Serena veneraba, la empujaría a rechazarlo formalmente, sin darle la más mínima oportunidad. Tal como estaban las cosas, sus esperanzas de que considerase siquiera su requerimiento eran mínimas.

—Darien...

—Nos iremos mañana temprano, por si los anarki nos han seguido. Te sugiero que te retires a tu habitación, princesa.

—¿O qué? —Serena se cruzó de brazos, el dorado cabello acariciándole los hombros.

—Pasarás la noche desnuda debajo de mí. Tú eliges._ Era una amenaza hueca y Darien lo sabía perfectamente. Jamás la obligaría a hacer nada que no quisiera.

Ella entreabrió los labios rosados y formó una gran «O» de sorpresa. Se le encendieron las mejillas. Darien no tuvo que esforzarse para percibir que estaba excitada. Sus buenas intenciones se tambalearon. Serena tenía tres segundos para salir de allí, o mucho se temía que el lado animal que había en él arrasaría con todo su buen juicio en su desesperada necesidad de reclamar a la que consideraba su compañera. Sin moverse, comenzó a contar mentalmente. Uno... Serena se puso la mano en el torso y lo miró con ojos abrasadores e indecisos al mismo tiempo. Dos... Darien apretó los puños y dio un paso al frente, más que dispuesto a arrancarle la bata y llevarla a la cama. Tres...

—Buenas noches —murmuró ella, pasando apresuradamente por su lado de camino a la otra habitación.

La bruja cogió el Diario del Caos antes de cerrar la puerta que comunicaba ambas estancias. Serena se apoyó contra la puerta, intentando denodadamente recuperar el aliento. Santo Dios. Darien Chiba había pronunciado un requerimiento de unión. A ella. Sólo de pensarlo se quedaba sin aliento otra vez. Algo en su interior anhelaba desesperadamente aceptarlo.

Negó con la cabeza mientras aferraba el libro contra el pecho. Era absurdo. Absolutamente imposible. Jedite jamás consentiría... «Eres adulta. No irás a dejar que tu hermano decida por ti. ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?» Las palabras de Darien resonaban en su cabeza. Tenía razón, pero no lo entendía. Ella no poseía el instinto que tenían los magos para encontrar a su pareja. Sí podía sentir la lujuria, a raudales. Pero nada más específico. Para aceptar el requerimiento de Darien tenía que confiar en él. Y no imaginar, ni siquiera por un momento, que lo había pronunciado, y la había presionado para que aceptara, como táctica para vengarse de Jedite.

Lamentablemente, nada más recobrarse del impacto de oírlo pronunciar las palabras, ése había sido su primer pensamiento. Sin embargo, al tocarla, al llamarla «mi princesa» como si no hubiera nada más importante para él en todo el mundo, le habían entrado las dudas. ¿Y si era sincero? Era posible. Darien se le antojaba muchas cosas: irascible, impulsivo, varonil, pero ¿mentiroso?

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. No era tan fácil responder. Desde un punto de vista superficial, parecía incapaz de engañar a nadie. Era siempre honesto, aunque fuera en su propio detrimento. Claro que no lo conocía muy bien. ¿Hasta dónde estaría dispuesto a llegar para fastidiar a Jedite y ganarle la mano en la batalla que mantenían desde hacía tanto tiempo? No tenía ni idea. Ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué los dos se odiaban tanto.

Otro misterio que tendría que dejar para otro día. Por el momento, estaba tan agotada que dudaba si se recuperaría algún día. Según el reloj de la mesilla, eran casi las tres de la mañana. Ocho horas antes, estaba cenando en su casa. Cuando se derrumbó en la cómoda cama, la realidad la golpeó. No volvería a ver su casa. A saber dónde estaban los demás miembros de la Hermandad, si es que seguían con vida. Se preguntaba también si les habría dado tiempo de avisar a los miembros del Consejo sobre la amenaza de Diamante. ¿Los creería alguien? Y encima desconocía hasta qué punto resultaba perjudicial para Jedite tanto ajetreo de acá para allá.

Se sentó en la cama bajo el círculo de luz y abrió el diario. Parecía totalmente inocuo. Pequeño. Con la cubierta roja y en el centro un extraño símbolo que ahora sabía que representaba a Beryl Metalia, su creadora. No parecía ni de lejos la clase de artículo capaz de originar el fin del mundo. Pero las apariencias engañaban. Con un escalofrío, se quedó mirando las páginas totalmente en blanco. Estuvo tentada de conjurar un bolígrafo y escribir las palabras para curar a Jedite. Pero igual que no podía teletransportarse con el libro porque Diamante podía seguirle la pista, también podría encontrarla si trataba de utilizar el libro. Sería mejor no correr riesgos hasta estar en un lugar más seguro, uno más inmune a los ataques. Eso era lo que habían acordado Darien y ella.

«Así que vas a dejar que tu hermano te encadene a otro de esos capullos Privilegiados, aunque su instinto no lo empuje a unirse a ti, para que Jedite se asegure el poder dentro del Consejo, ¿es eso? Sin importar si tú eres feliz o no.» Las palabras de Darien resonaban como un martillo en su mente. Dicho así, Jedite parecía un desalmado. Negó con la cabeza y la apoyó en los mullidos almohadones, con la luz de la mesilla encendida. Era imposible que Darien comprendiera lo mucho que podían perder si no elegía cuidadosamente a su compañero.

Cerró los ojos, pero los pensamientos no la dejaban en paz. El propio Jedite no había elegido cuidadosamente a su compañera, sino que le había hecho su requerimiento a una humana que había desaparecido escasas horas después de robarle el corazón al soltero más deseado de toda la comunidad mágica. No había pronunciado su requerimiento ante la hija de un miembro del Consejo.

Serena abrió los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior. A Rye Spencer no lo había visto más que una vez en su vida. Un tipo afable, pero desde luego no le había provocado la fiebre de deseo que Darien despertaba en ella. Y Sebastian Blackbourne, un arrogante sinvergüenza, no sería el peón de ningún hombre ni el compañero dócil de ninguna mujer. Cogería, cogería y cogería, y aún exigiría más.

Nada de eso tenía la menor importancia en aquellos momentos. Sólo importaba Jedite; su salud por encima de todo, y después su posición política, si es que sobrevivía lo suficiente. Estaba avergonzada de haberse dejado distraer por el requerimiento de Darien y la posterior discusión en vez de ir a ver cómo estaba su hermano. Tenía que ponerle remedio. Entonces pensó que Darien estaría echado en el sofá, despierto. ¿Tendría una manta con que protegerse del frío? Estaban en diciembre.

Se levantó de la confortable cama y recorrió la habitación en busca de una manta de sobra. No había ninguna, ni en el recio armario de nogal, ni en el arcón, al pie de la cama. No podía dejar al pobre destapado en un sofá en el que apenas cabía. Le había ofrecido la cama, pero él la había rechazado. Apartó entonces la colcha, cogió la manta, se la puso sobre el brazo y abrió la puerta que comunicaba con la habitación principal. La lumbre iluminaba el cuerpo de Darien tendido boca abajo en el reducido sofá, llenándolo por completo. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el brazo del mismo y la impresión que daba era que debía de estar muy incómodo. Las pantorrillas y los pies le sobresalían por el otro extremo. Serena lamentó haber accedido a quedarse con la otra cama libre.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Darien, mirándola con intensidad. Aun a oscuras, ella notó el calor de su mirada. El deseo que emanaba de su cuerpo. No le pasó desapercibido el considerable bulto que tenía entre las piernas. El propio anhelo de Serena reaccionó, con una clara exigencia que ella reprimió.

—He pensado que quizá tenías frío —contestó ella, echándole la manta por encima con cuidado de taparle los pies, lo que dejaba al descubierto gran parte de su torso. Él se quedó mirando la manta y luego la miró a ella.

—Es la manta de tu cama. Llévatela.

—Yo tengo otra —mintió—. Estoy cómoda.

—Llévatela. El fuego de la lumbre me dará calor._ Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Voy a ver cómo sigue mi hermano y luego me iré a la cama.

—¿Has estado pensando en escribir en el diario?

—Sí. Sé que es arriesgado, pero... —Dejó las palabras en el aire y se mordió el labio con indecisión—. A lo mejor dentro de poco. _Darien cruzó los brazos por encima de su inmenso pecho.

—¿Te parece sensato?

—No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada y ver cómo mi hermano se va muriendo poco a poco si puedo intentar salvarlo. Sólo me queda confiar en que no acabemos muriendo los dos en el proceso —respondió Serena encogiéndose de hombros—. Si resulta que Diamante no puede seguir la pista del diario cuando éste se utiliza, lamentaré no haberlo intentado. Por lo demás, conozco las reglas por las que se rige. Lo que escriba no puede ser algo que quede fuera de mis capacidades mágicas, y debo desearlo con toda mi alma.

—Eres una bruja poderosa. Y por la forma en que defiendes a tu hermano, está claro que deseas con toda tu alma que se recupere. No creo que tengas ningún problema. _Lo que significaba que Darien no era su prioridad en ese momento. La insinuación no debería molestarla, pero lo hizo.

—La familia es importante para mí —se defendió ella. Él enarcó una ceja negra.

—Ya lo creo.

—No es justo que me hagas sentir culpable por querer a mi hermano.

—Claro que no —respondió Darien, mirándola de reojo con intensidad—. Lo que me sorprende es que no tengas sitio en tu corazón para nadie más.

—Lo tengo —protestó ella acaloradamente.

—Entonces has rechazado el requerimiento de unión porque venía de mí. ¿Cuántos requerimientos has recibido, Serena? ¿A cuántos has renunciado?_ ¿Estaba insinuando que disfrutaba jugando con los sentimientos de los magos?

—A ninguno. Yo no haría algo así a propósito... —Negó con la cabeza—. Primero me encasillas en el papel de sirena rubia estúpida y ahora me acusas de ser una zorra sin corazón. No entiendo por qué me has pedido que me una a ti, si te merezco tan mala opinión.

—Dejando a un lado el instinto, yo tampoco estoy seguro. Un error, en cualquier caso._ Sus palabras eran dardos hirientes dirigidos con precisión. Probablemente trataba de hacerle el mismo daño que ella le había hecho a él. Pero ser consciente de ello no impidió que dieran en la diana. Ni que el dolor se extendiera por todo su ser, produciéndole una intensa y deliberada agonía.

—Intenté detenerte.

—Renuncia a mí._ «¿Ya estamos otra vez?»

—Por la mañana. Primero tengo que atender a mi hermano y luego quiero dormir un poco. Tenemos que levantarnos temprano.

—¿No crees que dormirás mejor una vez que te quites ese peso de encima?_ Por alguna razón que Serena no alcanzaba a comprender, Darien volvía a presionarla. Sus palabras le decían que lo rechazara, pero su rostro mandaba otro mensaje. El penetrante láser de su mirada rebosante de deseo dejaba bien claro que lo último que deseaba era que ella pronunciara las palabras.

—Buenas noches —dijo Serena, y sin darle tiempo a contestar, entró en la otra habitación, donde Jedite yacía inconsciente en la cama.

En la última hora, la nube de humo negro se había compactado. Su firma mágica vacilaba como una llama y se iba desvaneciendo. Serena se mordió el labio para contener las lágrimas. Estaba demasiado cansada para derramar más. No tenía la energía emocional como para permitirse el lujo de llorar. Tenía que centrarse. Tenía que dormir. Ya empezaría otra vez al día siguiente. Dejar de darle vueltas, dejar de pensar, dejar de sentir. Si decidía correr el riesgo de escribir en el diario, era evidente que primero tenía que desear con toda su alma que la salud de su hermano mejorase. Si conseguía devolverle su robusta naturaleza, tal vez Jedite lograra vencer al humo negro. «Y los efectos secundarios, ¿qué?» Ya se preocuparía de eso más adelante.

Serena lo arropó bien, le apartó el pelo de la frente y le dio un beso. Le hacía falta una ducha, y a ella un teléfono para seguir buscando a la compañera de Jedite. La energía lo ayudaría, pero no estaba en mano de Serena proporcionarle toda la que necesitaba para recuperarse. Además, ahora que él tenía compañera, la energía que tomara de ésta le resultaría mucho más eficaz. Sin la tal Esmeralda a la que ella no había llegado a conocer, Jedite podría morir. Qué situación tan desastrosa.

Luchando por contener las lágrimas y furiosa por no poder dejar de llorar, entró de nuevo en la estancia principal, de puntillas y evitando mirar a Darien. Si lo hacía, se enzarzarían en otra discusión, y no le quedaban fuerzas. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio. La lamparita de la mesilla proyectaba su luz dorada en el rincón donde estaba la cama. Encima de la colcha cuidadosamente extendida sobre las sábanas, vio la manta que antes le había llevado a Darien. Sintió como si le retorcieran el corazón. Ella se había negado a renunciar oficialmente a su requerimiento y, sin embargo él seguía anteponiendo las necesidades de ella a las suyas propias. Se acercó a la puerta a grandes zancadas y la abrió de par en par, dispuesta a plantarle cara.

—Ni una palabra, princesa. Y no vuelvas a mentirme. Cierra la puerta y duérmete.

—Eres muy mandón.

—Me estoy conteniendo. A menos que no quieras que lo haga._ La estaba provocando, y ella lo sabía. Maldito fuera. Pero funcionó. Cerró dando un portazo y se fue resoplando a la cama, tratando de no perder los estribos.

Lo que de verdad quería hacer era abrir de nuevo y aceptar su desafío; invitarlo a que compartieran la cama y la manta. Aunque sospechaba qué ocurriría si lo hacían, y entonces ninguno de los dos necesitaría la dichosa manta.


	6. Capítulo 5

CAPÍTULO 5

Serena se aferró al volante de su coche robado. El sol asomaba ya por detrás de las colinas que rodeaban Monmouth. Miró a Darien con cara de pocos amigos. Estaba de mal humor desde que salió de la habitación y se lo encontró ya vestido, con la mirada perdida en la chimenea apagada. Y su humor no estaba mejorando con la actual discusión.

—No podemos salir corriendo hacia tu casa y escondernos sin más —opinó Serena—. Swansea está a unos cien kilómetros hacia el oeste, lejos de Nick y del resto de la Hermandad.

—Nadie te encontrará bajo mi techo._ Nadie_ —aseguró Darien con semblante impertérrito. Serena se estremeció—. Si no dan contigo, los anarki no podrán hacerte daño. Tampoco hallarán el libro ni a tu hermano. Es lo más seguro.

Desde el punto de vista de un compañero excesivamente protector, tal vez. Los magos solían comportarse de un modo bastante irracional cuando acababan de tomar una compañera. Ella no había repetido los votos en señal de aceptación, pero por el mero hecho de requerirla, Darien se declaraba como suyo y actuaba por tanto de acuerdo con tal declaración de intenciones. Serena lo encontraba irritante y conmovedor al mismo tiempo.

—Es un lugar aislado —contestó, negando con la cabeza—. Tenemos que encontrar a los demás y advertir a los miembros del Consejo. Thomas Aino vive en Ludlow, que no está lejos de aquí. Y el lugar está también cerca de los otros guerreros. Podemos avisar a Aino y, a través de él, al resto del Consejo._ Darien adoptó una expresión aún más distante si eso era posible.

—Me preocupa mucho menos el Consejo que tú, princesa._ Aunque malhumoradas, sus palabras la enternecieron. Y se maldijo por ello. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche dando vueltas al requerimiento de unión de Darien y a cómo le destrozaría la vida si lo aceptaba, pero por otra parte lo anhelaba profundamente. No estaba de humor para resolver semejante conflicto emocional.

—Llevo ochenta y cuatro años cuidando de mí misma yo sola. No creo que de repente necesite que lo hagas tú._ Darien se envaró aún más y miró hacia el cristal delantero, entornando los ojos para protegerse del sol.

—Entonces, ¿has decidido ya que no soy tu compañero?_ Ella no se había expresado bien y él la había malinterpretado.

—Quiero decir que no soy ninguna inútil._ Darien escudriñó el remoto paisaje galés que tan bien reflejaba su estado de ánimo. Maldito fuera. Estaba decidido a buscar en todas y cada una de sus palabras signos de una renuncia por su parte hasta que la pronunciara oficialmente. Y debería hacerlo. En aquel mismo instante. A Jedite lo horrorizaría tanta vacilación. Serena no estaba segura de por qué no se veía capaz de recitarla. Pero sí sabía que, una vez pronunciada la renuncia, no volvería a ver a Darien. Y la perspectiva no le gustaba. Y tampoco podía soportar la idea de lastimarlo. —Darien. —Posó la mano en su antebrazo y sujetó el volante con la mano derecha. Era un brazo muy varonil, de músculos fuertes. El calor que irradiaba le penetró la palma de la mano. El se volvió y la traspasó con su intensa mirada color zafiro.

—Ahora mismo no es muy recomendable que me toques._ ¿O qué? ¿Saltaría sobre ella y le haría el amor apasionadamente? El calor del contacto se extendió por todo su cuerpo al pensar en eso. Apartó la mano por prudencia, aunque reticente, y agarró el volante de nuevo con ambas manos. Al instante sintió frío sin él.

—Lo siento.

—Me has excitado demasiado. El instinto me exige que te tome de todas las formas posibles._ Serena frunció el cejo.

—Yo no he hecho nada que haya podido excitarte._ Darien apretó la mandíbula. Su mirada se volvía más agresiva por momentos.

—Respiras._ «¡Dios bendito!» Tenía que poner fin a aquel viajecito en coche lo antes posible o lo que había entre los dos acabaría tomando un giro desastroso. —Relájate —añadió él en voz baja—. Sólo estoy siendo sincero. No voy a violarte ni nada de eso._ Serena tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. De pronto se dio cuenta de que se estaba aferrando al volante con tal fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos. Se obligó a relajar los hombros.

—Lo siento. Es que esta situación me pone muy tensa. Me sentiría mejor si fuéramos a casa de los Aino. No está tan lejos. Desde allí podremos contactar con Nick y los otros. Nos camuflaremos entre la civilización hasta que todos podamos reunimos y trazar un plan.

—Sí y también los anarki podrán mezclarse entre la civilización, como tú dices. Vayamos a Swansea. Tú te quedas allí con el libro. Yo me teletransportaré a casa de los Aino, les advertiré del peligro y buscaré a Nick.

—¿Conoces a Thomas Aino?

—No, pero quiero creer que si uno de los miembros de la Hermandad aparece en su puerta para decirle que Diamante planea matarlo, será lo bastante inteligente como para escuchar. Dado que ese cabrón ya asesinó a su hija, supongo que será uno de los pocos del Consejo que cree que Diamante ha vuelto.

—Es viejo, no tonto. Lo cree, pero el asesinato de Mina ha hecho que se vuelva paranoico —añadió, refiriéndose a la joven bruja que Diamante asesinó la noche en que abandonó el exilio—. No querrá ver a nadie si no lo conoce. Desde la muerte de su hija, he pasado mucho tiempo con él, buscando la manera de convencer al resto del Consejo de que Diamante ha vuelto de verdad. Pero si no te conoce, te aseguro que no te dejará poner un pie en su propiedad.

—No pienso anteponer la seguridad de un capullo a la tuya, por muy miembro del Consejo que sea._ Serena guardó silencio y contó hasta diez. Darien tenía buenas intenciones, pero tenía que hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Sin el Consejo, el caos se instalaría entre nosotros, una situación ideal para que Diamante se haga con el poder de la comunidad mágica. Entonces no habrá ningún lugar seguro._ A su lado, Darien apretó los dientes que le rechinaron como si estuviera masticando cristales. —Son un mal necesario, y lo sabes. —El suave murmullo puso fin a la discusión. Los dos lo sabían.

—Está bien. No te separes de mí en ningún momento. Esto es absurdo y muy arriesgado, y no pienso permitir que corras aún más peligro._ A pesar de lo extremo de la situación, sus palabras produjeron en Serena una especie de vértigo agradable. Ridículo. Se mordió el labio para no sonreír.

—Por supuesto. No me separaré de tu lado._ Finalmente, Darien se volvió hacia ella y la miró con sus intensos ojos zafiros.

—El lugar al que perteneces.

Menos de una hora después, Serena insistió en que se detuvieran en Hereford para cambiar de coche. Le preocupaba que la policía estuviera buscando el que había robado. Normalmente, eso no sería un problema, pero al no poder teletransportarse, la cosa cambiaba. Darien apretó los puños al sentir un escalofrío en la espalda. Entre la extraña reticencia de Serena a pronunciar la renuncia y así poner fin a su propio sufrimiento, y la sensación de que estaban a punto de meterse en la boca del lobo, aquel viaje lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

Se encontraron con que en la ciudad se estaba celebrando una feria de ganado, con granjeros por todas partes esperando vender sus animales. Serena salió del coche y se colocó la mochila. Miró a su hermano, que parecía un viajero cansado que dormitara en el asiento de atrás, aunque en realidad estaba inconsciente. Suspiró y le hizo un gesto a Darien para que saliera.

—Ve hasta el final del bloque y espérame allí —le susurró, dándose la vuelta a continuación. El la cogió del brazo y la obligó a mirarlo. Serena se tropezó y cayó sobre él. Lo atravesó una descarga de deseo y, rodeándola por la cintura, la estrechó contra su cuerpo. —Suéltame —dijo ella, retorciéndose. «Ni lo sueñes.»

—¿Adonde vas?

—A buscar otro coche. No me apartaré de tu vista, Darien, pero no podemos perder más tiempo dando gusto a tu instinto territorial. Los anarki podrían andar cerca. No sabemos si nos habrán seguido. Deja que vaya a por el coche para que podamos proseguir el camino.

Maldita fuera su suerte, pensó Darien. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan sensata? Estaba orgulloso de ella. Asombrado de su cabeza fría aun bajo presión. Normalmente, era el papel que le correspondía a él. Pero ahora su cerebro estaba patas arriba y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la seguridad de Serena o sus ganas de tumbarla en la cama y demostrarle lo mucho que la deseaba.

—No me gusta.

—No lo esperaba. Tal vez puedas buscar algo de comida para el camino y un teléfono para llamar a Nick._ Su tono lo impacientó. Le hablaba como si tuviera intención de hacer algo que no le iba a gustar, y fuera demasiado tonto para entenderlo. Pero decidió seguirle el juego. Por el momento. Vigilaría todos sus movimientos.

A pesar de lo que su instinto le ordenaba, se metió en un café del final de la calle. Era un poco tarde para desayunar y demasiado pronto para comer, por lo que el establecimiento estaba casi vacío, aunque oyó voces en la cocina. Algún camarero despistado se había dejado el móvil cerca de la caja. Darien lo cogió rápidamente y marcó el número de Nick, dando gracias por sabérselo de memoria. A través de la ventana vio a Serena dando vueltas por la calle. Un tono, dos, tres y saltó el contestador. «¡Maldición!» Dejó un mensaje rápido: Serena y él no llevaban ningún teléfono encima, lo volverían a llamar cuando tuvieran oportunidad. No dio pistas de su paradero, por si acaso el móvil de Nick, o el propio Nick, hubieran caído en manos de Diamante. Cuando levantó la vista, Serena no estaba.

Entre imprecaciones, conjuró un poco del dinero que usaban los humanos, para pagar los bollos y las magdalenas que cogió, lo dejó en la barra y salió a la calle. Nada más doblar la esquina, vio a su bruja. Parecía muy ocupada hablando con un humano, atrayéndolo hacia ella. El hombre, joven y musculoso, sonreía como hipnotizado ante su belleza. Ella le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y se atusó aquellos cabellos dorados que Darien anhelaba sentir sobre su torso y su miembro. La vio acariciar la mano del desconocido y cómo aquél se la retenía. Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Tal vez la bruja no le perteneciera, pero como que había Dios que no iba a tocar a otro hombre delante de sus narices. A grandes zancadas, se dirigió al aparcamiento.

—Serena._ Esta se volvió y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Darien se acercó impetuosamente a ellos, deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de ella, que seguía teniendo la mano del desconocido entre las suyas. Una insensatez por su parte. En defensa del hombre, había que decir que intentó soltarse, pero Serena se mantuvo firme.

—Este es James —dijo, antes de que Darien lo amenazara diciéndole que se apartara de su mujer—. Ha tenido la amabilidad de ofrecernos su coche para unos días.

Cuando la vio agitar las llaves, Darien inspiró hondo. Se trataba de un truco para escapar. Para ser justos, no hubiese sido en ningún caso infidelidad, puesto que Serena no se había unido oficialmente a él. Pero aun así, no podía soportar verla junto a otro hombre. Sin embargo, al permitir que un desconocido al que no volvería a ver en toda su vida le cogiera la mano influido por sus habilidades de sirena, ella había conseguido un nuevo coche que no les supondría ningún problema con las autoridades. Aquel simple roce les permitiría reanudar la huida. Pensó que debería estar agradecido, en vez de tener aquellas ganas de matar.

—Encantado —dijo James con voz insegura, tendiéndole a Darien la mano. Este hizo todo lo posible por contener su enfado y se la estrechó. La tenía sudada y temblorosa. Complacido al ver el miedo del joven, Darien sonrió con malicia.

—Es mi... primo. Se muestra siempre muy protector conmigo.

—¿Primo?

Una sola palabra bastó para desatar nuevamente su impaciencia. Primo era casi como decir hermano, y él confiaba en que Serena no lo considerase tal cosa. Le costaba imaginarlo, cuando había permitido que la desnudara por completo encima de una mesa, y que le chupara aquellos pezones rosados como frambuesas. No tendría problema en asegurarse de que lo viera como el hombre que era en cuanto volvieran a quedarse a solas. James miró a una y al otro, visiblemente nervioso, como si percibiera que había algo extraño en ellos, pero el contacto con Serena a través de la mano le nublaba el entendimiento. Sin embargo, el instinto de autoconservación prevalecía.

—Nos veremos cuando vengamos a devolverte el coche —dijo ella, inclinándose hacia él y poniendo morritos. Darien olió el deseo sexual que emanaba el tal James y, rechinando los dientes, agarró a Serena por el brazo y la apartó. Tocarla fue un error que ella aprovechó para infundirle sosiego y apaciguar su arrebato de celos, al tiempo que besaba suavemente al chico en la mejilla. Este asintió con una sonrisa soñadora en el rostro.

—Utilízalo todo el tiempo que sea necesario, amor.

—Gracias. Eres muy amable. ¿No es un joven encantador? —preguntó Serena, volviéndose hacia Darien. Al ver que éste no respondía, le dio un codazo—: ¿No te parece?_ Él asintió, sólo para evitar que James se enfadara y se llevara el coche.

—Ya lo creo._ Ella le propinó otro codazo en las costillas. James se marchó al cabo de un momento, con aspecto eufórico y alegremente confuso. Serena se quedó mirándolo con las llaves en la mano.

—Vamos. ¿Has podido hablar con Nick?

—No contesta._ Ella lo miró preocupada.

—¿Qué crees que puede significar?

—Podría ser cualquier cosa —respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros e intentando no pensar lo peor—. Puede que no llevara el móvil encima cuando Diamante nos atacó, como nosotros.

—Lo llevaba en el cinturón —contestó Serena, mordiéndose el labio—. ¿Crees que habrán sido capturados? ¿Asesinados?_ La posibilidad la llenaba de horror. Darien no mencionó que también a él se le había pasado eso por la cabeza.

—Ellos sí pueden teletransportarse, lo que les da una gran ventaja. Nosotros seguimos vivos, así que es probable que los demás también.

—Espero que tengas razón. No estoy segura de que podamos enfrentarnos a Diamante solos.

«No puedes», quiso decirle. Una vez, él solo trató de aniquilar a un centenar de anarki. Vale que habían pasado doscientos años de eso, y que por aquellos tiempos era mucho más estúpido e impaciente. Escapó con vida por los pelos, aunque ésa no había sido su intención inicial. Había aprendido entonces una valiosa lección: el ejército de Diamante era como un pulpo. Un ser depravado capaz de extender sus tentáculos en todas direcciones y arrastrar a un mago y engullirlo vivo si carecía de las herramientas y los aliados apropiados para defenderse.

«Motivo por el que no puedes hacer de esto del coche una montaña», se recordó. Tenían que huir. Atrapar a Diamante. Debería concentrarse en cortarle los tentáculos a aquella bestia. Reclamar a Serena como compañera había sido una estupidez totalmente inoportuna. Ella nunca lo aceptaría y él no podía esperar que lo hiciera en plena crisis. Tenían que seguir adelante.

—Vamos a por Jedite y pongámonos en camino de nuevo —dijo. Serena asintió.

—¿Has comprado comida?

—Sí —contestó, pero cuando se miró las manos, se dio cuenta de que ver a Serena con el tal James lo había puesto tan furioso que los bollos habían quedado reducidos a migajas para los pájaros. —Ya encontraremos algo en la próxima ciudad —aventuró, dejándolos caer al suelo con una imprecación.

Hacia el mediodía estaban en las afueras de Ludlow. Thomas Aino vivía en una mansión reformada del siglo XIX, situada a unos cinco kilómetros del castillo de Stokesay. Pese a estar en diciembre, la esfera dorada del sol brillaba en un cielo azul perfecto. Todo a su alrededor era bonito, y no había motivo para temer nada. Pero Serena sentía miedo. Percibió algo negativo en el aire. Aun sin ver la casa, sabía que algo no iba bien.

—Está todo muy tranquilo —comentó Darien, frunciendo el cejo. Cuanto más ascendían por el serpenteante camino de tierra, más lo fruncía. «Demasiado tranquilo», pensó.

—Y que lo digas —convino Serena.

—¿Aino no tenía más hijos que Mina?

—No. Y su compañera murió hace más de diez años. Aparte de los sirvientes, vivía solo.

—A lo mejor está todo tan tranquilo por eso._ Ella no estaba muy convencida. Pisó el acelerador y ascendió por el camino embarrado. Cuando la casa apareció ante su vista, pisó el freno en seco. El sol se filtraba entre las nubes e iluminaba de forma irregular el viejo tejado. Había manchas de humedad y la hiedra trepaba por la fachada de piedra. Todas las contraventanas estaban cerradas. La casa parecía un animal inmóvil, como si tuviera miedo de respirar. Ni siquiera los árboles se atrevían a mecerse con la brisa. —Qué raro —murmuró Darien.

—Sí. ¿Percibes algún tipo de hechizo protector alrededor de la casa?_ Darien guardó silencio un momento y su cejo se intensificó.

—Nada. No me parece muy propio de un paranoico.

—Exacto. Jedite se preguntaba si el pobre viejo no se habría vuelto complemente loco de pena, pero nunca fue un inconsciente. Estuvimos aquí hace unas pocas semanas y tenía hechizos de protección por todas partes, desde antes del camino incluso. Sensores que le advertían si se acercaba alguien. Y ahora, nada de nada._ Estaba preocupada.

Condujo hasta la puerta de entrada aferrándose con fuerza al volante. El porche estaba adornado con columnas. Las elegantes filigranas de las mismas revelaban la opulencia de la mansión, pero los jardines de cuidado diseño parecían un tanto abandonados. Serena se estremeció. Detuvo el coche y escudriñó la puerta de entrada por debajo de la sombra que proyectaba el alero de la casa: estaba abierta de par en par.

—Creo que hemos llegado tarde —masculló Darien con una imprecación. Ella no dijo nada, aunque mucho se temía que tenía razón.

—Tendremos que entrar con cuidado. A lo mejor no está. Diamante sabía que vivía aquí, quizá alguien le avisó y huyó._ Darien asintió lentamente y se volvió hacia Serena, que trataba de aparentar calma, pero no se creía sus propias palabras. Estaba claro que él tampoco. El miedo se apoderó de ella.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Darien cogiéndola de la mano. Cálido. Protector. Envolvente. Serena colocó la otra mano encima de la de él, agradecida por su apoyo.

—Estoy bien. Echemos un vistazo._ Darien negó con la cabeza.

—Tú te quedas aquí. Espera en el coche con el motor en marcha. Hay que proteger a Jedite. Yo seré quien vaya a echar un vistazo. Si es seguro, vendré a buscarte._ «Ni en sueños.» Serena se bajó del coche, dispuesta a enfrentarse a la carnicería que, mucho se temía, los aguardaba al otro lado de la puerta.

—Voy contigo. —Cuando Darien abrió la boca para negarse, ella lo atajó diciendo—: Me siento más segura contigo que sola en el coche.

Aunque lo dijo para apelar a su naturaleza protectora, no era totalmente mentira. Darien llevaba siempre consigo aquella aura de invulnerabilidad, y Serena sabía que lucharía con todas sus fuerzas y su considerable habilidad guerrera para asegurarse de que Diamante no pusiera sus garras encima del libro. Por el momento, no podía esperar nada más. Con un brusco asentimiento de cabeza, Darien bajó también del coche, lo cubrió de hechizos protectores y echó a andar sendero arriba, hacia la casa. Esta parecía llorar en silencio; una sensación de violencia y pena contenidas se filtraba por sus paredes. ¿Qué encontrarían allí dentro? Cogió a Serena de la mano y dijo:

—Estoy a tu lado._ Ella lo miró con sonrisa distraída.

—Gracias. ¿Sientes la presencia de alguien más?_ El negó con la cabeza.

—Nadie. Tiene el aspecto de un campo de batalla después del combate. Lleno de fantasmas. No te separes de mí._ No admitiría peros al respecto. Juntos subieron al porche, dejaron atrás las columnas y entraron en el vestíbulo. El caos reinaba por todas partes. Muebles por los suelos, paredes golpeadas, cristales rotos esparcidos por el suelo de piedra. Una sensación de infinita maldad flotaba en el aire. No cabía duda de que Diamante había estado allí.

—Oh, Dios mío —murmuró Serena con el corazón desbocado, tirando de las cintas de la mochila para sentir el libro contra su cuerpo.

—Chis. Con suerte, Aino habrá escapado. Es posible._ Tal vez. Ella confiaba en que así fuera. No quería pensar siquiera en la otra posibilidad.

—El problema es que si lo que pretende Diamante es eliminar a un miembro del Consejo para ocupar el lugar vacante, tendrá que eliminar también a toda la familia del mismo, o asesinar a uno que no tenga descendencia. Después de la muerte de su hija y su hermano, a Thomas Aino no le quedaban herederos._ En otras palabras, que era el objetivo perfecto.

—Joder —masculló Darien. Serena nunca decía semejante palabra, pero en ese momento no podía estar más de acuerdo con él.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y recogió del suelo un marco aplastado con una foto de Thomas con su difunta hija, Mina. El marco estaba torcido y el cristal hecho pedazos. Era obvio que la foto había sido tomada en momentos más felices. La apretó contra su pecho y reprimió el inoportuno asalto de las lágrimas. No era el momento. Darien la llevó aparte y la rodeó con sus brazos.

—Esto es muy difícil para ti._ No era una pregunta. Por algún motivo, sabía bien lo que decía. Ella agradeció su intuición.

—Lo conozco desde siempre. Thomas y mi padre eran buenos amigos. Recuerdo que vino a hacernos una visita poco después de mi transición. Me trajo galletas y caramelos, y me dijo que tenía que recuperar fuerzas. —Se le quebró la voz—. Que la comunidad mágica acababa de recibir a una de las brujas más importantes de todos los tiempos. Una tontería, pero sus amables palabras cuando me sentía tan débil fueron un alivio._ Las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos y trató de concentrarse en pensar por dónde empezar a buscar, el piso de arriba o la bodega. Ambas opciones le provocaron un miedo irracional.

—¿Era uno de los aliados de Jedite?

—¿Después del regreso de Diamante? Uno de los pocos, sí._ Tragó saliva al pensar en las implicaciones. Serena sabía que Jedite estaba en la lista de objetivos del monstruo. Pero ver la mansión de Aino en aquel lamentable estado hacía más real la amenaza. —Sólo Aino creía que Diamante había vuelto —murmuró—. Cómo negarlo cuando el muy bastardo le arrebató a su hija y abusó de ella. Murió desangrada...

—Lo sé —la atrajo hacia él, estrechándola con más fuerza—. Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí y facilitarle que nos encuentre. Tenemos que revisar el resto de la casa._ Serena lo sabía, pero la mera idea le producía pánico.

—Quizá no deberíamos dejar a Jedite solo en el coche.

—Está protegido y es un riesgo calculado. Registraremos mejor la casa sin él. Así tendremos las manos libres para pelear contra los anarki, llegado el caso._ Cierto, pero no le gustaba. —Si quieres esperarme en el coche, registraré yo la casa._ _¿Y_ dejar que se enfrentara a los posibles riesgos él solo? No. No era una cobarde, ni la clase de bruja que dejaba que los demás hicieran las cosas por ella, como su madre. No empezaría a hacerlo ahora. Negó con la cabeza.

—Empezaremos por la planta de arriba.

Darien le dio un apretón de ánimo en la mano y la condujo hacia la escalera. Serena se sentía ridículamente agradecida por su apoyo. Era como una roca. Por asustada que estuviera, sabía que lo estaría diez veces más si no estuviera con él. Darien le ofrecía el hombro para que ella le echara encima sus miedos, sin hacer comentarios ni preguntas. Algún día, sería un compañero perfecto para una bruja y maldijo no poder ser ella esa bruja.

En lo alto de la escalera los esperaba más destrucción. Muebles patas arriba y hechos astillas, paredes y suelos calcinados. Y el olor... Algo nauseabundamente dulzón se coló en sus fosas nasales. Todas las puertas del pasillo estaban cerradas. Darien posó la mano sobre el pomo de la primera. Serena aguardaba oculta tras sus anchas espaldas con un nudo en la garganta. Abrió.

—¡Oh, Dios...! —exclamó Darien, cerrando a continuación. Por su expresión, se diría que había visto algo que lo había puesto enfermo. Aun así, la apartó a ella de la puerta e intentó convencerla para que lo esperase abajo. Pero Serena fue más rápida. Ocultarle lo despiadado que podía ser el enemigo no era la solución.

Se agachó por debajo del brazo tatuado de él y abrió la puerta. El olor fue lo primero que percibió. A terror, a sangre y a muerte. Los cadáveres llenaban toda la estancia. Hombres clavados a las paredes con cuchillos, sangrando por las muñecas, los tobillos, el cuello. Las mujeres, desnudas y con las muñecas atadas, habían sido marcadas con el símbolo de Diamante en los genitales. La sangre aún fluía entre sus piernas. Más trágico si cabe fue ver a los niños en un círculo, colgando de las vigas del techo con el cuello partido.

Serena se tapó la boca con la mano. Allí estaba el recio sirviente que siempre la ayudaba con el equipaje, y su esposa y sus dos hijos. La doncella, la cocinera, el mayordomo y su hijo. Humanos todos. Muertos por algo que no tenía nada que ver con ellos. Darien la agarró por los hombros y la empujó fuera al tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

—Bruja, cuando te digo que te apartes, es por algo._ Serena lo miró con la vista nublada por las lágrimas. El miedo se instaló en ella en forma de un frío nudo en el estómago. Se estremeció.

—Tenía que saberlo. No puedo zafarme de la realidad. Ninguno de nosotros puede._ Los hombros de Darien se tensaron y la frustración asomó a sus duras facciones.

—Nadie pone en duda tu valor.

—Pues entonces, deja de actuar como si lo hicieras. Esto es terrible, lo peor que he visto en toda mi vida, pero tenemos que seguir adelante. Aino..._ No pudo concluir la frase y Darien no insistió.

—Vamos a buscarlo.

Los dientes de Serena castañeteaban y se rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Entre imprecaciones, Darien la cogió de la mano nuevamente, le dio un suave apretón y luego la estrechó contra su pecho. Su calor la caldeó casi al instante y, de nuevo, se sintió infinitamente agradecida por su presencia. Por él. Jedite le habría ordenado que se apartara de tan dantesca escena. Tiger, Nick, Neflyte, todos se comportaban como hermanos excesivamente protectores. En cuanto a Seiya y Malaquite, el primero sólo se preocuparía por él, y al segundo no lo conocía lo bastante como para fiarse. Darien era distinto. Él dejaba que participara, que ayudara, aunque no sin reticencia. Era tremendamente chocante que, en mitad de tanto caos y tanta muerte, el guerrero fuera la única persona en quien podía confiar.

Llegaron a la siguiente puerta y lo vio ponerse tenso. No se oía nada, no parecía que hubiera vida al otro lado. Sólo percibía el nauseabundo olor a fuego y muerte. Dentro de la estancia no encontraron más que destrucción. Muebles, cuadros, porcelana, cortinas, todo destrozado, partido, hecho jirones. Pero afortunadamente no había más cadáveres. Lo mismo con las siguientes dos puertas. Sólo les quedaba la bodega.

—¿Es posible que escapara? —preguntó Darien.

—Aino tenía contactos en el mundo humano por su difunta compañera. No era el tipo de mago que dejaría solos a los camaradas de su esposa humana frente a la muerte. Por el bien de la magia, quiero pensar que tal vez lograra huir. Pero..._ Darien la abrazó. Estaba helada. La acarició la cara con la palma, tratando de que se tranquilizara. Serena sintió nuevamente que su presencia la reconfortaba.

—Vamos a ver la bodega._ Ella no quería ir. Seguro que allí los esperaba una cámara de los horrores, pero tenía que ser fuerte. La comunidad mágica necesitaba héroes. Ese había sido siempre el papel interpretado por Jedite. Sin él, Darien y ella tendrían que suplirlo.

Bajaron la escalera en silencio, atravesaron el vestíbulo y entraron en la cocina, que también estaba hecha un desastre. Sartenes por el suelo, harina tirada sobre las superficies y los fogones, un delantal encima de una lámpara y el resto de la ropa de una cocinera dispersada por la encimera. Los anarki habían atado fuertes cuerdas a cada pata de la mesa rinconera. Había sangre en uno de los extremos de la misma. Serena casi podía oír el eco de los gritos. El camión de juguete de un niño estaba debajo de la mesa, en medio de un charco de sangre. Apartó la vista, temblando y conteniendo las lágrimas. Darien la atrajo hacia sí y la besó en la mejilla.

—Vuelve al coche, ve a ver cómo está Jedite._ Bendito fuera por intentar ahorrarle el horror que estaba a punto de presenciar. Pero negó con la cabeza y, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, se resistió a ceder ante el miedo. No dejaría que la comunidad mágica perdiera las esperanzas. No dejaría de luchar.

—Vamos a la bodega. —Cuando Darien abrió la boca para negarse, Serena le imploró—: Por favor. Tengo que hacerlo.

Apretando la mandíbula y conteniendo visiblemente las ganas de lanzar toda clase de maldiciones, él asintió con la cabeza y abrió la puerta que conducía a la cavernosa estancia sin ventanas. De inmediato los invadió el olor a carne chamuscada, a sangre, a muerte. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Serena, pero tomó aire para reponerse.

—Quédate aquí —Bramó Darien.

—Si tú vas, yo voy. ¿Ves alguna luz?_ Él negó lentamente con la cabeza y empezó a bajar los escalones que llevaban a la habitación sumida en la oscuridad. Serena lo siguió, apoyándose en sus recios hombros. Las piernas le temblaban tanto que le daba miedo caerse rodando, pero prosiguió. Al final de la escalera, tanteó la pared buscando la llave de la luz. Darien hizo lo mismo. Al cabo de un momento, una cegadora luz artificial inundó la habitación y Serena lanzó un grito.

A pocos centímetros de ellos estaba Thomas Aino. Lo habían tumbado sobre una improvisada parrilla, con la varita rota, y le habían prendido fuego. Tenía medio torso abrasado y la boca abierta en una grotesca mueca de dolor. Los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, contemplando los que habían sido los terribles últimos momentos de su vida. La muerte del mago era una prueba tangible y amarga de que Molly no mentía. Fuera cual fuese su relación con Seiya y la de éste con Diamante, la ex compañera de Neflyte les había contado la verdad. Diamante tenía intención de ocupar un puesto en el Consejo. Que Dios se apiadara de ellos.


	7. Capítulo 6

CAPÍTULO 6

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, estaban en las antiguas cocheras de la mansión, una construcción situada detrás del edificio principal que los dueños habían convertido en una casa de invitados. Afortunadamente, los anarki la habían respetado. Darien obligó a Serena a coger un vaso de agua y luego se sentó frente a ella a la mesa. Su enorme cuerpo y su presencia aún más imponente absorbían prácticamente todo el espacio de la estrecha habitación.

Jedite yacía en el sofá, en sombras. Serena había completado diferentes hechizos para mantener la hidratación y el correcto funcionamiento del cuerpo de su hermano. El ambiente estaba tranquilo, totalmente silencioso excepto por el repiqueteo de la lluvia. La aparente serenidad era temporal, y una mentira. Se estremeció al revivir las imágenes de muerte que parecía tener grabadas en la mente.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí —dijo—. Tenemos que advertir a los otros consejeros y huir._ Con los codos apoyados en la mesa, Darien se inclinó hacia adelante.

—No. Deberíamos quedarnos —contestó. ¿Se había vuelto loco?

—Los anarki pueden invadir este sitio y hacer... cosas horribles —replicó ella con voz ahogada—. Como lo que ya han hecho. Y además conseguirían el diario. ¿Para qué íbamos a querer quedarnos aquí?

—Precisamente porque ya han estado aquí sembrando la destrucción, no tienen necesidad de volver.

Guardó silencio y Serena se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Por mucho que quisiera poner tierra de por medio entre ella y la casa de los horrores en la que alguien a quien apreciaba y sus sirvientes habían sido asesinados de forma tan cruel, sabía que no era lo más sensato. ¿Para qué iban a volver los anarki si ya habían arrasado aquel lugar de manera tan absoluta?

—Está bien, pero nos quedaremos aquí, en las cocheras. No dormiré en la mansión._ Darien guardó silencio un segundo, con el cejo fruncido, y finalmente alargó la mano por encima de la mesa y cogió la de ella. Su calor le caldeó los dedos congelados y se sintió ridículamente agradecida por su apoyo. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto lo necesitaba, pero él lo había adivinado de alguna manera.

—Jamás te pediría que lo hicieras —le aseguró él—. Nos quedaremos aquí. Montaré guardia.

—Tú también tienes que dormir._ El vaciló un instante.

—Sólo hay una cama.

Serena dirigió la vista hacia allí: una cama de cerezo con dosel y cortinajes transparentes, y sobre ella varias mantas de aspecto muy confortable. Una cama pensada y equipada para una noche romántica. Se imaginó a Darien tendido a su lado, su cuerpo fuerte y con vello donde el de ella era blando y sedoso, el de él desprendiendo calor como un horno. El pulso se le aceleró. Aquéllos eran unos pensamientos muy peligrosos. Disimulando su expresión de vergüenza, se volvió hacia el guerrero. Le ofrecería el sofá, pero Jedite yacía inconsciente en él.

—Ya nos las apañaremos._ Darien cerró los ojos, miró al suelo y tragó saliva. Cuando levantó la vista nuevamente y la clavó en la de ella, su mirada ardía. Serena lo miró hechizada.

—Princesa, ninguno de los dos dormirá en toda la noche si compartimos cama.

Ella tomó aire al tiempo que una ardiente sensación de anhelo se le asentaba en el estómago. Peor aún, la sensación comenzó a descender hasta situarse entre sus muslos. Sólo podía imaginar la clase de energía atómica que serían capaces de generar juntos, el poderoso alivio sexual. Su oferta era tentadora. El era en sí mismo una tentación. Un enigma, duro en un momento y tierno al siguiente, alternativamente amable, posesivo, insistente y valiente. Había conseguido cautivarla.

Dios bendito, qué estúpida era. Aceptar su requerimiento y convertirse en su compañera sería devastador para los Privilegiados y para su hermano enfermo; su famoso abuelo, Artemís, se revolvería en su tumba. Darien no la deseaba para un polvo de una noche, sino para toda la eternidad. Sus actos así lo confirmaban, pero la vocecilla insistente de su conciencia no paraba de recordarle lo mucho que Jedite y él se odiaban. Lo que la llevaba a preguntarse hasta dónde estaría dispuesto a llegar el guerrero para hacerle daño a su hermano. No lo sabía.

—No creo que sea sensato —contestó finalmente. Darien le soltó la mano y se recostó en la silla con expresión inescrutable.

—No, claro.

«¿Qué demonios ha querido decir con eso?» Serena frunció el cejo y quiso preguntárselo, pero no tenía sentido. Aquellos días a solas con él pertenecían a otro tiempo, jamás habían tenido lugar antes y no volverían a repetirse. Cuando todo hubiera terminado, estuviera menos preocupada por Jedite y no tuvieran que huir para salvar la vida y a toda la comunidad mágica, tal vez encontrara la fuerza de voluntad para renunciar a él. Hasta ese momento, ¿qué sentido tenía cimentar una relación entre ellos? Ninguno.

—Deberíamos concentrarnos en buscar a los demás consejeros y advertirles.

—¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso? —Bramó él—. ¿Cómo lo conseguiremos sin alertar a los anarki y sus simpatizantes de nuestra presencia aquí? Si no dejamos atrás el libro no podemos teletransportarnos. No he visto que haya teléfono...

—Cuando un consejero asume el cargo, se publica un transcomunicado a través de un espejo especial que se conecta sólo con los espejos de su misma clase. No mucha gente lo sabe y son espejos que suelen estar ocultos.

—Me estaba preguntando por qué Diamante habría destrozado la casa de esa forma, pero ahora que dices que existe un medio de comunicación especial... ¿Crees que era eso lo que buscaba?

—Probablemente.

—Podríamos registrar la mansión —sugirió Darien y entonces suspiró—. ¿Es imprescindible? Piénsalo, princesa. Podemos no decir nada sobre el destino de Aino ni avisar a los demás. ¿Se beneficiaría Diamante de la desaparición de otro miembro del Consejo en estos momentos?

—Son un obstáculo para él. ¿Por qué no iba a querer verlos a todos muertos para hacerse con el control absoluto?

—Probablemente sea eso lo que busca, pero no de forma inmediata. Si el Consejo dejara de existir de repente, y la Hermandad del Caos sigue en pie, podría encontrarse con una sublevación. Es cruel, no tonto. El planteamiento más astuto sería empezar poco a poco e ir asumiendo cada vez más poder, y entonces actuar sentando en el Consejo a sus marionetas hasta dominar a la comunidad con su puño de hierro.

—Imposible. Sabes que cuando fallece un consejero y no tiene ningún heredero que reclame su sillón en el Consejo, el propio estamento selecciona y elige a sus miembros. No imagino por qué el actual cuerpo de gobierno iba a votar a Diamante para que ocupe la vacante de Aino.

—A menos que Diamante tenga a algún consejero en el bolsillo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, es evidente que tiene un plan. No le veo sentido a que asesine a un miembro del Consejo para ocupar su lugar, a menos que otro miembro esté dispuesto a abogar por él e influir en los demás para que lo voten._ Serena frunció el cejo.

—¿Quién iba a hacer tal cosa?

—Tú los conoces mejor que yo. Veamos qué sabes de los consejeros.

—Está claro que Jedite no. Conozco a Sterling Osaka de toda la vida. Es el tío de Neflyte y Zoycite. Él jamás ayudaría a Diamante. Perdió a muchos amigos durante la primera oleada de terror. Ahora es mayor y sabe que ya no posee la fuerza necesaria para luchar.

—¿Y por eso se empeña en negar que ese cabrón ha vuelto? —preguntó Darien con tono mordaz.

—Exacto. Clifden Beam, el abuelo de Malaquite, es de la misma cuerda. Helmsley Camden no tiene descendencia, puesto que nunca tomó compañera. Si tenemos en cuenta la feroz campaña política contra Diamante que llevó a cabo en el pasado, me cuesta creer que estuviera dispuesto a ayudarlo ahora.

—¿Y los demás?_ Serena se mordió el labio. A partir de ahí, las cosas se complicaban.

—A Kelmscott Spencer y a Carlisle Blackbourne casi no los conozco. Es probable que Jedite deseara forjar alianzas con alguno uniéndome al hijo de uno de ellos, para así consolidar su posición y mantenerlos a raya. Tanto Rye Spencer como Sebastian Blackbourne ocuparán algún día los sillones de sus padres en el Consejo. Estoy segura de que mi hermano quería asegurarse el voto de, al menos, uno de los dos.

—La familia Blackbourne apoyó a Diamante en su día —señaló Darien.

—Igual que la familia Spencer. Aunque los dos hace tiempo que cambiaron de postura.

—¿Y si sólo lo fingen?_ Serena no sabría decirlo con certeza.

La situación política estaba muy enmarañada. Ella había estado ayudando a Jedite con los asuntos del Consejo, pero distaba mucho de ser una experta. Su hermano sabía tratar con ellos, sabía manejarlos. Había aprendido qué batallas podían ganarse y cuáles eran una causa perdida. Serena se sentía como si se hubiera lanzado al mar desde un precipicio con los ojos tapados y sólo pudiera contar con la intuición y unas alas nuevas para que la guiaran.

—Tal vez tengas razón —concedió—. Si Blackbourne y Spencer están del lado de Diamante, puede que intenten persuadir a alguien como Camden de que aprobar la candidatura de Diamante sería beneficioso. Y si se niega..._ Ya podía darse por muerto. —Aun así —continuó—, Diamante tendría sólo tres votos. Los otros tres seguirían estando en contra.

—¿Cómo se desempata en una situación así?

—Según Jedite, el miembro de más edad del Consejo inclina la balanza.

—¿Y el miembro de más edad es...?

—Blackbourne.

—Ahí lo tienes —dijo Darien, asintiendo con la cabeza. Serena sintió un escalofrío. Lo que planteaba era una posibilidad bastante factible. Y se le había ocurrido a él solo. Una teoría muy inteligente para estar supuestamente loco.

—Mirémoslo desde otro punto de vista —propuso Serena—. Si Blackbourne y Spencer no están del lado del mal, tal vez Diamante intente hacerse con un sillón en el Consejo mediante tácticas terroristas, como amenazar a las familias de los consejeros. Deberíamos advertirles de esta posibilidad..._ Darien la interrumpió.

—No es tan sencillo, princesa. Si advertimos a los consejeros que simpatizan con Diamante, los anarki sabrán que estamos en la mansión de Aino y reanudarán la persecución. Nosotros vamos más despacio, viajamos con medios humanos. Seríamos una presa fácil._ Serena no quería correr el riesgo de que las familias de los consejeros sufrieran daños o fueran asesinadas por su silencio, pero Darien tenía razón. Además de Jedite, tenían que proteger el diario. En manos de Diamante, podía significar la destrucción de la comunidad mágica.

—Como mínimo deberíamos advertir a Camden de que es posible que esté en el punto de mira de Diamante. Si pretende seguir asesinando consejeros, él será el objetivo más probable, ya que no tiene herederos y no es ningún secreto que desprecia a ese cabrón._ Darien asintió.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Advertiremos sólo a Camden, incluso podríamos pedirle ayuda. Seguro que él podrá echarnos una mano para desentrañar los enredos políticos del Consejo y saber en quién podemos confiar mientras Jedite esté inconsciente.

—En efecto. —Serena se levantó de la silla. Con el cejo fruncido, Darien la agarró de la muñeca y la obligó a detenerse.

—Eso puede esperar hasta mañana, cuando hayas descansado y te sientas más fuerte para afrontar lo que ha ocurrido en esta casa._ La idea era tentadora, dejar de pensar en todo hasta el día siguiente, pero Diamante y sus anarki eran rápidos y despiadados. No quería cargar con la culpa de la muerte de Helmsley Camden.

—No, no puede.

Con la llegada de la noche, la temperatura bajó. Al regresar a la mansión, Darien vio la escabechina con nuevos ojos. Todo aquel caos y destrucción respondía a los intentos de los anarki de dar con el espejo del consejero Aino para realizar transcomunicados especiales. Tenía sentido que Diamante quisiera hallar el importante medio de comunicación secreto utilizado por los seis líderes restantes de la comunidad mágica.

Oyó los vacilantes pasos de Serena detrás de él y percibió su miedo. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no volverse, reconfortarla y enviarla de vuelta a las cocheras. Pero no quería perderla de vista, por si acaso. Y probablemente sería mejor contar con su ayuda para encontrar el espejo, puesto que ella sabía cómo era el objeto concreto que buscaban. El en cambio sólo sabía que era pequeño y fácil de esconder, por ejemplo haciéndolo pasar por un recuerdo de familia.

En las habitaciones del primer piso no había más que restos del violento ataque que hacían que le hirviera la sangre. Detestaba pensar en lo que aquellas humanas habrían tenido que soportar a manos de Diamante. No podía dejar de pensar en el sufrimiento de su propia hermana antes de morir, brutalmente asesinada, cosa que lo encolerizaba de tal manera que apenas podía controlar sus ansias de venganza. Pero no quería que Serena viera aquella parte de su persona, la que le había valido la reputación de demente. Inspiró hondo.

—¿Vamos al piso de arriba o a la bodega? —preguntó ella, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Darien no quería que Serena se acercara a los cadáveres. Era evidente que verlos la afectaba en extremo y, por mucha fuerza, convicción y valor que poseyera, también era cierto que tenía un tierno corazón. Era preciosa, inteligente, generosa... No le extrañaba que hubiera deseado convertirla en su compañera con sólo probarla. Estaba medio enamorado de ella desde el momento en que la vio.

—Divide y vencerás. Yo comprobaré la primera habitación de la izquierda del piso de arriba y la bodega. Tú te encargarás de las otras habitaciones del piso de arriba —propuso Darien. Serena se mordió el labio, vacilante.

—Eso no es muy justo para ti.

—Sí lo es. Tú tendrás que registrar el doble de habitaciones.

—Pero tú te verás obligado a ver los cadáveres de nuevo._ Él se encogió de hombros. Serena estaba pálida y con aspecto acongojado. Sin poder evitarlo, le puso una mano en el hombro y la atrajo hacia él. Estaba tiritando de frío. La rodeó con el otro brazo y maldijo cuando la mochila que contenía el diario le impidió acariciarle la espalda.

—Ya lo he visto antes, princesa. No pasa nada._ Ella se separó de él poco a poco.

—Gracias. He encontrado velas en la cocina. No me parece inteligente encender las luces, no vaya a ser que Diamante o algún anarki decidan volver a comprobar algo._ «Chica lista», pensó Darien con una débil sonrisa.

—Excelente._ Cogió una vela y, con un rápido giro de muñeca, encendió ambas. Serena temblaba tanto que la llama vaciló y la cera empezó a gotear. —Ten cuidado —dijo él, enderezándole la mano, tras lo cual la instó a subir—. Venga, arriba._ Serena subió sin hacer ruido. A pesar de llevar la misma ropa del día anterior y haberse recogido el pelo en una larga trenza, para él seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Valiente idiota. Estaba loco por ella.

Al llegar al descansillo, Darien desapareció tras la primera puerta de la habitación de los cadáveres, una especie de salón de algún tipo. A los hombres podía mirarlos. A las mujeres y los niños, no. Hacerlo le provocaba un dolor como si le abrieran la garganta con un cuchillo de sierra. De espaldas a los cadáveres, empezó a buscar por todas las partes no ocupadas por ellos: el suelo, el techo, los muebles o lo que quedaba de éstos. Nada. Maldición. Diamante ya se había salido con la suya al asesinar a uno de los siete magos más poderosos de la comunidad. No quería que también obtuviera un artefacto que, con toda seguridad, lo acercaría a los otros.

Se dio por vencido al cabo de veinte minutos y salió cerrando la puerta. Más tarde, cuando Serena se durmiera, retiraría los cuerpos y les daría sepultura. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de lo que habían sufrido por una causa que jamás comprenderían. El trabajo le impediría quedarse despierto contemplando a Serena mientras dormía, anhelando seducirla, poseerla.

—Voy a la bodega —la avisó, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de una de las habitaciones. Serena buscaba el espejo con una mano apoyada en una de sus excitantes caderas mientras sujetaba la vela con la otra.

¿Sería la habitación de Aino? Desde luego, era una estancia muy elegante, decorada en tonos chocolate, dorado y granate, con pesados cortinajes y suntuosos cobertores. En la pared opuesta a la cama había una chimenea con una enorme pantalla plana colgada encima de la repisa. Darien no era muy partidario de la televisión humana. Sus noticias no le interesaban, los programas le parecían demasiado triviales para su gusto, pero a muchos magos les gustaba estar al tanto de lo que ocurría con sus primos no mágicos. Se encogió de hombros.

—Nos vemos en el despacho de Aino cuando termine —dijo Serena.

—De acuerdo. Llama si me necesitas._ Ella lo miró llena de agradecimiento.

—Me has ahorrado lo más desagradable y te lo agradezco. Estaré bien._ Darien dio media vuelta para no correr el riesgo de ver en su gratitud el deseo y la devoción que quería ver en ella y se dirigió a la bodega.

El olor acre de la carne quemada ahogaba la humedad propia de aquella zona de la casa. Si cabía, el olor se había intensificado en las últimas horas, a medida que el cuerpo se iba descomponiendo. Contuvo las náuseas tragando saliva, y apagó la vela. No había ventanas, de modo que podía encender la luz sin que nadie de fuera la viera. Era una estancia amplia, con un suelo de cemento algo húmedo.

Hileras de botellas de vino polvorientas, perfectamente alineadas, cubrían toda una pared. Centenares, algunas sin duda muy antiguas y escasas. Nunca había entendido que alguien pudiera coleccionar vino, claro que su familia nunca pudo permitirse lujos y su padre los habría despreciado. Serena, sin embargo, probablemente pensaría que coleccionar vinos era algo no sólo deseable, sino necesario. Se dio la vuelta con el cejo fruncido. Allí no había dónde esconder el espejo.

La pared de su derecha era estrecha y estaba completamente desnuda. Y más a la derecha, justo detrás del cadáver de Aino, del suelo al techo estaba cubierto de estanterías abarrotadas de recuerdos familiares. Diarios, cálices antiguos, una bola de cristal. Darien sonrió burlón. Hacía fácilmente quinientos años que ya nadie utilizaba esas cosas. Unas cuantas calaveras, un caldero, antiguallas de la Edad Media. Nada que pareciera un blasón familiar o un espejo mágico.

En la parte más alejada de la habitación había otra pared, también estrecha, con una serie de muebles arrinconados contra ella. Un sofá grande y polvoriento que en su día debió de ser blanco, ocupaba toda la anchura del muro, y una inmensa mesa de comedor cuyo pie tallado provenía del tronco retorcido de un árbol asimismo inmenso, descansaba justo delante. Lo que quedaba de las sillas estaba repartido por toda la habitación en mayor o menor estado de destrucción. A una mesa de semejante tamaño podían sentarse fácilmente veinte personas o más. Darien sospechó que habían utilizado las sillas que faltaban para alimentar la pira en la que habían quemado a Aino. ¡Maldito Diamante! Pero había algo que no cuadraba. El polvo del sofá indicaba que no lo habían tocado. ¿Sería posible que los anarki hubieran encontrado el espejo antes de quemar al dueño de la mansión? _¿Era_ por eso por lo que habían dejado de buscar?_ ¿O_ les había dado pereza mover unos muebles tan grandes y pesados? O tal vez habían sido lo bastante arrogantes como para pensar que un solo hombre no podía ser más listo que todos ellos.

Decidido a no dejarse ni un solo detalle por comprobar, con gran esfuerzo, apartó la mesa de la pared unos cuantos centímetros. Podría haber utilizado su varita, claro, pero se estaba quedando sin energía y tenía que aprovechar sus reservas. Tenía que repostar y, a menos que Serena quisiera compartir la cama con él, al estar unido a ella y sólo a ella, tendría que buscar otra forma. Algo que no implicara otra mujer. Después de haber requerido a Serena como compañera, no sólo no podía practicar sexo con otra, sino que no lo deseaba. En absoluto. Además, si algo había aprendido de Tiger desde que éste empezó a entrenar a la Hermandad en la técnica del combate humano era que le gustaba poner a prueba su cuerpo, obligar a sus músculos a llevar a cabo esfuerzos físicos cada vez más grandes.

El sofá era una mole y sudó bastante para levantarlo. El polvo le hizo toser, pero la actividad lo ayudó a olvidarse de que estaba al lado del cadáver del consejero. Gruñendo, levantó un extremo del sofá y lo apartó de la pared. Luego cambió de lado y repitió la acción. Entonces frunció el cejo. Detrás del mueble, en la parte baja de la pared, distinguió el contorno apenas visible de algo, una puerta, tal vez. Quizá un acceso a las tuberías.

Tras apartar el sofá un poco más, se arrodilló y resiguió con el dedo el contorno en relieve de un perfecto recuadro de piedra. Metió los dedos y tiró. Cedió apenas unos milímetros, pero siguió tirando hasta que pudo agarrarse con toda la mano a un pesado bloque. Un último tirón y el bloque cayó al suelo. Darien cogió la vela y miró dentro. Un acceso a las tuberías, sin duda, y bien grande, como comprobó al asomarse sosteniendo la vela. De hecho, era un espacio que podía servir de escondite a toda una familia. Miró el cuerpo semichamuscado de Aino. ¿Trataría de llegar a aquel escondite cuando los anarki lo apresaron?

Se metió un poco más. Algo más adelante, había una sinuosa escalera que descendía. Gateó hasta ella y se agachó para no darse con la cabeza en el techo. A medida que bajaba con la vela en la mano, percibió olor a agua y a tierra. Estaba claro que al final de la escalera encontraría un túnel. Y apostaría la vida a que comunicaba con el pueblo más cercano. Inteligente. Muy inteligente. Cuando Jedite construyera una nueva mansión para los miembros de la Hermandad, le diría que construyera varias salidas de emergencia como aquélla. Era una lástima que Aino no hubiera llegado a tiempo.

Se dio la vuelta y, guiándose por la luz, subió de dos en dos los escalones que conducían a la bodega. Salió de la cámara limpiándose las manos en los vaqueros y suspiró. Allí, sólo le faltaba buscar el espejo especial en un sitio: el cuerpo del consejero. Con gesto pesaroso se preguntó qué podía quedar entre los restos chamuscados del pobre hombre; dejó la vela y se acercó al cadáver.

* * *

Serena inició el registro de otro dormitorio, tan suntuoso como el anterior, en esta ocasión decorado en tonos dorados y verde musgo, guarnecido con lazos y grandes borlas de seda. Todo estaba hecho jirones y desparramado por el suelo. Una estancia majestuosa a pesar del caos, todavía más que las anteriores. Abrió un enorme armario lleno de aparatos electrónicos por el que Jedite salivaría si estuviera en condiciones de apreciar la exposición. La chimenea de gran tamaño, ennegrecida por el uso frecuente, y los suelos de madera adornados con pequeñas alfombras de vivos colores contribuían a crear una atmósfera confortable.

Se notaba que Aino había utilizado mucho la habitación. Su aroma todavía estaba en el ambiente. Incluso sus pensamientos. Siempre fue un hombre culto y estudioso, y a pesar de la destrucción, su esencia impregnaba la estancia. Sus adorados volúmenes sobre teoría de la magia y ciencia humana que alguna vez descansaron sobre la mesilla de noche estaban tirados por el suelo, con el lomo quebrado de forzarlos. Verlo la enfureció de una manera que le era desconocida y le resultaba casi incontrolable. Pero no podía sucumbir a las emociones. No tenía tiempo para eso. Debía advertir a Camden y convencer a Darien de que se fueran de allí. Tenía la horrible corazonada de que si no habían encontrado el espejo, los anarki regresarían para seguir buscándolo.

Se dirigió hacia la chimenea, de la que revisó un lado y el otro. Se agachó para mirar dentro del hogar, en el interior del tiro. Nada. Limpiándose el hollín de la cara, cruzó la estancia en dirección al armario y buscó debajo de la televisión, la consola de juegos, la base del iPod y demás tesoros electrónicos. Nada, ni dentro ni fuera del armario.

Aquélla era la última habitación y se le estaban acabando las oportunidades. Si Diamante había encontrado el espejo secreto para realizar transcomunicados, estaban perdidos. En alguna ocasión, Jedite había mencionado que si el enemigo encontrara un artefacto como ése, las cosas se pondrían muy feas. Dio de nuevo gracias a Dios por habérsele ocurrido ocultar el de Jedite en Un Toque de Magia, la galería de arte de Setsuna, después de que la nube negra lo envolviera. Temía que las defensas mágicas que protegían su casa empezaran a debilitarse conforme empeorase el estado de su hermano, y no se había equivocado.

Con un suspiro pesaroso, Serena se inclinó y enderezó la mesilla de noche, recogió los libros del suelo y los devolvió a su sitio. Luego abrió los cajones. Prácticamente no había nada dentro. Unas gafas de lectura, una agenda de varios años atrás, unas cuantas plumas de escribir. Lo dejó todo dentro del cajón pero, al hacerlo, su mano topó con algo extraño. Algo que sobresalía. Excitada, sacó el cajón y lo dejó sobre la alfombra. Pasó la palma por el fondo del mismo y lo volvió a notar. Algo con filigranas talladas, de forma octogonal, como el espejo de Jedite. Tenía que ser aquello. Lo sujetó por los bordes y tiró un par de veces hasta que se soltó. Lo sacó rápidamente y sonrió. Tenía el blasón de la familia Aino tallado en piedra. Parecía un pisapapeles, o un adorno de los que se ponen en la repisa de la chimenea, pero ella no se dejó engañar, porque el de Jedite era casi idéntico, excepto por el blasón.

Pasó la mano por encima tres veces en el sentido de las agujas del reloj y una en sentido contrario. De pronto, se abrió como una polvera de las que usan las mujeres humanas. Serena se levantó de un salto y se dispuso a llamar a Darien. Pero entonces lo pensó mejor. Era un asunto del Consejo y ella estaba actuando en nombre de su hermano. Camden no la conocía mucho, pero sí lo bastante como para saber que no mentiría sobre la muerte de Aino. Teniendo en cuenta la reputación de loco que tenía Darien, tal vez fuera más apropiado hablar con el consejero a solas.

El espejo estaba borroso, algo que no era de extrañar, puesto que no se utilizaba con frecuencia. Rodeaban el borde otros seis blasones y un símbolo en la parte superior, que supuso que sería lo que permitiría contactar con todos los consejeros a la vez. Evitó pulsar ese botón y trató de acordarse cómo era exactamente el blasón de la familia Camden, pero sin éxito. ¿Qué recordaba de los asuntos del Consejo? Protocolo. Sí, el Consejo adoraba el protocolo, y el protocolo la iba a sacar del aprieto.

El consejero de más edad era Blackbourne. Según eso, su blasón debería estar tallado en el cristal lo más cerca del botón de arriba. El de Spencer iría a continuación. Reconoció los de Beam y Osaka justo debajo. Lo que conducía al de Camden. Debajo de éste, el símbolo de Aino se había vuelto negro. Serena confiaba, rezaba, por que fuera igual en todos los espejos. Aunque sólo fuera para dar credibilidad a su comunicado. El blasón de la familia Tsukino era el último, y el símbolo había adquirido un tono gris oscuro. Jedite estaba muy enfermo. Serena había decidido dejar a un lado la preocupación por el estado de su hermano desde la noche que lloró tanto en la posada de Monmouth, pero no se la quitaba de la cabeza por completo. El espejo le demostraba que tenía motivos para estar preocupada. Desechando la idea por el momento, se concentró en lo que tenía que hacer. Tocó el símbolo del blasón de Camden y esperó. Al cabo de unos segundos, el mago apareció en el espejo con cara de pocos amigos. Cuando la vio, cerró la boca y frunció el cejo con perplejidad.

—Lady Serena. Tienes el espejo de Aino. Su símbolo está negro. ¿Es verdad que está muerto? ¿Estás bien, niña?_ No iba a tener que dar muchas explicaciones. Menos mal.

—Sí, tengo su espejo. Y sí, está muerto. Mi hermano no se encuentra bien. —Tragó saliva—. Sé que no quiere oír esto. Nadie en el Consejo quiere, pero Diamante y los anarki atacaron y asesinaron a Thomas. Lo quemaron vivo. —La voz se le quebró—. Todos los seres humanos de servicio están muertos..._ La expresión del hombre se tornó inescrutable, sus encrespadas cejas grises se acercaron cuando frunció el cejo.

—Tonterías, niña. Diamante está en el exilio.

—Lo estaba. Asesinó a Mina y a George Aino y... y ahora ha hecho lo mismo con Thomas. La casa está destrozada. Los anarki han marcado los cuerpos de las mujeres con el símbolo del brujo._ Camden vaciló un momento y seguidamente negó con la cabeza.

—No. ¿Cómo iba a escaparse Diamante?

—No lo sé, y ahora mismo no me importa. He contactado con usted y sólo con usted porque creo que podría ser el siguiente en su lista de objetivos.

—¿Qué? ¡Eso es absurdo! E imposible._ Serena contuvo las ganas de gritar de frustración.

—No sólo es posible, sino muy probable. ¡Mire!_ Apartó el espejo de ella un momento y cogió la vela para iluminar la habitación destrozada. Después salió a la puerta, al pasillo y entró en el salón que albergaba los cadáveres. Tragó saliva. Detestaba tener que recurrir a semejante falta de respeto para demostrar que tenía razón, pero se le estaban acabando los recursos. Cuando acercó el espejo a los cuerpos desnudos de las mujeres cubiertos de sangre reseca y marcados a fuego con el símbolo de Diamante en sus genitales, oyó que Camden ahogaba un gemido de horror.

—Santo Cielo —exclamó, con un hilo de voz. Cambió la posición del espejo y miró de frente al mago.

—También ha atacado mi casa. Estoy segura de que la habrá destrozado. Lanzó sobre mi hermano un hechizo horrible que no soy capaz de revertir. Se lo suplico...

—Yo... yo... Diamante no puede haber vuelto. Soy un hombre anciano. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo contra semejante monstruo?

—Protegerse. Es lo único que le pido. Creemos que asesinó a Aino para hacerse un hueco en el Consejo. Aparte de él, usted es el único miembro que no tiene herederos._ Camden maldijo y asintió. Serena sopesó sus siguientes palabras. Hasta el momento, el secretismo había sido vital para que los esfuerzos de Jedite dieran fruto, pero el asesinato de Aino y los planes de Diamante cambiaban totalmente las cosas. Confiaba en que mostrarse sincera terminara de convencer al consejero de que la situación era crítica. —Antes de caer enfermo, Jedite comenzó a reclutar guerreros mágicos para luchar contra Diamante, la Hermandad del Caos. Deje que hagan su trabajo. Ayúdenos ocultándose._ El hombre dejó escapar un tembloroso silbido.

—Ya lo creo. ¿En qué podría ayudar yo?

—Puede hacer una cosa. Escúcheme bien: si hay otros miembros del Consejo que usted sepa a ciencia cierta que no colaborarían con Diamante por nada del mundo, ¿estaría dispuesto a advertirles del peligro?_ Él hizo una larga pausa.

—No. Los ancianos que están por encima de mí no me creerán a menos que les aporte pruebas. Me ocurriría lo mismo que le ha venido pasando a Jedite desde que empezó a hablar del regreso de Diamante, estoy seguro._ Serena se había temido que dijera algo así.

—Está bien. No le diga nada a nadie por el momento. Ya nos ocuparemos del resto del Consejo más tarde. Primero tengo que encontrar como sea la manera de curar a Jedite, y proteger el espejo de Aino. —Aparte de eso estaba el asunto del Diario del Caos, pero sería mejor no abrumar a Camden con más información. No sabía si Jedite quería ocultarle que el diario había reaparecido.

—Sí, sí, claro. Tenme al corriente, niña. Y cuídate. Estás siendo muy valiente. Lamento..._ ¿Haber llamado mentiroso a Jedite? Era agua pasada.

—Gracias. Estoy segura de que mi hermano se lo agradecerá también en cuanto se restablezca.

—Sí. Bueno... Cuídate._ Ella asintió.

—Contacte conmigo de vez en cuando para hacerme saber que está bien.

—Por supuesto._ Cuando terminaron la comunicación, Serena salió de la habitación repleta de cadáveres y bajó corriendo la escalera.

—¿Darien?_ Silencio. Fue corriendo hasta la bodega y lo llamó de nuevo. Esta vez oyó un grito de dolor que le erizó la piel y le heló la sangre en las venas. El corazón se le paró al percibir el torturador sufrimiento del guerrero. —¡Darien! —gritó, abriendo de par en par la puerta de la bodega.


	8. Capítulo 7

**¡****Hola a todas! espero que os esté gustando esta tercera parte. Hoy os dejo dos capítulos más, ambos con lemon. A partir de mañana las cosas se van a poner muy feas para el bueno de Darien. Besos y abrazos a todas. Mil gracias por leerme.  
**

CAPÍTULO 7

Con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, Serena echó a correr escaleras abajo, desesperada por llegar a Darien. Dejó a un lado la vela. Las luces de la bodega le mostraron una verdadera pesadilla: Darien tirado frente a la pared de cemento, se retorcía de dolor en una lucha contra algo invisible. Estaba bañado en sudor, a pesar de la baja temperatura de la bodega. Gritaba, agarrándose los muslos con desesperación.

—¡Darien! —exclamó, deteniéndose en seco a su lado—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

El abrió la boca, convulsionándose de nuevo y se abrazó la cintura con los dientes apretados. Era evidente el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Al cabo de un momento, empezó a fluir hielo de las yemas de sus dedos, que se metió debajo del jersey, tratando de tocarse la piel. Serena le levantó la prenda para dejar al descubierto su musculoso torso, y al retirar las manos notó algo tibio y pegajoso: sangre. Respirando entrecortadamente, Darien se aplicó las manos cubiertas por una capa de hielo sobre el abdomen. Sus músculos se encogieron y tensaron al primer contacto con el frío. Soltó un grito de dolor. Serena intentó tranquilizarse, pero el miedo que sentía era paralizador.

—Darien.

—Trampa —dijo él, respirando con dificultad—. Mina mágica._ Dios bendito. Eso quería decir que, probablemente, esa energía negativa seguiría fluyendo dentro de él en aquellos momentos. Tenía que sacarlo de allí como fuera y llevárselo a algún sitio donde pudiera ayudarlo. Sin dilación. Las minas mágicas podían matar en cuestión de minutos. Se maldijo por no haber previsto que Diamante podría haber dejado alguna trampa antes de irse. Pero no debía actuar de forma apresurada.

—¿Dónde estaba colocada?_ Darien apretó la mandíbula con fuerza en un intento por controlar el dolor. Los tendones del cuello se le marcaban del esfuerzo. El sudor perlaba su frente y sus sienes.

—El. Cuerpo._ «¿El propio Aino era la trampa?» Serena metió la mano en la mochila y sacó la varita, pero vaciló un instante.

—Tengo que sacarte de aquí. Esto te va a doler._ El asintió temblorosamente con la cabeza.

—Hazlo._ Serena se mordió el labio e hizo un giro rápido de muñeca. Darien se levantó unos centímetros del suelo, maldiciendo. Ella utilizó entonces la varita para dirigirlo escaleras arriba, lejos del cadáver. Cuanto más se alejaran de la mina, mejor para él.

Tan rápido como se atrevió, lo sacó de la bodega y cruzaron la casa. Lo más práctico sería acomodarlo en uno de los dormitorios más cercanos, pero todo el mobiliario estaba destrozado, las camas hechas astillas, así que lo llevó hasta el vestíbulo, atravesaron la cocina y se dirigieron a las cocheras. El frío de diciembre les llegaba de todas direcciones. El aire olía a nieve. Darien se estremeció al sentir el viento gélido en el cuerpo, pero poco a poco fue relajándose.

La mina mágica lo había achicharrado por dentro. Necesitaba que le diera el aire frío de la noche para recuperarse, pese a la incomodidad que pudiera implicar para Serena. Reprimiendo las ganas de frotarse las manos para entrar en calor, vaciló un momento y finalmente se quedó junto a Darien. Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos. Contemplaba el vaho que formaba su respiración delante del rostro del guerrero. Finalmente, éste se quitó los dedos del estómago y las piernas y apretó los puños a los costados.

—Dentro —dijo con voz ronca castañeteando los dientes. Los de Serena llevaban haciéndolo ya un buen rato. Asintiendo distraídamente con la cabeza, agitó la varita para llevarlo hasta las cocheras levitando. —Andando —pidió él con voz quebrada. ¿Quería caminar?

—No. No harás ningún esfuerzo hasta que comprobemos el alcance de tus heridas.

—Princesa...

—Puede que intimides a otros con esa forma de gruñir que tienes, pero yo no pienso hacerte caso. Ya gritarás después. Ahora pienso ponerte a salvo._ Darien masculló algo, después hizo una mueca de dolor y se agarró los muslos como si lo hubiera invadido una nueva oleada de dolor. Y el muy testarudo quería andar. Estúpido orgullo. Realmente, él lo tenía de sobra.

Serena recibió de buen grado el enfado y la sensación de ser útil. En ese momento, esos sentimientos eran lo único que le impedían ceder al pánico. Aquellas minas eran armas que se utilizaban a menudo con intención de matar. «Todavía no está fuera de peligro», le susurró una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza. El miedo amenazaba con apoderarse de ella. No porque eso significara que tendría que poner a salvo el diario ella sola. Era una bruja habilidosa y sabía lo bastante de los humanos como para poder mezclarse con ellos y pasar desapercibida, en caso necesario, al menos hasta que pudiera contactar con Nick o con algún otro miembro de la Hermandad. Sino por la idea de tener que hacerlo sin Darien, de no volver a verlo. Un terror desconocido se adueñó de ella, retorciéndole el alma despiadadamente. Serena sintió que no podía respirar. ¿Vivir sin Darien? Tendría que hacerlo en un momento dado, lo sabía, pero rogó que no fuera todavía.

Se precipitó a toda velocidad dentro de la casa y lo llevó a él hacia la cama con dosel, cerrando la puerta de una patada. El rostro macilento de Jedite, asfixiado bajo la amenazadora nube negra, la asustó. Y la llenó de odio. Maldito fuera Diamante por destruir a su familia, a aquellos a los que amaba. Bueno, no conocía a Darien lo bastante como para amarlo, pero no podía negar que albergaba sentimientos hacia él. Se dijo que ya pensaría en ello más tarde. Ya pensaría qué lugar de su corazón ocupaba el guerrero. Lo primero era asegurarse de que sobreviviría.

Se acercó a la cama y lo condujo, hasta posarlo suavemente en ella tras apartar los cobertores. Guardó la varita en la mochila y comenzó a despojarlo de las botas, el jersey y los vaqueros. Entonces ahogó un gemido. No llevaba absolutamente nada debajo de los pantalones. Tenía un cuerpo magnífico. Había imaginado que sería así por sentido común, pero verlo completamente desnudo... Tomó aliento, temblorosa. Los senderos de vello oscuro y las venas hinchadas a lo largo y ancho de los potentes hombros y los musculosos brazos formaban un mapa de virilidad sobre él. Tenía los pectorales y los planos abdominales también cubiertos de vello. Y en el estómago se le veía también un rastro de éste. La invadió un extraño deseo de acariciarlo, de seguir aquel sendero directo hasta...

«Basta. Deja de pensar en eso.» Darien podía estarse muriendo y ella allí, mirándolo boquiabierta, como si no hubiera visto nunca a un hombre casi desnudo. Pero lo cierto era que nunca había visto a uno como él. Tan rotundamente viril, tan abrumadoramente grande, en todos los sentidos. Parpadeó varias veces y apartó la vista. Tenía que poner fin a aquello. Con mano trémula, agarró la sábana y los cobertores y lo cubrió. Le salía sangre de una herida en el hombro izquierdo, y también de un corte en el costado derecho. Era por donde había entrado la mina. Y las heridas seguían abiertas. El hechizo había penetrado limpiamente. Era posible que aún estuviera consumiéndolo por dentro.

—¿Puedes decirme qué es lo que sientes? Para poder curarte._ Darien se desembarazó de los cobertores y la sábana, dejando a la vista gran parte de su cuerpo. Serena intentó no mirar. Realmente lo intentó, pero no mirar al hombre que la atraía y despertaba su curiosidad de aquel modo, que la hacía sudar y desear lo imposible era sumamente difícil.

—Calor. Dentro. Fuera.

—La mina mágica sigue achicharrándote por dentro, ¿verdad? Y tratabas de contrarrestar el calor con tu habilidad con el hielo, ¿es así? —preguntó ella, echándose la trenza por encima del hombro.

—Sí —contestó él con voz ahogada. Entonces la agarró de la mano—. Me quemaba los órganos por dentro. He intentado contrarrestarlo. He dirigido el frío al interior. Ha consumido casi toda mi energía. Estar cerca de ti me regenera._ Ella le acarició la cabeza con la otra mano, desde arriba hacia la nuca, donde encontró más sangre.

Ahogando un gemido de miedo, lo sujetó por los hombros y lo levantó para echarle un vistazo a su espina dorsal, protegida por capas y más capas de músculo. La sangre descendía por su piel. Corrió al cuarto de baño y buscó toallas, luego abrió el grifo y empapó dos de ellas. Después, las cogió todas, las mojadas y las secas, y regresó a la cama. Le quitó a Darien la ropa empapada de sangre que aún llevaba puesta y cerró el grifo. Con sumo cuidado, le colocó la primera toalla fría sobre la piel.

—¿Te duele?_ El apretó los dientes y dijo:

—No.

Mentira, pero de nada serviría discutir. En vez de eso, le limpió la sangre del torso y la espalda, haciendo presión y empleando un poco de jabón hasta que le pareció que las heridas estaban bien limpias y ya no sangraban. Utilizó la varita para lanzarles un hechizo desinfectante e hizo lo posible por cerrarlas. Nunca se le habían dado muy bien los hechizos curativos y en ese momento le fastidió que no fueran su especialidad. Qué ganas le daban de llamar a su tía Michiru. Ella por lo menos sabría calcular el alcance del daño interno. Serena en cambio no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Tendría que confiar en las indicaciones que le diera Darien. Con un último giro de la varita, envió las toallas de vuelta al cuarto de baño y cambió las sábanas por otras limpias.

—¿Mejor? —le preguntó. Él asintió con cautela. Estaba pálido y parecía totalmente exhausto. —¿Los daños internos?

—Se están curando —contestó, apretándole la mano—. He detenido la cocción justo a tiempo._ Una frase entera. Y ya respiraba mejor. Sus heridas estaban sanando.

—¿Estás seguro?_ Él asintió de nuevo. Más un gesto brusco de la cabeza que otra cosa, pero suficiente.

—El efecto dañino se ha detenido en cuanto me has sacado de la bodega. Si no hubieras ido a buscarme...

—Pues claro que habría ido._ ¿Acaso había creído que lo dejaría allí solo, medio muerto?

—Podrías haberte dado de bruces con el peligro, Serena. —Darien tragó saliva y trató de tomar aire, al tiempo que le apretaba la mano nuevamente—. Cuando me recupere, te daré unos azotes por lo que has hecho._ A pesar de la gravedad de la situación, ella se sonrojó.

—No vas a hacer tal cosa._ El puso los ojos en blanco.

—No me amargues la diversión._ ¿Acababa de gastarle una broma? Había estado a punto de morir y estaba gastando bromas. Era evidente que no quería que conociera el verdadero alcance de las heridas.

—Muy gracioso.

—No, furioso —la corrigió él—. No pienso correr más riesgos en lo referente a tu seguridad. En esto, Jedite y yo estamos de acuerdo. Estás demasiado involucrada en los problemas de la comunidad mágica.

—Te digo lo mismo que le dije a Jedite: no pienso quedarme sentada de brazos cruzados como una princesita inútil, mientras que el resto de mis congéneres luchan por su vida. Ésta también es mi causa.

—Y tu funeral, como no te andes con ojo.

—Podría ser el de cualquiera —arguyó ella—. El de todos nosotros. Diamante tiene la culpa, no yo. Y ahora, deja de discutir y dime cómo te sientes. ¿Cómo va el daño interno?

—Ha parado. Lo he contenido en la bodega y después tú me has sacado. Ahora estoy mucho mejor, gracias a tu contacto y a que me hayas sacado de allí.

—¿Algo más?_ Darien vaciló antes de contestar.

—La cabeza. Cuando la mina me ha golpeado, la fuerza del impacto me ha lanzado de espaldas. Me he golpeado la cabeza contra la pared y he oído un golpe seco.

Serena tuvo el suficiente sentido común como para evitar mirar hacia la parte inferior de su cuerpo desnudo, cogió una de sus encallecidas manos entre las suyas y cerró los ojos para hacer acopio de todo su poder e invocar a la sirena que llevaba dentro. Envió sobre Darien una oleada de sensaciones curativas, de paz y ganas de dormir.

Él gruñó. De repente, se irguió un muro entre los dos que bloqueó la transmisión de sentimientos bienintencionados. Serena ahogó un grito de sorpresa. ¿De dónde había llegado aquello? ¿Tenía energía suficiente o la mina seguía derramando magia negra en su interior? De forma igualmente repentina, el muro se desmoronó y volvió a sentir a Darien. Pero esta vez, el mago le dejó notar algo más, un deseo denso, ardiente, rebosante de lujuria y anhelo sexual. Ella ahogó un gemido y se apartó. Darien sonrió cansado, pero a pesar del agotamiento, su arrogancia asomó a su rostro.

—Lo has sentido, ¿verdad? Ya te dije que no necesitaba que me transmitieras alegría y esperanza.

—Eran sentimientos curativos lo que te estaba transmitiendo —replicó ella—. Eso sí lo necesitas.

—Tonterías. Ya te he dejado sentir qué es lo que verdaderamente necesito.

¿Aquel impetuoso ariete de deseo y anhelo? Se puso la mano en el pecho y se obligó a respirar despacio. Saber hasta dónde llegaba la intensidad de su deseo por ella la dejó pasmada. Parpadeó varias veces seguidas y miró fijamente sus ojos zafiros, relucientes de deseo. Se notaba que todavía estaba exhausto y sabía que transmitirle sus sentimientos le habría costado las escasas reservas de energía que le quedaban. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

—Nadie me había bombardeado nunca con unas emociones como las tuyas.

—¿La gente siempre obedece cuando les dices lo que tienen que sentir?_ Ella frunció el cejo.

—Yo sólo trato de ayudar aliviando los problemas y las preocupaciones. No creo que se pueda decir que obligue a nadie a sentir algo que no quiere sentir.

—Yo no quería dormir, princesa._ Ella se sonrojó de nuevo.

—Ya me he dado cuenta.

—Me alegro de que las cosas estén claras entre nosotros.

—Darien, no te queda energía y no deberías malgastarla en estas cosas. Supongo que tocarte te ha proporcionado un poco. Mi intención al transmitirte ganas de dormir era ayudarte. No pretendía insultarte. Tienes que admitir que estás bajo mínimos. Tu firma mágica se ve casi transparente._ El apretó los labios y no dijo nada. —¿Por eso me has transmitido las vibraciones sexuales? —preguntó luego. Serena se mordió el labio y sintió que se sonrojaba otra vez. ¿Qué tenía Darien que la hacía sentir tan femenina? —¿Necesitas... esa energía?_ El la miró fijamente, con los ojos brillantes y la mandíbula apretada.

—Serena...

—Sí que la necesitas.

Tragó saliva mientras examinaba su firma mágica, cada vez más tenue. Normalmente era de un vivo color verde con hebras de rojo pasión entrelazadas, y bordeada de negro. Serena siempre había creído que ese detalle negro era una referencia a su falta de cordura o de alma. Sin embargo, ahora la firma se había difuminado tanto que podía ver a través de ella. Y se asustó. Si no recargaba energía pronto, no podría correr ni ayudarla a escapar de Diamante. Vale que su contacto podía proporcionarle algo de fuerza por ser la mujer a la que había requerido como compañera. Pero sin una dosis completa, terminaría muriendo.

Serena se levantó y, con manos temblorosas, se quitó la camisa. Al instante, notó la mirada de Darien clavada en su cuello, en la curva que dibujaba su hombro, en las copas del sujetador de encaje. Sus ojos de fuego la hicieron estremecer. Le sostuvo la mirada, incapaz de apartarla. Empezó a desabrocharse los vaqueros, pero él le sujetó las muñecas.

—No lo hagas.

—Pero necesitas energía.

—Ya lo sé, pero...

—Me has requerido como compañera, de modo que no puedes tocar a ninguna otra. Y... ahora mismo no estoy furiosa como para proporcionarte alimento vital por esa parte. Tú me deseas y...

—Lo sabes, pero ni por todo el oro del mundo quiero ser otro Neflyte para ti: un paciente, una obligación, una carga. Lo que pase entre nosotros jamás será un acto que tengas que llevar a cabo por obligación para que no muera —dijo, apretándole las muñecas—. Prefiero morir.

—Deja ese orgullo tuyo para otro momento. Mi opinión no tiene nada que ver aquí. Tu vida...

—Significará muy poco sabiendo que no soy nada para ti. No espero que aceptes mi requerimiento, pero no quiero tu compasión.

El arrebatado discurso demandó de Darien más energía de la que realmente tenía. ¡Testarudo! La frustración de Serena poco a poco dio paso a la rabia. ¿Podía morir y se empeñaba en discutir el significado de un acto cuyo propósito era precisamente salvarle la vida? Pretendía obligarla a admitir que se moría por sus caricias antes de llevársela a la cama. Sería un intercambio de energía limpio y simple. ¿Es que no entendía que ampliarlo a sentimientos y confesiones sólo dificultaría las cosas?

Serena se zafó de él, retrocedió un paso y se quitó los pantalones y las bragas, y luego el sujetador. Darien no apartó los ojos de ella en ningún momento. Las aletas de la nariz se le expandieron y su cuerpo se puso tenso, y aunque ella se juró que no miraría hacia abajo, su mirada descendió por su torso, que subía y bajaba a un ritmo vertiginoso, el plano abdomen y se quedó fija en el duro miembro que se elevaba entre sus musculosos muslos. Sintió que sus partes íntimas, allí donde anhelaba tenerlo, se humedecían súbitamente. Tragó saliva para contrarrestar el caos de sensaciones, un anhelo que nunca antes había sentido. Si admitiera lo mucho que lo deseaba, Darien lo utilizaría contra ella sin piedad. Más que nada en el mundo, Serena quería creer que el guerrero se guiaba estrictamente por su deseo de poseerla, pero la duda de si su motivación era la venganza persistía.

—Toma mi ayuda —dijo con voz temblorosa sentándose a su lado en la cama—. Ahora mismo es lo único que necesitas._ Darien enarcó una ceja oscura.

—Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que necesito._ Sin darle tiempo a refutárselo, la agarró por la cintura y la colocó debajo, de espaldas sobre las sábanas tibias que olían a él. Se inclinó sobre ella, tapándole gran parte de la luz de la habitación con sus hombros. Serena se sintió rodeada, cercada, abrumada. —¿Te corriste con él?_ La sujetó por las caderas con sus poderosas manos y después ascendió hasta ahuecar las palmas contra sus senos. El contacto la incendió. Serena se mordió el labio para contener el gemido, pero las réplicas reverberaban en todo su cuerpo. Sintió que se ablandaba, que los pezones se le ponían duros y la humedad de entre sus piernas aumentaba. Darien se detuvo. Olisqueó el aire y sonrió. —Me deseas.

—Mi cuerpo está preparado. —Fue lo único que se atrevió a decir. La sonrisa de él se evaporó y dijo con voz áspera:

—Contéstame, maldita sea._ Serena había olvidado la pregunta.

—No tengo ni idea de qué hablas.

—Neflyte —gruñó Darien—. ¿Lo deseabas? ¿Te dio placer? ¿Alcanzaste el clímax con él?_ Preguntas muy directas. No debería sorprenderla. Pero no podía responder. Ninguna respuesta lo satisfaría. Fuera lo que fuese, convertiría aquello en un concurso a ver quién era el más macho. Y la verdad sólo causaría problemas y discusiones.

—No creo que eso importe ahora. Tú me necesitas y yo me ofrezco voluntariamente. Ni más ni menos._ Él comenzó a acariciarle los pezones con los pulgares, muy despacio, hacia adelante y hacia atrás, hasta que Serena jadeó.

—Tengo intención de que sea mucho más, te lo aseguro.

Con un movimiento de muñeca, Darien corrió las cortinas que rodeaban la cama, aislándolos del mundo. Entonces se tumbó encima de ella. La dureza y el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo sobrecargó los sentidos de Serena. El áspero vello acentuó el rozamiento con su piel, que pareció convertirse en un ser vivo, con sus propios anhelos. Deseaba que la tocara, que la poseyera. Sintió un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo.

Su fuerza de voluntad no pudo con su apremiante necesidad de rodearle el cuello con los brazos y estrecharlo contra ella. Darien le recorrió el cuello con los labios, su lengua jugueteó con un lóbulo para centrarse acto seguido en su boca y después devorársela, mordisqueándole la sensible piel con los dientes. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Serena. No había manera de ocultarle semejante reacción, no había forma de atenuar las sensaciones que le producía.

—Eso es, princesa. Enséñame a la Serena que llevas dentro._ ¿Cómo sabía eso? ¿Cómo había sabido que normalmente ocultaba a la gente muchas cosas acerca de sí misma, de sus deseos?

—Darien, para —dijo con un hilo de voz temblorosa, consciente de que por su tono, él sabría que lo último que deseaba era que se detuviera. Efectivamente, Darien lo captó.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —murmuró contra sus labios. Le sostuvo la mirada haciendo que todo su ser vibrara por dentro.

—N... no.

—¿Te he dado motivos para creer que te haría daño?

—No.

—¿Te he asustado? —la desafió.

Sí, pero no de la forma en que él insinuaba. En el fondo de su ser, Serena sabía que Darien jamás le haría daño. En todo momento había velado por su seguridad, se había desvivido por ella. Aunque la hubiera requerido como compañera movido por el rencor que le guardaba a Jedite más que por un auténtico deseo de tenerla, las palabras mágicas le aseguraban protección y lealtad eternas por su parte. Serena sabía sin ningún género de dudas que Darien se cortaría un brazo antes que lastimarla de algún modo. Lo único que temía era cuánto exigiría de ella. ¿Le arrebataría una parte de sí misma que luego no podría recuperar? Admitir que era eso lo que le daba miedo la dejaría en una situación comprometida.

—Po... por supuesto que no._ El sonrió como si supiera que le estaba mintiendo.

—Me alegro.

Serena buscaba, sin hallarlas, razones o palabras con que mantenerlo a raya cuando Darien le separó los muslos con las manos, hundió las caderas entre ellos y apretó la enorme erección contra su sexo, restregándola contra el punto que la llevaría al éxtasis. Ella le clavó las uñas en los hombros y él echó la cabeza hacia atrás susurrando entre dientes:

—Sí._ Loco, Darien estaba loco, tal como decían por ahí. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser aquello más que una absoluta demencia?

—Quiero más de ti —continuó él entre dientes.

Y lo que hizo acto seguido la dejó sobrecogida. Aquello no era un beso, aquello era una posesión absoluta de su boca. La besó con tanta fuerza que le hundió la cabeza en la almohada. Se demoró en ella como si tuviera intención de quedarse allí para siempre. Y que Dios la ayudara, porque ella respondió entregándose. Jugueteó con la lengua de él, tocándola y retirándose, desafiándolo a perseguirla. Y Darien lo hizo. Repetidas veces. Hasta dejarla sin aliento, sin fuerza mental para resistirse. Cuando por fin liberó su boca, Serena aprovechó para coger aire profundamente.

—Te deseo —dijo él moviendo la cabeza a un lado y a otro y mirándola a los ojos—. Te necesito. Princesa...

Dejando la frase a medias, hundió los dedos en su pelo y levantándole la cabeza para atraerla de nuevo hacia sí, devoró otra vez su boca, impregnándola de su sabor fuerte y especiado, sabor que, por mucho que lo había intentado, Serena no había conseguido olvidar. Su lengua se saturó de ese sabor suyo una y otra y otra vez hasta que sintió la adicción a él. La sangre bullía por sus venas. El pulso le retumbaba en los oídos. Su sexo, húmedo y ansioso, le dolía de necesidad insatisfecha. Cuando Darien apartó la boca de la de ella, Serena emitió un leve gemido y trató de seguirlo.

—¿Te corriste con Neflyte?_ La pregunta la dejó tan atónita que el deseo se evaporó por un momento y ella retrocedió, molesta.

—Eso no importa ahora. Olvídate de él.

—No lo haré hasta que me asegure de que tú te has olvidado de él —afirmó, enmarcándole el rostro entre las manos, con los ojos zafiros clavados en su alma.

Serena tomó aire, tratando de encontrar las palabras en su devastado cerebro, pero entonces sintió el cuerpo de Darien deslizándose por el suyo y al succionarle un pecho le dejó la mente en blanco. Cuando comenzó a juguetear con su pezón con la lengua, mordisqueándolo con los dientes y calmándolo con los labios, fue como sentir una descarga eléctrica. Como si un trueno explotara dentro de ella cuando repitió el proceso con el otro pecho. Se arqueó contra él en señal de ofrenda, de súplica. Con un gemido, Darien le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y la atrajo aún más contra su boca insaciable. Devoró su suave piel con labios firmes, arañándole los sensibles costados con la incipiente barba hasta hacerla estremecer.

—Dime —susurró contra su vientre—. ¿Te dio placer?_ Serena frunció el cejo. Estaba muy excitada y no quería pensar en el pasado, en el mundo real, en nada que no fuera tener a Darien dentro de ella dándole lo que necesitaba.

—Basta. Concéntrate en esto. Ahora —jadeó—. Ahora estamos juntos. Ahora eres tú quien me hace sentir._ Darien descendió aún más por su cuerpo, afianzó las palmas a ambos lados de sus muslos y la instó a separarlos.

—No es suficiente, princesa. Lo quiero todo. Te quiero entera. No descansaré hasta haber borrado a Neflyte y todos los demás de tu memoria.

Serena se habría reído si eso lo hubiera dicho otro. En los últimos sesenta años, había tenido su buena ración de amantes y a muy pocos había tomado en serio. Era cierto que rechazaba a más de los que aceptaba. Muchos más. Pero nunca le había faltado un hombre cuando lo necesitaba y nunca le había dado reparo dejar claro cuáles eran esas necesidades. Sin embargo, con Darien era diferente.

Aún no le había hecho el amor y ya se le habían olvidado todas sus anteriores experiencias. Temblaba como nunca. Sentía un poco de vergüenza, y sin embargo se moría por tener sexo con él. Pero si se lo dijera, él la arrasaría por completo. De eso no tenia duda. Una vez le hubiera arrebatado hasta el último pedazo de alma, la próxima vez que la tocara exigiría más. Y más. Y lo que era peor: mucho se temía que ella no tuviera fuerzas para negárselo. Entonces, aceptaría su requerimiento de buena gana, lo que implicaría perder a su hermano.

Notó un cálido aliento sobre la carne húmeda de su sexo y supo que Darien estaba justo encima de ella, mirándola. Serena se estremeció, jadeante. Todo su ser clamaba por él, y no sólo por el placer que sabía que le proporcionaría. El placer, aunque agradable, era fugaz. No, Serena sabía que, lo que quiera que estuvieran a punto de compartir, cambiaría su vida para siempre. Y la asustaba, pero no quería, no podía, detenerlo. En algún lugar de la habitación, un reloj empezó a sonar. Doce campanadas penetraron en su confuso cerebro. Medianoche. Noche cerrada, aunque el comienzo de un nuevo día.

Entonces, Darien bajó la cabeza y le posó la boca en el clítoris. Deslizó la lengua por el húmedo botón de carne, lamiendo con voracidad una, dos veces, hasta que Serena empezó a enloquecer. El placer la empujaba haciéndole perder el control. Y creció y creció, extendiéndose, inundándola hasta llevarla al borde del abismo como nunca le había sucedido antes. Su cuerpo palpitaba como un tambor, vibrante de necesidad, y tenerlo a él allí abajo, saboreando su más íntimo sabor, afirmando que era suya y sólo suya, acabó con todas sus reservas.

—¡Darien!_ Le llevó las manos a la cabeza. Completamente cegada por la pasión, se agarró a sus hombros. Algo dentro de ella se calmó al encontrar sujeción en aquella musculosa parte de su anatomía mientras él seguía lamiéndola. Serena se estremeció, quemándose por dentro. Todo su cuerpo ardía. El efecto que Darien tenía sobre ella era tan potente como un tsunami. La arrasó por completo, llevándose con su fuerza todo su sentido común, invadiendo todo paisaje conocido en su afán por reclamarla como suya de una vez y para siempre.

—Princesa, qué dulce eres —murmuró contra su piel, lamiendo y gimiendo. Serena le clavó aún más las uñas y se puso tensa. Estaba muy cerca ya. A punto de alcanzar el clímax cuando Darien apartó la boca unos milímetros, permaneciendo cerca pero sin tocarla. Serena necesitaba el contacto. Lo necesitaba a él con desesperación. En aquel preciso momento.

—Por favor, Darien. Por favor... —Sabía que estaba suplicándole, pero no le importaba.

Él le succionó el clítoris y se lo acarició con la lengua. Serena contuvo la respiración. No creyó que fuera posible, pero sintió que estaba a punto de una explosión de placer tan intensa que temió que le fuera a estallar el alma. Pero no se resistió. En ese momento, la verdad era que no podía. Acogió de buena gana el aplastante placer que la aguardaba allí mismo, casi a su alcance.

—Por favor.

—¿Te corriste con Neflyte?

Otra vez la dichosa pregunta. Aunque, si le hubiera contestado antes, ¿le estaría exigiendo ahora que se sometiera a su voluntad de esa forma y se dejara llevar por el placer? No lo sabía, y no le importaba. ¿La verdad? Ya no podía seguir ocultándosela. El momento era demasiado intenso como para andarse por las ramas u ocultándose detrás de una mentira. Desde el principio, Darien le había dejado bien claro lo que sentía por ella, convencido de que sería rechazado. Cualquier cosa que no fuera la verdad, sería una cobardía por parte de Serena, y no estaría bien. Ya que no podía tener al guerrero para siempre, podría al menos consolarse pensando que no le había mentido cuando él necesitó de ella una respuesta sincera. Y también quería que supiera que, en ese momento, él le importaba demasiado como para engañarlo. Confiaba en que no la despreciara al saber la verdad.

—Un... una vez._ Darien se quedó inmóvil, mirándola con una determinación en la mirada que la hizo estremecer.

—¿Sólo una vez? Yo puedo hacerlo mejor, te lo aseguro.


	9. Capítulo 8

CAPÍTULO 8

Una vez. ¿Y ahora qué demonios tenía que hacer? Si Serena no hubiera sentido placer ninguna de las veces en que había tenido sexo con Osaka, Darien sabría que ya no sentía nada por el otro brujo. Podría aprovechar la noche que se abría ante ellos para demostrarle que él siempre antepondría el placer de ella al suyo. Por el contrario, si Osaka le hubiera dado placer en todos sus encuentros, podría dar por hecho que Serena sentía algo por Neflyte y que no quería tener nada que ver con él. Se llevaría un precioso recuerdo de ella de esa noche y ya buscaría la manera de componer su corazón al día siguiente.

Pero al decirle que sólo una vez, Darien no sabía qué pensar. Estaba claro que algo había habido entre ellos. Pero ¿qué? Dudaba mucho que Serena pudiera responder sexualmente a un hombre en un estado salvaje, como había estado Neflyte, si no sintiera algo por él, aunque fuera poco. Al no estar en su sano juicio, Osaka no podría haberse concentrado en el placer de ella. De hecho, el mago no había hecho más que utilizar el cuerpo de Serena y ésta lo había soportado sin quejarse. Y, sin embargo, se había corrido una vez. ¿Sentía por Neflyte sólo amistad o algo más?

Darien en ningún momento había creído que fuera una mujer inexperta. El hecho de que hubieran pasado sesenta años desde su transición indicaba que habría tenido amantes. No le gustaba la idea, pero lo entendía. Para ellos, los seres mágicos, el sexo era una necesidad básica. La vida dependía de su energía. Pero que Serena se hubiera metido en la cama de Neflyte —y los sentimientos que hubiera podido llegar a albergar por él— era algo que le costaba digerir. Mejor dicho, le daban ganas de agarrar a ese capullo Privilegiado y hacerlo pedazos con sus propias manos hasta que su sangre corriera por las calles.

Pero no era cuestión de Osaka, allí había más impedimentos para que Serena aceptara su requerimiento: clase, familia, prestigio. La princesa y él nunca podrían superar todos esos obstáculos. Y así y todo, Darien quería mucho más que su cuerpo. Ansiaba algo que nunca podría tener: su corazón. Lamentablemente, la respuesta de Serena no aclaraba si Neflyte ya lo había conquistado. En caso de que así fuera, dependía de Darien hacerse un hueco en sus sentimientos, demostrarle lo valiosa que era para él. Si conseguía que respondiera a sus caricias, que se corriera, que se rindiera por completo, tendría alguna esperanza de que pudiera llegar a sentir algo por él.

—¿Darien? —susurró Serena, con su cabellera dorada cayéndole por los hombros hasta la cintura. Un ángel listo para el pecado. No creyó que fuera posible, pero se excitó aún más. Le sostuvo la mirada. En su rostro ovalado de mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos brillaban como un neón azul, como una señal que lo atraía sin remedio. Estaba tendida sobre la cama, con las piernas abiertas para él. Una fantasía viviente que se retorcía, desnuda, ante sus ojos. El aroma de su excitación lo estaba volviendo loco. —Por favor, no te pa... ¡Oh, Dios mío!_ Darien la atajó bajando la cabeza y retomando la succión de su clítoris. Serena gritó al alcanzar el clímax, arqueando la espalda con las piernas tensas. Se agarró a la colcha y gimió. Era una visión muy hermosa.

Darien quería hacerle de todo. Se le ocurrían mil formas de poseer su cuerpo y su corazón. Pero vaciló un momento. Ella era una princesa, y dejando aparte a Neflyte con su furia animal, probablemente sólo habría tenido amantes educados y él no lo era. Darien daba y tomaba con intensidad, exigía que una mujer se lo diera todo, y no se disculpaba por ello. Pero no podía hacerle algo así a Serena. ¿Cómo iba a convencerla de que la amaba si la tomaba como un salvaje? Él estaba acostumbrado a mujeres que lo aceptaban todo, desde un revolcón amistoso a un vigoroso polvo. Serena, en cambio, debía de estar acostumbrada a que los hombres la reverenciaran.

Notó cómo se le hinchaba el clítoris y comenzaba a palpitar en su lengua y se apartó. Tenía que saber si podría responderle cuando estuviera enterrado bien dentro de ella, la mirada de uno perdida en la del otro, corazón con corazón. Eso le diría si tenía alguna posibilidad de conseguir su amor. Por el momento, tendría que conformarse con aquello.

—¡Darien! No. Por favor. —Su cuerpo se convulsionó—. No pares..._ Él se puso a cuatro patas y le besó el vientre.

—Chis. No pienso hacerlo. Nunca. A menos que tú me lo pidas._ Colocó su miembro entre las piernas de ella y la agarró por las caderas con intención evidente. Depositando un reguero de besos sobre las elevaciones de sus senos y en su cuello, alargó la mano para juguetear un poco más con su clítoris hasta que la hizo estremecer. «Despacio, con suavidad», se dijo. Se cogió el miembro con la mano y se detuvo un segundo. —Sólo te pido una cosa a cambio: no me ocultes nunca nada._ Serena se retorció debajo de él, enloqueciéndolo al rozar con su carne húmeda la sensible punta de su pene.

—No lo haré. Por favor...

—Dámelo todo.

—Sí —respondió ella entre jadeos cuando él se hundió en su interior—. ¡Oh, sí!

Maldición. Con una sola palabra, Serena había estado a punto de hacerle alcanzar el orgasmo, por no mencionar la carne prieta y resbaladiza que lo acogió. Serena Tsukino estaba debajo de él, clamando su nombre en voz alta. Una fantasía hecha realidad, una sensación tan dulce que casi le dolía. La sangre comenzó a hervirle en un momento. Su anhelo se agudizó, hizo que empezara a sudar, que perdiera la cabeza. Deseaba más de ella, y cuanto antes. Tenía que sentir que lo aceptaba, que palpitaba con él dentro, que gritaba su nombre al alcanzar el clímax. Darien se retiró un poco y volvió a embestir hasta el fondo.

—Voy a hacerte mía._ «En cuerpo y alma.» Se juró que, ahora que ella había querido acostarse con él, no la abandonaría jamás. La rodeó con los brazos y se hundió aún más profundamente para reafirmar lo que ya sabía: que era suya.

Se volvió a retirar. Trató de salir por completo, pero ella se aferró a él tensando sus músculos vaginales. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y depositó frenéticos besos a lo largo de su hombro. Estaban tan cerca... Darien tragó saliva. Ahí tenía la respuesta que quería: Serena tenía que sentir algo por él, porque el cuerpo y el corazón de ella estaban, sin duda, estrechamente relacionados. Y el corazón de él estaba irrevocablemente unido al de ella. Hundió los dedos en su pelo, el pulgar apoyado contra su mandíbula. A Serena se le veía la piel dorada a la luz de la vela y tenía los ojos cerrados a la espera del inminente orgasmo. Darien no podía aceptar eso.

—Mírame —le ordenó. Tenía que asegurarse de que supiera quién estaba allí con ella, en su interior, asegurarse de que no pudiera imaginarse que era Neflyte o cualquier otro. Mejor que se fuera acostumbrando a verlo a él allí. Y a menudo. Serena abrió los ojos muy despacio, con las pupilas dilatadas, y lo miró a la cara.

A Darien le dio un vuelco el corazón. Su excitación se intensificó un poco más todavía y se hundió con tanta fuerza que alcanzó el cuello del canal uterino. La agitada respiración de ella le proporcionó una sensación de triunfo similar a la que le proporcionaba el abrazo cada vez más estrecho de sus resbaladizas paredes internas en torno a su miembro. No iba a ceder. Aunque tuviera que pasarse así toda la noche, le daría el placer que Serena merecía y se ganaría un puesto en su corazón.

—No dejes de mirarme —le pidió.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin apartar la vista en ningún momento. Su aceptación y la exquisita sensación de estar en su interior estaba haciendo añicos el poco dominio de sí mismo que le quedaba. Pero tenía que controlar su voraz necesidad, no podía liberar toda su salvaje lujuria; presionándola o asustándola no llegaría a ninguna parte. La advertencia mental no le sirvió de mucho. La cogió por las caderas, la atrajo hacia sí y comenzó a arremeter con ritmo rápido y vigoroso. El semblante de ella cambió de inmediato. Serena abrió la boca y los ojos desmesuradamente, se tensó y ahogó un gemido sin soltarse de él.

—Vas a correrte para mí. —No era una pregunta: no le estaba dando alternativa.

—Sí... sí.

Era imposible que le pasara desapercibido el temblor de su voz. Oírlo lo impulsó a seguir embistiendo, sujetándola por las caderas para impedir que se moviera y asegurándose de que sintiera la fricción. Darien se ahogó en las profundidades de sus ojos azules, enmarcados por densas pestañas. No se atrevía ni a parpadear por miedo a perderse algo de lo que estaban compartiendo.

De repente, las piernas de Serena se tensaron y comenzó a gimotear, cada vez más alto. El mantuvo el ritmo, bañado en sudor. Al cabo de unos segundos, ella le clavó las uñas y soltó un grito que hizo temblar los cristales de las ventanas. Se estremeció alrededor del miembro de Darien, luego lo aferró y, finalmente, se relajó. Una inmensa satisfacción lo inundó al sentirla palpitar a su alrededor, percibiendo intensamente su orgasmo. Continuó al mismo ritmo, sin dejar de rozarle el sensible punto de placer que había descubierto, prolongando su momento de éxtasis.

Sin darle tiempo a recuperar el aliento, empezó a estimularla de nuevo sin dejar de mirarla. Sabía que debería darle un respiro, dejar que recobrase fuerzas, pero Darien habría jurado que en el momento del éxtasis había podido ver el alma de Serena, y se le antojó aún más hermosa. Siempre lo había impresionado lo amable que era con todo el mundo, que a él mismo siempre lo hubiera tratado como a un mago guerrero como los demás. Poseía una inteligencia asombrosa. Era capaz de manejar los asuntos políticos del Consejo con la misma facilidad con que ayudaba con el Diario del Caos. En cuanto a su sensualidad... Siempre sospechó que la mantenía oculta, pero ahora que la tenía delante, creyó ahogarse en sus profundidades. Lo era todo para él y lo único que deseaba era oírla gritar de placer otra vez por sus caricias.

Sus cuerpos estaban cerca el uno del otro, pero Darien quería más, penetrar un poco más en su interior, acceder hasta el último resquicio. Le levantó las piernas por encima de sus caderas y Serena le rodeó la cintura con ellas. Seguía sin ser suficiente. Empleó más fuerza en cada embestida. Y aún no tenia suficiente. Acercó el rostro al suyo, se perdió todavía más en el cielo azul de su mirada y seguía sin ser suficiente. ¿Tendría bastante alguna vez?

—Podría estar así toda la noche —murmuró Darien—. Quiero estarlo._ Ella abrió los ojos como platos, pero no dijo nada. Sólo gimió, más suavemente que la última vez que se había acercado al orgasmo. Un gemido más largo. El experimentó un arranque de júbilo al notar la presión de sus paredes vaginales en torno a su miembro. Cada vez un poquito más...

—¡Darien! —gritó Serena, clavándole frenética las uñas en los hombros. El dolor lo impulsó a embestirla como un poseso, con fuerza. Estaba a punto de perder el control, pero resistió sólo por el placer de ver cómo la pasión transformaba el bello rostro de Serena al llegar al éxtasis. Y era patente que confiaba en él. Confiaba en que siempre cuidaría de ella. No había nada más hermoso que eso.

Cuando concluyó su segundo orgasmo, la satisfacción y la necesidad física atenazaron a Darien a un tiempo, casi como dos fuerzas opuestas. Le había proporcionado placer más de una vez y rogó por que eso le asegurara un lugar más importante en su corazón que el que ocupaba Neflyte, pero dos veces no eran bastante para él. Ni por asomo. «No la presiones más —se dijo—. Ve despacio, con suavidad. Retírate ahora. No está lista para más.» Sin embargo, mandó a la mierda a la vocecilla interior y sus consejos.

Rodó hasta colocarse de espaldas, arrastrando a Serena consigo y la colocó sobre su erección, ansioso por experimentar de nuevo la suave succión de su cuerpo. Entonces la rodeó con los brazos, con el tatuaje de sus bíceps agrandándose al flexionarse los músculos, y la levantó hasta tener su sexo húmedo e hinchado justo encima de la boca. Sin esperar más, comenzó a disfrutar de aquel festín. El sabor de ella despertó su instinto. «Mía. Mi compañera», se dijo.

—Darien —jadeó Serena—. Espera. No... no puedo más. Deja que recupere un poco el aliento._ El cerró los ojos, intentando controlarse. Pero entre temblores y con la mente obnubilada, se dio cuenta de que tratar de controlarse era una pérdida de tiempo.

—Necesito más —acertó a decir con un gruñido, reanudando la succión del hinchado botón de su sexo. Serena se corrió una vez más, ahora en su boca, con un grito ronco. Y Darien seguía insatisfecho. Quería más, mucho más. Ayudándola con una mano, la deslizó por su cuerpo, se cogió el miembro con la otra y lo introdujo en el tenso canal sexual. Ella se cerró en torno a él de inmediato.

—Sí, Darien. Oh, Dios mío... sí. ¡Sí!_ Esa se había convertido en la palabra que más le gustaba oírle pronunciar.

Serena se acopló sobre su miembro ansioso, inclinándose hacia él, mirándolo, mirándose mutuamente. Casi de inmediato, dejó escapar un nuevo grito de ronco placer y le clavó las uñas en los brazos. Su sexo se aferraba con tal fuerza a su erección, que Darien se preguntó si le cortaría la circulación, pero las potentes contracciones permitieron de sobra que la sangre se precipitara por sus venas hacia su miembro, que se puso aún más duro. Su necesidad de dejarse ir y alcanzar también el orgasmo era tremenda, pero apretó los dientes y se contuvo. Mientras ella tuviera necesidad de un orgasmo más, él se encargaría de proporcionárselo. Independientemente de lo que ocurriera al día siguiente, quería que Serena no olvidara nunca aquella noche. Sabía que él no lo haría.

Tragándose una maldición, la instó a bajar de su cuerpo, acallando sus quejas con un intenso beso en los labios. Contuvo sus propias quejas y volvió a tumbarla en la cama. Sin necesidad de que él le dijera nada, Serena separó sus preciosas piernas bronceadas y Darien a punto estuvo de sucumbir a la tentación. Pero quería, necesitaba, tomarla en la postura más sumisa de todas. Si respondía con igual pasión y confianza cuando la tuviera debajo, totalmente abierta para él, se quedaría satisfecho. La colocó boca abajo en la cama y se puso sobre ella, separándole las piernas con los pies y cogiéndola por las caderas.

—Darien, ¿qué...?

—Quiero que me sientas —pidió él, penetrándola hasta lo más profundo, recreándose en una postura en la que Serena podía sentirlo entero, pero no tenía el control.

Le posó la boca en la nuca y ella gritó de placer. La satisfacción comenzó a bullir dentro de él al ver cómo se arqueaba, proporcionándole un mejor ángulo de penetración. Y se aprovechó de ello sin piedad. Con una implacable arremetida tras otra, le metió la mano por debajo del cuerpo buscando el hinchado botón cuajado de terminaciones nerviosas y se lo acarició con los dedos húmedos de sus fluidos.

—Darien. ¡Darien! —Serena respiraba muy agitadamente—. No puedo...

—Sí puedes. Lo necesito._ Un segundo después, ella se cerraba en torno a él de nuevo, a punto de experimentar una nueva explosión de placer. Y aun así, Darien se sentía impulsado a seguir presionando un poco más. —¿Me sientes? —le preguntó con voz ronca.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Serena, rodeándole un brazo y entrelazando los dedos con los suyos.

También ella quería estar más cerca de él, y comprenderlo renovó su pasión. Apretándole los dedos, contuvo las ganas de eyacular. En vez de eso, interpretó las señales que le hacía el cuerpo de Serena una vez más, seguro de que su respuesta sería de lo más satisfactoria. Siguió acariciando suavemente su carne húmeda al tiempo que la embestía a ritmo rápido, excitado al sentir cómo se tensaba, oyéndola gemir y respirar entrecortadamente.

—¿Quién está dentro de ti? —preguntó.

—¡Darien!_ Comenzó a convulsionarse y a gritar debajo de él y Darien juraría que aún había penetrado más en su interior que antes.

Maldición, ¿por qué no era suficiente? Pero su autocontrol empezaba a desmoronarse, su sangre activada exigía liberación. El ansia que le golpeaba la entrepierna sin descanso arrasaba todo a su paso excepto con la necesidad de marcarla de la forma más básica, con su semilla. Se retiró nuevamente, esta vez acompañado por una leve protesta por parte de ella. La hizo rodar hasta que la tuvo boca arriba y se deslizó entre sus piernas relajadas. Abrirse paso entre su sexo hinchado requería una paciencia que no tenía, y a punto estuvo de perder el control. Serena no se había corrido, y no lo haría sin él. Una visita más a la cumbre del placer.

Entrelazaron las manos y se miraron. La conexión entre ellos fue como una descarga eléctrica. Las embestidas de Darien se tornaron apremiantes, y Serena, su dulce princesa, se alzó para recibirlo. Lo miró a los ojos y él pudo ver en los suyos un placer y una necesidad crecientes, seguidos por una expresión de sorpresa. Apretó la mandíbula. El estallido fue enorme, gigantesco, monumental.

El sudor le corría por la espalda y la frente mientras se abría paso en su cuerpo, cada vez más tenso, y Serena lo miraba con gesto de aceptación, algo tan agradable como una brisa fresca en un sofocante día de verano. Pura perfección. Entonces, ella comenzó a pronunciar su nombre repetidamente, como un cántico, y se dejó caer al abismo por tercera vez, aferrándose a él con las manos, los labios y la mirada. Darien se derrumbó sobre su cuerpo cuando el clímax rompió la última de sus barreras, y se dejó llevar por un placer tan intenso, tan sublime, que lo estremeció hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Serena le producía ese efecto. Se había jurado que esa noche iba a cambiarla a ella y sus sentimientos hacia él, y en vez de eso, estar con Serena lo había cambiado a él para siempre. Antes creía que la amaba. Ahora sabía que lo suyo sería una devoción eterna. Tal como rezaban los votos de la unión mágica, para él ya no habría ninguna otra.

—¿Princesa?_ Serena lo miró con los ojos entornados y una media sonrisa.

—¿Hum?_ Parecía adormilada, soñadora, y Darien no pudo reprimir la sonrisa, expresión del júbilo que se abría paso en su interior. —Deberías hacer esto más a menudo —le susurró Serena.

—¿Hacerte el amor? Descuida, tengo toda la intención de hacerlo._ Ella se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos como si, de repente, le diera vergüenza. Darien dudaba mucho que hubiera visto alguna vez una mujer más hermosa. Preciosa cuando alcanzaba el éxtasis, era absolutamente arrebatadora cuando estaba saciada. Que él fuera responsable de que tuviera aquella expresión no dejaba de admirarlo.

—Quería decir sonreír —lo corrigió Serena.

No había tenido demasiados motivos para hacerlo en los últimos doscientos años, desde la muerte de Amy. Pero ahora... sonrió de oreja a oreja. Para ella. Sí, la felicidad era fugaz, y Serena probablemente nunca sería su compañera. Pero nadie podría arrebatarle ya aquel momento, y tenía toda la intención de saborearlo el resto de su vida.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, temprano, Serena se desperezó aún con los ojos cerrados. Se sentía en paz. Y llena de energía. Rebosante, a decir verdad. Se notaba descansada por primera vez desde hacía días. A pesar del viento que aullaba fuera, y de que aún era de noche, se sintió protegida por algo cálido de las inclemencias del mes de diciembre. Se volvió y se encontró con un cuerpo duro que irradiaba calor. Abrió los ojos de golpe. Darien.

Dios santo. Los recuerdos de lo que habían estado haciendo la noche anterior se precipitaron a su mente con estremecedora claridad. Nunca olvidaría la sensación de mirarlo a los ojos mientras la penetraba hasta el fondo y le proporcionaba un inmenso placer. El recuerdo de la ternura reflejada en las duras líneas de su rostro hizo que se derritiera. Y recordó también el placer, experimentado una y otra vez.

Darien se había mostrado implacable, brutal, exigente. Compitiendo con alguien que ni siquiera estaba presente en la habitación. Después de la noche anterior, había quedado más que patente que lo que quiera que hubiera podido sentir por Neflyte mientras estuvo cuidando de él durante el duelo por su compañera palidecía en comparación con el intenso y vibrante deseo que Darien le despertaba. La había tratado como la mujer que era, no como una muñeca de porcelana. Y Serena nunca antes había experimentado un éxtasis semejante.

Abrió los ojos muy despacio y contempló las duras líneas de los pómulos de él, las alas negras de sus pestañas sobre sus ojos cerrados, su fuerte mandíbula. El pulso se le aceleró. Algo había cambiado entre ellos la noche anterior. Darien siempre había despertado su interés, curiosidad incluso, pero aquello era mucho más. Era como si, en los últimos días, se hubiera afianzado en el puesto que ocupaba dentro de su corazón.

Para ella, el sexo siempre había sido algo simple, divertido, sin ninguna trascendencia. Rara vez iba más allá de un fugaz placer. Pero le había servido para almacenar energía, lo único que había necesitado hasta ese momento. Sin embargo, después de estar con Darien, Serena no creía que pudiera conformarse con menos que un deseo salvaje y arrebatador. Él le había dado eso, le había mostrado las muchas posibilidades que existían, la había mirado con absoluta devoción. «Podrías tener todo eso para siempre —le susurró una voz—. Pronuncia los votos de aceptación. Conviértete en su compañera.»

¿Y qué diría Jedite? ¿O el Consejo y el resto de los Privilegiados? ¿Podría soportar la posibilidad de que la expulsaran de su seno? ¿Dónde quedaba la obligación de unión política que Jedite necesitaba? Suspiró. Su hermano se había unido con quien había querido. Pero cuestionarse si era justo o no, no la conduciría a ningún lugar. Como nieta de Artemís, famosa desde que entró a formar parte de la comunidad mágica, todo el mundo tenía depositadas grandes expectativas en ella desde que lanzó su primer hechizo. La vida no era justa. Jamás lo sería, y odiar a Jedite por haber seguido los dictados de su instinto y su corazón sólo hacía que se sintiera mezquina.

Se sentó en la cama y miró a Darien por encima del hombro. Ocupaba tres cuartas partes de la cama, y se acordó de cómo la había estrechado contra su pecho mientras dormía, con una pierna por encima de las suyas, respirándole pesadamente en el cuello. Se había sentido amada y protegida. Encontrar valor para renunciar a él iba a costarle mucho, pero tenía que hacerlo. Seguir dándole esperanzas cuando no podía librarse de las obligaciones de la posición que ocupaba en la vida era injusto para el guerrero.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y, apartando la cortina transparente, salió dando tumbos de la cama, cubriéndose la cara para contener los sollozos. Deseaba a Darien. Lo deseaba en aquel mismo momento. Otra vez. Mucho se temía que ya nunca pudiera dejar de desearlo, y que nadie pudiera sustituirlo. Su parte imprudente quería volver a la cama y aceptar su requerimiento para que nadie pudiera separarlos. La obligación. El deseo. La familia. Su corazón. Todas esas cosas eran importantes y no sabía por dónde decantarse. Cogió su ropa y empezó a vestirse, sumida en una absoluta confusión, perdida en sus pensamientos... Hasta que un agudo sonido dentro de su cabeza la advirtió. Corrió a la cama para despertar a Darien, pero éste ya se estaba poniendo los vaqueros.

—Los anarki están aquí —masculló él con expresión lúgubre. Ella asintió, tragando saliva.

—Aún no han atravesado nuestras protecciones mágicas.

—No tardarán. Percibo un gran número de ellos._ Nada más decirlo, un bombardeo de actividad mental penetró en la cabeza de Serena. Pensamientos. Desconcierto. Cólera. Triunfo.

—Quienquiera que esté fuera, sabe que estamos aquí dentro, y potencialmente acorralados. Tenemos que huir._ Darien vaciló.

—Tú tienes que huir. Te ayudaré. Llévate a Jedite y ocultaos. Llévate el diario..._ Ella lo agarró de la mano.

—Tú te vienes conmigo._ Él le acarició la mejilla.

—No, princesa. Creen que tienen a alguien acorralado. Si logran atravesar nuestras protecciones mágicas y no encuentran a nadie, imaginarán que hemos huido y seguirán persiguiéndonos. Mientras que si me encuentran a mí aquí, creerán que han ganado y dejarán que escapes con Jedite y el libro._ Serena se quedó horrorizada y se puso pálida.

—Darien, no... No puedes. Si te encuentran aquí, te torturarán..._ Él interrumpió sus quejas con un suave beso en los labios.

—No tenemos tiempo para discusiones. Deja que te enseñe por dónde huir. Lo encontré mientras registraba la bodega. Si puedo, luego me teletransportaré fuera de aquí y me encontraré contigo en el pueblo dentro de una hora.

—¿Lo prometes?_ La expresión de determinación que cruzó por su rostro la aterrorizó.

—Si no estoy ahí dentro de una hora, coge el coche y vete sin mí. Nada de objeciones, princesa. La comunidad mágica cuenta contigo._ Lo de que iba a teletransportarse fuera de la casa era mentira. En realidad, iba a dejarse atrapar por los anarki para darle más posibilidades de escapar. Y si lo capturaban... Se atragantó con las lágrimas. Darien iba a sacrificar su vida por ella.

—Por favor, no lo hagas —le rogó, con los ojos anegados—. Por favor.

—Princesa, tenemos que irnos. No podemos perder tiempo si queremos ponerte a salvo. —Pasó a su lado y ella se quedó mirando su ancha espalda. Lo vio inclinarse para coger a Jedite, todavía envuelto en la espesa nube negra, y echárselo al hombro—. Coge tu mochila. Venga, vámonos._ Aquello no podía estar ocurriendo. No podía dejar que aquel apasionado mago se entregara a los malvados anarki, que le infligirían torturas insoportables, sólo para salvarla a ella. Lo agarró del codo con toda su fuerza y lo obligó a volverse y mirarla.

—Conviértete en parte de mí como yo me convierto en parte de ti. Prometo ser tuya para siempre. Seré una compañera irreprochable para ti, sincera y fiel_ Darien le tapó la boca con la mano, tenso y con los ojos rebosantes de dolor. Hacerla callar lo estaba matando. Entonces, ¿por qué lo hacía?

—No lo dices en serio. Pronunciar los sagrados votos para que no me vaya... no puede ser. No sería honroso por mi parte dejar que lo hicieras. Y si me ocurriera algo no quiero que sufras._ ¿Cómo podía haber creído en algún momento que Darien pudiera haberla requerido movido por el odio hacia Jedite? Se sintió como una idiota. No podía renunciar a él y menos para que los anarki lo destrozaran.

—Pero...

—Hemos hecho todo lo posible, princesa. Hemos intentado escapar y hemos fracasado. Te amo. Lo sabes. Si quieres que pueda morir en paz, ponte a salvo. Hazlo por mí._ Y dicho esto, dio media vuelta y salió de las cocheras, atravesando la niebla matutina en dirección a la mansión.

¿La amaba? Nuevas lágrimas acudieron a los ojos de Serena mientras se colocaba la mochila a la espalda y salía corriendo tras él con un horroroso nudo en la garganta. El miedo la paralizaba, pero la mera idea de continuar sin Darien la desgarraba por dentro. ¿Cómo había podido convertirse en alguien tan importante para ella en tan sólo unos días?

Iba detrás de él devanándose los sesos. Tenía que haber una manera de convencerlo para que huyeran juntos. O para que al menos lo intentaran. Tal vez los anarki no supieran que él estaba allí. Pero nada más ocurrírsele, mientras atravesaba el césped helado del jardín, que crujía bajo sus pies en mitad de la fantasmagórica niebla, percibió los pensamientos de los sitiadores. Los pensamientos y la voz de Rubeus llamando a Darien por su nombre. De alguna manera, el líder de los anarki había identificado la magia del guerrero. Revisó las protecciones que entre los dos habían levantado alrededor de la casa.

—¿Cubriste mi magia con la tuya? —le preguntó horrorizada, trotando a su lado—. Sólo pueden percibir tus hechizos. ¿Por qué? Así te has puesto en peligro._ El la miró de reojo.

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer para protegerte y asegurarme de que Diamante no lastime a otra mujer._ Y de nuevo se alejó de ella en dirección a la mansión. Serena lo siguió, dándole vueltas al asunto, pero se le habían acabado las ideas. Lo alcanzó de nuevo y esta vez le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y tiró de su cabeza hasta que los rostros de ambos quedaron a escasa distancia.

—Por favor, Darien, no lo hagas. Cre... creo que yo también te quiero —suplicó Serena, con las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas.

—Moriré con una sonrisa pensando en ello. Gracias —contestó él, secándole las lágrimas con el pulgar—. Y ahora vamos a la bodega. Están ya muy cerca._ Lo estaban, efectivamente. Serena podía percibir su presencia. Una maldad colectiva que arrasaba a toda velocidad las protecciones que la víspera habían levantado alrededor de la casa, a todo correr y totalmente exhaustos.

—Darien, no puedes sacrificar tu vida de esta forma._ El bajó a la bodega y encendió la luz, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando la magia negra de la mina mágica lo identificó y apuntó directamente a él.

—Haré lo que haga falta para que tú estés a salvo, y hace tiempo que juré que mataría a Diamante. Con suerte, los anarki me capturarán y me llevarán ante él. Me temen, y el brujo querrá que me entreguen vivo. Es la oportunidad que necesito para llevar a cabo mi misión y permitir que tú escapes.

—¿Por qué?_ Darien apartó un enorme y polvoriento sofá de la pared, y al hacerlo dejó a la vista una entrada rectangular en la piedra del muro. Luego se arrodilló y metió a Jedite por el agujero.

—Entra.

—Darien..._ Se oyó una especie de estallido, seguido de un fuerte golpe y pisadas en el piso superior. Los anarki se precipitaron al interior de la mansión y empezaron a diseminarse rápidamente.

—Vamos, Serena, se nos acaba el tiempo.

—¡Ven conmigo! —rogó ella. Haciendo caso omiso a su petición, con la mandíbula tensa, y la empujó al interior del escondrijo. Acto seguido, conjuró agua, inundando la bodega hasta la altura de las rodillas. —¿Qué haces?_ El negó con la cabeza y cogió el bloque de piedra para encerrarlos en el escondite secreto.

—Utiliza tu magia para llevar a Jedite por el túnel hasta el pueblo. Una vez allí, coge un coche. Ten cuidado. No vengas a por mí, Serena. Prométemelo._ Retrocedió tambaleándose. La energía destructiva de la mina lo debilitaría rápidamente si seguía allí mucho tiempo y necesitaba toda su fuerza si quería escapar de los anarki. Serena tenía que dejarlo ir. Por mucho que le costara.

—¿Por qué estás decidido a dar tu vida a cambio de la oportunidad de matar a Diamante? —le preguntó, aferrándose a su muñeca mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas.

—Pregúntaselo a Jedite. El te lo explicará.

Tras decir eso, la besó apasionadamente en los labios, pero antes de que ella pudiera tirar de él hacia el escondite, tapó la abertura con el bloque de piedra, dejándola a oscuras e impidiendo que viera más su hermoso rostro. Oyó el ruido que hizo al arrastrar el sofá hasta su sitio de nuevo y el ruido de algo más. El torrente de agua fría y la corriente de aire gélido que notó a continuación la hicieron comprender: no sólo había bloqueado la salida, la había congelado. Finalmente, sus pasos se perdieron en la distancia. El portazo que reverberó en el aire indicaba que era el fin. Darien había salido de la bodega para hacerle frente a la muerte.


	10. Capítulo 9

**¡Hola a todas! Bueno, el pobre Darien se las va a ver en persona con Diamante, y este último no está muy contento de verlo. Espero que la historia os esté gustando. Muchos besos y abrazos para todas. Feliz noche de Fin de año.**

CAPÍTULO 9

A Serena no le gustaba nada aquel plan. Sin duda había que proteger el diario y a su hermano, pero ella sabía que podía luchar. Se negaba a dejar que los anarki le arrebataran a Darien así sin más. Sacó la varita de la mochila y la empleó para esconder a Jedite y el diario en el hueco de la escalera. No ofrecía demasiada protección, pero confiaba en que sirviera por el momento. Era un riesgo grande, lo sabía, pero la comunidad mágica no podía permitirse el lujo de perder guerreros, igual que no podía seguir adelante sin el Consejo. Por otra parte, no estaba tan segura de que su corazón pudiera soportar una vida sin Darien. Mucho se temía que, verdaderamente, se hubiera enamorado de él. Sacó también de la mochila el espejo para transcomunicados oficiales de Aino. El símbolo negro del consejero muerto le recordó la gravedad de la situación. Las dudas y vacilaciones estaban fuera de lugar.

Presionó el símbolo de Sterling Osaka: otro riesgo calculado. El tampoco creía a Jedite cuando afirmaba que Diamante había vuelto del exilio y había reunido de nuevo a los anarki, pero rogó por que alguno de sus sobrinos lo hubiera hecho entrar en razón y el anciano estuviera dispuesto a enviar a Neflyte y a Zoycite a buscarla. Era su única esperanza. Los ruidos que se oían en el piso de arriba le recordaron que no tenía demasiado tiempo. De repente, oyó un bramido parecido a un grito de guerra. ¡Darien! El sonido le retumbaba aún en los oídos, y tenía el corazón desbocado cuando Sterling apareció en el espejo. Con su pelo y su barba canosos, y los penetrantes ojos azules que habían heredado su sobrino. Frunció el cejo al verla en el espejo de Aino.

—¿Serena Tsukino?

—No tengo mucho tiempo —susurró ella—. Los anarki atacaron a Thomas Aino. Lo quemaron vivo en su bodega. También han asesinado a todo el servicio y violado a las mujeres._ Sterling suspiró.

—Tú también no. Primero tu hermano y... ¿Dónde está Jedite?

—Conmigo en casa de Thomas. Estamos escondidos. El está inconsciente a causa de un hechizo que Diamante le lanzó hace unos días. Sterling, tiene que escucharme. Los anarki han regresado. Ahora mismo, Darien Chiba está peleando contra todos ellos. Solo...

—No será la primera vez. Cuando Diamante vivía, el muy loco atacó su cuartel general él solo y mató a casi un centenar de ellos.

Serena había oído muchos rumores acerca de Darien, pero nada en concreto. Se preguntó si serían ciertos. Sólo un loco atacaría el cuartel general de Diamante sin ayuda. «Me temen, y el brujo querrá que me entreguen vivo.» Sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza. Sí, lo entregarían vivo a Diamante para que después éste pudiera matarlo lentamente, causándole todo el dolor posible.

Oyó portazos y ruido de pasos, gruñidos de dolor y chillidos aterrorizados. Ahogó un gemido. El grito de guerra de Darien se elevaba por encima del clamor. No se rendiría sin presentar batalla. Pero ¿qué podía hacer uno solo contra tantos? Si lo que Sterling acababa de decir era cierto, no era la primera vez que se aprovechaba del factor sorpresa. Pero ahora la tenía a ella. Tenía que salir de allí como fuera.

—Sterling, si no quiere creer que Diamante ha vuelto, crea al menos que alguien ha matado a Thomas Aino. Mire su espejo._ El anciano mago hizo lo que le pedía y frunció el cejo de nuevo.

—Su símbolo está negro.

—He visto su cadáver con mis propios ojos. Y los de todos los demás. Y ya puede ir añadiendo a Jedite, a Darien y a mí a la lista de bajas, a menos que envíe refuerzos hacia aquí ahora mismo.

—¿Re... refuerzos? Yo no estoy en forma para pelear. La comunidad mágica no ha tenido necesidad de un cuerpo especial para hacer que se cumplieran las normas desde...

—Desde Diamante, ¿verdad?_ El anciano suspiró.

—¿Estás segura de que todo esto no es más que mucho ruido y pocas nueces?_ Serena apretó los dientes.

—Busque a Neflyte y a Zoycite. Pídales que vengan. Ahora mismo. Es nuestra única esperanza. Por favor...

—Vosotros, los jóvenes, os excitáis con tanta facilidad que hasta veis fantasmas —suspiró—. Está bien. Buscaré a mis sobrinos.

—Gracias.

Serena cerró la tapa del espejo y lo guardó en la mochila, que había dejado junto a Jedite. Armada con su varita, subió la escalera y pegó el oído a la losa de piedra. Fuertes pisadas, arrastrar de pies, gritos, algunos de dolor, todo en el piso de arriba. Cabía la posibilidad de que la capturasen, pero también ella contaba con el factor sorpresa, y no tenía intención de abandonar a Darien.

Apoyó las palmas en el bloque de piedra y empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Nada. «¡Maldita sea!», masculló. Apuntó con la varita hacia el bloque e imaginó que el hielo se disolvía y caía al suelo. La piedra tembló un momento, pero luego se quedó quieta. La única razón por la que su hechizo no funcionaba tenía que ser porque Darien hubiera sellado la piedra; es decir, había lanzado un conjuro que impedía que la entrada al pequeño túnel pudiera volver a abrirse. Se había asegurado así de que ella no abandonara la relativa seguridad de su escondite para ir a ayudarlo.

Se atragantó con las lágrimas. Menudo estúpido, idiota, noble e increíble. Tan decidido a protegerla a costa de su propia vida. ¿Es que no entendía que ella podría haber luchado a su lado? A pesar de lo mucho que odiaba a Jedite, la quería lo suficiente como para asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo, aun a costa de su propia seguridad. Tenía que hacer algo para rescatarlo. En ese momento, algo, o tal vez alguien, golpeó con fuerza las paredes repetidas veces y se oyeron pisadas apresuradas por el suelo. Luego un portazo.

—¡No!_ Serena se quedó helada al oír la voz de Darien. La reconocería en cualquier parte, puesto que la llevaba grabada a fuego en el corazón. Rogando por que su hermano y el diario permanecieran a salvo en su escondite hasta que ella regresara o aparecieran los refuerzos, se teletransportó hacia la parte trasera de la casa y se dirigió a la cocina a hurtadillas. —Malditos capullos._ Seguía siendo la voz de él. Menos mal que seguía vivo.

Se asomó un poco para echar un vistazo a través del cristal de la puerta y lo que vio le encogió el corazón. Darien tenía la cara cubierta de sangre; un reguero le caía justo entre los ojos, empapándole el jersey por delante. Lo vio levantar la varita, caminar hacia atrás, en un intento de salir de la habitación.

—Matadme, entonces. No pienso deciros dónde está el diario._ La media docena de magos a los que Darien se enfrentaba, todos de espaldas a Serena, se rieron a carcajadas. Uno se adelantó, caminando con un engreimiento que la enfureció.

—Estoy seguro de que Diamante te hará cambiar de opinión._ Darien levantó la barbilla y lo encaró con gesto desafiante, rebosante de desprecio.

—Que lo intente._ Los magos que estaban más cerca de la puerta cargaron contra Darien. Serena observaba con el corazón en un puño. Lo superaban en número, y él no dejaba de provocarlos. ¿Es que se había vuelto loco de remate?

Darien hendió el aire con un movimiento de su varita y tres de los magos se detuvieron en seco, desplomándose en el suelo. Serena no estaba a favor de que se derramara sangre, pero deseó sinceramente que estuvieran muertos. Mientras salía sin hacer ruido de la cocina, decidida a aprovechar el factor sorpresa, se juró que no permitiría que los tres restantes lo atraparan. Los ojos de Darien echaron chispas cuando la vio. De repente, cesaron sus fanfarronerías y una expresión de terror se reflejó en su rostro.

—¡No!_ Rubeus apareció por una puerta lateral, situada entre la cocina y el salón, con una expresión de malicioso regocijo, varita en alto.

—Creías que podrías acabar con otros cien de nosotros, ¿verdad? Pues sólo has matado ochenta.

—Porque los otros veinte han salido corriendo como cobardes.

—¡Tu matanza se termina aquí y ahora! —Bramó Rubeus.

Serena lanzó un hechizo sobre el trío que se dirigía hacia Darien, confiando en que éste se deshiciera de Rubeus y pudieran escapar. En vez de eso, él la apuntó con su varita con una mirada llena de miedo y arrepentimiento. Y también amor. Serena notó que una fuerza la sacaba por la puerta como si alguien la hubiera agarrado por la cintura y tirara de ella hacia atrás, y aterrizó al cabo de unos segundos sentada en el césped helado.

Furiosa y más decidida que antes, se puso en pie y se teletransportó de nuevo a la cocina. El silencio que reinaba en la habitación, a decir verdad en toda la casa, la asustó. En vez de utilizar su magia para matar al último de los asaltantes y liberarse, Darien se había entretenido en quitarla de en medio, y esos segundos de distracción habían permitido que Rubeus lo capturase.

Registró la casa presa de un ataque de pánico, todos y cada uno de sus recovecos, con la esperanza de que estuviera allí. Encontró anarki muertos por todas partes. Darien había acabado con ellos. Pero Serena no podía contar a cuántos había dado muerte, no podía alegrarse. Pasó de una habitación a otra, intentando ignorar la carnicería, rogando por que estuvieran peleando en alguna otra parte.

Tras cinco minutos de silencio atronador y de espeluznante calma, se convenció de que los anarki se habían llevado a Darien a una muerte segura. La asaltaron unas horribles ganas de dejarse caer de rodillas en el suelo y llorar desesperada. Inspiró hondo. «Sé fuerte.» La comunidad la necesitaba. Sin ella no podrían curar a Jedite, ocultar el diario o rescatar a Darien.

Así que se sorbió las lágrimas y se dirigió a la bodega. Tenía que recoger la mochila con el diario y a su hermano, meterlos en el coche e ir en busca de Nick y los demás. Había esperado que Neflyte y Zoycite llegaran a tiempo, pero no había sido así. Seguro que Sterling no se había puesto en contacto con ellos. No había sido capaz de comprender lo perentorio de su ruego. Negó con la cabeza con resignación, reprimiendo a duras penas su creciente necesidad de gritar y llorar. De nada serviría. Tendría que salvar a Darien ella sola. Cuando estaba subiendo con Jedite y la mochila al piso de arriba, la puerta delantera se abrió de par en par. Oyó luego la puerta de atrás y, de repente, se vio rodeada por Neflyte, Zoycite, Nick y Malaquite.

—¿Dónde...? —Nick se interrumpió y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y cerró la boca de golpe—. ¿Darien ha hecho esto?

Los cadáveres de los anarki, vestidos con túnicas, estaban diseminados por todo el vestíbulo. Al menos cincuenta, algunos clavados a las paredes con la colección de espadas antiguas que decoraban la estancia. Los rostros desfigurados de los zombis rezumaban sangre negra. Había otro montón de ellos apilados en un rincón. Al parecer, Darien había arrancado la barandilla de la escalera de hierro forjado y después los habían ensartado en los barrotes puntiagudos. La sangre negra de los anarki se mezclaba con la roja de los magos, formando un charco turbio y espeso que se iba extendiendo por todo el vestíbulo. El resto de zombis habían encontrado la muerte en el filo de una hacha. Los magos muertos tenían una expresión de pavor en la cara. ¿Cómo demonios había podido matar Darien tan de prisa a tanta gente? Era terrible, horroroso, pero Serena estaba asombrada con su habilidad para llevar a cabo semejante proeza. Tiger estaría orgulloso.

—Rubeus lo ha acusado de haber matado a ochenta.

—Joder —murmuró Zoycite—. Los marines estarían encantados de tenerlo entre sus filas._ Neflyte lanzó a su hermano una mirada de enfado y acto seguido se volvió hacia Serena. .

—¿Lo han capturado?

—Sí. Tenemos que ir a buscarlo —respondió ella con voz temblorosa, y necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para contener sus emociones y sus lágrimas.

No era momento de que la Hermandad empezara a hacerse preguntas acerca de su relación con Darien. El tiempo corría y cada minuto podía marcar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte para él. Tenía que convencer a los demás de que no podían continuar con su lucha sin tan bravo guerrero. Porque la causa lo necesitaba. Y se temía que ella también.

—Lo haremos. —Neflyte le rodeó los hombros con ternura y Serena tuvo que esforzarse para no apartarse—. No lo matarán, al menos de momento. Necesitan información que Darien tiene en su poder._ Lo que significaba que lo torturarían sin cesar. El corazón le dio un vuelco.

—Veo que Jedite sigue igual —comentó Nick—. ¿Y el diario?

—En mi mochila. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Darien? ¡No podemos dejarlo a merced de Diamante!_ Nick y Neflyte se miraron. Ya se estaban preguntando qué había entre el mago y ella, y era evidente que lo desaprobaban. A Serena no le importaba. Deberían estar preocupados por la suerte de uno de los suyos. Pero probablemente no consideraran a Darien uno de los suyos. Era un Desposeído y, por lo tanto, un activo prescindible. Le entraron ganas de gritar.

—Tenemos un plan. —Nick le hablaba con voz que intentaba ser razonable—. Ven con nosotros a casa de mi tío y...

—No puedo. —Les explicó que una de las brujas de Diamante había lanzado un hechizo sobre el libro que les permitía seguirlo cuando la poseedora se teletransportaba—. Tengo que viajar por medios humanos. Tren, coche, avión..._ Los cuatro guerreros la miraron aturdidos.

—Eso dificulta tremendamente las cosas —musitó Nick. Malaquite resopló.

—Querrás decir que lo jode todo.

—Es un milagro que Darien haya impedido que te capturen, estando él solo. —Neflyte le dio un cariñoso apretón en el hombro. Serena se apartó abruptamente, incapaz de soportar su contacto.

—¡Necesitamos un plan con urgencia! Tengo un coche fuera. Tendré que conducir...

—Yo voy contigo —se ofreció Neflyte al instante—. Necesitarás protección. Mi tío posee una verdadera fortaleza cerca de Birmingham. Podemos ir allí y trazar nuestro plan._ A Serena le bastó una mirada para comprender que estaba bajo de energía, pero desechó el pensamiento. Ponerse a pensar en esos momentos si Neflyte necesitaba su cuerpo era demasiado para ella.

—Teletranspórtate tú a casa de tu tío y prepáralo para recibirnos al resto de nosotros. No me gusta abusar de la amabilidad de nadie, pero...

—No. Con las cosas tan difíciles como están, lo más seguro es estar todos juntos. —Neflyte se volvió hacia su hermano menor—: ¿Zoycite?_ El joven miró a Serena con curiosidad y asintió.

—Iré contigo._ Malaquite levantó a Jedite del suelo.

—¿El coche está en la parte delantera?

—Sí. —Serena corrió hasta la puerta y se detuvo. Debía hacer una cosa más por si Sterling Osaka seguía negándose a creer que Diamante y los anarki habían vuelto. Sacó el espejo de Aino de la mochila, lo abrió y pulsó el símbolo de Sterling.

—¿Otra vez tú? —gruñó el anciano—. Avisé a mis sobrinos. Acaban de volver y me han dicho que te han encontrado. He accedido a que vengáis a mi casa, aunque creo que esto es un despropósito. Estoy seguro de que..._ Serena giró el espejo para mostrarle la carnicería que Darien había dejado tras de sí: todo el vestíbulo lleno de anarki caídos, ensartados en los barrotes de la barandilla o derribados a hachazos. Lo último que oyó de Sterling fue un grito ahogado de exclamación y algo que se parecía mucho a una arcada.

—Si todavía cree que esto es mentira, alguien debería encerrarlo en el manicomio —le espetó Serena, cerrando el espejo sin contemplaciones, tras lo cual, se volvió hacia Nick—: Vamos.

* * *

Las fuertes y seguras pisadas sobre el gélido suelo de cemento alertaron a Darien de que alguien se acercaba. Con su varita partida en dos a sus pies y las manos atadas a la espalda con algo que le impedía cualquier clase de movimiento, no podía hacer magia para escapar, ni para darse la vuelta y hacer frente a la amenaza. No es que creyera que Diamante iba a dejarlo salir de aquel calabozo con vida. Era muy doloroso estar colgado por las muñecas atadas, con los hombros dislocados, pero no era ni mucho menos lo peor que podían hacer con él. Como Rubeus no había conseguido sacarle dónde estaba el diario, Darien sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que apareciera alguien más brutal. «Aquí está», pensó al oír que los pasos se acercaban.

—Señor Chiba._ Diamante en persona. Darien supuso que al brujo debía quedarle muy poca paciencia para haber aparecido tan pronto. La idea le hizo sonreír.

—Señor Diamante —contestó él.

—Tengo entendido que has matado a ochenta de mis mejores soldados. Impresionante. Pero me cabrea bastante, después de que tu amigo Zoycite Osaka destruyera mi arma para convertir humanos en anarki rápidamente. Entenderás que no esté dispuesto a perder más efectivos.

—Mil perdones. Trataron de capturarme y me defendí. Sabía que dejar que me capturasen me conduciría a la muerte. ¿Me equivoco?

—En absoluto —respondió Diamante despreocupadamente—. A menos que reconsideres de qué lado estás. Es una desgracia para los Desposeídos de todo el mundo que el cabeza de una de sus mejores familias apoye abiertamente la causa de los Privilegiados. ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Todavía esperas congraciarte con Jedite para que te conceda una pizca de poder?

—No. Lo hago sobre todo para matar a cochinos cabrones con instintos asesinos como tú.

—¿Todavía estás furioso por lo de Amy? —lo provocó Diamante. Darien apretó los dientes tan fuerte que creyó que se los iba a romper, pero se negaba a dejar que el brujo viera lo mucho que lo afectaban sus palabras. Guardó silencio. —Noto que sí. Como tú has dicho antes con tanta sinceridad: mil perdones. Pero como bien sabrás, el propósito de haberte traído aquí no es hablar del pasado, sino del Diario del Caos. ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué mujer lo tiene?_ Darien clavó la mirada en la pared de cemento y no dijo nada. —¿Quieres que lo adivine? ¿Un juego? Qué divertido. Veamos... Setsuna tiene experiencia con el libro y, por supuesto, una relación de parentesco al ser la descendiente de Beryl. Cuando pase la transición, su magia será fuerte. La atractiva chica del pequeño de los Osaka es otra posibilidad. A pesar de ser humana, es fuerte y descarada. Lo bastante lista como para ocultarlo. Y luego tenemos a la elegantísima hermana de Jedite Tsukino, Serena. Una de las mujeres más hermosas que he visto nunca. Disfrutaría mucho atándola a mi cama._ Darien se mordió el labio hasta que se hizo sangre, para reprimir las ganas de contestar. Cualquier cosa que dijera en defensa de Serena, cualquier comentario que le diera a entender a Diamante que ella era la dueña de su corazón, la convertiría de inmediato en su objetivo. —¿No tienes nada que decir? —insistió el brujo. El cerró los ojos, decidido a guardar silencio. No pondría a su princesa en una situación aún más peligrosa. —Hum. —Diamante parecía muy cabreado—. Rubeus me ha informado de que privarte de oxígeno durante un tiempo te hizo perder momentáneamente el conocimiento, pero no consiguió hacerte hablar. También me ha dicho que se pasó casi una hora apretándote los huevos y no soltaste prenda._ Darien hizo una mueca de dolor al recordarlo, pero no dijo nada. Los condenados testículos todavía le dolían. Sabía que jamás tendría oportunidad de devolverle el favor al brujo, pero confiaba en que lo hiciera otro de los miembros de la Hermandad. —Has dado señales de una encomiable lealtad ante el dolor. Es una lástima que no quieras reconsiderar tu futuro. —Diamante hizo una pausa, como esperando que Darien le suplicara clemencia. Suspiró—. Desafortunadamente para ti, a mí se me da muy bien arrancar detalles de los cerebros de las personas, y no es muy agradable. Mis métodos resultan especialmente eficaces cuando el sujeto está débil, después de sufrir un tremendo dolor. Te aconsejo que me digas dónde está el libro y qué mujer es su guardiana, y así ahorrarte el sufrimiento.

—Que te jodan.

—Estás empeñado en desafiarme, ya lo veo. Debe de ser algo de familia. Me costó mucho someter a Amy para que los otros y yo pudiéramos disfrutar a gusto de ella hasta matarla.

Darien intentó bloquear la imagen, pero ésta entró en su mente como un ariete. Amy... su cuerpecito joven e inocente abierto para que Diamante y sus secuaces obtuvieran placer de ella causándole el dolor más horroroso. Los reproches y las recriminaciones que lo habían obsesionado durante más de doscientos años resurgieron con la fuerza del primer día. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo? Pero no dijo nada. Se negaba a proporcionarle al brujo una nueva oportunidad de tortura. El se le acercó. Darien lo notó al percibir el roce del aire a su espalda y la pestilencia de la maldad. Se puso tenso, y se preparó para el golpe, seguro de que Diamante tenía más planes para torturarlo. Pero en vez de eso, el mago sólo se le acercó y le susurró al oído:

—Vas a decirme cómo conseguir el Diario del Caos. Conozco formas de hacerte daño que ni tu resistencia física podrá soportar. Y tengo paciencia. Ya que insistes en ponérmelo difícil, conviene que sepas que voy a disfrutar mucho torturándote._ Darien no terna ninguna duda de que Diamante podría encontrar mil maneras de causarle dolor. Pero hiciera lo que hiciese, él no pondría a Serena en el camino de aquel descerebrado. Su vida ya se había terminado, mientras que Serena... La comunidad la necesitaba y él tenía que saber que viviría a salvo y feliz.

—Que te jodan.

—Veamos lo valiente que eres dentro de, digamos, media hora. He encontrado a un humano muy interesante, con un cerebro deliciosamente retorcido. Lo puse a prueba con Aino antes de quemarlo. Qué gritos tan satisfactorios. Confío en que contigo sea igual de entretenido._ Chasqueó los dedos y la pesada puerta de metal giró sobre los chirriantes goznes. Más pasos. Pesados. Quienquiera que acabara de entrar era corpulento. Y arrastraba algo ligero pero sólido por el suelo. No tendría que esperar mucho para descubrir qué era, pero no tenía la menor duda de que sería algo que le resultaría muy doloroso. Ya que no disponían de medios mágicos para ejercer la coacción, los humanos utilizaban la tortura.

—¿Este? —preguntó un hombre de voz ronca.

—Este, sí. No tengas piedad —añadió Diamante—. Es un mago particularmente problemático. _El recién llegado no dijo nada, se limitó a soltar una carcajada áspera como el sonido de la gravilla dentro de una caja metálica.

Al momento, Darien oyó un suave silbido seguido por el chasquido de un látigo. A continuación, sintió como si le prendieran fuego a la espalda. Un dolor agónico. En cuestión de segundos, le chorreaba sangre por toda la espalda. Apenas tuvo tiempo de asimilar el impacto del primer latigazo cuando recibió el segundo y el tercero. Empezó a sudar a pesar del frío que hacía en la habitación. Se mordió la mejilla por dentro para reprimir las ganas de gritar. Pero era muy difícil mientras sentía cómo el látigo le rasgaba la piel y atravesaba el músculo, buscando el hueso. «Respira con calma.» Darien se concentró en inspirar y espirar el aire. En un intento desesperado de olvidarse de los latigazos, pensó en Serena. El siguiente golpe le rodeó la cintura y la punta del látigo le golpeó justo debajo del ombligo, haciéndole sangre. Y el siguiente le abrió la herida reciente que tenía en la nuca.

Hermosa. Generosa. Valiente. Inteligente. Buena. Serena. El tiempo que había tenido para estrecharla entre sus brazos había sido muy breve, pero saber que no estaría siendo torturado si Diamante supiera quién tenía el libro lo llenaba de satisfacción. Se imaginó acercándose a ella y rodeándola con un brazo, enterrando la cara en su cuello... Entonces notó las manos del brujo en el hombro y al muy cabrón abriéndose paso en su cabeza, husmeando en sus pensamientos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Darien puso la mente en blanco.

—¿En qué estabas pensando, guerrero? —quiso saber—. ¿En quién?_ «Que te jodan.» Darien le envió el pensamiento al otro mago con una sonrisa de dolor en los labios resecos.

Diamante dejó escapar un Bramido mental y se abalanzó como una bestia sobre los pensamientos de Darien justo cuando el látigo le golpeaba el hombro y el bíceps, lacerándole la piel. Tenía la espalda cubierta de sangre que ya se filtraba por la cinturilla de sus vaqueros. Sin poder concentrarse en Serena, el dolor cobró vida de nuevo y sólo pudo pensar que lo estaban desollando vivo. Anhelaba poder escapar del sufrimiento pensando en ella, pero no podía permitírselo, porque eso la pondría en peligro.

Se le doblaban las rodillas, pero se obligó a mantenerse en pie. El látigo le mordió de nuevo la piel, esta vez en la cadera, rasgándole los pantalones y la piel. Pero estaba empeñado en no gritar ni rendirse. Diamante le apretó el hombro y se zambulló nuevamente en sus pensamientos. Darien se volvió a retraer, casi agradecido de tener algo en que ocuparse. Empujó mentalmente al brujo, bloqueándole la entrada a todos los recuerdos posibles, en especial a los de los últimos días. La felicidad que había experimentado era suya y sólo suya.

Impertérrito, Diamante lo atacó como un poseso, intentando abatir sus defensas mentales con uñas, dientes y determinación. Al emplear su energía para defenderse mentalmente de él, Darien se derrumbó en el suelo y gritó. El orgullo no servía para nada si Serena estaba a salvo. Escondió bajo llave sus pensamientos, temblando ante el esfuerzo que suponía protegerse de Diamante, y utilizando la potente energía que la noche de pasión vivida con Serena le había proporcionado.

El latigazo le alcanzó la parte baja de la espalda, abriéndole la piel y los tendones hasta llegar al hueso. Lanzó un grito desesperado y rodó para evitar el dolor. Levantó la cabeza, la sangre brotaba de todos los poros de su piel y le caía por la cara. Era el precio que había tenido que pagar para resistirse a la invasión mental de Diamante. Pero mientras éste no lo tocara, no podría invadirlo de nuevo. Se puso en pie a duras penas y se tambaleó hacia un lado. Se sentía mareado. Le fallaban las fuerzas. Aun así, dedicó las últimas que tenía a proteger sus pensamientos. Entonces, se desplomó nuevamente en el suelo. Qué paz. Aquél era un buen lugar para morir y un momento tan adecuado como cualquier otro.

El látigo le abrió la piel una vez más, a lo largo de los bíceps y las costillas, para terminar en el centro justo de los hombros. La sangre resbalaba por el suelo de cemento en el que estaba tendido. Lamentaba no haber podido vengar a Amy. Sólo podía confiar en que su hermanita lo perdonara si se encontraba con él en la otra vida. Pero al menos podía estar contento de que, aun a las puertas de la muerte, había protegido al ángel que tanto amaba. Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de caer en un negro abismo de paz.

* * *

Serena, Nick y Malaquite llegaron a la mansión de Sterling Osaka en coche una hora después de dejar Ludlow. El caos reinaba cuando entraron por la puerta.

—¿Cómo puede ser posible? —le preguntaba Neflyte a su tío. Zoycite estaba sentado a su lado, con Rei en el regazo, abstraídos y confusos ambos, y también estaba Setsuna. A sus novecientos años, Sterling Osaka era un hombre delgado y esbelto, de cabello y barba canosos, impecablemente vestido. Serena estaba acostumbrada a ver al arrogante y culto caballero en una posición de poder, pero en aquellos momentos parecía simplemente asustado.

—No es imposible —respondió el anciano, frunciendo el cejo—. ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? Thomas está muerto, Jedite inconsciente y Helmsley Camden huido... No confío en Blackbourne. Y sólo conozco de pasada a Beam y a Spencer.

—Tienes que llamar a alguien —insistió Neflyte—. Sabemos que la amenaza es grave.

—¿Qué amenaza? —preguntó Nick desde la puerta, dejando a Serena con la misma pregunta en la punta de la lengua. Sterling lo miró y se levantó, tembloroso.

—Diamante ha enviado una misiva en la que declara que se va a presentar como candidato para ocupar el puesto de Aino en el Consejo. Blackbourne apoya la candidatura._ Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de Serena.

—Thomas no tenía herederos —continuó Sterling—, y los argumentos de Diamante son que él es pariente lejano de los Chillingham, que ya formaron parte del Consejo hace seis siglos.

—A menos que esté dispuesto a admitir que los anarki y él asesinaron a Thomas Aino, ¿cómo se supone que sabe que Aino está muerto? —preguntó Serena—. Se lo dije a Camden para que pudiera protegerse, pero dudo que él se lo contara a nadie. ¿Cómo se lo va a explicar Diamante al resto del Consejo y a la comunidad en general?_ Rei la miró cohibida.

—Hace casi una hora, en cuanto has contactado con el tío Sterling, he transmitido un transcomunicado a toda la comunidad mágica. Hemos pensado que era buena idea informar a la gente de que uno de sus dirigentes había sido asesinado._ Claro. Diamante no era estúpido. Al menos, parecía que Sterling ya creía lo que llevaban tanto tiempo tratando de decirle. —Y también me he puesto en contacto con mi antigua jefa de _De otro mundo_ —continuó la ex reportera—. No le ha hecho mucha gracia, pero ha aceptado no publicar la historia. Sólo la comunidad mágica conoce la verdad._ Serena quiso tranquilizar a Rei.

—Has hecho lo correcto.

—Un cuarto de hora después, Diamante declaraba que había sido nombrado candidato al Consejo —comentó Sterling con un suspiro. Parecía absolutamente derrotado—. Blackbourne ha enviado un mensaje poco después apoyando la candidatura.

—Según Diamante, su intención es «aportar equilibrio» al Consejo —espetó Zoycite.

—Menudo equilibrio —comentó Serena con un suspiro de frustración—. Pero antes de enfrentarnos a Diamante, tenemos que rescatar a Darien. Necesitamos un plan de acción.

—Estoy de acuerdo —convino Nick con gesto serio. Malaquite lanzó una imprecación entre dientes.

—Hay que designar a alguien para la vacante que compita contra Diamante. Neflyte sería una buena elección.

—Sabes que el Consejo no mira con buenos ojos que en él haya dos miembros de la misma familia —objetó Sterling—. Se supone que el motivo es impedir que una misma familia monopolice el poder y arruine su linaje.

—En situaciones extremas se ha hecho —insistió Malaquite—. El mayor impedimento en este momento sería que Neflyte no tiene heredero ni compañera que se lo proporcione. Eso al Consejo no le gustará y menos ahora._ Neflyte cerró los ojos y bloqueó sus pensamientos, por lo que Serena no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que ocultaba, pero estaba segura de que el dolor y la humillación ocupaban los primeros puestos de la lista.

—Tal vez pudierais designar a Nick —sugirió Rei.

—Lo dudo —contestó éste arrastrando las palabras—. Soy demasiado humano para la mayoría de la comunidad. Puede que sea rico y tenga contactos dentro de la esfera humana, pero mi magia proviene de mi abuela, cuya familia no era muy conocida ni estaba demasiado bien relacionada. No sé si superaría el baremo del Consejo._ Serena suspiró frustrada. Tenían otros asuntos más urgentes.

—¡Primero tenemos que rescatar a Darien!

—Tienes razón —dijo Nick—. Deberíamos...

—Darien no es más que un Chiba. No es importante. El Consejo, por el contrario, sí lo es. Debemos pensar en la estabilidad del mundo mágico, no en un Desposeído que está mal de la cabeza. Utiliza el sentido común, muchacha —la reconvino Sterling. Serena no era ninguna ingenua. Sabía que la mayor parte de la comunidad mágica pensaba eso mismo de Darien. Pero se negaba a no hacer nada.

—¿Dónde está su compasión? Darien me salvó la vida a costa de la suya.

—Entonces por fin ha hecho algo bueno —replicó el anciano, zanjando el asunto—. Si nadie de la familia de Nick ha ocupado nunca un sillón en el Consejo —prosiguió—, no pasará la selección. Diamante sigue contando con simpatizantes ahí fuera, y algunos, como Blackbourne, tienen mucha influencia. Tratarán de sumar votos para el brujo.

—Y eso, unido a las amenazas de Diamante de matar a quien sea y borrar del mapa familias enteras si no consigue lo que quiere; no me extrañaría que algún otro miembro del Consejo diera su aprobación... —señaló Malaquite. Estaba al tanto de la política del Consejo, porque su abuelo apoyaba a Jedite.

—Necesitamos una candidatura fuerte para que compita con Diamante —musitó el anciano, apoyando la barbilla en el puño, pensativo.

—Después, Sterling. Ahora tenemos que rescatar a Darien. Diamante lo ha capturado y lo torturará y lo matará. Se ha sacrificado para protegerme, no pienso dejar que muera. La candidatura de Diamante al Consejo puede esperar unas horas más._ El silencio se apoderó de la habitación hasta que, finalmente, Nick asintió.

—Bien, primero rescataremos a Darien. La votación no puede llevarse a cabo hasta que localicemos a los demás miembros de Consejo y veamos si a alguno se le ocurre un candidato. Si Jedite estuviera aquí, podría designar a...

—¡Concentrémonos en Darien! —exclamó Serena.

—Por supuesto. —Nick se frotó los ojos, cansado, y miró a Neflyte de reojo. Serena sabía que sospechaban que sus sentimientos hacia el guerrero eran más profundos que los que sentía hacia cualquier otro miembro de la Hermandad, pero no le importó.

—Que alguien vaya a buscar a Tiger —sugirió Zoycite.

—¿Dónde está? —Malaquite echó un vistazo a la confortable estancia con el cejo fruncido.

—Comprobando si los nuevos reclutas están capacitados para luchar en la causa y todo eso —explicó Setsuna—. Iré a buscarlo.

—¿Nuevos reclutas?_ Rei se encogió de hombros.

—Malaquite ha traído a Helios y a Peruru._ Serena hizo una mueca. Los gemelos Wolvesey, un par de indisciplinados, pero lo cierto era que, en aquellos momentos, constituían la menor de sus preocupaciones.

—Conozco esa mirada —comentó Neflyte—. Pero ya no son aquellos niños que te tiraban del pelo cuando todavía llevabas pañales._ Setsuna abrió la puerta y Tiger entró en la sala seguido por los dos jóvenes magos de ojos ámbar. Ya estaban todos.

—Hermanos del Caos, acercaos. Necesitamos un plan —dijo Nick.


	11. Capítulo 10

CAPÍTULO 10

Pasaron quince minutos más y los guerreros no daban con la estrategia. Sterling insistía en que, como era un Desposeído, Darien era un activo prescindible, y no hacía más que redirigir la atención al asunto de neutralizar la aspiración de Diamante de hacerse con un sillón en el Consejo. Zoycite terminó mandando a su tío a investigar algún resquicio legal con el que impedir la candidatura del brujo. Serena se sintió tan agradecida que le dieron ganas de besarlo.

Pero el tiempo se les agotaba. Todos ellos debatían cómo rescatar a Darien, sin embargo, nadie sabía adonde lo había llevado Diamante. La única fuente de información posible era Seiya, y nadie confiaba en él. Desesperada, Serena subió al piso de arriba con la excusa de ver cómo estaba su hermano y buscar un lugar más seguro para el diario, lanzando antes una significativa mirada a Setsuna y a Rei. Desapareció en el primer dormitorio libre que encontró en la enorme mansión, y pocos minutos después, ambas mujeres entraban también en la habitación.

—Voy a recuperarlo como sea —dijo Serena en cuanto entraron. Setsuna y Rei intercambiaron una mirada. Las dos sospechaban que Darien y ella habían construido algo más que una amistad mientras huían, pero tuvieron la sensatez de no decir nada. Serena sacó el diario de la mochila y lo abrió. —¿Qué hay que hacer? —les preguntó.

—¿El Diario del Caos? —preguntó Setsuna—, ¿Estás segura de que es buena idea?

—¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? Sería una ingenuidad por nuestra parte pensar que los miembros de la Hermandad podrían infiltrarse en el cuartel general de Diamante, dondequiera que esté, protegido por todos esos anarki, sin sufrir heridas o bajas. ¿Por qué arriesgar sus vidas cuando el libro puede ayudarnos? Cuando se llevaron a Darien, no sabía muy bien cómo utilizarlo y no había tiempo, pero ahora no me queda más remedio. Necesito vuestra ayuda._ Las dos mujeres vacilaron un momento y, finalmente, Rei asintió. Setsuna la imitó.

—Yo siempre empezaba con «Querido diario mágico», porque eso es lo que creía que era. Claro que pensaba que sólo concedía deseos sexuales. Sea como sea... —dejó las palabras en el aire, sonrojada—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es escribir lo que deseas._ Setsuna buscó un bolígrafo por la habitación y se lo dio a Serena.

—Sabemos que para que tus deseos se hagan realidad, tienes que quererlo de verdad. Cuanto más ambicioso sea el deseo, más tienes que ansiar que se cumpla. Debes desear salvar a Darien de corazón._ Eso no sería un problema. El miedo le atenazaba el estómago y su cuerpo palpitaba de anhelo. Cada minuto sin saber si estaba vivo o muerto era para ella una verdadera tortura. Quería tenerlo a su lado y abrazarlo, tener la oportunidad de desentrañar juntos el confuso futuro que se abría ante los dos.

—Perfecto. —Cogió el bolígrafo y empezó a dar forma a sus pensamientos.

—Se toma su tiempo —le advirtió Rei—. El diario, quiero decir. No funciona de inmediato._ Serena escribió unas pocas frases rogando que Darien volviera a casa sano y salvo, y cerró el diario. Si Diamante podía seguir el rastro de su magia, ya se ocuparían de ello después.

—No pienso dejar el destino de Darien en manos de un libro caprichoso. Voy a ver a Seiya._ Setsuna ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

—¿Estás loca? —la reconvino Rei—. Lo más probable es que esté confabulado con Diamante, y que aproveche para secuestrarte y entregarte a su jefe._ Era posible. Sabían muy poco sobre el mago, excepto que afirmaba colaborar con la Hermandad, aparecía cuando le apetecía y luego volvía a desaparecer como si tal cosa. Extremadamente reservado, Seiya era un misterio. Pero Serena se había quedado sin recursos.

—El Diario del Caos nació de la magia caprichosa de Beryl Metalia. Ninguno de nosotros sabe muy bien cómo funciona. No puedo esperar que por sí solo rescate a Darien. Por eso voy a ir a buscar a Seiya. Soy consciente de que no es seguro ni previsible, pero no te hizo daño cuando podría habértelo hecho —le dijo a Rei—. Además, es posible que él no esté y que Molly sepa algo que me sea de utilidad._ Claro que también podía ser que Seiya estuviera allí y la raptara nada más verla. Pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, esperando a que los hombres reunidos abajo tomaran una decisión que pondría en peligro sus vidas. Prefería ir sola, y si acababa herida o muerta... Bueno, ella no era tan vital para la causa como Darien.

—Iremos contigo —decidió Rei.

—¡No! Diamante estaría encantado de acallar la voz que lanza los trasncomunicados antianarki, y Setsuna es en sí misma un objetivo importante por ser la bisnieta de Beryl Metalia. Además, necesito que protejáis el diario. —Serena se lo entregó—. Huelga decir que lo protejáis con vuestra vida si hace falta. Y, Rei, necesito que te inventes algo para que no noten mi ausencia.

—Claro. Pero si no has vuelto dentro de dos horas, iremos a buscarte —le advirtió. En dos horas habría conseguido su objetivo o estaría muerta.

Serena se teletransportó a casa de Seiya. Estaba situada en una zona poco recomendable, cerca de Canary Wharf, en un bloque de ladrillo normal y corriente que había soportado viento, agua y guerras durante siglos. Las reformas —como repintar la fachada o limpiar las ventanas— poco disimulaban su aspecto ordinario. Cerró brevemente los ojos y se concentró en mandar a la casa su tarjeta de visita mágica personal. En realidad esperaba que Seiya no estuviera y así poder hablar con Molly a solas.

La suerte no estaba de su parte. Al cabo de un momento, Seiya abría la puerta con gafas de sol, pantalones de cuero, el cejo fruncido... y nada más. Su magnífico cuerpo medio desnudo la echó para atrás. Con su formidable altura, sus anchos hombros, sus bíceps nervudos, su abdomen plano y sus fibrosos músculos, era un hombre decididamente intimidador. Y ésa era la imagen que él quería transmitir.

—¿A qué debo la molestia? ¿Te envía tu hermano para que me entregues algún estúpido mensaje? ¿Cree que no lastimaré al mensajero porque sea guapa?_ Serena decidió que ella también podía jugar si era necesario, hablar remilgadamente y ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones. Seiya probablemente sabía dónde estaba Darien. Si jugaba bien sus cartas y él se avenía a ayudarla, podría salvarlo. Aunque lo de ayudarla no parecía muy probable, dado que, de momento, la tenía en la puerta, con aquel frío invernal. En Londres estaba nevando y el húmedo viento le atravesaba la ropa.

—No. Cuando liberamos a Rei, hace unos días, Diamante lanzó sobre Jedite un hechizo que ninguno de nosotros había visto antes y que no sabemos revertir. Lo está matando poco a poco. Lo único que puedo hacer por él es mantenerlo lo más cómodo posible y confiar en que aparezca su compañera huida. Pero no...

—¿Qué clase de hechizo? —la atajó él.

—No lo sé. Tiene el aspecto de una especie de nube negra que casi lo calcinó. Pero por raro que te parezca, a lo que he venido es a hablar de Darien._ Seiya se quedó totalmente inmóvil. Algo cruzó por su rostro y Serena supo que estaba al corriente del rapto del guerrero.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Tú yo sabemos que no sobrevivirá una noche más si no me ayudas a encontrarlo. ¿Puedo entrar?_ Seiya vaciló de nuevo, miró por encima de la cabeza de Serena, y también a derecha e izquierda, como si temiera que hubiera espías.

—Tres minutos —accedió finalmente con brusquedad, haciéndose a un lado para que pasara.

Serena se encontró en un interior sorprendentemente cálido. La decoración, o más bien ausencia de ella, no le pareció demasiado interesante: todas las paredes eran blancas, y todos los muebles negros. El suelo era de madera noble, llena de arañazos, adornado aquí y allá con raídas alfombras desparejadas diseminadas por todas partes.

—¿Has venido a hablar de Darien o a comparar nuestras viviendas?_ Serena lo miró con un gesto de culpabilidad y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento. ¿Has visto a Darien?_ El se encogió de hombros, como haciéndole saber que le daba lo mismo que mirara y criticara o que le pidiera disculpas.

—Supuse que Jedite o Nick vendrían a pedirme ayuda para rescatar a Chiba. No se me habría ocurrido pensar que vendrías tú.

—Mi hermano no puede y Nick está ocupado con el asunto de la candidatura de Diamante al Consejo tras el asesinato de Aino.

—¿Te sorprende que Diamante desprecie a todos los consejeros y quiera reemplazarlos? Mira, bonita, él no soporta a ninguno de los miembros del Consejo, especialmente a tu hermano. Y si intentó matarlo con ese hechizo y sigue vivo, eso da fe de la inmensa fuerza de voluntad de Jedite. Algo lo mantiene con vida. ¿Qué es?_ Serena se encogió de hombros. ¿Ansia de venganza, su compañera, pura y dura obstinación? —¿Saben los demás que estás aquí?_ Serena vaciló un momento. Decir la verdad podría ponerla en una situación vulnerable, pero sospechaba que Seiya vería si mentía, y no se lo tomaría bien.

—No.

—Debería haber venido Nick. Tal vez Tiger. Tú no tienes por qué inmiscuirte en asuntos de los que no sabes nada._ No estaba inmiscuyéndose, maldito Seiya.

—Esto es muy peligroso. Ninguno de ellos podía venir. No se fían de ti.

—¿Y tú sí?

—No por completo, la verdad. Lo único que me tranquiliza es pensar que no creo que tengas motivos personales para odiarme, o para querer que Diamante me viole._ Seiya recorría la habitación de un lado a otro. De repente se dio la vuelta. Serena vio el tatuaje que tenía en la espalda, un símbolo celta, un nudo o un rayo, que le cubría de hombro a hombro. Un gran dibujo en tinta negra sobre su piel bronceada. Debía de haberle dolido mucho. Entonces, el mago se volvió de nuevo.

—He visto a Darien. Le limpié la sangre después de su primera... conversación con Diamante. Le llevé un poco de comida. Su firma había cambiado desde la última vez que lo vi._ Serena cerró los ojos, consciente de la dirección que estaba tomando aquella conversación, pero decidió seguirle el juego.

—Sí, me ha requerido como compañera.

—Pero tú no te has unido a él. —No fue una pregunta. Seiya lo sabía porque podía ver la firma mágica de ella.

—Quiero hablar antes con mi hermano._ El enarcó una ceja.

—¿Estás segura de que viviréis para hablar de ello?

—No. —Entrelazó por delante del cuerpo las manos temblorosas.

—¿Quieres ser la compañera de Chiba?_ Tal vez la respuesta sorprendiera a Seiya, pero...

—Sí._ De repente, el mago prorrumpió en una carcajada.

—¿Y a tu hermano no le va a joder?_ Sí y Serena ya se estaba hartando de sus jueguecitos mentales. Seiya siempre era impredecible, pero esa noche la estaba poniendo especialmente nerviosa, cosa que no le diría, claro.

—¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

—¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿Y qué te hace pensar que vaya a hacerlo cuando ninguno de los hermanos del Caos confía en mí?

—Respondiste a la llamada de mi hermano cuando os reunió a todos por primera vez para crear el grupo. Te uniste a la Hermandad y has colaborado... a tu manera. Quiero pensar que das la impresión de ayudar a ambos bandos para poder asestarle a Diamante el golpe de gracia final._ Seiya se encogió de hombros. Su liso y reluciente pelo negro le llegaba a la cintura.

—¿Alguna vez te ha dicho alguien que eres una idealista?

—Probablemente, pero es mejor eso que ser un capullo de dudosa fama._ Seiya soltó otra carcajada.

—En ello reside parte de mi encanto._ Personalmente, Serena no creía que poseyera ninguno, pero dado que podía leer la mente, igual que ella, enterró sus pensamientos lo más hondo que pudo.

—Si no quieres ayudarme abiertamente, dime dónde está el cuartel general de Diamante. Buscaré la manera de liberar a Darien._ En cuestión de segundos, un siniestro cejo borró la falsa sonrisa.

—No seas estúpida. Sabes bien la suerte que correrías. Y si no sabes lo horrible que es, despertaré a Molly para que te cuente las maravillas del_ terriforz._

Serena se estremeció al recordar la magia de Diamante para violar. Molly no había vuelto a ser la misma después del secuestro. La mujer fuerte y llena de vida que adoraba a su compañero había sido reemplazada por un ser hosco y asustadizo que había abandonado a Neflyte por el mago que en ese momento tenía delante. La bruja no había llegado a superar la experiencia y Serena sólo podía confiar en que la convivencia de su amiga con un mago de tan baja estofa como Seiya le estuviera resultando positiva y fuera temporal.

—¿Baja estofa? —Seiya chasqueó los dedos, burlándose. Maldito fuera. Tenía que ocultar mejor lo que pensaba cuando estuviera con él. —Eso ayudaría —comentó Seiya—. Pero lo cierto es que no estoy seguro de poder ayudarte. Me niego a enviarte al cuartel de Diamante. Sola, te quitaría de en medio como si fueras una molesta mosca, rápida y cruelmente. Y en caso de que quieras saber dónde está para poder decírselo a la Hermandad, bueno, no creo que a él le gustara que fuera divulgando por ahí la ubicación de su nueva guarida.

—Ayúdame, por favor. —Serena no se consideraba tan superior como para no suplicar, y si con ello podía ayudar a Darien, estaba dispuesta a pasarse la noche entera haciéndolo.

—Una Tsukino suplicándome. El mundo nunca deja de sorprenderlo a uno.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —preguntó Serena, deseando poder mirarlo a los ojos para leerle los pensamientos. Pero sus malditas gafas de sol impedían que viera nada—, Dime qué quieres y, si me ayudas a rescatar a Darien, encontraré la manera de conseguírtelo.

—Tú no tienes nada que yo desee. Ahora no. —Ladeó la cabeza—. Pero ya llegará el día. O tal vez no. Se te han acabado los tres minutos. Vete._ ¡No! Seiya iba a echarla y no había conseguido convencerlo de que la ayudara.

—¿Vas a ayudarme?_ Él se encogió de hombros.

—No veo razón por la que tengas que acercarte a la guarida de Diamante ni para que vuelvas por aquí. Así que no lo hagas._ Le dio un empujón mental y la obligó a salir por la puerta. Al parecer, no iba a mover un dedo por ella, pero con Seiya nunca se sabía. ¿Le echaría una mano para rescatar a Darien o estaba sola?

Serena regresó a la mansión de Sterling abatida. Realmente creía que Seiya ayudaba a la Hermandad a su manera, aunque no apareciera cuando lo reclamaban o no quisiera admitir que era de los buenos. Ella había intentado justificar ante Jedite sus constantes ausencias diciendo que lo hacía para guardar las apariencias y evitar que Diamante sospechara de él. Pero al parecer, cuando los guerreros habían dejado patente que dudaban de qué lado estaba, su actitud había pasado de ser la de un clandestino agente doble a la de alguien a quien las cosas le importaban un bledo. Trató de quitarse de la cabeza la certidumbre de que, si no hacía algo, Darien moriría pronto, y entró en la habitación en la que habían instalado a Jedite al llegar, situada junto a la suya. Setsuna estaba con él, sentada al borde de la cama, y Rei en un sillón de orejas, no muy lejos, hablando por teléfono.

—Menos mal que has vuelto. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Setsuna, con el pelo verde oscuro suelto hasta la cintura y sus ojos color granates brillantes de preocupación. Nada de lo que mereciera la pena hablar. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza y masculló:

—Un callejón sin salida. ¿Cómo está mi hermano?

Serena pudo comprobar que Jedite seguía igual, y verlo le destrozaba el corazón. Se estaba muriendo poco a poco. Su piel tenía un tono ceniciento más intenso que el día anterior, si cabía. ¿Cómo podrían curarlo?, se preguntó. Realizó un par de hechizos que lo mantuvieran hidratado y con los órganos en funcionamiento, pero no podía hacer mucho más. Miró a Rei y el teléfono, y se volvió hacia Setsuna.

—¿Ha podido dar con la misteriosa Esmeralda?_ Rei terminó de hablar y cerró la tapa del móvil con decisión.

—He hablado con Berjerite. Al parecer, Esmeralda y ella eran muy amigas en el colegio. Fue Esmeralda quien le dio el Diario del Caos antes de que ella me lo regalara a mí. Después de la universidad, Esmeralda se mudó a Manchester y perdieron el contacto. De repente, apareció una noche hecha un manojo de nervios, asustada. Le entregó a Berjerite lo que ella llamaba diario mágico y le dijo que lo escondiera. Parecía creer que el libro tenía algo que ver con la serie de artículos que yo había estado escribiendo para el periódico, pero se negó a darle más detalles.

—Una bonita lección de historia —comentó Serena de mal humor—. ¿Y cómo encuentro a esa mujer? Si pudiéramos dar con ella, Jedite podría recuperarse.

—Berjerite lleva buscándola desde la primera vez que la llamé, pero es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Trabajaba para un comerciante humano de antigüedades poco comunes. Cuando Berjerite fue a la tienda, se la encontró revuelta. Me pregunto si Diamante encontraría al hombre allí cuando fue a buscar el libro._ Era posible. Incluso probable, puesto que el brujo había estado siguiendo muy de cerca los movimientos del diario. ¿Estaría Esmeralda asimismo en la tienda? Posible también, pero si hubiera muerto, la firma de Jedite reflejaría su pérdida y, hasta el momento, atisbos de la personalidad de Esmeralda se entrelazaban con los verdes y marrones de la firma mágica de su hermano. La mujer seguía viva en alguna parte y Serena tenía que encontrarla.

—Supongo que Berjerite habrá tratado de llamarla directamente.

—Cientos de veces. Todos sus números están desconectados._ Por supuesto.

La realidad golpeó a Serena con la fuerza de un ariete, y, por unos segundos, se dejó aplastar por la presión. Jedite se precipitaba hacia una muerte segura, Darien corría peligro de muerte inminente, la comunidad mágica entera estaba en peligro, y todo por culpa de Diamante. Odiaba al mago por lo que le había hecho a su familia, a sus amigos, a la sociedad. Si milagrosamente pudiera salvar a todos los que significaban algo para ella, lo perseguiría y haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para acabar con aquel cabrón.

—Tranquila —dijo Setsuna, rodeándole el hombro con el brazo. Serena se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba llorando. Se secó las lágrimas con impaciencia.

—No tengo tiempo para esto ahora. Tengo que seguir buscando, confiando, intentando...

—Lo que tienes que hacer es dormir. Es casi medianoche._ De ninguna manera podría dormir sabiendo que Darien estaba viviendo un infierno, si es que aún seguía vivo.

—Estoy bien. Sólo necesito un poco de café. Tengo que hablar con Nick. ¿Siguen abajo?_ Setsuna la miró como dispuesta a discutir, pero finalmente asintió.

—Me quedaré aquí con tu hermano. Se comportó conmigo como un amigo cuando llegué a Londres. Echo de menos sus ingeniosos comentarios._ Aunque a Serena la habían irritado en numerosas ocasiones, tenía que admitir que ella también los echaba de menos.

—Avísame si hay algún cambio.

—Seguiré tratando de localizar a Esmeralda. Alguien, en algún lugar, tiene que saber dónde está._ Sí. Sólo esperaba que ese alguien no fuera Diamante.

Todos la estaban esperando furiosos cuando bajó. Al parecer, el embuste de Rei no los había convencido demasiado. Nick y Tiger parecían unos padres preocupados. Zoycite y Malaquite la miraban como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, y tal vez así fuera. Helios y Peruru Wolvesey, a quienes no veía desde hacía setenta y cinco años, sonreían complacidos. Era evidente que no los sorprendía que se hubiera metido en un lío. Y Neflyte... Serena hizo una mueca de dolor al ver el rostro del mago. Había rabia pura en él, y no la rabia propia de un padre, un hermano o un amigo: se lo estaba tomando como algo mucho más personal.

—Hemos oído hablar a Setsuna y a Rei. ¿Ya has ido a ver a Seiya? —estalló Neflyte—. ¿Sin decírnoslo a ninguno de nosotros para que te acompañáramos?

—¿Sin darnos la oportunidad de hacerte entrar en razón? —Nick enarcó una oscura ceja, como diciendo que no le vendría mal razonar un poco.

—Por eso precisamente no os he dicho nada. No soy una niña y tampoco soy estúpida. Y que sea una mujer no quiere decir que no pueda valerme por mí misma. El instinto me decía que Seiya no me haría daño, y tenía razón. Lamentablemente, no ha querido ayudarme, así que...

—Puede que él no, pero yo sí._ Se volvió al oír la voz de la bruja. Molly estaba allí, al lado de una oscura figura con una capa de capucha. Serena miró con cautela a Neflyte, que permanecía en el extremo más alejado de la habitación, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en la pared de detrás de ella. Molly evitó acercarse demasiado a él y se dirigió a Serena. —Seiya me ha dicho que has ido a casa y me ha contado lo de Jedite. He insistido en que buscara a alguien que pudiera ayudarlo._ ¿Había alguien capaz de ayudar a su hermano?

—Seiya no me ha dicho que supiera nada acerca del hechizo que pesa sobre Jedite. _Molly levantó un delicado hombro, y el movimiento hizo que sus bucles rojos se deslizaran por su cara.

—Seiya es así. No cuenta ni la mitad de lo que sabe. A veces, consigo que a mí me diga alguna cosa._ Serena estaba segura de cómo conseguía la encantadora bruja que el mago hablara. Un vistazo al otro lado de la habitación le bastó para comprender que Neflyte había llegado a la misma conclusión, y estaba hecho una furia. —Me ha hablado de una curandera. Una que practica magia negra. Es posible que sea la única capaz de ayudar a Jedite. —Molly le hizo una seña a la figura que estaba a su lado. ¿Una curandera versada en magia negra? Serena vaciló. Quería que su hermano se pusiera bien, pero alguien que jugaba con las artes oscuras era peligroso. Por otro lado, ¿qué futuro le esperaba a Jedite excepto la muerte si no hacía nada?

—Vamos al piso de arriba.

—¡Serena! —exclamó Neflyte. Ella lo miró.

—Es mi hermano, y lo que haya ocurrido entre tú y yo no te da derecho a decirme lo que tengo que hacer con mi familia._ El atravesó la habitación y la agarró por un brazo. Serena bajó un escalón tambaleándose, y cayó encima del pecho de Neflyte.

—Debería darte unos azotes.

—Inténtalo y perderás una mano._ Decidida a no seguir discutiendo, se zafó de él y subió la escalera. Molly y la mujer de la capa negra la siguieron. Serena echó un vistazo por encima del hombro y vio la mirada llena de dolor que intercambiaron Molly y Neflyte.

Condujo a ambas mujeres a la espaciosa habitación azul que ocupaba Jedite. Molly se quedó en la puerta. Serena no sabía qué pensar de la curandera, pues entre la luz y la capucha no podía verle la cara. Había algo familiar en su firma mágica, pero estaba demasiado agotada para descifrarlo. La mujer cruzó el dormitorio con movimientos que a Serena le parecieron propios de alguien joven e impaciente, pero entonces se sentó despacio junto a Jedite, lo que la hizo parecer muy anciana. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que la bruja cogió la mano de su hermano entre las suyas. Serena mentiría si dijera que no miraba aquello con curiosidad y escepticismo. Conocía a muchos curanderos que trabajaban con la magia negra, pero no sabía quién era la bruja que estaba en esos momentos con Jedite.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó—. Sería un honor conocer al alma generosa que está ayudando a mi hermano._ La mujer se puso rígida y Serena supo que estaba conteniendo el impulso de mirarla.

—Cómo me llamo no importa —contestó. Como respuesta no era muy útil.

—¿Alguna vez habías visto un hechizo como éste?_ Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Pero sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer. Dejadnos a solas._ ¿Que dejara a su indefenso hermano a solas con una bruja enviada por Seiya, cuya lealtad era, en el mejor de los casos, dudosa?

—Imposible.

—Seiya me ha dicho que esta bruja sabrá cómo curarlo, pero que tenemos que dejar que haga su trabajo sin protestar ni inmiscuirnos —intervino Molly. «Estoy segura de que lo ha dicho, sí.»

—¿Y cómo sabemos que Seiya hace esto por Jedite?

—Le he jurado que si le ocurría algo, me iría de su casa.

Serena quiso llevársela a un lado y preguntarle, como amigas que eran, si era feliz viviendo con el mago, compartiendo su cama. La diferencia entre ser la compañera de Neflyte y la amante de Seiya debía de ser tremenda. Neflyte siempre la había tratado como si fuera un tesoro de gran valor, siempre había antepuesto su bienestar al suyo, le había dado una vida llena de comodidades, la había animado. Seiya... Bueno, Serena no se lo imaginaba exactamente como un tipo cálido y romántico. Molly comprendió lo que estaba pensando y volvió la cabeza. Serena suspiró. Qué más daba. Lo importante en aquel momento era su hermano. Rogó a Dios que funcionara.

—Si no hago nada, Jedite morirá, de modo que no me queda más remedio que dejaros a solas —dijo, echándose a llorar. Le disgustaba mostrar debilidad ante una desconocida—. Por favor, ayúdalo. Él es... —Su padre, su hermano, su mejor amigo todo en una persona— Es muy importante._ La pequeña figura asintió.

—Regresa al amanecer. Hasta entonces, haré lo que pueda._ Molly abandonó la habitación primero y Serena la siguió con los nervios a flor de piel.

El amanecer se acercaba. Tal vez quedaran sólo una o dos horas. Serena no podía dormir. Trató de distinguir algún ruido en la habitación contigua. En un momento dado había oído un grito, a la mujer repetir el nombre de Jedite y a su hermano gimiendo. Nada más desde hacía una hora. Y ella seguía sin poder dormir. No dejaba de pensar en Darien. Habían pasado casi veinticuatro horas desde que escribió en el diario y aún no había ocurrido nada. Estaba claro que salvarlo era su deseo más profundo. Rei le había dicho que lo que se escribía tardaba un tiempo en hacerse realidad, pero sentía que Darien no disponía de ese tiempo.

Se mordió el labio para contener el llanto. Toda una noche sin pegar ojo, después de los peligros que había soportado ese día, no ayudaba a mantener la compostura y las emociones bajo control, pero la idea de perder a Darien la destrozaba. ¿Qué iba a hacer sin él ahora que comprendía lo mucho que significaba para ella? Ahuecó la almohada y se volvió de lado. Al hacerlo, chocó contra algo duro y grande. Algo no, alguien. Una persona inmóvil y fría.

Se sentó, ahogando un grito de sorpresa y se llevó la mano al pecho. Entonces trató de aguzar la vista entre la oscuridad, pero no distinguía mucho más que el contorno de un hombre. En su cama. Un hombre corpulento, inmóvil excepto por su dificultosa respiración. Y olía a sangre. Escudriñó la oscuridad con el corazón desbocado e hizo un rápido giro de muñeca. Al instante, una luz dorada inundó la habitación y Serena chilló al ver quién estaba a su lado.

¡Darien!


	12. Capítulo 11

**¡Hola a todas! ¡Feliz año nuevo! Os dejo dos capítulos más. Conocereis la historia de Darien y os darán ganas de patear a Jedite donde más le duela. El 11 contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos para todas. Mil gracias por leerme.**

CAPÍTULO 11

—¡Estás aquí! ¡Estás vivo! —Serena se abalanzó sobre él, que gruñó de dolor.

Al darse cuenta, se apartó y lo examinó. La alegría se transformó rápidamente en horror. Tenía los ojos hinchados y los pómulos y el mentón amoratados. Estaba boca abajo sin camisa, y Serena no pudo evitar retroceder acobardada al verle la espalda. Alguien le había dado de latigazos, y lo había hecho sin compasión. Tenía la carne abierta, inflamada y todavía sangraba en algunos puntos. También le sangraba la cabeza y tenía restos de sangre seca en la cara. No cabía duda de que, de haber permanecido con Diamante unas pocas horas más, habría muerto. Serena le cogió la mano.

—¿Me oyes?_ El tomó aire muy trabajosamente. El estertor de su pecho denotaba el tremendo esfuerzo que le costaba respirar.

—Princesa._ Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Ahora estás a salvo. Yo cuidaré de ti._ Se levantó de la cama y fue al cuarto de baño que había en la habitación en busca de toallas y una esponja. La humedeció y volvió a la cama. La postura de sus hombros y su boca entreabierta le indicaron que se había quedado dormido. Probablemente era lo mejor, teniendo en cuenta lo que ella iba a hacer.

Tragó saliva. Consciente de que iba a hacerle daño, le enjugó primero la sangre de la cabeza, la cara y el cuello. Darien no se movió hasta que le tocó una herida abierta en la nuca. Serena enjuagó la esponja en el lavabo y empezó a curarle la espalda. Le limpió suavemente la espalda destrozada. Dios bendito, cuánto dolor debía de haber sufrido. Y todo por protegerla. Diamante lo había tratado con crueldad, y aun así sabía que Darien no le había dicho quién tenía el diario ni dónde encontrarla. ¿Cómo podía haber dudado en algún momento de su nobleza? ¿Cómo podían los demás creer que estaba loco? Jedite lo había tratado siempre con desprecio y desdén y, aun así, Darien le había entregado a ella el corazón y había utilizado su cuerpo para protegerla. Qué lección de humildad acababa de darle.

Tras limpiarle la espalda lo mejor que pudo, le quitó los pantalones. Estaban sucios y hechos jirones, y vio las laceraciones debajo de la tela rasgada. Le limpió también la sangre de la cadera y el muslo, deseando poder hacer algo más, hacerse un ovillo contra él y curar todas sus heridas para que dejara de sufrir. En vez de eso, sacó la varita. No era la mejor curandera de la historia de la magia, pero a Jedite le había sanado más de un arañazo. Con Darien iba a tardar un poco más y le iba a requerir un poco más de energía, pero se juró que lograría que se pusiera bien.

Giró la muñeca, concentrándose en detener la sangre, recomponer la piel y cerrar las heridas. En cuanto se despertara, le proporcionaría vitalidad y energía. Dejó a un lado las toallas sucias y se acurrucó a su lado, lo más cerca que pudo. Le cogió la mano y cerró los ojos, dando gracias a Dios por tenerlo de vuelta, sano y salvo. ¿Un milagro? ¿La magia del Diario del Caos? No lo sabía, pero tampoco le importaba. Estaba con ella.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó Darien medio adormilado.

—En la mansión de Sterling Osaka. Estamos aquí alojados temporalmente.

—¿Y los otros?_ ¿Había estado a punto de morir y todavía se preocupaba por los demás guerreros y sus compañeras? Una nueva lección de humildad.

—Bien. Están todos sanos y salvos.

—Escapaste de la casa de Aino —dijo con una sonrisa—. Buena chica._ No lo habría hecho de no haber sido por él.

—No vuelvas a sacrificarte por mí._ El abrió los ojos. La hinchazón de los párpados iba bajando poco a poco gracias al contacto y la magia de Serena.

—Volvería a hacerlo mil veces._ A ella el corazón le martilleó en el pecho. Darien ya le había demostrado lo noble y digno que era, y ahora la seguía enamorando con su actitud cálida y protectora. Aceptar su requerimiento y convertirse en su compañera sería todo un privilegio. Pero ¿perdería a la única familia que había conocido por obedecer su instinto? No era momento de pensar en ello. Lo besó suavemente en la frente.

—Te he echado mucho de menos._ Darien la miró con aquellos ojos zafiros tan intensos y le acarició la cara.

—¿Estás bien?

—Mejor ahora que estás aquí. —Sonrió y seguidamente afrontó la realidad—. ¿Cómo has huido?

—No lo recuerdo. Estaba tirado en el suelo, oyendo alejarse a Diamante y cuando he abierto los ojos, eran las botas de Seiya las que tenía a mi lado._ Serena ahogó un grito de sorpresa. ¿El mago lo había ayudado?

_¿Y?_ Darien frunció el cejo, claramente tratando de unir las piezas del rompecabezas.

—Me ha traído algo de comida y me ha soltado las ataduras. Yo le he escupido._ Serena hizo una mueca de estupor. Era consciente de que, si encima de que iba a ayudarlo, Darien le escupía, Seiya podría haberlo abandonado a su lóbrego destino. —Nos hemos insultado. Es raro pero no me ha golpeado, sólo me ha gritado. Yo he hecho todo lo posible por prolongar la discusión: su furia me daba energía, y había agotado todas mis reservas conteniendo la invasión mental de Diamante.

—¿Quería averiguar dónde estaba el diario y qué mujer lo protegía? —preguntó Serena, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Darien asintió.

—Seiya se ha dado media vuelta y se ha ido muy enfadado. O está ciego o es estúpido. No me ha atado antes de irse y tampoco ha cerrado con llave el calabozo. Recuerdo haber salido a un pasillo y buscado la escalera, porque pensaba que estaba demasiado mareado y débil para teletransportarme, pero aquí estoy._ Sí, y no importaba demasiado si había sido Seiya quien le había ayudado a escapar o el Diario del Caos. Darien estaba con ella, sano y salvo.

—Nada podría hacerme más feliz que eso. —Serena le cogió la mano. El se la apretó.

—Serena, sé que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo, pero necesito..._ ¿Qué necesitaba? Lo estudió de arriba abajo. Los ojos y el mentón amoratados comenzaban a amarillear y las heridas ya no le sangraban ni supuraban. Los cortes de la cadera y el muslo estaban ya totalmente curados. Entonces Darien se volvió y ella pudo ver su turgente erección.

Serena lo miró a los ojos y se derritió. Él necesitaba tocarla, comprobar de la forma más tangible que estaba bien para así poder reconciliarse con la vida. Necesitaba compartir su cuerpo con ella, estar lo más cerca que permitía la física. Necesitaba saber que, al menos en aquellos momentos, cuando apenas quedaban unas horas para que amaneciera, Serena era suya. Ella también lo necesitaba. Le acarició la mejilla y trató de contener la emoción mientras lo besaba en la boca. El esperaba con el cuerpo tembloroso de tanto reprimir el deseo. Pero lo hizo. Se quedó casi totalmente quieto mientras Serena lo besaba con verdadera adoración. Cuando levantó la cabeza, estaba jadeando.

—Estaba muy preocupada por ti —le susurró.

Él la puso de espaldas en la cama y se tumbó encima. Su cuerpo despedía un intenso calor que traspasó el de ella, llenando de luz dorada aquellos recovecos que habían permanecido a oscuras durante su ausencia. Le cubrió los labios con los suyos, suaves pero apremiantes, un roce y a la vez una exigencia. Sólo con un beso, Darien llegaba a lo más profundo de su ser, a su corazón y la necesidad que éste albergaba, y Serena acogió su boca. Suspiró, embargada por un deseo creciente. No pudo evitar acariciarle la cara, el cuello, los hombros.

—Eso es, princesa. Tócame.

Ella no esperó a que se lo dijera dos veces. Le acarició la espalda con veneración, feliz al notar que las heridas estaban curadas casi por completo. A continuación, le acarició los brazos, rozándole la boca con el pulgar. Él respondió dándole un beso, delicado al principio, pero que terminó arrollándola con la fuerza de una apisonadora tras ir cogiendo fuerza, intensidad, brío. La dejó sin respiración, sin capacidad de pensar, aunque tampoco quería hacerlo.

Igual que hacía en todas las esferas de la vida, Darien llevaba la voz cantante. Controlaba el ritmo, la cadencia y la intensidad del beso. Serena sintió que se ahogaba en el placer, que iba a la deriva. Todo pensamiento se había desvanecido. El mundo no importaba. Lo único que le importaba era aquel momento, con aquel hombre; la promesa de devoción. Se abrió a él y se entregó por completo. Darien la llenó de ávidas caricias con su boca, tomando sin medida, como si no fuera a hartarse. Y a Serena le parecía perfecto, porque tampoco ella parecía tener nunca bastante.

La primera vez que hicieron el amor, en la casa de Aino, él la había tratado con una mezcla de posesión, insistencia y maestría. La había llevado con descaro y puro tesón mucho más allá que ningún otro amante. Ella había gozado impúdicamente de su habilidad para darle placer sin palabras, y ahora Serena quería hacer lo mismo por él. La abrazaba con verdadera devoción, felicidad, fascinación, como si el magnífico hombre que había burlado a la muerte, quisiera compartir su alma con ella. Poco a poco, apartó los labios de los suyos y la miró a los ojos.

—Eres tan hermosa, princesa. No porque tengas sangre de sirena, sino porque te preocupas por mí.

—Tú también eres muy hermoso.

—Si es porque me preocupo por ti, entonces debo de ser una verdadera maravilla. —Sonrió alegremente, pero al momento su sonrisa se volvió solemne—. No me había preocupado por nada ni por nadie en casi doscientos años._ La tristeza que se reflejó en su rostro era como un interminable abismo negro y a Serena se le encogió el corazón.

—¿Por qué?_ El negó con la cabeza.

—Éste no es momento de cosas tristes. Ahora mismo, lo que necesito es hacerte el amor._ Serena vaciló un momento, pero finalmente asintió. No tenía ningún derecho a exigirle que le contara la verdad, a menos que aceptara su requerimiento. Por su expresión, Darien quería que aquél fuera un momento especial, y no deseaba emborronarlo con su oscuro pasado.

—Estoy aquí para ti, Darien._ Sin mediar palabra, él le quitó el camisón y la tendió sobre las sábanas mientras le cubría todo el cuerpo de besos. Le lamió un pecho, le rozó la cadera, le mordisqueó el ombligo, le acarició los muslos.

Unas pocas caricias más y Serena entró en ebullición. Darien tenía ese efecto sobre ella. Se había sentido atraída por él de una manera ilógica desde el momento en que se conocieron, cuando Jedite se negó a que se estrecharan la mano. Pero ahora, por primera vez Serena estaba nerviosa. No quería aguardar pasivamente a que él la tocara. La primera vez que hicieron el amor, no le dio oportunidad de explorar su musculoso y nervudo cuerpo. No le dio tiempo a aprenderse sus texturas, a experimentar con su sabor, a descubrir formas de darle placer. Y ella ardía en deseos de hacerlo, pero no sabía si a Darien le gustaría ese tipo de caricias íntimas.

—¿Cómo tienes la espalda? —le susurró. Él levantó la boca del vientre de ella para responder.

—Mejor. Cada minuto que paso contigo me siento más fuerte._ Perfecto. Lo sujetó por los hombros y lo empujó suavemente. Él la miró interrogativo, pero obedeció y se tumbó de espaldas. Entonces Serena se arrodilló a su lado y le susurró:

—Déjame a mí._ Darien se quedó momentáneamente inmóvil y acto seguido abrió los brazos, sonriendo con picardía.

—Lo que tú quieras, princesa._ Justo lo que deseaba oír. Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, hechizada por el deseo que ardía en ellos, lo besó debajo de la clavícula, en el montículo que formaban sus pectorales. Le rozó suavemente el pezón con el pulgar y Darien siseó. El minúsculo botón se irguió. Le rascó suavemente el otro con la uña y también se puso duro.

Respondía a la menor caricia y constatarlo se le antojó una sensación tan embriagadora que decidió ponerlo nuevamente a prueba, esta vez descendiendo por sus abdominales, que ondularon y se tensaron. Serena suspiró. Era asombroso. Todo su cuerpo era bello y vibraba en perfecta sintonía con el suyo. No sabía que una caricia suya pudiera tener ese efecto. Su mirada descendió hasta su turgente erección, que asomaba agresiva entre los fuertes muslos. Darien siguió la dirección de su mirada.

—Serena... —Su voz contenía una clara advertencia: que no jugara con él a menos que supiera lo que hacía, porque no se haría responsable de las consecuencias. Una advertencia a la que ella no hizo caso, porque lo que necesitaba era tocarlo, cogerlo en su mano, sentir su hombría, comprobar hasta qué punto la deseaba. Deslizó la palma hasta posarla en su rodilla y Darien dio un respingo. Cuando comenzó a ascender por su muslo, cerró los ojos y gimió. —Sí. Dios mío, sí, sí._ Serena se fue acercando lentamente a su erección y sus hinchados testículos. Quería saber lo suave, ardiente y fuerte que era. Le acarició la cadera, le rodeó el ombligo y, poco a poco, fue descendiendo, haciendo acopio de valor para descubrir la respuesta a su pregunta. —Por favor, princesa..._ ¿Había hecho suplicar al grandote, malhumorado, loco según la mayoría, Darien? Serena sonrió y le concedió el deseo.

Cuando su mano se cerró en torno a su erección, ambos ahogaron un gemido. Darien se despegó de la cama al arquearse, en sus ojos una mirada ardiente e irresistible. Serena sintió un hormigueo en el brazo. Cogerlo era como sujetar una fuente de energía. No podía abarcarlo por completo con una sola mano, de modo que empleó también la otra. Darien soltó una imprecación.

—Dios santo, cuántas veces había soñado con esto. Nada más conocerte. No podía dejar de imaginarte conmigo, desnudos, tocándome y dejando que yo te tocara._ Con el pulgar, le acarició la húmeda punta, haciéndolo inspirar bruscamente. Oír sus gemidos le proporcionó una sensación de poder y tranquilidad absolutos. Su sitio estaba allí. Ningún otro mago la había hecho sentir así. Pero no era suficiente.

Se retiró el pelo hacia un hombro y se inclinó sobre él. Darien se puso tenso y cuando notó la caricia de su lengua a lo largo de su erección para, a continuación, introducírsela en la boca, tuvo que aferrarse a las sábanas y empezó a gemir desesperadamente. Darien tenía un sabor fuerte y cálido, exquisitamente salado y varonil. Serena lo paladeó, disfrutó aprendiendo las formas de su cuerpo y a darle placer. Antes, el sexo sólo había sido para ella una forma de intercambiar energía, a veces una manera divertida de pasar el rato. Pero con Darien era un tesoro, un momento mágico, una adicción apabullante.

—Sí —murmuró él, hundiéndole los dedos en el pelo para poder sujetarle la cabeza. Arqueó las caderas y hundió su rígido miembro en la boca de Serena.

Era increíble, pero se puso más duro, creció aún más y sus movimientos se tornaron más insistentes y apremiantes. Serena disfrutó del hecho de que pudiera proporcionarle tanto placer a un guerrero como él. Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos. Febril, Darien le sujetó la cabeza para indicarle que se introdujera su pene más dentro y acentuara el ritmo. De repente, se quedó inmóvil y apretó los dientes.

—Para, para. —La apartó suavemente y le levantó la cabeza para que lo mirara—. Gracias por este increíble placer, princesa, pero quiero compartir el éxtasis contigo, quiero sentir cómo me acoges dentro de ti. Es lo que necesito ahora mismo.

Sin darle tiempo a protestar, la colocó debajo de él, se puso entre sus piernas y se hundió en su interior. Estaba húmeda. Darien la excitaba con el mero hecho de estar en la misma habitación, y ansiosa por recibir su tremenda erección. El la embistió con arremetidas rápidas y profundas, haciéndola gritar de placer cada vez que rozaba los puntos más sensibles de su sexo, hundiéndose en ella hasta el fondo.

—Me vuelves loco. —La agarró por las caderas y, reprimiendo un gemido, se hundió aún más—. Dame tu placer.

Era imposible fundirse con él y no sentir como si se ahogara en un puro éxtasis. Darien liberó en ella una tormenta de desmedido deseo penetrándola lenta y profundamente de manera que pronto le faltó el aire y sus músculos vaginales se cerraron en torno a su miembro con desesperación. Darien le rozó suavemente los labios y a continuación la besó apasionado.

El doble asalto a sus defensas la dejó sin aliento en cuestión de segundos. Darien la abrazó y Serena no sintió sólo sus besos, sintió que le entregaba su alma entera en cada meditada e implacable embestida, que rápidamente la llevaron al borde del abismo, a un lugar donde las sensaciones gobernaban y él era el rey. Gritó al alcanzar el éxtasis, entregándose en cuerpo y alma.

Sin embargo, Darien no estaba satisfecho. La culminación de Serena se convirtió en energía vital para él, que aceleró el ritmo, penetrándola con creciente apremio. Era normal que después de correrse con la fuerza con que Serena lo había hecho, se sintiera saciada y entumecida, pero Darien no estaba dispuesto a dejar que rechazaran sus exigencias.

Le acarició el pezón sin parar de besarla y excitarla con una determinación que la dejó asombrada. Y, para su sorpresa, el calor y la tensión comenzaron a formarse de nuevo entre sus piernas, esta vez de manera más intensa y apremiante que antes. Temió que a Darien le dolieran todavía las heridas infligidas por Diamante, pero no pudo evitar clavarle las uñas en los hombros y rodearle la cintura con las piernas mientras estallaba en mil pedazos al alcanzar de nuevo el clímax.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Darien lograba también el éxtasis con un ronco grito y se vaciaba por completo, aliento, corazón y semilla, dentro de ella. En ese momento, Serena se preguntó si una vida como compañera de Darien sería siempre así. Porque, en ese caso, se moría por empezar a vivirla. Mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento, tenía en la punta de la lengua la aceptación a su requerimiento. Quería pronunciar las palabras, se moría por hacerlo. Pero Jedite... Darien se apoyó en los codos y la miró con tanta ternura en los ojos zafiros que Serena se derritió de nuevo.

—Princesa, ¿en qué piensas?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa forzada. Qué fácil resultaría decirle que aceptaba ser su compañera, pero no se engañaba. Conseguir la bendición de su hermano iba a requerir tiempo y toda su habilidad de argumentación. Pero esa bendición era algo que ella quería. Renunciar a su familia y a todo lo que era su vida por un mago al que conocía desde hacía sólo unos días, un hombre atormentado por los secretos de su pasado, no tenía sentido. Deseó tener el instinto de los magos. Con sólo probar su sabor, sabían si una mujer era o no su compañera ideal. Las brujas sólo podían contar con su corazón. Y, pese a todo, algo le decía que, sin Darien, su vida no estaría completa.

—No sé qué hacer —confesó ella—. Sobre esto. Sobre nosotros._ El inspiró profundamente.

—Serena, ya sabes lo que yo quiero. Mis deseos no han cambiado. Pero si decides no aceptar mi requerimiento, por favor, dímelo.

—No soy capaz de renunciar a ti. Lo he intentado, por mi hermano. —Las lágrimas le quebraron la voz y la invadió el remordimiento, un dolor en el pecho que deseó poder ignorar—. Pero mi corazón...

—Mereces más que un matrimonio político. —Le cogió el rostro entre las manos—. Mereces mucho más, princesa. Acepta mi requerimiento. Juntos resolveremos todo lo demás._ Serena vaciló. Darien hacía que todo pareciera fácil, pero ella sabía que no lo era.

—No puedo hacerle eso a mi hermano. Le debo mi vida y mi felicidad, mi respeto y mi lealtad. El me libró de las garras de una madre egoísta que sólo quería vender mi futuro al mejor postor. Cuando yo tenía seis años, ella ya me andaba prometiendo a los magos más poderosos, para ellos o para sus hijos después de mi transición._ Darien palideció, su rostro se volvió una máscara inescrutable.

—Pero ¡si no eras más que una niña! ¿Y Jedite te salvó?

—Sí. Yo no había oído hablar de él hasta que vino a buscarme. Yo sabía lo que mi madre tramaba y me daba mucho miedo. Magos de quinientos años o más, muchos de los cuales habían adquirido su enorme poder por medios que distaban mucho de ser honestos, rivalizaban entre sí por ver quién se unía a la nieta de Artemís. No me conocían, no sabían cómo era en realidad, sólo conocían mi linaje._ Él tragó saliva y apartó la vista.

—Le debes mucho, cierto, pero ¿el resto de tu vida?

—Quizá hoy se recupere. —Serena miró hacia la ventana y vio los jirones de luz gris que se colaban entre las cortinas de encaje. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Pronto sabrían si la bruja había curado a su hermano—. Confío en poder hablar con él._ Darien se dio la vuelta y suspiró.

—No servirá de nada._ Serena frunció el cejo, pensando una vez más que no sabía a qué se debía la enemistad que había entre él y su hermano.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué os odiáis tanto?_ Darien se levantó de la cama y fue al cuarto de baño. Serena oyó el grifo del agua, y algo que sonó, sospechosamente, a un puñetazo en la pared. Al cabo de un segundo, lo vio aparecer con una toalla blanca alrededor de la cintura. De repente, ella se sintió desnuda, expuesta. Cogió la sábana y se cubrió con ella.

—Nunca permitirá que te unas a un Desposeído, y menos a mí. He sido un estúpido al albergar esperanzas, pero...

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Seguro que cuando le diga que tú me haces feliz me escuchará. Jamás he visto a mi hermano tratar de un modo diferente a alguien por una cuestión de clase.

—Entonces es que no has visto al verdadero Jedite._ «¿Su hermano tenía prejuicios respecto a los Desposeídos?»

Tras pronunciar tan grave acusación, Darien se dio la vuelta y regresó al cuarto de baño, pero esta vez cerró la puerta. Serena frunció el cejo, salió de la cama y cruzó la habitación decidida a resolver el asunto, pero cuando giró el pomo de la puerta, se encontró con que estaba cerrada por dentro. Podría haber entrado utilizando la magia, pero Darien había dejado bien clara su postura: no invadiría su intimidad sólo por satisfacer su curiosidad. Además, ya casi había amanecido. Tenía que ir a ver a su hermano y confiar en que la misteriosa bruja de Seiya hubiera logrado curarlo.

Cuando Serena terminó de vestirse y peinarse, Darien ya estaba fuera del cuarto de baño, recién duchado. Recorrió la habitación y recogió sus pantalones de camuflaje del suelo con una imprecación. Era de todos conocido lo mal que se les daba a los magos la magia en las cuestiones, digamos, domésticas. Los hechizos para cocinar, arreglar diversos objetos y limpiar a menudo los sobrepasaban. Y, al parecer, Darien no era una excepción, dada la pesarosa mirada que echó a los pantalones. A pesar de la tensión existente entre los dos, a Serena no le gustaba ver su expresión de frustración, de modo que sacó su varita y la hizo girar en dirección a la prenda. En cuestión de segundos, los pantalones estaban como nuevos, limpios y sin desgarrones. Darien la miró lleno de gratitud.

—Gracias. Se te da muy bien._ Ella se encogió de hombros y acto seguido se puso las zapatillas de deporte.

—Horas y horas de práctica. Tengo que ir a ver si Jedite ya se ha despertado. Darien, independientemente de lo que ocurriera, tanto si escapaste gracias a Seiya o fue por el Diario del Caos, me alegro de que estés aquí sano y salvo._ Se dio la vuelta antes de que se le escapara alguna otra cosa. El le puso la mano en el hombro, como preguntándole en silencio, y a punto estuvo de desarmarla. Después de lo de aquella madrugada, ella confiaba en que... Pero se preguntaba si el destino, la cultura y la familia serían un obstáculo entre ellos toda la vida.

—¿Le pediste al diario que regresara sano y salvo?_ Serena asintió, consciente de lo que preguntaría a continuación, a lo que ella sólo podía contestarle la verdad.

—Era lo que más deseaba. Quería tenerte a mi lado. Sigo queriéndolo._ Darien cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Inútilmente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que Jedite se negará?_ El suspiró y dijo:

—No tiene sentido revolver el pasado cuando no puede cambiar el futuro. Prefiero no decir nada. No quiero que pienses mal del hermano que tanto ha hecho por ti. Que no se portara igual de bien conmigo no te concierne._ Y dicho eso, pasó junto a su lado, sin camisa, con la espalda prácticamente curada. Entonces se dio la vuelta y le tendió la mano. Serena posó su palma en la de él e Darien le dio un cariñoso apretón. —Ve a ver a tu hermano. Te acompañaré por si me necesitas.

La soltó y salió de la habitación. Serena lo siguió, asustada e insegura. La salud de Jedite, su relación con Darien, la amenaza que pesaba sobre la comunidad mágica consumían todas sus energías. Pero tenía que aguantar. Soportarlo como fuera. Era lo menos que se esperaría de una Tsukino. Disponía de coraje y fuerza de voluntad, era hora de utilizarlos.

Salió al pasillo y se encaminó a la habitación que ocupaba su hermano y abrió la puerta. Jedite seguía en la cama, inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados, pero la nube negra había desaparecido. Nick estaba en el sillón de orejas del rincón y Neflyte sentado al borde de la cama junto a su amigo. Los dos levantaron la vista cuando Darien y ella entraron. Neflyte la miró primero a ella y luego a Darien, y entornó los ojos. Serena sabía que un simple vistazo a la firma mágica del guerrero unido al hecho de que los dos debían resplandecer de energía contaban la verdad a gritos.

—Maldito bastardo, ¿cómo te atreves a tocarla? —le espetó Neflyte, poniéndose en pie. Darien se abalanzó hacia él y se encontraron en mitad de la habitación.

—Por lo menos yo no lo hago como un animal rabioso mientras lloro la pérdida de otra bruja. Yo nunca la lastimaría ni la utilizaría._ Serena trató de interponerse entre los dos, segura de que si no hacía algo empezarían a lanzarse puñetazos, o hechizos.

—¿Es así como pretendes vengarte de Jedite, destrozándolo arrebatándole a su única hermana? —lo acusó Neflyte—. ¿Ojo por ojo?_ Serena ahogó un grito de estupor. ¿Darien tenía una hermana y Jedite se la había quitado de alguna forma?

—Creo que es una buena pregunta.

—¡Jedite!_ Un tremendo alivio la inundó al verlo sentado en la cama, mirando fijamente a Darien. Abrazó al hermano que siempre había representado para ella seguridad y comodidad. Pero él la sujetó por los hombros y miró a Darien por encima de su hombro, con un resentimiento que la dejó atónita. Parecía dispuesto a matarlo.

—Respóndele a Neflyte —le ordenó Jedite a Darien—. Quiero oír lo que tienes que decir a eso._ Darien la miró con pesar y a continuación se volvió hacia Neflyte.

—He requerido a Serena porque mi instinto me dice que es mía, no por afán de venganza. Yo la aprecio en lo que vale, mientras que tú sólo la consideras una fuente de energía. Puedes coger esa superioridad moral tuya y metértela por el culo.

—Preferiría meterte a ti otra cosa por la garganta. Mi puño, por ejemplo. —Neflyte tenía las venas del cuello hinchadas y parecía dispuesto a atacar de un momento a otro.

—Inténtalo —contestó Darien, enarcando una ceja negra, sin retroceder un milímetro.

—¡Basta! ¡Parad todos ahora mismo! Éste no es el momento de preocuparnos por mi vida amorosa. Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer._ Pero su hermano no parecía dispuesto a dejar el tema.

—Te dije que no se te ocurriera estrecharle la mano. Y ahora resulta que te la has fo...

—¡Basta, Jedite! Soy una bruja adulta y la comunidad necesita tu guía mucho más que yo.

—Eso está por ver. —Su hermano enarcó una ceja—. ¿Dónde demonios estoy?

—En casa de Sterling Osaka. Diamante y los anarki atacaron nuestra casa. Las defensas que tú levantaste cedieron mientras estabas inconsciente. No nos dio tiempo a levantarlas antes de que... —Serena tragó saliva—. Estoy segura de que no ha quedado nada de ella._ Jedite cerró los ojos, gruñó y volvió a abrirlos con expresión gélida. Serena retrocedió. Era su hermano, pero sus ojos parecían los de un desconocido, como si no fuera el mismo de siempre. Sacudió la cabeza como queriendo apartar la idea. —¿Qué te ha hecho esa curandera?_ Jedite miró fijamente a Darien durante un buen rato, mientras éste le aguantaba estoicamente la mirada con una actitud engañosamente despreocupada. Finalmente, lo dejó en paz y se centró en su hermana.

—¿Has traído a una bruja para que me curase? —Al ver que ella asentía con la cabeza, frunció el cejo, confuso—. Así que realmente había una mujer aquí. No sé qué me ha hecho. Creía que estaba soñando. Tiene que haber sido eso._ Jedite resplandecía lleno de vitalidad y energía. El tipo de brillo que Serena no había vuelto a verle desde la mañana siguiente a su unión con... Ahogó un grito de sorpresa. ¿Esmeralda?

—¿Te resultaba familiar?

—No la recuerdo muy bien. ¿Te dijo cómo se llamaba?

—No. ¿Le has visto la cara? ¿Has hablado con ella?

—No exactamente._ Serena suspiró, exasperada.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido entonces?

—Una mujer cubierta con una capa me ha dicho que atravesara la oscuridad que se alojaba dentro de mí y me ha cogido la mano mientras yo... —Se sujetó la cabeza como si le doliera—. Me debatía, la rabia me estrangulaba. Sentía una asfixiante necesidad de gobernar a la comunidad mágica, de hacerlo como es debido. Era un sentimiento arrebatador. Abrumador. No podía respirar. —Suspiró—. No lo entiendo.

Serena contuvo un gemido de estupor y se aferró a su hermano con más fuerza. Tampoco ella lo entendía, pero no creía que la ambición o aquella furia desmedida de Jedite fueran nada bueno. Se preguntó si Diamante le habría infundido algo maligno o si su hechizo sacaba a la luz sus peores instintos. ¿Sería aquello el resultado de la cura a través de las artes oscuras? Nadie lo sabía y sólo el tiempo lo diría. Observaría a su hermano, y sabía que los demás harían lo mismo.

—De repente he visto que no llevaba ropa debajo de la capa. Me ha hecho el amor. —Jedite se pasó la mano por el rostro con gesto cansino—. Todo ha sido como un sueño. Tiene que haber sido eso._ Porque si no, eso significaba que la «curandera» era su compañera desaparecida.

—¿Estaba Esmeralda en ese sueño tuyo? —preguntó Serena.

—Eso es imposible —contestó Jedite con desdén—. Desapareció y no va a volver._ O había vuelto para marcharse de nuevo sin intención de volver. Pero ¿cómo saberlo? Tal vez la bruja había sembrado en la mente de su hermano un sueño en el que aparecía su compañera. Serena bajó la vista un tanto desesperada. Sin el amor de una compañera, ¿se extendería la oscuridad en su interior hasta pudrirle el alma?

—Sueño o no, tenemos otros problemas —dijo Nick, levantándose—. Y graves. Bienvenido del mundo de los relativamente muertos, por cierto._ Jedite hizo que Serena se sentara a su lado, le lanzó otra furibunda mirada a Darien y a continuación preguntó:

—¿Qué problemas?_ Nick lo puso al corriente del asesinato de Aino y de la designación de Diamante como candidato a ocupar el sillón del Consejo, con el apoyo de Blackbourne. —¿Ha sugerido el Consejo a algún otro candidato? —preguntó Jedite con brusquedad. Nick negó con la cabeza.

—A pesar de los transcomunicados de Rei, la mayoría no creía que Diamante hubiera regresado. No lo creyeron hasta ayer, cuando el propio Diamante contactó con todos para declarar su intención de presentarse al Consejo. Blackbourne apoya su candidatura.

—¿Y ninguno de esos capullos ha hecho nada? —preguntó Jedite con una incredulidad rayana en la cólera—. Hatajo de cobardes inútiles, eso es lo que son._ Neflyte carraspeó.

—Estás bajo el techo de mi tío y está bastante agitado. Estoy seguro de que a Malaquite tampoco le gustará que hables de su abuelo en esos términos.

—La verdad puede resultar dolorosa —replicó Jedite.

Serena se apartó de él. Su hermano había vuelto, pero no era el de siempre. Ahora parecía más furioso, más beligerante, menos paciente. Él, que siempre había sido un gran diplomático. Un pensador. Rogó por que sólo fuera un ataque de mal humor, un efecto secundario de la magia negra. Que en realidad no estuviera moviéndose impulsado por los restos de la magia malvada de Diamante.

—Designar a un candidato no solucionará nuestros problemas —señaló ella—. Necesitamos un plan mejor.

—Sabes perfectamente por qué estoy furioso, hermanita —dijo Jedite, mirando a Darien de reojo. Las ansias asesinas que se leían en su expresión la asustaron. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, su hermano añadió: —Pero tienes razón, y creo que sé cómo matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Neflyte, tu tío tiene otros herederos además de tu padre y su linaje.

—Así es —asintió el mago; el pelo, castaño brillante, se le veía revuelto a la luz del amanecer que se filtraba por las ventanas—. Tuvo tres hijos, el mayor de los cuales tiene también un hijo.

—Excelente —dijo Jedite con una sonrisa—. Si yo te designo a ti, nadie podrá decir que puedes ser un obstáculo en la línea de sucesión al tradicional sillón de los Osaka.

—Malaquite también lo sugirió —afirmó Neflyte—. Pero ¿no protestará el resto del Consejo porque haya dos miembros de la misma familia?

—¿En momentos desesperados como éstos y cuando ninguno de ellos ha demostrado tener un ápice de iniciativa en sus miserables venas? Espero que no. Tú has demostrado ser un hombre con sentido común. Sé que te respetan.

—Puede, pero mi reivindicación no es tan sólida como la de alguien como Alfred Hexham, que sólo era un niño cuando su padre pasó a su otra vida. Alfred padre no tenía más herederos a los que dejar su sillón, y el Consejo decidió concedérselo a Aino precisamente porque era ya mayor y no tenía herederos. Mi tío me dijo que todos pensaron que, cuando Aino pasara a la otra vida, Hexham estaría preparado para ocupar su puesto.

—Alfred Hexham es un idiota al que no se debería permitir tomar decisiones ni sobre su propia vida, mucho menos sobre la de los demás. No puede estar en el Consejo.

—No es el mago que fue su padre —admitió Neflyte—, pero...

—No hay peros que valgan. Sin embargo, tienes razón en lo que dices. Por eso hay que darle más peso a tu candidatura, sobre todo porque en estos momentos no tienes herederos. Si queremos mantener a Diamante fuera del Consejo, voy a necesitar aliados sólidos que me apoyen en las votaciones. Si puedo contar contigo, tu tío y Clifden Beam, Diamante quedará fuera.

—Cierto —dijo Serena—. Pero ¿cómo vas a afianzar la candidatura de Neflyte frente a la de Hexham?

—Uniéndolo en sagrada unión con una bruja privilegiada de un linaje impecable —contestó Jedite con una sonrisa, mirando a Darien con repugnancia antes de volverse hacia Serena—: Resumiendo, querida hermana, uniéndoos a Neflyte y a ti.


	13. Capítulo 12

CAPÍTULO 12

—¿Has perdido la cabeza? —gritó Serena. Jedite enarcó una rubia ceja y la miró con gesto amenazador.

—Neflyte pertenece a una buena familia. Sabes que es un compañero fiel y considerado. Se preocupa por ti. El vínculo con él te proporcionará el respeto de toda la comunidad. Su candidatura a ocupar el sillón de Aino tendrá más peso gracias a la unión, lo que hará disminuir las posibilidades de que Diamante dirija la guerra desde el Consejo y destruya vidas inocentes para satisfacer su ansia de poder. ¿Por qué te niegas?_ Jedite tenía razón en todo, sin embargo, su corazón se rebelaba.

—Porque mi corazón pertenece a otra persona._ Durante un momento, nadie dijo nada y Serena pudo sentir la tensión rebotar en las paredes. Cuando Jedite fulminó nuevamente a Darien con la mirada, supo que tenía que dar una explicación, y rápido, pero sin público. Contempló la niebla vespertina a través de la ventana, ignorando a Darien y a Neflyte, que la miraban. —¿Os importa dejarnos a solas un momento, por favor? Me gustaría hablar con mi hermano.

Nick salió prácticamente corriendo de la habitación, ansioso por ahorrarse más conflictos. Neflyte tardó más en salir. Trató de buscarle la mirada, de cogerle la mano. Ella siguió mirando fijamente por la ventana, tensa a la espera de la inminente caricia. Pero Neflyte suspiró, bajó la mano y se fue mascullando una maldición. Sólo quedaban Jedite, Darien y ella.

—Jedite —dijo Darien con voz clara, contundente. Iba a hacerse escuchar.

—¿Acaso vas a defender tu solicitud de unirte a mi hermana? —lo retó Jedite. Serena sintió como si el corazón fuera a salírsele por la boca. ¿De verdad iba Darien a defender su solicitud? Hacerlo en aquel momento en el mejor de los casos era estúpido, y un desastre seguro en el peor.

—Espera, Darien. Yo...

—Tengo intenciones de hablar con tu hermano antes de que siga adelante con esta farsa.

—Conque farsa, ¿eh? —Jedite se cruzó de brazos—. Tiene gracia. A mí me parece que estoy protegiendo a mi hermana y a la comunidad mágica al mismo tiempo._ Darien apretó los puños, negándose a dejarse intimidar.

—Yo siempre cuidaré de ella, anteponiendo sus necesidades y deseos a los míos.

—Decirlo es fácil. Y desde luego, no esperaría menos del mago que se una a ella —se burló él.

—Neflyte no la ama. Yo sí._ Serena sintió que se le derretía el corazón al oírlo declarar su amor abiertamente. Darien no le ocultaba nada a Jedite, pero el estado de ánimo de éste no era el más propicio para apreciarlo.

—¿Crees que sabes lo que siente Neflyte?_ Darien se acercó y, con tono desafiante, dijo:

—La próxima vez que Neflyte y Molly estén en la misma habitación, observa cómo la mira. Pena por ella. Arde por ella. Fíjate en el amor que hay en sus ojos. Te darás cuenta fácilmente si es que no te ha cegado del todo tu ambición por gobernar el Consejo. Neflyte quiere a Serena como amiga. Le está agradecido por haber cuidado de él mientras estaba de luto, lo cual es lógico. Pero unirlos no sería correcto.

—No, unirla a ti sí que no sería correcto. El vínculo con Neflyte sería ventajoso en todos los sentidos, especialmente para los inocentes que acabarán muertos si Diamante obtiene los votos necesarios para conseguir el sillón de Aino. Si Neflyte no la ama, ya aprenderá a hacerlo.

—Jedite —terció Serena—. Soy una bruja adulta, capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones. Tú me salvaste de las terribles garras de mi madre, pero...

—Por eso sé qué es lo que más te conviene.

—¿En qué se diferencian tus intenciones de las de ella?_ Su hermano se quedó boquiabierto ante la ofensa.

—Neflyte es tu amigo. Lo conoces de toda la vida. Sé que también os conocéis de manera íntima. ¿Y así y todo te atreves a decirme que eso es lo mismo que venderle tu libertad a un desconocido?_ Ella inspiró hondo y se dijo que debía escoger muy bien las palabras. Aquel Jedite no era el que ella conocía y amaba. Su hermano siempre había sentido ambición por gobernar el Consejo, pero siempre la había mantenido bajo control. Nunca antes lo había visto comportarse de una manera tan implacable y obvia al respecto.

—Seguro que habrá alguna otra bruja que pueda proporcionar credibilidad a la candidatura de Neflyte.

—¿Quién? Tiene que ser alguien que esté estrechamente relacionado con un miembro del Consejo. Diamante asesinó a la hija de Aino, Mina. No hay mujeres entre los descendientes de Beam. Camden no tiene herederos. Blackbourne parece estar del lado de Diamante. Spencer tiene una hija, pero acaba de pasar la transición y, además, no son una familia de fiar. Sólo quedas tú._ Todo eso era cierto. La frustración y la rabia hervían dentro de ella.

—Estás dispuesto a sacrificar mi felicidad a cambio de la tuya. _Jedite se quedó mirándola fijamente. Después parpadeó, se levantó y atravesó la habitación con expresión dolida.

—¿Sacrificar? Has hecho todo lo posible por ayudar a la causa aun cuando te dije que te quedaras al margen. A ver si lo entiendes: nadie conocerá una pizca de felicidad si Diamante llega al Consejo. Las bajas serás muy elevadas, particularmente entre los consejeros y sus familias. Sabes que tratará de reemplazarnos con sus títeres. Para ello, tendrá que matarnos a todos hasta acabar con cada hombre, mujer y niño.

Serena tragó saliva mientras el miedo se dispersaba por todo su cuerpo y engullía su rabia, incapaz de cerrarle el paso a aquél. Independientemente de las razones de Jedite para empujarla a unirse a Neflyte, su lógica era impecable. Si Diamante conseguía el sillón de Aino, esclavizaría o mataría a todo aquel a quien considerara enemigo. Las mujeres... Se estremeció al recordar lo que había tenido que soportar Molly y el resultado de su secuestro, al pensar en los cuerpos de las criadas en la mansión de Aino. Si Diamante se salía con la suya, habría miles de víctimas.

—Además —continuó Jedite con suavidad—. Tal vez ahora pienses que Chiba te hace feliz, pero él carece de los medios para darte la vida que a ti te gusta.

—Las cosas materiales no son importantes —le respondió Serena—. Lo que importa es el hombre.

—El hombre, sí. ¿No crees que pueda tener algún motivo oculto para querer unirse a ti?_ No estaba muy segura de cómo responder a eso. «No. Bueno, tal vez...» La verdadera pregunta sería: ¿eran esos supuestos motivos más fuertes que sus sentimientos por ella? Darien dio un paso al frente.

—Jedite...

—Cállate —le espetó éste—. ¿Sabe la verdad?_ Serena tuvo un mal presentimiento. Darien vaciló, en su rostro apareció una expresión resignada.

—¿Qué sentido tiene decírselo?

—¿Decirme qué? ¡Dejad de hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente!_ Los dos guardaron silencio un momento, limitándose a mirarse el uno al otro con idénticas dosis de resentimiento y determinación. Finalmente, Darien suspiró.

—Diamante mató a mi hermana, Amy, cuando ésta tenía diecisiete años. La mantuvo secuestrada varios días, bajo el yugo del_ terriforz_ hasta que se hartó de ella y se la dio a los anarki. La dejaron en mi puerta con el pubis afeitado y la marca de Diamante grabada._ Serena ahogó un grito de horror. ¿Cómo era que ella no lo sabía? ¿Cómo era posible que nadie se lo hubiera dicho? Se le encogió el corazón al ver la pena en el rostro de Darien.

—Yo acababa de ser nombrado consejero —explicó Jedite—. Antes de la muerte de Amy, Darien y yo éramos amigos._ ¿Amigos? ¿Les gustaba hacer cosas juntos?

—¡Imposible! ¿Dónde os conocisteis?

—Yo todavía estaba en la escuela, y tenía que estudiar el Consejo —explicó Darien en voz baja—. Jedite fue el mentor que me asignaron.

—¿Y os hicisteis amigos? ¿Cómo es que ahora sois enemigos acérrimos?_ Darien la miró con solemnidad.

—Cuando mataron a Amy, acudí a él en busca de ayuda, con la esperanza de que pudiera hacer justicia.

—No —lo corrigió Jedite—. Lo que tú querías era utilizar mi influencia en el Consejo para que presentara tu candidatura al sillón que al final ocupó Aino, para que así pudieras vengar a tu hermana._ La idea era ingenua y absurda. ¿Un Desposeído en el Consejo? Algo así no ocurría desde hacía quinientos años. En la actualidad, Jedite podría tener la influencia necesaria para que algo así fuera posible, pero no nada más llegar al Consejo. Serena adivinó lo que ocurrió después.

—Jedite te rechazó —le dijo a Darien.

—Sí.

—Y tú te sentiste traicionado. _El apretó los dientes y asintió. Estaba tan tenso que parecía que se le fuese a partir la mandíbula.

—Sí.

—Después de intentar utilizar mi influencia para su uso personal y de que yo me negara, comenzaron las hostilidades. —Jedite lo fulminó con la mirada—. Me dijo que esperaba enseñarme algún día el horror de perder a una hermana._ Entonces ¿la había requerido y tratado de convencerla de que lo aceptara sin hablar antes con Jedite para tratar de separarla de éste? Serena sintió que se le doblaban las rodillas y que el estómago se le revolvía. Se apoyó en la cama sin dejar de darle vueltas, rogando por que no fuera así.

—¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó con voz trémula, consciente de que con su expresión le estaba suplicando que rechazara las acusaciones.

—Sí._ Serena sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies. Darien había admitido su_ vendetta_ sin vacilar, sin parpadear siquiera mientras le destrozaba el corazón. —Pero eso se lo dije hace doscientos años, princesa. Esto es ahora, y te quiero._ Ya se lo había dicho antes. Pero ¿era verdad?

—Ya está bien de tonterías —intervino Jedite—. ¿Esperas que te crea cuando sabe lo mucho que me odias y por qué?_ Serena seguía deseando creer a Darien, que la miraba a los ojos con expresión de adoración, casi suplicante. Se mordió el labio y les dio la espalda a ambos, reflexionando desesperada. —Hermanita, no le dediques un minuto más de tu tiempo. Las palabras bonitas no pueden borrar los hechos detestables._ Cierto. Las palabras de Darien diciéndole a Jedite que esperaba que algún día supiera lo que era perder a una hermana resonaban dentro de su cabeza. Pero tal vez ésa no fuera toda la verdad.

—Darien me salvó de los anarki —explicó ella—. El día después de que encontráramos el cadáver de Aino, los anarki nos atacaron. El me ocultó, y también a ti, que estabas inconsciente, y les plantó cara él solo. Se dirigió hacia una muerte segura y se negó a que lo ayudara. De haber querido de verdad que perdieras a una hermana, podría haberme entregado a los secuaces de Diamante.

—No me digas. —Jedite no parecía muy impresionado—. ¿Y qué ocurrió después?

—Mató a casi todos los anarki. Yo salí del escondite para ayudar, pero lo capturaron por protegerme. Ha estado a punto de morir por mí._ Su hermano dirigió a Darien una mirada rebosante de desdén.

—Lástima que no muriera.

—¡Jedite! —chilló ella, horrorizada. Nunca antes lo había visto comportarse de un modo tan cruel. ¿Era aquél el hermano con quien había crecido, al que siempre consideró su guerrero de brillante armadura? De pronto, se le cayó la venda de los ojos... ante ella había un desconocido.

—No le aplaudas por no haberte entregado a los anarki. ¿Crees que lo hizo sólo para salvarte? —Jedite enarcó una ceja.

—Me salvó, sí —arguyó ella.

—Sí y también se aseguró de que lo vieras como a un héroe al tiempo que conseguía justo lo que quería: que los anarki lo llevaran ante su jefe para poder tener la oportunidad de matarlo él mismo. No te engañes, Serena. No lo hizo por ti. Este hombre que te profesa amor eterno haría cualquier cosa por tener la oportunidad de destruir a Diamante con sus propias manos de la manera más dolorosa posible, aunque para ello tuviera que sacrificarte a ti, a mí y a cualquiera. Te diría cualquier cosa con tal de vengarse de mí. —Miró al otro mago por encima del hombro de Serena—. Chiba no es de los que perdonan la muerte de mujeres inocentes, y para él existe más de una manera de quitarme a mi hermana._ Darien no dijo nada, se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada. Serena le daba vueltas a lo que acababa de escuchar, tratando de buscarle un sentido.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Profundiza un poco más en sus motivos, Serena.

—Si lo hace, no encontrará más que devoción y amor —intervino Darien.

—Muy bien. —Jedite negó con la cabeza y luego la miró—. Decide si quieres jugarte todo tu futuro a sus palabras, hermanita. Porque si te niegas a unirte a Neflyte y eliges a Darien, dejarás de pertenecer a mi familia. No tendré más remedio que repudiarte, porque no pienso quedarme para verte caer en las garras de este hombre y su_ vendetta,_ alguien decidido a dar caza a un tirano homicida a cualquier precio. Terminarás viviendo en la pobreza y sin compañero. Piénsalo antes de tomar una decisión._ Tras las inesperadas palabras de su hermano, Serena salió corriendo al pasillo, bajó la escalera y fue al jardín trasero de la casa, helado en pleno diciembre. No llevaba ropa de abrigo, pero apenas notó el frío. Su hermano la repudiaría si decidía unirse a Darien.

En la actualidad, ya casi no se oía hablar de casos de repudio excepto entre los Privilegiados. Siempre había sabido que Jedite esperaba que se uniera a alguien que supusiera una ventaja política para la familia. En tiempos de crisis como los presentes, sabía que eso podía ser especialmente ventajoso, pero también creyó siempre que su hermano la quería lo bastante como para dejar que eligiera con quién quería unirse. Descubrir que para él era un peón igual que lo había sido para su madre, se le hacía muy duro. Sin embargo, no podía confiar por completo en Darien, ahora que sabía que había jurado vengarse de Jedite.

Una vez más, deseó poseer el instinto de los magos en el tema de la unión, deseó tener la certeza de que Darien era para ella. Su corazón le decía que sí, pero no tenía mucha experiencia en esas lides._ ¿Y_ si todo había sido una treta? ¿Y si, en efecto, sólo se había sacrificado ante los anarki para que su engaño fuera más convincente y así poder acercarse al hombre al que quería matar a toda costa? ¿Y si el sexo sensacional no era para él más que una forma de afianzar su superioridad frente a todos los amantes Privilegiados que ella había tenido? O una forma de irritar a Jedite. Todas esas cosas eran posibles. La verdad era que apenas conocía a Darien.

Se pasó las manos por la cara. El rocío helado de la mañana le estaba humedeciendo el cabello y empezaba a temblar de frío. Había nevado por la noche y la nieve se había acumulado alrededor del lago medio helado. Los arbustos cedían bajo el peso de la nieve caída. Un paisaje desolador, castigado por los elementos, como su corazón. No sabía qué creer. Jedite tenía motivos para desacreditar a Darien, muchos y sólo había un motivo por el que Darien estuviera diciendo la verdad: que realmente la amara. ¿Cómo distinguirlo?

—Te estás quedando helada._ Neflyte. Percibió su tono preocupado al tiempo que su cuerpo cálido le protegía la espalda contra el frío. No la tocó, se limitó a echarle una chaqueta por los hombros temblorosos.

—Estoy... estoy bien.

—Vas a coger un resfriado mortal, Serena. Vamos dentro. Te prepararé un poco de chocolate caliente mientras hablamos._ Por una vez, ella no quería hablar. Quería gritar que amaba a un hombre con quien no podía unirse y que tal vez no la amara. Y lo peor era el horroroso dolor que le desgarraba las entrañas, que le arrancaba el corazón. Pero no podía decírselo así a Neflyte, su otro pretendiente, porque eso le haría daño.

—Iré en seguida —contestó.

—Serena... —La sujetó por los hombros y suspiró—. Cariño, tenemos que hablar del tema. Se nos acaba el tiempo. No tenemos más que unas horas para tratar de cortarle el paso a Diamante y ganar los votos del resto del Consejo. Habría que hacerlo mañana como máximo._ «Horas. Tengo que decidir el resto de mi vida en unas pocas horas.» Con lo sencillo que le había parecido todo antes, protegida entre los brazos de Darien. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y asintió.

—Lo sé.

—Te daría más tiempo, pero Diamante... Y no sabemos qué van a hacer los demás consejeros._ Serena se volvió hacia él, furiosa, pero controló el sentimiento. Neflyte no tenía la culpa y además estaba en lo cierto. Ella necesitaba desesperadamente más tiempo para desentrañar las acusaciones arrojadas por Jedite y sus propios sentimientos. Pero si esperaban, sería demasiado tarde. Diamante entraría en el Consejo y reinaría el caos.

—¿De verdad quieres unirte a mí, Neflyte? —le preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos para asegurarse.

El mago era familiar para ella, alto y muy atractivo. El viento le alborotaba el cabello castaño alrededor de las orejas, se había metido las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros y encogía los hombros dentro de la camiseta para protegerse del frío. Elegante y agradable frente a Darien, que era contundente y fascinante. Representaban dos mundos diferentes. La noche y el día. Ninguno de los dos era bueno o malo, sólo diferentes.

—Podemos ayudar a la comunidad, Serena. Podemos cortarle el paso a la mayor amenaza para la paz y la seguridad que hemos conocido en doscientos años.

—¿Y qué pasa con tu corazón? —Lo miró con gesto suplicante, rogándole que la comprendiera, que fuera sincero. Neflyte le apartó un mechón húmedo de la cara y lo retuvo entre los dedos durante un incómodo momento. Serena vio en él una conciencia sexual que nunca le había visto hasta el momento y ahogó un gemido de sorpresa.

—Cuando aquella última noche en casa de Jedite te dije que tenía vagos recuerdos de haber estado contigo, no fui totalmente sincero. Recuerdo mucho más._ Lo dijo con ojos brillantes. Serena estaba perpleja.

—Yo también lo recuerdo —dijo ella, inspirando—. Gritabas sin cesar el nombre de Molly. Tú no me amas.

—¿Cuántas veces la llamé la última vez que estuve contigo?_ Serena buscó entre sus recuerdos y la respuesta la dejó pasmada. —Ni una sola —contestó él—. Creo que, en el fondo, sabía que eras tú._ Aquélla fue la única vez que alcanzó el orgasmo con él. Neflyte le cogió las manos temblorosas. —Siempre hemos sido amigos, siempre nos hemos llevado bien. No voy a decirte que no te deseo porque sería mentira. Desde que salí del duelo he estado... pensando en ti._ «Oh, Dios...» Se cubrió la boca con los dedos helados para contener una exclamación de incredulidad. ¿El mejor amigo de su hermano la deseaba?

—Pero tú sigues enamorado de Molly._ Neflyte frunció el cejo y apretó la mandíbula con una intensa amargura pintada en el rostro.

—Ella no va a volver. Ha pasado página y yo debo hacer lo mismo. Unirme a alguien muy querido por una causa necesaria. Tener a mi lado a una mujer inteligente e ingeniosa con quien tengo muchas cosas en común no sería ninguna carga.

Hablaba en serio. Aunque aquel «grandioso» plan era cosa de Jedite, Neflyte estaba dispuesto a seguirle el juego. Y no porque codiciara un puesto en el Consejo, de eso estaba segura. Mientras que si se unía a Darien, ¿no sería él quien saldría ganando en todos los sentidos? Destruiría la relación de ella con su hermano, de manera que Jedite perdería a su hermana, y por otra parte, Darien mejoraría sus posibilidades de acceder a un puesto en el Consejo.

El vínculo entre Neflyte y ella parecía lógico y razonable. Se uniría a alguien a quien siempre había considerado un amigo y Darien no se beneficiaría de no haber sido sincero con ella. Si es que no lo había sido. Nada encajaba. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío y temblaba de impotencia. Por otra parte, su corazón seguía deseando al mago indómito e inapropiado que se lo había robado. Ansiaba poder dejar la política a un lado, pero ¿cuánta gente moriría si ella escuchaba sus sentimientos?

—Tienes dudas —dijo Neflyte. ¿Acaso no era obvio?

—Neflyte, tu instinto no te dice que te unas a mí._ El negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no resta valor vinculante a los votos de unión, Serena. No puedes decir que no sabías que Jedite quería una unión política para ti. Pero Darien... Si no crees nada de lo que yo te he dicho, cree al menos que él tiene muchos motivos para querer que seas su compañera, y ninguno tiene que ver con el amor o el instinto._ Serena se mordió el labio. Aunque no le gustaba oírlo, era muy posible que el guerrero no le hubiera dicho la verdad. —Tú y yo tenemos una larga amistad. Podría ser mucho peor, Serena —insistió Neflyte, ahuecando una mano contra su mejilla—. Pero no se trata de nosotros, sino de las vidas que podemos salvar.

Eso no se lo podía rebatir. Para poder competir contra Diamante, Jedite tenía que designar a alguien para la vacante del Consejo cuanto antes. De todos los aliados con que contaba su hermano, Neflyte era el que más posibilidades tenía de acceder al puesto a través de su tío. Aunque Darien la amara sinceramente y Dios sabía que ella sí lo amaba a él, nada podía cambiar el hecho de que la comunidad mágica necesitaba que se uniera al mago destinado a ocupar el puesto de Aino. Había sido ingenuo por su parte creer que podía dejar de lado las razones políticas. Se puso furiosa de impotencia.

—Serena. —Neflyte le enmarcó el rostro con sus cálidas manos y su calidez contra las mejillas hizo que mirara sus ojos intensamente azules—. Seré bueno contigo. Siempre._ Con los párpados entornados, se inclinó sobre ella salvando el espacio que los separaba. Quería besarla. Estaba esperando a que ella le diera la señal.

Tragó saliva. ¿Podría unirse a Neflyte? ¿Sería capaz de intimar con él ahora que no había una necesidad vital de transmisión de energía? Se agarró a sus brazos, tragó saliva y levantó un poco el mentón, inclinándose de forma casi inapreciable. ¿Podría estar con él? ¿Podría entregársele sinceramente como compañera? Tenía que saberlo.

Se inclinó un poco más y dejó escapar el aliento. Neflyte le rozó entonces los labios con suavidad, lentamente, persuasivo. Nunca había visto esa faceta de él en sus otros encuentros. Entonces, cuando estaba sumido en el duelo, el sexo había sido exigente, voraz. Ahora en cambio se mostraba persuasivo e irresistible. La premura quedaba atenuada por la delicadeza de su trato, y Serena mentiría si dijera que no sentía nada. De hecho, Neflyte despertó en ella un leve anhelo cuando puso más pasión en el beso y notó el sabor a café y el naciente deseo en su lengua. Pero él no la incendiaba por dentro, no le despertaba en ella un ansia voraz. «No importa», se dijo. Tampoco era tan horrible ni tan doloroso. Con su unión, Neflyte y ella salvarían muchas vidas. Además, no le daría a Jedite motivos para repudiarla, y evitaría también que Darien le rompiera el corazón si mentía. Se apartó de Neflyte con los ojos cerrados y volvió la cabeza.

—Pronuncia los votos y me uniré a ti —dijo. «Y romperé mi corazón.» Porque por muy placentero que pudiera haber sido el beso, sabía que nunca amaría a Neflyte.

—¿Mañana? —preguntó él. Tan pronto... Pero sabía que no tenían tiempo que perder. Si Jedite no se ponía en contacto con los demás consejeros rápidamente, Diamante se daría cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡No! —gritó una voz de hombre, rebosante de indignación y dolor. Serena abrió los ojos y vio que Darien se dirigía hacia ella como un tren sin frenos, con paso y ojos furiosos que proclamaban a los cuatro vientos que era suya.

—Apártate —le advirtió Neflyte, haciendo ademán de protegerla. Pero Darien la agarró por la muñeca y la arrastró hacia él.

—Que te jodan._ El contacto despertó en Serena un millar de emociones contradictorias: deseo, obligación, amor, rabia, anhelo, determinación, que vibraban en su interior como intermitentes y cegadoras luces estroboscópicas.

De pronto, el jardín cubierto de rocío helado de Sterling Osaka desapareció y Darien y ella se encontraron en una habitación, dentro de una vivienda construida en una cueva. Una enorme cama con sábanas negras revueltas, escaso mobiliario y ninguna ventana. Un lugar funcional. Lóbrego. Frío. Darien acababa de teletransportarla a su dormitorio. Darien la miraba con furia contenida, momentos después de que Neflyte la besara. Respiraba agitadamente, lo que hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara con furia. «Pronuncia los votos y me uniré a ti.» Darien no podía dejar de dar vueltas a las palabras de Serena, cada sílaba hiriente como una puñalada directa al corazón.

—¿Pensabas renunciar a mí antes de aceptar el requerimiento de Neflyte? ¿No merezco al menos un rechazo oficial, ahora que tu hermano ha hecho que parezca el malo de la película? Está claro que querrás ponerme en mi lugar._ Ella vaciló un instante y lo miró con unos implorantes ojos azules que a Darien casi le desgarraron el corazón. Le suplicaba que entendiera la situación, pero verla con Neflyte, saber que estaba dispuesta a aceptar a un mago que no la amaba, hacía que le hirviera la sangre.

—Darien, que tenga que renunciar a ti no tiene nada que ver con tu posición social, sino con el papel que me ha tocado si queremos detener a Diamante. Si no acepto a Neflyte, Jedite no podrá convencer al Consejo de que vote en contra del brujo. Tienen miedo hasta de su sombra. No nos atrevemos a dejar a la comunidad a su libre albedrío. Además, tú tampoco fuiste totalmente sincero conmigo. Juraste enseñarle a Jedite lo que era perder a una hermana y...

—Palabras vacías pronunciadas en un momento de crispación. Mucho antes de que tú nacieras.

—Aun así. No os habéis dirigido la palabra desde entonces, ¿verdad? Cuando te ofreció la oportunidad de unirte a la Hermandad, debiste de pensar que era la oportunidad perfecta para conseguir tus dos objetivos: vencer a Diamante y hacer que Jedite pagara por no haberte ayudado con Amy. En cuanto nos quedamos solos, me requeriste de forma súbita, sin darme tiempo a pensar._ ¿De verdad Serena creía que podía fingir aquella pasión y aquel amor inquebrantable?

—Instinto, princesa. Al primer beso supe que estabas hecha para mí. Si te besara ahora, el mismo estremecimiento de placentera certeza me recorrería la espina dorsal. El hecho de que seas valiente, fuerte, generosa, cariñosa e inteligente sólo me dice que te habría amado independientemente del instinto._ El rostro de Serena reflejó duda e incredulidad. Darien no pudo evitar sentir rabia de nuevo, como olas poderosas que rompiesen contra las rocas fuera de la cueva. —Y pese a todo no me crees —dijo, lanzando una imprecación. Ella guardó silencio largo rato, como si estuviera librando una batalla interior.

—¡No me contaste lo de tu hermana, ni que querías vengar su muerte! —explotó al fin—. Ni una palabra de que Jedite y tú habíais sido amigos en otra época ni de que pretendieras un sillón en el Consejo. Como una estúpida, creí que mi hermano y tú os detestabais por el mero hecho de que le guardabas rencor por su posición y por cómo te desdeñaba por tu comportamiento. Tuviste montones de oportunidades de contármelo, pero te callaste. La única razón que veo es tu perfidia.

Que Serena tuviera tan mala opinión de él fue como si le partieran el corazón con una hacha. El había callado para protegerla de la fea realidad y de los horribles cadáveres que su familia escondía en el armario. Sentía vergüenza ajena. No quería que los desagradables detalles de su relación con Jedite ni otros aspectos de su pasado la salpicaran. Pero ahora tendría que revelárselo todo si quería tener una posibilidad de evitar que se uniera a aquel capullo de Neflyte Osaka. Dios bendito, ¡cuánto le iba a doler! Soltó un trémulo suspiro, y luego le tiró de la muñeca y la acercó. Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y lo miró primero a él y después hacia la cama deshecha, con pánico.

—No, no quiero intentar convencerte estando entre tus piernas. —«Al menos, de momento.» Confiaba en que Serena fuera suya para siempre, y en poder pasar mucho tiempo con ella en la cama, absorbiendo su placer y oyendo sus gemidos de satisfacción. Pero primero tenía que hacer que su relación sobreviviera a la siguiente media hora. —Quiero enseñarte una cosa. Te voy a contar con todo lujo de detalles la horrible verdad que traté de evitarte.

Ella clavó los talones en el suelo, pero de nada sirvió frente a la fuerza y la rabia de él. La sacó de la habitación y la condujo por un pasillo cavado en la roca. Darien sentía remordimientos, pero los apartó. ¿Serena quería saber la verdad? Pues iba a saberla, hasta el más mínimo detalle. No pensaba llevarla a la cueva antes de intercambiar votos. Ella estaba acostumbrada al lujo. Pero ahora ya no podía hacer nada. Tal vez fuera lo mejor. Serena sabía que él pertenecía a los Desposeídos, pero ¿sabía verdaderamente lo que eso significaba?

—Darien, basta —protestó ella—. ¿Adonde me llevas?_ El no dijo nada. Ya casi habían llegado. —Maldita sea, Darien. Yo...

—Si quieres la verdad, una verdad que ni siquiera Jedite conoce, entonces, calla. ¿Quieres que me abra las cicatrices para poder echar un vistazo a mi alma? ¿Quieres razones para decidir que soy un mentiroso y así poder renunciar oficialmente a mí? Pues ven conmigo y escucha.

Una rabia impotente se había apoderado de él, una rabia que no sentía desde hacía dos siglos. Cuando Serena conociera su horroroso pasado, en vez de convencerla de que había sido sincero con ella, lo más probable sería que renunciara a él allí mismo. Y el hecho de no poder hacer nada por impedirlo lo destrozaba, igual que lo destrozó el asesinato de Amy. Abrió una puerta al final del gélido pasillo y la empujó dentro. Sabía exactamente lo que ella iba a ver: un armario casi vacío, varias mantas andrajosas, una almohada sucia y vieja y un lazo rojo atado a un saliente de la pared de piedra. Tragó saliva y se dispuso a empezar a clavar los clavos de su ataúd.

—Mi padre opinaba que las mujeres no servían más que para el placer y para traer hijos al mundo. Mi madre me tuvo primero a mí, para gran alegría del clan Chiba. Tres años después nació Amy._ Serena palideció.

—¿Tres años?_ Ya sabía que el dato la iba a sorprender, sobre todo porque la diferencia de edad entre hermanos mágicos a menudo variaba entre varias décadas y hasta siglos. El período de fertilidad de una bruja sólo se daba cada cierto tiempo, a menos que...

—Lo que debería darte una idea de la frecuencia con que mi padre la llevaba a la cama.

—¿Cons... constantemente?_ Verla reaccionar como él había esperado le resultó satisfactorio y frustrante al mismo tiempo, y le indicó cómo iba a reaccionar cuando le contara el resto.

—Eso me han dicho, sí. Cuando nació Amy, mi padre no quería a mi hermana para nada. A sus ojos, no era más que otra boca que alimentar. No traería riqueza a la familia ni serviría para defender el hogar. Jamás nos haría subir peldaños en política ni llevaría a cabo una buena unión que nos distinguiera de alguna forma. Así que el mismo día de su nacimiento intentó matarla._ Serena ahogó un grito de horror, pero Darien pudo ver el sentimiento en su rostro. Aún no había terminado. —Mi madre lo convenció para que no lo hiciera, y como él albergaba esperanzas de que pronto concibiera otro hijo varón, le convenía tenerla contenta.. Le permitió quedarse con la niña a cambio de que todo momento libre que tuvieran lo dedicaran a concebir otro hijo. Pero eso no incluía que la niña tuviera comodidades. Comería sólo las sobras._ Maldición. Ahora Serena lo miraba con una mezcla de compasión y horror. Darien casi no pudo contener las ganas de dar un puñetazo en la pared de piedra o echar abajo la pared de cemento contra la que él había derramado tantas lágrimas por su hermanita mucho tiempo atrás.

—¿Esta... ésta era la habitación de Amy?_ Darien asintió.

—Yo le daba mis mantas, porque ella no tenía. A menudo le daba también mi comida. Intentaba protegerla de mi padre cuando éste se enfadaba y la castigaba. Aunque yo le decía a él que hacía esas cosas para convertirme en un mago más duro, mi padre sabía que mentía. Se burlaba de mí y me decía que ningún guerrero digno tenía un corazón tan blando. Dijo que eso sería mi perdición y decidió quitarme el defecto.

—Santo Dios, sólo era una niña. La estabas protegiendo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel con su propia hija?_ Darien se encogió de hombros.

—No era un buen hombre. El y mi madre trataron de tener otro hijo durante años, pero después de dos tan seguidos, ella no recuperó la fertilidad tan rápido como a mi padre le habría gustado. Concibió de nuevo cuando yo tenía veinte años y Amy diecisiete. Según mi padre, en ese momento dejó de existir un motivo para que Amy estuviera en la casa.

—¿Y qué hizo? —Su rostro decía que no estaba muy segura de querer saberlo, y Darien no podía culparla.

—Mi padre, que alentaba mi amistad con Jedite y otros magos relacionados con el Consejo, me ordenó que me fuera de casa._ Darien recordaba claramente el mal presentimiento, la verdadera razón de las palabras de su padre. Y cómo él se había inventado todo tipo de excusas para no dejar sola a Amy. —Me prometió que permitiría que mi hermana se quedase en la casa, mientras yo siguiera cultivando las amistades que podrían devolver a los Chiba la gloria de que habían disfrutado antes de que el Orden Social nos desposeyera de nuestros títulos, riqueza y posesiones. Por ella trabé amistad con muchos magos relacionados de algún modo con los gobernantes, pero tu hermano me caía bien de verdad. Me daba cuenta de que su ambición de dirigir algún día el Consejo estaba motivada por una visión clara de liderazgo. Lo envidiaba por eso, pero lo apoyaba. Creía en él. Pero aquel día, cuando llegué a casa, Amy no estaba.

—¿Tu padre dejó que Diamante la matara?

—Se la vendió al brujo, y le dijo al muy cabrón que no le importaba lo que hiciera con ella.

—¿Y sólo tenía diecisiete años? —Serena se puso pálida como la cera e Darien sintió una perversa satisfacción.

—Sí. Diamante me dijo que sus gritos cuando le arrancó la virginidad le resultaron deliciosos, pero que se hartó de sus lágrimas y se vio obligado a entregársela a los anarki, que dieron buena cuenta de ella rápidamente. Al final, Diamante envió a uno de sus secuaces para que trajera su cuerpo a la playa que hay fuera de la casa. Yo la encontré._ Aún recordaba la honda pena que sintió al ver a la única persona que amaba cruelmente asesinada, después de unos abusos que debieron de ser aún más crueles. La furia, la desolación, la sensación de fracaso...

—¿Y entonces atacaste el cuartel general de Diamante con la intención de matar a todos los anarki que pudieras, en venganza por lo que le habían hecho a tu hermana?

—Sí.

—Por lo que todo el mundo pensó que estabas loco. Y después trataste de utilizar tus contactos con Jedite para asegurarte un puesto en el Consejo, para así poder castigar desde allí a Diamante.

—Sí.

—Y cuando se negó, sentiste que había traicionado vuestra amistad, porque él sabía lo importante que era Amy para ti._ Darien apretó los puños.

—Sí.

—Oh, Darien._ Se la veía llena de pena por él. Pero Darien no quería su compasión, sólo quería que comprendiera la situación antes de asestarse el golpe final. Tal vez entonces comprendiera que él nunca le mentiría ni la utilizaría, aunque mucho se temía que esperar tal cosa fuera demasiado. —¿Qué le dijiste a tu padre? —preguntó Serena en un susurro.

—Nada. Lo maté.


	14. Capítulo 13

**¡Hola a todas de nuevo! La historia se pone tensa por momentos, y el pobre Darien tendrá que soportar muchas pruebas más aún. Os dejo dos capítulos más, el 14 contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos para todas, mil gracias por leerme.**

CAPÍTULO 13

De repente, Serena comprendió con meridiana claridad por qué todo el mundo consideraba que estaba loco: exigirle a Jedite un puesto en el Consejo a cuenta de su amistad, atacar el cuartel general de Diamante y asesinar a un centenar de anarki él solo, matar a su padre, y todo ello con sólo veinte años. Eso, unido al hecho de que se había aislado por completo desde entonces, que provenía de una familia que muchos consideraban inferior y que vivía en una cueva, daba el perfil del perfecto marginado social.

Su pena por Amy era sincera. Puede que no lo conociera demasiado, pero no dudaba de que el dolor que tenía pintado en el rostro no era mentira. Su postura inmóvil y el retador ademán de su mentón denotaban que estaba esperando que lo condenara por lo que había hecho. Serena no quería que sufriera aún más, pero había dos cosas que no podía pasar por alto: una, que Darien había jurado vengarse de su hermano, y dos, que para la comunidad mágica sería mucho más beneficioso que ella se uniera a otro mago.

—Di algo._ El tono estrangulado de su voz le atenazó el corazón.

—Lo lamento mucho, Darien. Lamento la horrible forma en que perdiste a Amy. Ningún hermano que quisiera tanto a una hermana como es evidente que tú querías a la tuya, debería soportar una tortura semejante.

—¿Me has oído? Maté a mi padre.

—Y te aplaudo por ello. Espero que fuera una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Es lo mínimo que merecía._ Él exhaló, visiblemente aliviado.

—Aunque lo hubiera matado mil veces no habría sido castigo suficiente por la horrible muerte de Amy.

—Te vengaste por lo que hizo y estuviste a punto de vencer a Diamante. Pero ¿qué pasa con Jedite? ¿Sientes que aún tienes una cuenta pendiente con él?

—Serena... —Darien negó con la cabeza—. Cuando encontré el cuerpo de Amy, estaba furioso y desconsolado. Quería lastimar a todo aquel que hubiera tenido algo que ver con su muerte. Después de matar a mi padre, fui a ver a Jedite, pero pronto me di cuenta de que él no iba a anteponer mi dolor a su ambición y que no me ayudaría a vengar a mi hermana. Dejamos de hablarnos. —Darien volvió a negar con la cabeza—. Hasta que me llamó para que me uniera a su grupo de guerreros con la intención de destruir a Diamante no había hablado de nuevo con él, por eso estoy seguro de que sólo se acuerda de mis amenazas. Pero con el tiempo he comprendido que quizá le estaba pidiendo demasiado. —Le cogió las manos y la miró con absoluta sinceridad—. Te juro que jamás te utilizaría para hacerle daño a tu hermano. Nunca.

Serena tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. Tal vez Darien le estuviera diciendo la verdad. Su expresión la llevaba a creer en él. El aire se le atascó en la garganta y tenía el corazón en un puño. Pero Jedite le había advertido cientos de veces en sus enseñanzas sobre el funcionamiento del Consejo, que no debía dejarse llevar por las emociones. Darien estaba tratando de convencerla y a ella le estaba costando horrores no dejarse conmover.

Sin embargo, también tenía que afrontar los hechos: su hermano se había comportado como un auténtico capullo después de despertar del hechizo maligno de Diamante, pero le había dicho la verdad acerca del pasado. Darien le había deseado que conociera el dolor de perder a una hermana. Sólo que, según Darien, su determinación de venganza se había difuminado. Pero ésa no era la impresión que tenía Serena cuando los veía discutir a Jedite y a él, o cuando vio la matanza en casa de Aino. Darien había liquidado a los secuaces de Diamante sin remordimientos, y había disfrutado con ello. Había matado también a su propio padre. Jedite era todavía una cuenta pendiente. ¿Era posible que sólo estuviera esperando el momento propicio?

A pesar de sus bonitas palabras, esa posibilidad arrojaba una sombra de duda sobre su «naturaleza posesiva», sobre el gesto de sacrificar su vida cuando llegaron los anarki a casa de Aino, sobre el requerimiento. Serena estaba segura de que Darien jamás mataría a un inocente, ni toleraría semejante acto, por lo que le parecía lógico pensar que seducirla y pronunciar los votos de requerimiento fuera su forma de separarla de Jedite. Lógico, pero su corazón le decía que él no era así. Sin embargo, ¿cómo saberlo? Su razón y sus sentimientos no parecían ponerse de acuerdo.

—Gracias —dijo Serena finalmente, sacando las manos de entre las suyas. El tragó saliva y volvió a cogérselas.

—Te lo suplico, tienes que creerme. No te unas a Neflyte. Cuando te dije que no había para mí ninguna mujer más que tú, lo dije con todo mi...

—No importa. —Su intención no era hablarle con dureza y frialdad, pero se le estaba rompiendo el corazón en pedazos—. Independientemente de cuáles fueran tus motivos para requerir que me uniera a ti, el hecho es que Jedite va a designar a Neflyte para que ocupe el puesto de Aino, y que la designación en sí misma no es ninguna garantía. Tenerme a mí como compañera es una forma de afianzar su candidatura.

—Maldita sea, princesa. Tú no lo amas —explotó él con desdén.

No lo amaba, y dejando a un lado aquello de lo que Darien fuera culpable, lo cierto era que se había enamorado perdidamente del mago Desposeído que la protegía, la tocaba con ternura y pasión salvaje y la anteponía a su propia seguridad. Si había sido sincero con ella en eso, lamentaba mucho hacerle daño. Pero sólo el tiempo revelaría los verdaderos motivos del guerrero. Y tiempo era precisamente lo que no tenían.

—No lo amo —confirmó ella—. Pero amo a mi gente. No dejaré que Diamante aplaste a la comunidad mágica._ Darien lanzó una serie de maldiciones encadenadas que hicieron que Serena diera un respingo.

—¿Cambiarías de opinión si creyeras en mí? Sé que las palabras de tu hermano resuenan aún en tus oídos, y que sigues pensando que te he utilizado para llevar a cabo una elaborada venganza. Pero te equivocas. Yo te qui...

—¡Eso no importa! —lo cortó ella, sintiendo que algo se rompía en su interior. Dejar que la convenciera de su amor haría las cosas aún más difíciles. Ya le estaba resultando bastante duro pensar que su futuro transcurriría al lado de un mago al que veía como un amigo, no como un enamorado. —¡Nada de eso importa! Lo que tú sientes, lo que yo siento, lo que podamos querer o dejar de querer, si nuestro amor es real o no. La magia me necesita. ¿He de darle la espalda? ¿He de ver a Diamante torturar a miles de Amys? Tú mejor que nadie deberías querer detenerlo a toda costa.

—No si significa sacrificarte a ti, princesa. Mereces ser feliz._ Serena frunció el cejo.

—Todo el mundo merece ser feliz. Yo no soy más especial que los demás, ni merezco más que otros.

—Yo creo que sí lo eres. —Darien la miró con solemnidad con sus resplandecientes ojos zafiros—. Siempre antepones las necesidades de los demás a las tuyas. Eres valiente y lista, bella y generosa...

—Basta. —Si quería ser fuerte, no podía seguir escuchando sus elogios—. Tú eras un hermano fuerte y resuelto que no merecía que le arrancaran a su hermana pequeña, pero así son las cosas. No todo el mundo alcanza la felicidad. Desde siempre he sabido que mi unión sería con fines políticos. Me consolará saber que mi sacrificio servirá para ayudar a nuestro pueblo._ Y siempre guardaría como oro en paño el recuerdo de los pocos días compartidos con él, días en los que se había permitido soñar que seguir los dictados de su corazón era posible y en que se había enamorado. —Tú también deberías consolarte con eso —añadió.

—Hasta que pronuncies los votos, eres mía. No dejaré que te me escapes tan fácilmente. Yo te quiero. Y creo que tú me quieres a mí. Sabes que nuestros sentimientos son reales._ No, Serena no lo sabía, aunque se moría de ganas de creer que sí. La frustración se mezcló con la rabia y las lágrimas, pero aplastó esos sentimientos como pudo.

—Darien, mi futuro está decidido. Mañana seré de Neflyte.

—No te conformes con un mago que ama a otra, cuando yo estaría dispuesto a matar por ti, a morir por ti. No puedes permitir que Jedite continúe utilizándote para sus propios fines. Quédate conmigo. Únete a mí. —La cogió de las manos y la estrechó contra su sólido y cálido cuerpo—. Deja que te demuestre que nuestro amor es real, durante el resto de nuestra vida._ Él le había dicho una vez que su amor era inútil y, en ese preciso instante, Serena no podía estar más de acuerdo con él.

—No disponemos del resto de nuestra vida.

—¿Qué necesitas para creerme? —preguntó.

—Lo que yo crea no es importante.

—Te equivocas. No puedo soportar que pienses mal de mí cuando tu amor y tu respeto es lo que más deseo en este mundo._ Ella respondió con un brusco asentimiento, aparentemente tranquila, pero sus palabras la habían hecho pedazos por dentro. Dios santo, cuánto deseaba poder creer que la amaba, olvidarse de la obligación y la precaución y unirse a él.

Pero no se atrevía. Si seguía los dictados de su corazón, Jedite sufriría el dolor de perder a una hermana y ella perdería la única familia que había conocido. Si se unía a Darien, probablemente terminara perdiendo a su compañero por culpa de su venganza contra Diamante. Si elegía escuchar sus sentimientos en vez de hacer lo que la obligación le exigía, la comunidad mágica podía perder su libertad y podían morir numerosos inocentes. El propio Darien le había proporcionado las herramientas con que poner fin a la discusión. Ahora, le tocaba a ella ser lo bastante fuerte como para utilizarlas.

—Ya que tanto te importa mi opinión, deja que haga lo que tengo que hacer. Deja que me una a Neflyte. Así sabré cuáles son tus verdaderos sentimientos. —Serena intentó mantener la calma, pero ir a perder la oportunidad de estar con el mago que amaba pudo con ella, y unas lágrimas ardientes asomaron a sus ojos—. Por mi parte, te juro que por mucho tiempo que pase unida a Nef... Neflyte, yo siempre te amaré.

Las palabras y las lágrimas de Serena lo atenazaron haciendo que el corazón casi le dejara de latir. ¿Permitir que se fuera? ¿No volver a tocarla nunca más? ¿Ver a su princesa unirse a un mago que no la amaba ni la apreciaba en todo su valor? Eso sería lo más difícil que había tenido que hacer en la vida. Apretó los labios. Su sentido de la justicia y su determinación eran algunas de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella, pero detestaba aquel empeño en sacrificarse por el bien común, si bien eso hacía que aún la admirase más.

—Princesa...

—No lo hagas aún más difícil. Por favor. —Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Serena le estaba dando una lección de humildad al derramar todas aquellas lágrimas por él. Se las limpió con gesto furioso antes de que él pudiera secárselas. Darien maldijo a Jedite por ponerla en aquella situación y por haber hecho que dudara de él. —¿Lo harás por mí? —susurró ella.

Sinceramente, no estaba seguro de que pudiera. Que creyera lo peor de él lo destrozaba, pero la idea de no volver a estrecharla entre sus brazos, sabiendo que era Osaka quien lo hacía, era tanto o más doloroso. Hiciera lo que hiciese, la perdería para siempre. A menos que continuara luchando como un animal, lo que sólo lo haría parecer más obsesionado por vengarse o tan egocéntrico que Serena perdería todo el respeto que sentía por él. «¡Maldición!» Una grave campanada que no auguraba nada bueno lo interrumpió. Jedite. Lo que faltaba.

—¿Mi hermano? ¿Cómo nos habrá encontrado tan de prisa?

Así que el mago no había olvidado dónde vivía. Darien no podía negar que Jedite fuera brillante, pero en aquel caso, la ayuda de la posesión demoníaca también era una posibilidad. Personalmente, esperaba que fuera lo segundo. Eso le daría otra razón, aparte de la rabia, para cortarle la cabeza y poner fin al tormento de Serena. Claro que matando a su hermano, sólo conseguiría que ella lo odiara de por vida. Con una imprecación y cada vez más alarmado, retiró las defensas que protegían su casa. Jedite entró como un salvaje un momento más tarde, envuelto en un halo de furia. Su firma estaba teñida con los restos del hechizo de Diamante. Darien vio que algo malo le sucedía... Jedite Tsukino tenía la rabia pintada en el rostro.

—Como vuelvas a secuestrar a mi hermana, te juro por Dios..._ Serena suspiró.

—Jedite, no tengo diez años y soy perfectamente capaz de ocuparme de mis propios asuntos. Necesitábamos hablar en privado de nuestro futuro.

—Si crees que puedes tener un futuro con este cabrón manipulador es que me necesitas.

—Pedirle a un supuesto amigo un favor, qué gran manipulación —gruñó Darien—. Prefiero que se me acuse de haberme pasado de la raya que de apuñalar a alguien por la espalda. Qué estúpido fui al creer que te importaría que mi hermana pequeña hubiera sido torturada y asesinada por un maníaco.

—Y me importaba. Sentí mucho su pérdida por ti. Te ayudé a enterrarla y te sostuve cuando te doblabas en dos por los sollozos. Abrí una investigación sobre su muerte, pero no tenía poder suficiente para conseguirte un puesto en el Consejo.

—Yo sólo te pedí que me designaras —replicó Darien—. Nada más. Yo me habría encargado de exponer la razón fundamental de mi pretensión, mi cualificación..._ Jedite gruñó, frustrado.

—Todo el mundo sabía que eras demasiado joven. Veinte años y aún no habías pasado la transición. ¿Quién te habría tomado en serio? Se habrían burlado de ti y de mí y yo habría perdido toda credibilidad...

—Tu preciosa reputación significaba más que mi amistad. Eso lo dejaste bien claro.

—¿De qué sirve un consejero al que nadie hace caso? Apenas llevaba diez años en el Consejo. Era el miembro más joven. Aun con mi cualificación, me costó que los demás me trataran como a un igual. Insistir en que te designara cuando no sólo eras joven, sino un Desposeído... Me estabas pidiendo un imposible.

—Habían estado contemplando la posibilidad de cambiar el Orden Social y equilibrar el Consejo con un miembro de los Desposeídos. Tú y yo habíamos hablado de que yo sería un buen candidato, porque mi abuelo estuvo en el Consejo antes de que cambiaran las leyes._ Jedite soltó una amarga carcajada.

—¿De verdad creías que eso podía suceder? ¿El Consejo abogando por el cambio? Sinceramente, Darien...

—Ahora sé que no, pero en aquel tiempo...

—Lo que demuestra lo ingenuo y poco preparado que estabas para ocupar ese puesto._ Darien apretó los dientes. Jedite tenía razón.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste así? ¿Por qué me dijiste que no sin más y me diste la espalda? Eras el último amigo que me quedaba, maldita sea. Eras mi único... —Darien se atragantó con las palabras.

Joder, no habían hablado del tema en dos siglos ¿y qué era lo primero que hacía él? Abrir la boca y el alma para que Jedite viera lo mucho que le había dolido perderlo como amigo. Durante los aciagos días que siguieron a su distanciamiento, Darien se había sentido solo a menudo, preguntándose qué sentido tenía vivir. ¿Qué pensaría Serena ahora?

—Me lanzaste un ultimátum, Darien. O te designaba o dejábamos de ser amigos. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? No podía darte lo que querías. Habrías intentado dirigir todos los asuntos del Consejo hacia tu venganza personal contra Diamante. Era necesario ocuparse de él, sí, pero la comunidad tenía otros problemas que no te importaban en absoluto. Designarte habría sido imposible e irresponsable._ Puede que Jedite tuviera razón. Muy posiblemente. Pero él nunca llegó a preguntarles al resto del Consejo qué pensaban. Sencillamente le dijo que no.

—Lo hecho, hecho está y ya no importa. Vete de mi casa. Llevaré a tu hermana de vuelta cuando terminemos de hablar. Unirme a la Hermandad fue un error. A partir de ahora ya no tengo nada que ver con vosotros.

—Darien, maldito seas, no. —Jedite parecía dispuesto a darle un puñetazo.

—La Hermandad te necesita —añadió Serena. Él resopló, llevado por el resentimiento que bullía en sus venas.

—Sí, claro, necesitas a tu mano de obra esclava, igual que en tus primeros días como consejero. Apuesto a que no le has contado a nadie que yo te hacía la mayor parte del trabajo de investigación o que escribía muchos de tus discursos._ Jedite guardó silencio y apartó la vista. Darien se percató de la sorpresa en el rostro de Serena. Había acertado. —Soy bueno para partirme la espalda por ti, pero no lo bastante como para sentarme a tu lado en política o en familia. Muy bonito._ Jedite lanzó una imprecación y lo miró a los ojos.

—No, no es bonito, pero es la realidad. El Consejo se habría reído de mí en mi cara si te hubiera designado hace dos siglos, y a día de hoy, es más beneficioso para la comunidad que Serena se una a Neflyte. No podemos permitir que Diamante entre en el Consejo. Pero aún te necesito a mi lado. Necesitamos buenos guerreros, Darien. Admito sin ambages que tú eres de los más audaces. El mejor.

—Por favor. —Serena le rodeó el brazo y le dio un suave apretón—. No abandones la causa._ Le estaba pidiendo demasiado. ¿Quedarse en un lugar donde sólo lo necesitaban, pero no lo querían? ¿Quedarse por el bien de la jodida causa, obligado a ver a la bruja que amaba con otro?

—¿Qué habría querido Amy? —murmuró Jedite.

Una pregunta envenenada, pero fácil de responder: habría querido que hiciera lo correcto. Amy, bendita fuera, siempre tuvo un sentido de la moral muy rígido. Siempre había hecho lo correcto, sin importarle lo doloroso que fuera, o el sacrificio moral que eso conllevara. Su sentido de lo que estaba bien, de lo que era justo, no dejó de admirarlo nunca, especialmente teniendo a su padre como ejemplo.

Seguía dándole vueltas al asunto cuando sonaron más campanadas seguidas. Osaka, Neflyte y Zoycite. Seguido por una llamada que decía ser de un Wolvesey. Pero ¿qué demonios...? ¿Lo estaban invadiendo? Estaba claro que habían salido detrás de Jedite. Ya era bastante difícil que Serena viera su casa y sus penosas condiciones de vida, pero que encima tuvieran que verlo los demás guerreros, todos ellos Privilegiados, era el colmo. Una razón para mofarse de él hasta el fin de sus días.

—¡Iros todos al puto infierno! —Se volvió y salió de la habitación, recorriendo el pasillo hasta el otro extremo de la cueva, donde había una salida secreta que daba a una vasta extensión de bosque con un lago, y a la bendita intimidad. Pero la voz de Zoycite hizo que se detuviera en seco.

—¡Darien, déjanos entrar! Malaquite está herido y Rei se está congelando._ Joder, joder y joder. No quería ver morir a un mago decente sólo porque él odiara a Neflyte Osaka. Que éste quisiera robarle a Serena no significaba que Darien deseara que su cuñada sufriera una congelación. Pero...

—¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo todos aquí? —Bramó, encaminándose a grandes zancadas a la puerta de entrada—. No creo que se hayan acabado las habitaciones libres en la mansión de Sterling Osaka._ Lo último que quería era que invadieran su espacio personal y que se burlaran de cómo vivía.

—La casa de mi tío ya no es segura —gritó Neflyte.

Darien frunció el cejo, pero bajó las defensas lo justo para dejarlos entrar y luego cerró de nuevo la puerta. Primero entró la guapa morena, arrebujada en una chaqueta que le pareció que era de su compañero Zoycite. Después entró éste, llevando en brazos la figura inerte y sangrante de Malaquite. Los siguientes fueron Neflyte y los gemelos Wolvesey, de los cuales uno, Peruru, llevaba a una guapa rubia acurrucada a su lado. Sus firmas decían que eran compañeros. Sterling Osaka apareció en último lugar y, nada más atravesar la puerta de entrada, se abrió paso hasta colocarse delante de sus sobrinos.

—Clifden Beam está muerto. Atacado y asesinado. Los indicios apuntan a los anarki._ Maldición. Darien casi dejó de respirar por la sorpresa. Diamante se estaba moviendo a toda prisa.

—Malaquite fue a visitar a su abuelo y resultó herido. Consiguió escapar —añadió Sterling—. Está claro que Diamante tenía intención de acabar también con el heredero de Clifden, y que ha estado a punto de lograrlo._ Darien lanzó un improperio. Malaquite le caía bien. Para ser un Privilegiado no era mala persona.

—¿Podemos entrar? —preguntó Zoycite, clavando en él sus ojos negros, con el mago herido en brazos, cubierto de sangre e inconsciente—. Si Malaquite muere, Diamante tendrá vía libre para acceder a otro sillón del Consejo._ «Maldita sea.»

—Yo me tengo que ir —anunció Neflyte—. Sólo he venido a comprobar... cómo estaba la situación._ En otras palabras, a asegurarse de que no hubiera violado o lastimado de algún modo a Serena. Como si fuera capaz de tal cosa.

—Todo el mundo está de una pieza —contestó Darien con profundo desdén—. Ningún ataque de locura ni ningún asesinato masivo. Por el momento._ Neflyte carraspeó y buscó contacto visual con Serena. Ella asintió una sola vez y el mago se relajó visiblemente. Darien maldijo para sí. Desde hacía doscientos años sabía que todo el mundo lo creía capaz de los peores actos, y nunca le había importado hasta entonces. Hasta conocer a Serena.

—Así pues, me voy —repitió Neflyte—. He prometido ayudar a Nick, a Tiger y a Setsuna a traer el Diario del Caos hasta aquí. Setsuna y Nick saben conducir y yo puedo darles protección._ Y sin decir nada más, Neflyte desapareció.

—¿Aquí? —ladró Darien a nadie en particular—. ¿Por qué demonios teníais que venir todos aquí?_ Echó un vistazo a Helios Wolvesey, el que no tenía pareja de los dos gemelos. Se distinguía de su hermano porque era más bajo que Peruru. Aparte de eso, los dos tenían los mismos ojos ámbares y la misma sonrisa traviesa.

—La casa de Jedite está destrozada. Cuando fue consultado hace una hora, Sterling se negó a apoyar la candidatura de Diamante al Consejo, de modo que estamos casi seguros de que él es el próximo objetivo. La casita de Tiger también fue destruida hace unos meses. Los anarki rompieron la seguridad de la de Neflyte cuando secuestraron a Molly —enumeró Zoycite—. La casa de Nick está repleta de humanos y la de Peruru y Helios está muy... concurrida —concluyó.

Eso era quedarse corto. La casa de los gemelos era el centro de los excesos de toda la comunidad mágica. Los magos Wolvesey eran conocidos por su apetito sexual. La unión de Peruru había sido una gran sorpresa para todos. Normalmente, los varones de la familia se limitaban a acostarse con una mujer tras otra hasta que concebían un hijo. Considerando lo difícil que era tener descendencia de una pareja no estable, su esfuerzo decía mucho de su decidida búsqueda de placer. Darien se preguntó vagamente por qué habría roto Peruru la tradición.

—Así que... —terminó Zoycite con una mueca de dolor, cambiando de postura, con el peso muerto de Malaquite en los brazos—, sólo quedas tú._ Jedite se le acercó por detrás, seguido de Serena. Darien olió la dulce fragancia de su amada.

—Tu casa es una verdadera fortaleza, Darien —dijo Jedite—. Fácil de defender y condenadamente difícil de invadir. Y tengo que transcomunicar la noticia del asesinato de Clifden Beam de inmediato. Aquí estaré seguro y nadie me interrumpirá.

Él se tragó una maldición. Le estaban pidiendo demasiado, joder. Le estaban pidiendo que renunciara a Serena, que luchara y tal vez incluso diera su vida por la causa, cuando no le caía bien a nadie ni mucho menos lo apreciaban. Le estaban pidiendo que cediera su espacio personal, su casa y cobijo, cuando lo más probable era que en el mejor de los casos lo ignorasen o, en el peor, lo despreciaran si se lo encontraran en alguna ceremonia o función social. Y, desde luego, ninguno de ellos aceptaría, y mucho menos aplaudiría, una unión entre Serena y él.

Sin embargo, ¿qué sería de la Hermandad si se negaba? Era evidente que no tenían adonde ir, y si todos morían, con ellos se desvanecería la única posibilidad de vencer a Diamante. Aún peor, Serena no le perdonaría nunca que les hubiera dado la espalda, sobre todo si hubiera podido evitar la matanza dándoles cobijo. Bueno, tampoco podía decirse que no tuviera sitio. Su padre, el muy cabrón, había ido ampliando la cueva como un poseso con la esperanza de llenarla de hijos varones. La falta de lujos en la casa-cueva estaba compensada de sobra por el espacio. Además, permitirles estar allí significaba que Serena también se quedaría. Cada día que estuviera bajo su techo sería un día más para convencerla de que siguiera los dictados de su corazón y se uniera a él.

—Vale —contestó, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos entrar—. Mi dormitorio es el del fondo del todo. Que nadie se acerque. —Miró a Serena y añadió—: A menos que yo lo invite a entrar. Me gusta la tranquilidad y la intimidad. La habitación cerrada con llave nada más pasar la mía está vetada. Esto no es un hotel de cinco estrellas, no todas las habitaciones están amuebladas, pero tengo bastantes almohadas y mantas. Tampoco tengo criados, así que tendréis que haceros vosotros mismos la comida. Lo que cocino yo es horrible y no quiero quejas respecto al alojamiento.

—Gracias —dijo Zoycite simplemente. Luego le hizo una seña a Rei y, con Malaquite en brazos, condujo a su compañera y a su tío hacia el pasillo de la izquierda. Había muchos dormitorios a lo largo del mismo, lejos del suyo. Excelente.

—¿Voy a buscar a un curandero? —le preguntó Darien. La sangre que manaba del costado izquierdo de Malaquite no tenía buena pinta. Parecía estar más cerca de la otra vida que de ésta.

—Será mejor esperar un poco. Deja que primero le eche un vistazo —se adelantó Serena—. Quizá no sea tan serio como parece._ Lo que quiera que le pasara a Malaquite era lo bastante grave como para que el mago se hubiera desmayado y pareciera más muerto que vivo, pero no podía ponerle reparos a la lógica de Serena para ser cautelosos y no llamar aún a un curandero. A saber qué métodos podría utilizar Diamante para seguirlos.

—Avísame si cambias de opinión._ Ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Gracias.

—No eres tan malo como pareces —dijo Helios estrechándole la mano y sonriendo al entrar con paso despreocupado. Peruru repitió el gesto. Junto con su compañera, siguieron al clan Osaka hacia el fondo de la cueva.

Darien anotó mentalmente dónde tenía que poner a Malaquite, Tiger, Setsuna y Jedite. Exceptuando a Jedite, los demás le resultaban tolerables. A Serena le daría la habitación contigua a la suya y seguiría esperando que se produjera un milagro.

* * *

Serena suspiró. Debía de ser tarde, aunque sin ventanas no podía estar segura. La pesadez que sentía en las agotadas piernas y el escozor en los ojos le decían que la ceremonia de unión prevista para el día siguiente estaba ya muy cerca. La resignación era como una pesada losa. Aquella misma mañana había despertado en brazos de Darien. Después de curarlo y hacer el amor, estaba dispuesta a discutir con su hermano por el derecho de unirse a él. Al día siguiente dormiría en brazos de otro compañero, la primera de muchas veces. Pero sabía que siempre pensaría en Darien.

Echó un vistazo a la habitación, sorprendentemente bien amueblada, mientras daba vueltas a la tarea que la esperaba a continuación, una tarea que temía y al mismo tiempo deseaba. Darien. Se llevó una mano temblorosa al estómago y contuvo las lágrimas. Ya había derramado demasiadas, y de nada le habían servido. Era hora de afrontar la realidad, de cumplir con su obligación, de enorgullecerse de estar contribuyendo a la seguridad de la comunidad mágica. Lamentar su propia desdicha no serviría de nada. Sólo que el dolor no desaparecía.

Tomó aire profundamente y se quedó mirando las dos puertas de la habitación. Una de ellas daba al pasillo. La otra... Serena sospechaba que Darien la había puesto en aquella habitación porque estaba conectada con la suya. Ella quería, necesitaba, pasar aquellos minutos de intimidad con el hombre que amaba. Y darle la noticia. Se acercó a la puerta lentamente y levantó la mano para llamar. Luego la dejó caer y la levantó de nuevo. Cerró los ojos. Finalmente se obligó a hacerlo. No tenía sentido prolongar lo que no podía cambiarse. Darien abrió en cuestión de segundos. Tenía una expresión interrogativa; no agresiva, pero sí recelosa. La esperanza rondaba sus preciosos ojos zafiros y Serena deseó estar allí por una razón bien distinta. Después de lo que ya le había pedido que hiciera por ella, lo que le iba a decir no le parecía justo. Pero nada en aquella situación lo era.

—¿Quieres entrar? —susurró él. Ella asintió y penetró en el interior de sus dominios. Después cerró la puerta suavemente y se le acercó. —Me alegro de que hayas venido. Yo... quería decirte una cosa y... Si quieres que me aparte, si necesitas que lo haga para comprobar que te quiero de verdad... —Apretó los labios y guardó silencio antes de añadir—: Estoy dispuesto a oír tu renuncia._ El efecto de sus palabras fue como si le arrancaran el corazón del pecho. Con unas pocas frases, había borrado la mayor parte de sus dudas. Supuso que podía ser otra treta, pero Darien no parecía de ese tipo de hombre. A su guerrero le gustaba ir directo al grano, sin subterfugios. Era una de las muchas cosas que adoraba de él.

—Muchas gracias —dijo con voz estrangulada—. Lamento que haya... terminado de esta forma. Tu contribución a la causa...

—No te cedo a ese capullo de Osaka por la causa —la atajó él—. Lo hago por ti. No quiero causarte problemas con tu hermano. Lamento cada día que paso sin Amy, y no quiero que tú sufras por no tenerlo a tu lado. Tu sentido de la obligación hacia la comunidad mágica te llevaría a arrepentirte de ser mi compañera a costa de las vidas de muchos inocentes. No quiero que tengas que cargar con eso. Desapareceré. No me iré feliz, pero sí en paz sabiendo que esto aplacará a tu familia y tu conciencia, y que ayudará a la comunidad._ ¿Sería suficiente para él? La respuesta estaba escrita en su cara. A Serena se le encogió el corazón de nuevo al ver su tristeza.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

—Eres muchas cosas, princesa. —Le cogió la mano y entrelazó sus dedos cálidos y fuertes con los suyos—. Entre ellas, demasiado buena para hacerme daño a propósito._ Pero se lo estaba haciendo de todas formas. El aire entre ambos, saber que aquél sería el último momento que estaría a solas con él, que podría tocarlo, era como un canto fúnebre dentro de su corazón.

—¿Me besas?_ Darien se puso tenso, con todos los músculos de su cuerpo paralizados.

—No soy capaz de conformarme con besarte._ La posibilidad de pasar otra noche en sus brazos a Serena se le antojó la gloria. Al día siguiente entregaría su futuro a otro, pero las pocas horas que restaban al día eran de ellos dos.

—Y yo no soy capaz de resistirme —contestó con voz estremecida. Darien no dijo nada más, tan sólo la miró a los ojos como si fuera el sol, suya para siempre. Una sonrisa agridulce apareció en sus labios. Entonces retrocedió.

—Si te entregas a Neflyte mañana por la mañana, después de haber pasado la noche conmigo, notará el olor. Lo sabrá.

Tenía razón y debería importarle. La decisión de Neflyte de unirse a ella también requería sacrificio por parte del mago, pues implicaba renunciar a toda esperanza de reconciliarse con Molly. Pero pese a ello, a Serena le daba igual que Neflyte supiera que había pasado la noche con Darien. Los dos necesitaban aquella última noche, una más para recordar lo que podría haber sido, antes de afrontar el frío amanecer.

—Sabrá lo que siento independientemente de lo que haga esta noche. El vínculo y sus sagrados votos impedirán que tú y yo volvamos a vivir otro momento como éste. Por favor... no me digas que no.


	15. Capítulo 14

CAPÍTULO 14

¿Decirle que no? Imposible. Darien no podía negarle nada en lo que a darle placer se refería. La miró a los ojos, dos inmensos océanos azules de deseo y tristeza, y penetró hasta su alma. Nunca había conocido a nadie como Serena, tan buena y sincera. Tan generosa. Tan real. Jamás olvidaría ni uno solo de los momentos que habían vivido juntos. Esa noche tendría que crear nuevos recuerdos para que le durasen el resto de su vida. La expresión atormentada de su princesa le decía que ella haría lo mismo. Inspiró temblorosamente y le acarició el brazo con suavidad, apenas un roce de los dedos, hasta entrelazarlos con los de ella, que se los apretó para darle ánimos. Ella le devolvió el gesto.

—Gracias. Sé que te estoy pidiendo demasiado.

—No tengo nada que no esté dispuesto a compartir contigo.

El rostro de Serena se suavizó. Ahuecó la palma de la mano contra su mejilla, tratando visiblemente de contener las lágrimas. No ganó la batalla. Su valiente intento lo conmovió, pero no hacía falta que tratara de no llorar. El la amaría de todas formas. Despacio, la condujo hasta su cama, contento de que fueran a construir aquel último recuerdo allí, donde al acostarse por la noche, él podría rememorar cada suspiro y cada caricia.

Cuando llegaron al borde de la cama, Darien le levantó el jersey de color claro y ascendió por su torso, rozándole los pechos al pasarle la prenda por encima de la cabeza. Emergió al cabo de un momento, con el dorado pelo revuelto y la boca temblorosa. Darien se maravilló de nuevo de que pudiera amarlo. Y maldijo al destino por separarlos. Serena le acarició el pecho, descendiendo por su abdomen hasta alcanzar el bajo de la camiseta, que le levantó y se la quitó. Lo invadió la tremenda necesidad de tocarla por todas partes, en todas al mismo tiempo. La estrechó contra sí, torso con torso, el único obstáculo entre ambos era el delicado sujetador de encaje de ella. La presión cálida de su piel lo hizo crepitar y tomó aire.

—Princesa... —comenzó a decir, pero no tenía palabras. ¿Qué había que decir?

—Lo sé. —Sorbió por la nariz—. Pero esta noche no voy a llorar. Sólo quiero estar contigo._ Tendría que bastarle con eso. Darien asintió con la cabeza, dejando a un lado la sensación de futilidad y la furia, y se entregó a ella. Juró que esa noche le daría todo lo bueno, la esperanza y el amor que había estado almacenando en su corazón desde que murió Amy.

Los carnosos labios rosados de Serena se le acercaron y sus bocas se fundieron con un roce, un aliento, un suspiro. Darien saboreó en cada beso lo perfecta que era ella para él. Esa certeza le recorrió la espina dorsal, clavándosele en el alma. Aunque pronunciara las palabras de unión con Neflyte, Serena era suya. Y sería suya para siempre. Hundió los dedos en sus suaves bucles, ahuecó la palma contra su cabeza y la atrajo aún más hacia él, inclinándose para besarla de nuevo, dejando que el delicioso sabor invadiera sus sentidos otra vez. Serena gimió y Darien le llenó el rostro de pequeños besos llenos de devoción. La misma devoción que notó que emanaba de ella, que, una vez más, le estaba dando una lección de humildad.

Con dedos temblorosos le desabrochó el sujetador, le bajó los vaqueros por las esbeltas caderas y le quitó las zapatillas, hasta desnudarla por completo. Nunca había visto una mujer más hermosa, pero en ese momento no veía a la sirena de pelo dorado que, como tal, poseía la capacidad de hechizar a los hombres con sus artimañas, sino al ángel que habitaba dentro de ella, que lo atraía con cada movimiento, con cada respiración.

Serena lo ayudó a bajarse los pantalones de camuflaje mientras él se quitaba las botas. Por fin quedaron de pie el uno frente al otro, desnudos, corazón contra corazón. Darien ansiaba engullirla rápidamente, pero se obligó a saborearla despacio. No solía comportarse con indecisión, sin embargo esa noche... ¿Qué podría hacer para convencerla de que él siempre estaría allí para ella y a la vez enviarla a que cumpliera con su obligación, impidiendo de ese modo que se sintiera culpable y lamentara algo que no podía ser?

Al final, Serena lo guió de nuevo a la cama, se tumbó de espaldas sobre las suaves sábanas negras y le tendió los brazos. Lo más fácil, y a la vez lo más difícil, del mundo fue dejarse envolver por aquel abrazo y poseer aquellos labios entreabiertos. Ella se abrió como una flor al sol, lo estrechó contra sí y separó las piernas debajo de él. Darien se deslizó sobre ella, llenándola de calor y felicidad mientras acariciaba la suave elevación que formaban sus senos y la elegante curva de su cadera. Y cogiéndola por el muslo, se lo levantó hasta la altura de su costado. Ella se abrió de buena gana.

Lo invadió un ansia desmedida por tomar cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Depositó besos suaves como alas de mariposa a lo largo de su mentón, su cuello, sus senos. Los duros pezones aguardaban, una golosina a la que no pudo resistirse. Una caricia de su lengua, un movimiento succionador de su boca y Serena gimió, se arqueó hacia él, buscando y ofreciendo aplacar su anhelo. Darien descendió por su cuerpo, pasándole la lengua por el largo y plano abdomen. El sabor cremoso de su piel, el aroma a aire puro, se mezclaron con el olor acre de su deseo. Esos perfumes combinados lo embriagaron, y se zambulló en ella, lamiendo con tesón la esencia concentrada de su anhelo de él. Con paciencia y besos reverentes, la llevó a lo más alto de la excitación, disfrutando con la tensión que notaba en sus caderas y sus ruegos de que la llenara, de que le hiciera el amor. Resistió durante un agridulce momento su canto de sirena, contento de poder colmarla de gozo, satisfecho cuando alcanzó la cumbre una vez y después otra. No quería dejarla, pero tampoco podía seguir negándose a sus súplicas jadeantes de que la penetrara.

Ascendió lentamente, besándole todo el cuerpo y, sujetándola por las nalgas, se introdujo en ella. Serena lo acogió en una caricia de seda ardiente, ondulante de placer. Darien se estremeció cuando lo estrechó por completo, como si pudiera sentirla dentro de él, aplacando su corazón herido, regocijándose en aquellas últimas horas juntos. Frunció el cejo y se preguntó si estaría utilizando sus habilidades de sirena para hacer que sintiera lo que a ella se le antojara, pero se dio cuenta de que no. De que aquélla era la auténtica Serena.

—Darien... —Le acarició el rostro, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. La sacudida le llegó al corazón cuando se deslizó dentro de ella una vez más.

Permanecieron así, miradas, cuerpos y corazones conectados hasta que Serena gritó, sonrojada, su rostro transformado por el placer en lo más hermoso que Darien había visto en su vida. Y entonces la acompañó en un resplandeciente estallido de pasión. El placer de inundarla con su devoción y su semilla le iluminó el corazón, donde sabía que la llevaría siempre. Ella inspiró temblorosa y cerró los ojos mientras una ola de paz sublime la inundaba. Darien también la sintió. Un momento perfecto. Durante aquel breve segundo, ambos pudieron compartir corazón y alma, ser uno solo.

Serena se quedó dormida en sus brazos y él la observó, sin moverse, mientras la noche daba paso al día. Acostumbrado a vivir en aquellas cuevas, había desarrollado un agudo sentido del tiempo a pesar de la falta de ventanas. La estrechó con fuerza a medida que se iba acercando el alba, el sol desperezándose para saludar al día que cambiaría lo que había entre ellos para siempre.

Darien se movió y colocó la cabeza de ella sobre su pecho para poder abrazarla mejor. Un gesto inútil. Entre ese día y todos los días que lo esperaban en el futuro, se iba a abrir un negro abismo, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no ver la ominosa realidad. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer con el resto de su vida, aparte de pelear y albergar la secreta esperanza de que Serena encontrara la manera de volver junto a él algún día?

* * *

Serena se despertó en los brazos de Darien. Lo supo aun antes de abrir los ojos. Sus fuertes músculos, el olor a pino y a almizcle, la forma en que se aferraba a ella, como si no quisiera dejarla marchar nunca. Una sensación de gozo y seguridad como ninguna otra. Abrió los párpados con reticencia, dispuesta a mirar el mundo y se encontró a Darien, contemplándola. Un hondo pesar ensombrecía sus ojos, y se reflejaba en sus mejillas hundidas y su boca fruncida. Tragó saliva.

—Es la hora, ¿verdad?_ Él asintió y le acarició la boca con el pulgar.

—Serena, yo..._ Ella interrumpió sus palabras besándolo en los labios.

—Si hablas, me echaré a llorar. Y no hay nada que decir..._ Darien apretó la mandíbula y asintió.

—¿Cuándo se supone que tienes que encontrarte con Osaka?

—En cuanto me despierte._ Deseaba poder vivir varios siglos junto a él, y ni siquiera disponían de unas pocas horas.

—Si quieres ducharte, hay un cuarto de baño detrás de esa puerta —dijo, haciéndole una señal con la mano. No quería. Preferiría conservar el aroma de Darien sobre su piel todo el tiempo que le fuera posible, disfrutar de él lo máximo que pudiera. Pero sería una falta de respeto hacia Neflyte y sólo contribuiría a aumentar los roces entre su hermano y el hombre que amaba.

—Gracias.

Entró en la ducha de azulejos negros con movimientos agarrotados y, con gran reticencia, cogió el jabón para borrar de su cuerpo el aroma de Darien. Pero no podía. Con la frente apoyada contra los fríos azulejos y el agua tibia cayéndole en la espalda, aferró la pastilla resbaladiza y espumosa y se echó a llorar. En aquel momento odiaba a Jedite y odiaba el linaje al que pertenecía por forzarla a cumplir con una obligación tan dura. Odiaba que la necesitaran. Pero no servía de nada, y el hecho mismo le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos.

De repente, notó una leve brisa y a continuación una presencia cálida a su espalda que bloqueaba el agua de la ducha. Más que verlo, sintió cómo Darien la envolvía entre sus brazos y le quitaba el jabón con ternura. La enjabonó con suaves pasadas, limpió cada centímetro de su piel con sumo cuidado; después, cogió el champú, le lavó el pelo y se lo aclaró. Cuando hubo terminado, la obligó a darse la vuelta para mirarlo.

—Dime que quieres que lo haga y lucharé por ti. Contra tu hermano, contra Neflyte...

El mundo daba por hecho que aquel enorme guerrero estaba loco, pero ella sabía que era una fachada tras la que se ocultaba y escondía el cariño y la calidez que era capaz de sentir. ¿Por qué nadie querría creerlo? ¿Por qué él tenía miedo de que volvieran a hacerle daño? Sea como fuere, Serena amaba al hombre que había descubierto detrás de esa máscara. Su corazón lo adoraba con cada latido.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso —dijo finalmente—. Debería haber pensado que habría demasiados obstáculos, demasiadas pocas posibilidades, antes de enamorarme de ti. Guardaré como un tesoro cada momento..._ El la interrumpió con un beso.

—Yo también._ Darien apretó la mandíbula y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados. Serena se derritió al ver que al gran guerrero también le costaba contener las lágrimas. —Ven. —La sacó de la ducha, la secó con la toalla y después le dio un beso en la frente—. Pase lo que pase, estoy aquí para ti.

Serena asintió y se vistió mientras él hacía lo mismo. Después se cepilló el pelo. Se sentía agotada y desesperanzada. Iba a unirse a un mago, buen amigo y buen hombre, eso debería ser para ella motivo de alegría y felicidad, pero la realidad era que lo único que sentía era una inmensa necesidad de abrazarse a Darien y llorar. El se le acercó por detrás y Serena lo vio en el espejo.

—Date la vuelta y cógeme las manos. Renuncia a mí y acabemos con esto._ Ella se mordió el labio mientras se volvía para mirarlo; le agarró las manos sintiendo cómo la furia crecía nuevamente en su interior. Eso era lo que había ido a decirle la víspera, antes de que terminara en sus brazos, entregada a sus besos. Odió de nuevo a su hermano por obligarlos a pasar por algo tan cruel.

—Jedite insiste en estar presente cuando lo haga. Y quiere que Neflyte también esté._ Para que no hubiese dudas ni discusión al respecto. Cosa bastante improbable. La firma mágica de Darien reflejaría que había sido rechazado. Soltó una maldición.

—Está decidido a ponérnoslo lo más difícil posible, ¿verdad?_ Serena deseó poder negarlo, pero al Jedite posterior al maligno hechizo de Diamante no le importaba que ella o Darien sufrieran. Seguro que disfrutaría humillándolo. Había discutido con él hasta quedarse sin argumentos, pero su hermano no había cedido.

—Eso parece —contestó con voz estrangulada. No sabía cómo iba a ser capaz de decirle el resto—. También... también quiere que estés presente cuando Neflyte pronuncie su requerimiento.

—Maldito cabrón —masculló, apretándole los dedos—. No. No te puedo garantizar que no lo mate si tengo que presenciar los votos.

—Lo entiendo. —Si fuera al revés, ella tampoco estaba segura de que pudiera ser testigo de su juramento de amor a otra. Darien suspiró.

—Pero lo intentaré sólo por mantener la paz entre tu hermano y tú._ El corazón de Serena se llenó de amor por aquel mago grande y generoso.

—Jamás conoceré a un hombre tan bueno como tú, Darien.

—Mi corazón te pertenecerá siempre. —Darien cerró los ojos, frunció el cejo y acercó la frente a la de ella. Inspiraron juntos, un segundo más robado al tiempo. Finalmente, él se separó—. Vamos.

Salieron de la estancia y Darien la condujo a lo largo de una sinuosa galería, llena de puertas. Al llegar a una intersección, se detuvo delante de una habitación que estaba abierta, una especie de despacho con una desordenada mesa, un gastado sofá marrón y varias alfombras raídas. En el aire flotaba una capa de polvo y desaliento. Jedite caminaba arriba y abajo, a grandes zancadas que en seguida cubrían la distancia entre las paredes de la habitación. Neflyte estaba sentado en el borde del sofá, con mirada pensativa. Los dos levantaron la vista cuando Serena e Darien aparecieron.

—Ya pasa del amanecer. Llegáis tarde —dijo Jedite con tono enfadado. Darien apretó los puños a los costados.

—Tu hermana está haciendo mucho para salvar el pellejo de mucha gente. No hace falta que encima la acoses._ Jedite entornó los ojos.

—Cierra la puerta._ Darien lo hizo de un portazo, con una furiosa patada.

—Te he dado un techo bajo el que cobijarte, la esperanza de mi alma y hasta el corazón que tengo dentro del pecho. No se te ocurra pedirme nada más en toda tu vida._ Dios bendito, aquello estaba matándolo tanto como a ella. Serena deseó por enésima vez que hubiera una forma de impedir que se separaran, su unión con Neflyte, pero nada había cambiado. Jedite olisqueó el aire.

—Has pasado la noche en su cama_ Lo soltó como una acusación, y ella perdió los estribos.

—He pasado la noche donde he querido, y no es asunto tuyo cómo ni con quién. No sé qué te pasa, pero desde que te despertaste del hechizo que te lanzó Diamante, te comportas como un desaprensivo que no deja de intimidar a los demás. Date por satisfecho con que esté aquí y deja de hacer todo lo posible por convertir esto en un acto desagradable y humillante._ Su hermano rotó los tensos hombros y enarcó una ceja rubia.

—Últimamente, parece que ando corto de paciencia para contener mi lengua y mi mal humor. Por tu bien no diré más. Renuncia a Chiba. Ya._ ¿Ya? Su orden la golpeó con la fuerza de un tornado, llevándose toda esperanza y felicidad. Lo hacía por el bien de la comunidad mágica y tendría que conformarse con eso. Temblando, Serena se volvió hacia Darien. No podía no mirarlo, no podía eludir aquellos ojos zafiros que ardían de amor, pena y el dolor más intenso imaginable.

—Seguirás siendo parte de mí, aunque yo... —«No forme de ti.» Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza, pero no pudo abrir la boca para pronunciarlas, para mentir. Entreabrió los labios. «No forme parte de ti.» Lo único que le salió fue un sollozo. Se rodeó la cintura con los brazos y los apretó con fuerza tratando de contener el sufrimiento, que era como ácido que manaba de cada hueco de su destrozado corazón. Imposible. Darien dio un paso hacia ella y le apartó el pelo de la cara.

—Respira hondo, princesa. Puedes hacerlo.

—¡No puedo! —exclamó furiosa y llena de impotencia—. No sé cómo romper mi corazón a propósito. Y no puedo soportar la idea de rompértelo a ti, de que no vuelvas a mirarme nunca como me miras ahora, como si lo fuera todo para ti. No puedo soportar pensar que no tendré derecho siquiera a cogerte la mano.

—¡Serena! —ladró Jedite—. Renuncia. Cada minuto que pierdas aquí es un minuto de ventaja que le damos a Diamante en sus planes de hacerse con el Consejo y seguir matando o esclavizando inocentes.

—¿Y crees que no lo sé? —gritó ella—. ¿Cuándo he faltado a mis obligaciones? No lo haré ahora tampoco, pero jamás olvidaré que me amenazaste con repudiarme. Jamás te perdonaré la alegría que veo en tu rostro en el momento de arrancarme del lado del hombre que amo.

—¡Basta! —Jedite se colocó entre los dos y apartó a Darien de un empujón—. ¿Has olvidado que tu futuro compañero está presente? Lo último que quiere es oírte profesar tu amor por otro, Serena._ Neflyte tomó aire y se levantó del sofá.

—Déjalo, Jedite. Déjalo. Me preguntaba hasta dónde llegarían sus sentimientos por Chiba, pero ahora... —Dejó las palabras en el aire y negó con la cabeza—. Una de las peores cosas que he tenido que vivir ha sido declararle mi amor y devoción a Molly, y tratar de convencerla de que vuelva conmigo, cuando al parecer su corazón está con otro. —Soltó una amarga carcajada—. ¿No crees que sería un idiota si cometiera el mismo error con Serena?_ Ella ahogó un grito de sorpresa. ¿Qué estaba diciendo Neflyte? Jedite se volvió hacia él.

—¡Tonterías! ¿Crees que debería entregársela a Chiba? ¿Renunciar a una de tus mejores bazas políticas?

—No, amigo. Lo que digo es que no voy a requerir a Serena para que se una a mí cuando hay otro hombre en su corazón. Por mucho que me guste, la respete e incluso desee su belleza, ella y yo sabemos que nunca la amaré como la ama Darien. Y, al margen del vínculo, jamás podré reemplazarlo en su corazón._ Jedite lanzó una imprecación y atravesó la estancia.

—¡Estamos en guerra! Hay que hacer sacrificios...

—¡No me hables de sacrificios! —lo atajó Neflyte—. Perdí a mi compañera luchando por esta causa, y tengo que vivir todos los días lamentando que fuera torturada sin piedad como instrumento para debilitarme, para debilitarnos. ¿A qué has renunciado tú? Tal como yo lo veo, parece que estás utilizando la guerra para acumular más poder._ Serena parpadeó, atónita, y se quedó boquiabierta. Neflyte estaba siendo brutalmente sincero con Jedite, su mejor amigo. Y además había dicho que no se uniría a ella. Aunque sorprendente, su declaración tenía sentido. Molly dormía ahora en la cama de Seiya. Neflyte sabía lo que era sufrir.

—¡Maldita sea! Diamante podría estar consolidando su poder en estos mismos instantes, hablando con Blackbourne y Spencer, o con cualquier otro, para decantar la votación a su favor. Tenemos que designar un candidato hoy mismo.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que me designes para el puesto de Aino. Lo único que digo es que, tal vez, podamos intentar convencer al Consejo de que me vote sin tener a Serena por compañera._ Jedite guardó silencio un momento, dando golpecitos en el suelo con el pie con impaciencia.

—Así, es posible que rechacen tu candidatura._ Neflyte se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces, habrá que buscar otro candidato. Pero no pienso requerir a tu hermana._ Serena se iluminó de pura esperanza y miró a Neflyte con ojos llorosos.

—Gracias._ El le dedicó una media sonrisa.

—Si no puedes renunciar a Darien, es evidente que tampoco podrías pronunciar los votos de aceptación a mi requerimiento. Así que creo que, en efecto, tienes que darme las gracias. Me parece que te he ahorrado un incómodo tartamudeo._ Alivio y felicidad la inundaron como un torrente emocional y se echó a llorar.

—Sin duda._ La joven se lanzó a los brazos de Neflyte y lo estrechó como el amigo y hermano mayor que era para ella. Él le acarició la espalda sin darse cuenta y finalmente la apartó de sí, mirando a Darien con recelo.

—Piensa en lo que vas a hacer —le advirtió Jedite—, Si rechazan tu candidatura, habremos perdido un tiempo precioso del que no disponemos. No puedo...

—Hazles una consulta extraoficial —sugirió Serena—. Además, cuentas con tu propio voto. Malaquite asumirá el puesto de Beam ahora que su abuelo ha pasado a la otra vida, igual que pasó su padre. Estoy seguro de que Sterling votará lo mismo que tú. En el peor de los casos, habrá empate. Pero si pudieras encontrar la forma de que Spencer o Helmsley acepten la sugerencia ventajosa de presentar la candidatura de Neflyte...

—No es una garantía. Los candidatos se designan, se presentan y se vota. Un empate tendría muchas consecuencias... No.

—Un empate es mejor que una derrota —señaló ella. Jedite empezó a dar golpecitos de nuevo con el pie al tiempo que se mordía el labio. Estaba nervioso e inquieto, y Serena se preguntó casi sin darse cuenta de dónde habría sacado tanto vigor, dado que su compañera seguía sin aparecer.

—¿Sigues teniendo el espejo de Aino? —le preguntó él.

—Espero que Nick, Tiger y Setsuna lo traigan con el diario.

—Llegaron pasada la medianoche —contestó Jedite con un escueto asentimiento de cabeza y salió de la habitación.

Serena se quedó a solas con Neflyte y Darien, uno delante de ella, con gesto resignado, el otro detrás, con el cuerpo vibrante de confusión y esperanza. Deseó saber qué decir, encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Neflyte se había negado a requerirla formalmente, pero eso no significaba que Jedite estuviera dispuesto a acoger a Darien en la familia. Unirse a él seguía implicando perder a su hermano. Y no se engañaba: lo que quiera que se hubiera apoderado de Jedite tras volver en sí, lo llevaría a cumplir la amenaza del repudio. A ella ya casi no le importaba. Casi. Pero seguía siendo su hermano, y cortar todos los lazos con la única familia que le quedaba... No. Tal vez con el tiempo, paciencia y sus habilidades conciliadoras lograra calmar los ánimos entre Darien y Jedite para que éste aceptara a su compañero algún día.

—Yo también debería darte las gracias —dijo Darien en voz baja—. Me has ahorrado el dolor que Seiya no te ahorró a ti, cuando lo más fácil hubiera sido dar rienda suelta a tu furia y demostrarme lo doloroso que tiene que ser perder a una compañera._ Y para Neflyte tenía que haber sido muchísimo peor que nada de lo que Darien hubiera experimentado, teniendo en cuenta que había convivido con Molly más de un siglo. Neflyte cerró los ojos un momento, su rostro convertido en una máscara de dolor.

—Ningún hombre debería sentir esa angustia desgarradora. Te aseguro que no tenía intención de vivirla por segunda vez. Serena es una mujer de la que sería muy fácil enamorarse y a quien sería muy difícil olvidar._ Darien no respondió. Se limitó a tenderle la mano.

—Estoy en deuda contigo._ Neflyte se la estrechó y Serena sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Tal vez el primer paso para que su hermano aceptara a Darien en su vida fuera alentando una amistad entre él y el mejor amigo de Jedite. No estaría de más para allanar el camino. Jedite eligió justo ese momento para entrar como un vendaval en el despacho, con el espejo de Aino y el suyo en las manos.

—Nick tuvo la previsión de coger también el mío de la galería de Setsuna.

Se desplomó en el sofá marrón, levantó la tapa y tocó con el dedo uno de los blasones. Al cabo de un momento, una voz culta y refinada lo saludaba: Kelmscott Spencer. Exudaba corrección política por los cuatro costados, siempre a favor de tomar el camino más fácil. Serena lo toleraba en pequeñas dosis, pero jamás cometería el error de confiar en él. En su opinión, todo su linaje era un tanto turbio.

—¿Sigues de una pieza, amigo? Oí que no te encontrabas muy bien.

—Y que lo digas —contestó Jedite—. Los anarki casi me matan. Y ahora Blackbourne ha designado a su jefe para que ocupe un puesto en el Consejo. ¿En qué demonios está pensando?_ Spencer carraspeó a modo de sutil indirecta de que no le hacía ninguna gracia que Jedite hablase en ese tono.

—Yo, al igual que él, creo que tal vez haya llegado el momento de considerar otro punto de vista.

—¿Cuál? ¿El del asesinato y el caos? ¿La matanza de inocentes? ¿Las violaciones y la esclavitud? ¿El asesinato de Thomas Aino y de Clifden Beam?

—Las pruebas que tenemos de que Diamante Blackmoon esté implicado en esas atrocidades son sólo circunstanciales. Nos ha asegurado que son cosa de una facción radicalizada dentro de los anarki, y que está intentando controlarlos y dirigir su energía hacia asuntos más productivos para la comunidad mágica.

—¿Y vosotros os lo habéis tragado?_ La reacción de Jedite provocó en Serena una mueca de dolor. ¿Dónde estaba el hermano capaz de convencer con delicadeza al contrario para salirse con la suya? Con aquel torpe enfoque sólo conseguiría que lo ignorasen y perder todo crédito. Cruzó la habitación y le quitó el espejo de las manos con una mirada de advertencia.

—No sé qué es lo que te ocurre, pero si quieres conseguir aliados, deberías intentar ser un poco más amable, querido hermano._ Jedite se abalanzó sobre ella para arrebatarle el espejo, pero, para su sorpresa, Darien y Neflyte lo agarraron cada uno por un hombro y lo empujaron de nuevo al sofá.

—Deja que lo intente ella —masculló Neflyte—. No puede hacerlo peor que tú._ Jedite lanzó una imprecación, se resistió y, finalmente, suspiró y se echó hacia atrás con cara de pocos amigos, cruzándose de brazos.

—Está bien._ Estaba de mal humor todo el rato, pero Serena no podía permitirse seguir dándole vueltas.

—Hola, Kelmscott. —Sonrió a la imagen del anciano, con su pelo y sus patillas grises.

—Serena, querida. Encantadora como siempre. ¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano?

—Está de mal humor. He amenazado con echárselo de comer a una jauría de perros salvajes como no mejore._ Spencer soltó una carcajada.

—Siempre tan alegre, muchacha.

—Gracias. Creo que lo que Jedite intentaba, aunque no muy delicadamente, era preguntarte si tienes alguna prueba fidedigna de que Diamante no está detrás de la oleada de violencia que estamos sufriendo, o si has oído algo acerca de cómo planea mejorar las condiciones de la comunidad. Mi hermano ha estado fuera de la realidad unos días, espero que lo comprendas.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto —contestó el anciano—. En cuanto a tu pregunta, hemos hablado de eso, pero Diamante nos ha advertido de una potencial agitación entre los Desposeídos. Dice que podría estallar una guerra civil si no se aceptan sus exigencias._ En otras palabras, el brujo estaba amenazando al Consejo con echarles encima a los Desposeídos si no aceptaban su candidatura y lo elegían para ocupar un puesto. Y los miembros del mismo habían optado por la vía cobarde, pensando que si aplacaban a Diamante entonces, se ahorrarían futuros problemas. Idiotas. Serena esbozó una sonrisa.

—Es una advertencia muy grave. Pero ¿puede Diamante afirmar, sin ningún género de dudas, que podrá calmar la agitación entre los Desposeídos mediante el cambio o la revocación del Orden Social? Me pregunto...

—El es su adalid, querida —le recordó Kelmscott. A su lado, Darien resopló y negó con la cabeza.

—Eso dice ser, sí, pero no es uno de ellos. ¿Cómo puede entonces saber a quién seguirían o qué es lo que de verdad quieren?

—No creo que, llegados a este punto, podamos permitirnos ignorar el peligro en potencia que supondría rechazarlo. Si nos está engañando a todos y en realidad está detrás de los recientes ataques, tal vez sea mejor tenerlo cerca para poder controlarlo y poner fin a este disparate._ Serena apretó los dientes ante una afirmación tan atrevida, por no decir estúpida. Spencer y Blackbourne, siempre de acuerdo en todo, habían decidido que tenderle la mano complacería al brujo. Ninguno era consciente de que si le daban la mano, él se tomaría el brazo.

—¿Consideraríais la posibilidad de votar a otro candidato? Me pregunto si, en tiempos de crisis como éstos, no sería mejor consolidar nuestro poder y manejar el desasosiego que reina entre los Desposeídos de una forma racional y ventajosa para todos. ¿Crees que ceder al miedo a la violencia que Diamante sugiere realmente pondrá fin a ello?_ Spencer frunció el cejo.

—¿A quién recomiendas, muchacha?

—Neflyte Osaka sería una buena baza para el sillón de...

—No —la atajó Spencer con brusquedad—. Blackbourne y yo ya lo hemos discutido. Sabíamos que Jedite lo propondría. Los lazos familiares entre Sterling y su sobrino son demasiado cercanos.

—Sterling tiene sus propios herederos. Su sillón nunca pasaría a Neflyte.

—Puede, pero dos Osaka en el mismo Consejo supondría un impedimento en potencia a la hora del voto justo en futuros asuntos._ Traducción: había que evitar a toda costa la pérdida de poder que supondría que los hombres Osaka votaran en bloque con Jedite. Idiotas cortos de miras. —Por tu expresión interpreto que estás decepcionada, Serena —dijo Spencer—. Pero estoy decidido, y hablo también en nombre Blackbourne. El Consejo necesita un cambio, y Neflyte Osaka sería más de lo mismo._ Conque querían un cambio, ¿eh? Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al mirar a los tres magos presentes en la habitación. Jedite la observaba atentamente; Neflyte con cierta resignación y Darien con expresión de saber por dónde iba a salir.

—Un cambio. Me parece una idea excelente. Si lo que teméis es un levantamiento popular entre los Desposeídos, algo comprensible, tal vez la mejor manera de mostrar un cambio real de actitud no sea elegir a un Privilegiado que afirma representarlos, sino designar directamente a un miembro de la clase Desposeída._ Spencer dio un respingo, visiblemente disgustado y frunciendo tanto el cejo que sus pobladas cejas grises formaron una profunda «V» sobre su prominente nariz.

—¿Un Desposeído en el Consejo?

—Exacto. Sería la prueba definitiva para su clase, y si es verdad que aboga por su emancipación, Diamante tendría que apoyar a ese candidato.

—Bueno... Podríamos discutir la posibilidad. Hablaré con Blackbourne. Quizá podamos encontrar a alguien..._ Serena miró de nuevo a los tres magos que estaban con ella. Jedite intentó levantarse del sofá como una fiera, pero Neflyte y Darien lo inmovilizaron mientras él gruñía y pataleaba. Una vez sometido, Darien la miró y negó con la cabeza. Pero ella vio la chispa de esperanza que le había iluminado el rostro.

—En realidad, yo tengo a alguien en mente —murmuró—. Alguien cuyo abuelo formó parte del Consejo antes de que el nuevo Orden Social lo desposeyera de su rango. Alguien de antiguo linaje y con un verdadero deseo de preservar la paz dentro de la comunidad mágica. Alguien que no está unido a mi hermano.

—Vaya... —Spencer parecía sinceramente intrigado, lo que hizo renacer las esperanzas de Serena—. Estoy muy interesado en saber quién es.

—¿Qué te parece Darien Chiba?


	16. Capítulo 15

CAPÍTULO 15

En cuanto Serena puso fin a la conexión con Spencer, Jedite se levantó hecho una furia y se acercó a ella.

—¿Es que has perdido el puto juicio?

Darien lo sujetó del brazo para impedir que se le echara encima, pero no pudo evitar pensar lo mismo. ¿De dónde había sacado Serena la idea de que su hermano lo designara para ocupar un puesto en el Consejo? Podía esperar sentado que él volviera a pedirle ayuda, y no le cabía ninguna duda de que Jedite se cortaría un brazo antes que levantar un dedo para ayudarlo. Serena plantó cara a su hermano echando chispas por los ojos y cerró el espejo.

—Piensa con algo más que con la rabia que te llena el cerebro. Blackbourne y Spencer están asustados. Diamante es demasiado para ellos, y lo saben. Confían en que si se le presentan como aliados, no los atacará.

—Idiotas.

—Obviamente. Pero en esta situación, lo mejor que podía hacer era utilizar su propio argumento contra ellos. Tienen miedo de que haya un levantamiento entre los Desposeídos, porque no tienen a nadie que los represente en el Consejo.

—Serena, eso es absurdo. De lo único que ésos tienen miedo es de perder poder. Me han llevado la contraria sistemáticamente desde que ocupé mi puesto. Saben que el cambio es inminente y lo que traerá consigo.

—Pues claro. Y ahí es donde radica la perfección de este plan: si designas a Darien, que calmaría los ánimos de la gente a la que afirman querer calmar, y Blackbourne y Spencer votan a Diamante a pesar de todo, conseguirás acorralarlos. Tendrán que mostrar abiertamente que apoyan el mal y, con el tiempo, esa actitud minará su influencia. Y los dos sabemos que en cuanto dejen de serle útiles, Diamante los matará. Sea como sea, su cobardía será sentencia de muerte.

Jedite se calmó un poco y Darien lo soltó, aunque no es que tuviera mucha fuerza para someterlo, pues Serena lo había dejado mudo de sorpresa también a él. Siempre había sabido que era inteligente, pero su habilidad en los asuntos políticos lo tenía impresionado. Comprendía el modo de actuar de los consejeros, sus motivaciones, sus deseos y sus miedos, y había encontrado la manera de utilizar sus mentiras contra ellos. Estaba henchido de orgullo, a pesar de saber que tendría que declinar su sugerencia.

—Serena —dijo, cogiéndola de la mano—. Jedite hizo bien al no designarme cuando Amy murió. Yo no... yo no estoy hecho para el Consejo. Todos piensan que estoy loco. No controlo bien mi mal genio. Nadie querrá escucharme por el mero hecho de mi nacimiento...

—Tonterías —lo interrumpió ella—. Eres fuerte y capaz. Cuando te conozcan, comprenderán que no estás loco. Tal vez necesiten que alguien con un temperamento decidido los saque de su pasividad._ ¿Eso creía? A pesar de haber nacido Desposeído, Darien nunca se había sentido inferior hasta que Jedite lo rechazó, años atrás. Recordaba el momento perfectamente, la vergüenza, la bilis en la garganta, el escozor de la humillación. Nunca había podido perdonárselo. ¿Políticamente hablando, podría meterse en la cama con alguien a quien había considerado enemigo mucho tiempo? ¿Tenía otra alternativa? —Los ancianos se han vuelto cómodos —señaló Serena—. Te escucharán si Jedite y tú trabajáis juntos, votáis juntos. Con Sterling y Malaquite de vuestro lado, dominaréis el Consejo. Vosotros impondréis el tono y los principios. Las políticas.

Darien absorbió sus palabras y empezó a darles vueltas en la cabeza. ¿Un Desposeído nacido sin futuro convertido de repente en uno de los siete magos más poderosos de la comunidad mágica? Él nunca había tenido ansias de poder, sólo quería pararle los pies a Diamante para que no siguiera extendiendo el mal. Y, aunque Jedite y él pudieran tolerarse, ¿qué podía aportar él al Consejo? Su antiguo amigo lo había acusado de estar obsesionado con todo lo que fuera antiDiamante. ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Qué sabía él acerca de cómo se gobernaba? Serena se volvió hacia su hermano.

—Con mi sugerencia te he dado lo que querías: el control de la mayoría del Consejo. Lo único que tienes que hacer es enterrar el hacha de guerra con Darien._ Jedite guardó silencio largo rato y se quedó mirándola con una mezcla de respeto, rabia y exasperación. Darien se identificaba perfectamente con él.

—El Orden Social no permite que Chiba ocupe un puesto en el Consejo.

—Eso es absurdo y debería revocarse. Y lo sabes._ Jedite se encogió de hombros como queriendo quedarse al margen. Darien se preguntaba qué demonios estaría pasando por su la cabeza.

—Tenemos que considerar también el voto de Helmsley Camden —dijo Jedite, cambiando de táctica—. Es posible que él sí esté de acuerdo en designar a Neflyte y nos dé ese cuarto voto que necesitamos._ Serena puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo dudo, hermano querido. Clifden Beam se negó a comprometer su voto y Diamante lo mató por ello. ¿Por qué crees que Camden sigue vivo?_ Porque se había vendido. Tenía toda la razón. Era una chica lista, y Darien siempre la había respetado por eso, pero en aquel momento, la opinión que tenía de ella no hacía más que subir puntos. —Piénsalo, Jedite —continuó—. Blackbourne votará por Diamante. Designó a ese bastardo, y no votar ahora por él sería una mala cosa. Pero tenemos la posibilidad de ganar el voto de Spencer si lo convencemos de que no hay ningún lazo entre Darien y tú._ Lo cual no sería complicado. Jedite se pasó la mano por la cara.

—Puede. Pero creo que deberías dejar que hable con Camden, por si acaso. Podemos ofrecerle protección a cambio de que vote por Neflyte._ En un rincón, éste carraspeó.

—Designa a Darien. Es un movimiento más inteligente. Serena tiene razón._ Jedite se volvió hacia su amigo, fulminándolo con una mirada que decía que no esperaba que se comportara como un Judas.

—¿Vas a rendirte así, sin más?

—No, simplemente apoyo el plan que me parece mejor. Deja de pensar con la rabia y con ese maldito orgullo tuyo. Darien y tú no estáis de acuerdo en nada. Los dos os sentís traicionados por el otro. Pero eso ocurrió hace dos siglos. Si queremos evitar que siga derramándose sangre, tendremos que utilizar la cabeza._ Para Neflyte era fácil decirlo. A él no lo habían apuñalado por la espalda. Por su forma de fruncir el cejo se veía que a Jedite le gustaba tan poco la afirmación de Neflyte como a él, como a Darien. Pero qué demonios, el tipo tenía razón. Aunque no creía que pudiera llegar a ser un consejero brillante, lo intentaría por el bien de la comunidad y por el recuerdo de Amy.

—Gracias, Neflyte. —Serena le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y devolvió su atención de nuevo a Jedite—, Para confirmar mis sospechas, yo misma contactaré con Camden y veré de parte de quién está. Estoy segura de que lo hace por instinto de conservación, pero...

—No, yo me pondré en contacto con él —objetó Jedite. Serena enarcó una ceja dorada.

—¿Para que te comportes con la misma delicadeza que has demostrado con Spencer? Creo, hermanito, que hasta que no aprendas a controlar tu mal genio, tendrás que limitar tus conversaciones._ Jedite se dio media vuelta con los hombros rígidos, pero asintió. —Bien —dijo ella—. Me muero de hambre. ¿Alguien quiere desayunar?_ Neflyte fue el primero en responder.

—Si cocinas tú, sí.

El instinto de Darien le decía que fuera con Serena, que mantuviera a Neflyte apartado de ella, que tenía que ser él el único mago que compartiera su mañana, su mesa, pero lo hizo a un lado. «Piensa con lógica», se dijo. Neflyte no iba a requerirla. Y, además, mientras el resto de los consejeros creyeran que Jedite y él no eran aliados, Serena no podría ser suya. Miró a su amada con tristeza. Algo en su rostro, en la mirada de súplica de sus ojos, le decía que quería que tendiera la rama de olivo a Jedite y dejara que sus heridas empezaran a sanar.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, demasiado grande para pasarlo tragando saliva. ¿Tenía que ser el primero en pedirle disculpas al «amigo» que le había dado con la puerta en las narices cuando era la última esperanza que le quedaba de vengar a su hermana? ¿El mismo que lo había puesto en su lugar con unas cuantas palabras bien escogidas dos siglos atrás y de nuevo ahora, al requerir él formalmente a su hermana? ¿El mago que seguía interponiéndose en su felicidad? Serena le pedía demasiado.

Neflyte y ella salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El sonido resonó en el cavernoso espacio entre Jedite y él. Darien miró a su Némesis. ¿Qué demonios podía decirle? Tsukino interpretaría cualquier cosa como una forma de abrirse paso hasta el Consejo o hacia Serena. ¡Maldición! Hacía casi doscientos años que no ponía en práctica sus dotes diplomáticas. Hubo un tiempo en que se perfiló como un prometedor político: sabía interpretar la ley, sabía pronunciar discursos. Pero había dejado que la ira y la desesperanza enterraran aquella prometedora carrera. Ahora, igual que entonces, un hombre se interponía entre él y la salvación. ¡Mierda!

—Esto es muy incómodo —masculló. Jedite dirigió rápidamente la vista hacia él.

—Y que lo digas. No me gusta nada.

—Ni a mí. Tu hermana es muy lista._ Jedite soltó una carcajada.

—No sabes cuánta razón tienes.

De nuevo el silencio cayó sobre los dos mientras Darien se devanaba los sesos. Hubo un tiempo en que les resultaba fácil conversar, tomarse el pelo y lanzarse pullas, porque eran amigos. Durante años, el dolor por haber perdido a Amy había ensombrecido cualquier otro sentimiento. Pero cuando se unió a la Hermandad del Caos, ese sentimiento fraternal que tanto había echado de menos lo golpeó de nuevo, causándole un dolor distinto esa vez. Creía en la causa por la que luchaban, pero suponía que mientras Jedite fuera el líder, él sería considerado el intruso. Serena, bendita Serena, le había puesto en bandeja la posibilidad de cambiar eso si quería. No podía pararse a considerar lo que significaba para ellos dos. Tenía que centrarse en encontrar la manera de no joderlo todo.

—Yo... no te he dado las gracias por haber salvado a mi hermana —dijo Jedite de repente. Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Darien habría esperado oír y por poco se cae del asiento.

—Para mí fue un privilegio y un placer. Pienses lo que pienses de mis sentimientos, te aseguro que son sinceros. Serena es mi corazón, y daría la vida por ella._ Jedite se encogió de hombros.

—El asunto que importa ahora es la vacante de Aino._ Lo que venía a significar que no contemplaba una unión entre su hermana y él. La política y la necesidad podían difuminar los límites entre la rabia y la enemistad, pero no podía hacerlo el amor.

¿De verdad estaba a punto finalmente de conseguir lo que tanto había deseado durante doscientos años, a cambio de ver cómo el amor se le escapaba entre los dedos? Apretó los puños a los costados tratando de reprimir la apremiante necesidad de agarrar a Jedite y meterle a la fuerza un poco de sentido común en la sesera. La experiencia le decía que cuanto más frente le hiciera, más se resistiría Jedite, y con los efectos secundarios del hechizo maligno que pesaba sobre él, que alteraba gravemente su estado de ánimo, era todavía más impredecible que antes. «Algún día, Serena, algún día encontraré la manera de conseguirte.» Había esperado doscientos años para que Amy descansara por fin en paz. Si tenía que hacerlo, esperaría otros doscientos más para volver a tener a Serena entre sus brazos.

—Así es —convino él—. Pero antes quiero dejar una cosa bien clara: yo no le he dado la idea a tu hermana.

—Lo sé. —Jedite negó con la cabeza—. Ha sido cosa de Serena y sólo de ella. Conozco a esa descarada. —Se frotó la nuca y añadió—: Pero probablemente debería darle las gracias. Es un plan brillante._ Por el tono que empleó, era evidente que le costaba admitirlo, y Darien tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa.

—Me parece que tiene muchos.

—Siempre ha sido así. Desde que la conozco. Tiene algo que la ayuda. Supongo que su belleza de sirena._ Personalmente, Darien pensaba que era su luz y su belleza interior lo que la hacía ser como era.

—Estoy seguro de que eso también —dijo sin embargo. Jedite atravesó la estancia pensativo y se sentó en el sofá.

—Si accedo a designarte, debemos dejar algunas cosas claras._ Cómo no. Jedite tenía que imponer sus términos y condiciones. Darien tragó saliva para controlar la rabia. No debería haber esperado que unos pocos momentos borraran doscientos años de desconfianza.

—Escupe.

—Necesito que me seas leal en las votaciones. No en todos los asuntos. No busco un títere, pero sí en los relativos a Diamante y a la seguridad de la comunidad mágica.

—Sí. —Estar de acuerdo en esa parte era fácil, dado que los dos compartían el mismo punto de vista—. Siempre y cuando los votos no se utilicen para suprimir derechos a los Desposeídos. Es necesario que realmente haya un cambio._ Jedite vaciló un instante y, al fin, asintió.

—Cambiando las leyes haremos lo correcto, y además dejaremos a Diamante sin una supuesta «causa» tras la que ocultar su hambre de poder. Los Desposeídos tendrán en ti a su nuevo líder, uno que no se alimenta de violencia y muerte._ Convertirlo en el nuevo líder se le antojaba exagerado, pero si quería creerlo así, por él no había ningún problema. ¿O es que Jedite veía algo que él no era capaz de ver? Fuera como fuese...

—Entonces estamos de acuerdo.

—Sí —contestó Jedite, y clavó en él sus ojos azules. Darien tragó saliva. Ahora llegaban a la parte difícil de la conversación. «Por favor, que no pida que renuncie a Serena.»

—Mi hermana... Tenemos que resolver el asunto de tu requerimiento.

—Eso es algo entre ella y yo.

—Sigo siendo su tutor —replicó Jedite.

—Es una mujer adulta, una mujer muy inteligente además, como ya hemos dicho. Deja que sea quien decida a quién entrega su corazón._ Jedite negó con la cabeza.

—Si se une a ti, tendré que repudiarla. Puede unirse a alguien que nos reporte mayores ventajas políticas, alguien que nos asegure un voto en bloque dentro del Consejo. Continuaré las negociaciones con Kelmscott Spencer. Su hijo, Rye, sería un buen candidato...

—¡Hijo de puta! Estás dispuesto a negarle la felicidad a tu hermana con tal de conseguir más poder político, aun sabiendo que eso la destrozará. Cuando te la llevaste del lado de su madre, cuando era niña, porque trataba de venderla al mejor postor, no lo hiciste por bondad ni preocupación por su bienestar, ¿verdad? Se la quitaste para poder utilizar que pertenece al linaje de Artemís y así conseguir tus ventajas políticas. Has estado esperando el momento propicio. Su felicidad no significa nada para ti.

—Hago esto porque estoy convencido de que eres el último hombre sobre la faz de la Tierra que podría hacerla feliz._ Darien sabía que debería callar, que debería dejar de discutir, pero no podía abandonar el tema. Quería más a Serena que aquel puesto en el Consejo. Amy, bendita fuera, lo habría comprendido.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque para ti pertenezco a una clase inferior? ¿Porque no tengo contactos?

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué otra cosa puedes tú ofrecerle aparte de miseria?_ Darien apretó la mandíbula tan fuerte que pensó que se le iban a romper los dientes.

—Yo siempre antepondría sus necesidades a las mías, algo que tú jamás has hecho.

—Es mi oferta. La tomas o la dejas.

—Retira la amenaza de repudio si se une a mí y aceptaré la designación._ Jedite entornó los ojos.

—No estás en situación de negociar._ En eso se equivocaba. Acababa de darse cuenta de ello.

—Pues entonces, búscate a otro Desposeído que esté de tu lado en las votaciones y desígnalo a él. Yo me voy con Serena, convenciéndola de que la haré inmensamente feliz a pesar de tu repudio._ Jedite se levantó como con un resorte.

—¡Cabrón!_ Darien agitó la mano en el aire entre Jedite y él, y de la nada apareció una sólida pared de hielo.

—Retira la amenaza._ Una expresión calculadora iluminó los sagaces ojos azules de Jedite.

—Lo haré si sales elegido. Es mi mejor oferta._ Él cerró los ojos y sintió como si estuviera negociando con el diablo. Jedite lo designaría y, si salía elegido, tal vez Serena y él pudiesen tener un futuro feliz juntos. Aunque no había nada seguro, era más de lo que se atrevía a soñar.

—Trato hecho. Pero te lo advierto: si salgo elegido, no cejaré en mi empeño de que tu hermana se convierta en mi compañera.

—Aunque no la repudie, será leal a su único hermano, su única familia. Te lo digo para que no te pille por sorpresa.

* * *

Unas cuantas horas más tarde, todo el mundo estaba reunido en el comedor de la casa de Darien. Éste estaba sentado en uno de los extremos, con Serena a su derecha. No podía tocarla, pero sí podía percibir su cercanía. Por el momento tendría que conformarse con eso. Jedite estaba a su izquierda, con el espejo que había utilizado para comunicarse con el Consejo delante de él, sobre la enorme mesa de caoba, cerrado. Sterling y Malaquite se sentaban a continuación de Jedite. No parecían conocer mucho a los demás, pero los recientes acontecimientos y los horrorosos asesinatos de los consejeros habían forjado un vínculo indudable entre todos ellos. La pena de Malaquite por la muerte de su abuelo se dejaba notar en sus oscuras ojeras; a esa pena se unía el dolor por la pérdida de su amada Mina, asesinada por Diamante unos meses atrás. Frente a los consejeros estaba Helios Wolvesey, con una picara sonrisa tras preguntarle a Darien a qué brujas de la zona podría interesarles tener compañía. Darien se preguntaba qué clase de guerrero sería, teniendo en cuenta que no se tomaba nada en serio. Jedite era de la misma opinión.

—Tiger, ¿por qué no vas a entrenar un poco con Helios y Peruru? Llevan bastante retraso en comparación con los demás._ Peruru sonrió tristemente a su compañera, Mimet, y la besó. Helios suspiró. Tiger parecía más que contento de tener nuevos reclutas a los que atormentar.

—Yo iré contigo —dijo Zoycite, dándole un cariñoso apretón a Rei en la mano. El más joven de los Osaka parecía feliz de que hubiese reclutas nuevos a los que tomar el pelo, y los gemelos eran presas fáciles.

Neflyte y Nick se miraron y también fueron con ellos. Darien los envidió. Prefería darse de puñetazos en una de las sesiones de entrenamiento de Tiger, o practicar técnicas de lucha mágica con Nick, que seguir allí, preocupándose y preguntándose si rechazarían su candidatura y todo estaría perdido. Rei y Setsuna recogieron en silencio los restos de la cena y se fueron a la cocina, con lo que Darien se quedó solo con Serena y los tres consejeros. No podían seguir posponiendo el asunto de la designación. Cada minuto que pasaba proporcionaba un poco más de tiempo a Blackbourne, y posiblemente a Spencer, para diseñar una estrategia que dejara el poder en manos de Diamante.

—¿Listos? —preguntó Jedite, echando un vistazo alrededor de la mesa.

Darien aguantó como pudo las náuseas provocadas por el estrés. Normalmente, no le importaría nada lo que unos capullos Privilegiados pensaran de él, pero en ese momento había demasiado en juego. Así que, por Amy, por Serena y por el futuro, tragó saliva y se armó de valor. Sterling y Malaquite asintieron, y Jedite lo miró. Darien sintió la presencia tranquilizadora de Serena a su lado. Ni siquiera tenía que mirarla para saber que ella lo sostendría si caía.

—Listo. —Darien oyó el tono brusco de su voz y suspiró. «Relájate.» ¿Cómo coño iba a pasar el proceso de selección si ya hablaba como si le hubiera arrancado la cabeza a alguien?

Con un gesto de asentimiento, Jedite abrió el espejo, tocó unos cuantos blasones e hizo un giro de muñeca. El espejo adquirió las medidas de un espejo de pared y Darien retrocedió, sorprendido, aunque supuso que no debería. Después de todo, eran objetos mágicos. Pero no muchos tenían acceso a las bambalinas. Él nunca había asistido a una reunión del Consejo, ni siquiera en el tiempo que estuvo estudiando leyes bajo la tutoría de Jedite.

Al cabo de un momento, la cara de cada consejero apareció debajo de su blasón en la superficie del espejo. Blackbourne, de pelo negro y piel clara, con su papada y sus ojos saltones y codiciosos. A Darien le pareció desagradable nada más verlo, y no se hizo ilusiones de que fuera a votar por él. El familiar rostro grisáceo de Spencer apareció a continuación. El anciano parecía cansado, casi derrotado, pero aun así, tenía mejor pinta que Helmsley Camden, que parecía petrificado. Darien comprendió el motivo un segundo después, cuando el rostro dorado, casi felino, de Diamante apareció junto al anciano. Camden, de quien todo el mundo decía que nunca había sido demasiado valiente, tenía al mago de peor reputación del milenio sentado a su lado. De inmediato estuvo claro a quién iba a votar. ¡Maldición! Blackbourne dio comienzo a la reunión dirigiéndose a Malaquite.

—La pérdida de tu abuelo ha sido un duro golpe para todos nosotros —dijo el anciano—. Su servicio a la comunidad mágica era muy apreciado y todos lo echaremos de menos. Que descanse en paz.

—Gracias —respondió Malaquite Beam educadamente, pero Darien vio las ganas que tenía de escupirle al taimado cabrón. Tras unas cuantas palabras más de condolencia, Malaquite inclinó la cabeza y aceptó su puesto en el Consejo.

Algunos magos se pasaban la vida rezando para que el Consejo reparase en ellos, no digamos para que los considerara para ocupar un puesto. Estar en el lugar de Malaquite —o en el suyo propio, Darien lo sabía— debería suscitar alguna reacción. Pero Malaquite se limitó simplemente a entrelazar los dedos y apoyar las manos en la mesa con actitud impasible.

—El siguiente punto es quién ocupa la vacante dejada por Aino —continuó Blackbourne—. Designo a Diamante Blackmoon. Proviene de una familia que en su día ocupó un lugar destacado. Nadie puede negar que es un mago con gran talento y habilidad para inspirar lealtad en los demás. Que haya regresado decidido a hacer el bien y traer el cambio a la causa de la comunidad mágica nos beneficiará a todos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que, posiblemente, sea el único capaz de aplacar una posible revuelta por parte de los Desposeídos. ¿Alguien se opone?

Jedite apretó los dientes, pero aparte de eso, no hizo ningún otro gesto que delatara su disgusto. Sterling y Malaquite también guardaron silencio. Denunciar a Diamante en aquel momento no haría ningún bien. El mago cumplía los requisitos. Sólo habría que evaluar su valía en caso de un empate tras la votación oficial. En cuanto a su carácter... el tiempo demostraría el grave error que cometía Blackbourne, pero entonces ya sería demasiado tarde.

—Espléndido —continuó el anciano consejero, rompiendo el silencio—. Apuntaremos el nombre de Diamante Blackmoon en el registro. Si no hay más candidatos...

—Designo a Darien Chiba._ La voz de Jedite resonó alta y clara. Un escalofrío recorrió la piel de Darien. Se dio cuenta de lo que su nombre provocaba en los otros, desde sorpresa hasta agravio. O tal vez fueran sólo los nervios, que lo estaban traicionando. Blackbourne retrocedió con disgusto.

—¿Chiba_ el Loco?_

—Si hace falta un loco para luchar contra los anarki que mataron a su hermana, entonces sí.

—No es un Privilegiado —arguyó Camden—. No cumple los requisitos.

—Entonces propongo que se cambie el Orden Social —replicó Jedite—. ¿Cómo vamos a gobernar sobre todos de manera eficaz cuando en el Consejo sólo está representada una clase social? Si el señor Blackmoon está en lo cierto, y los Desposeídos planean un levantamiento, ¿no sería más lógico designar a uno de ellos para calmar los ánimos?

—Esto es demasiado brusco —arguyó Spencer.

—Igual que reemplazar a un consejero que ha sido brutalmente asesinado en su propia casa —contestó Jedite con una sonrisa falsa.

—Esto... bueno, sí —dijo Spencer, hundiendo los hombros, como si le pesaran.

—La verdad es que no veo ningún motivo para que os neguéis. En tiempos difíciles como éstos, sería muy malo que llegara a oídos de los Desposeídos que nos hemos negado a considerar un cambio en el Orden Social para incluir a uno de ellos entre nuestras filas. Imaginad la polvareda que levantaría.

—Te aseguro que puedo calmarlos —intervino Diamante.

—¿Igual que has hecho con la «facción radical» de los anarki? —preguntó Jedite con evidente mala intención, arriesgando con ello su propia vida. Había acorralado claramente a Blackbourne y a Spencer.

—Es evidente que no, o ahora mi abuelo estaría entre nosotros —añadió Malaquite. A continuación, Jedite convocó una votación. Teniendo en cuenta que carecían de argumentos lógicos, pues de repente estaban adoptando el cambio, a pesar de haberlo evitado durante siglos, los miembros del Consejo accedieron, unos más reticentes que otros, a cambiar el Orden Social para así permitir que los Desposeídos pudieran contar con un representante en el Consejo.

—¿Alguna objeción a la designación de Chiba? —los desafió Jedite. Silencio sepulcral.

Darien tragó saliva para calmarse. Era asombroso. Tenía la nominación al Consejo que debería haber sido suya doscientos años atrás al alcance de sus dedos. Podría haber sido una dulce victoria saber que los mismos hombres responsables de su derrota entonces, ahora eran sus valedores, si bien reticentes, pero en aquellos momentos no podía dedicarse a pensar en las ironías de la vida. La venganza no era dulce, ni siquiera era su motivación. La memoria de Amy y el amor de Serena era lo único que le importaba. El pasado, pasado estaba. Lo importante era pensar en el futuro. «Ya estoy un paso más cerca.»

—¿Fijamos la votación para, digamos, dentro de tres días en mi casa? —sugirió Blackbourne—. Eso nos dará tiempo de sobra para considerar cuidadosamente nuestros votos._ ¿Y darle a Diamante tiempo y una ubicación exacta para planear el asesinato de todos los miembros de Consejo y gobernar como un tirano sobre toda la comunidad? ¿Darles a todos la posibilidad de ver en su firma mágica que había requerido a Serena? Darien miró a Jedite, dispuesto a levantarse y protestar, pero los otros tres magos presentes se le adelantaron.

—Creo que la situación es demasiado crítica para esperar —argumentó Jedite—. Ahora estamos todos presentes, y no veo motivo para demorar el asunto._ Darien escuchó, con el corazón desbocado, el asentimiento a regañadientes de los demás consejeros. De repente, había llegado el momento de votar.

—Voto por Diamante Blackmoon —dijo Blackbourne, el más anciano. Nadie se sorprendió.

—Yo también —declaró Spencer. Maldición. Darien había albergado la esperanza, pequeña, es cierto, de que Spencer se uniera a ellos en la votación. Pero estaba claro que no iba a ser así.

—Yo voto por Chiba —dijo entonces Sterling Osaka.

—Conque te has convertido en el perrito faldero de Tsukino, ¿eh? —lo provocó Spencer.

—Es mejor que ser la zorra de Blackbourne._ A pesar de la tensión reinante, Darien se rió. No conocía muy bien al clan Osaka, a ninguno de ellos, a los que siempre había evitado por su asociación con los Tsukino. Pero ahora empezaban a gustarle aquellos magos deslenguados.

—Yo voto por Diamante —proclamó Camden con voz temblorosa, lo cual no era de extrañar, teniendo al brujo a su lado. Darien deseó poder colarse por el espejo y atrapar a Diamante, hacer que se retorciera de dolor y sufriera la agonía que se merecía. Pero se limitó a apretar los puños y miró a Serena en busca de apoyo. Ella le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Un voto más a favor de Diamante decide —recordó Blackbourne. Como si los demás necesitaran que se lo recordaran...

—No obtendrá mi voto —juró Jedite—. Chiba representará bien a los Desposeídos. Los conoce, los escuchará y les trasladará nuestros mensajes. Estableceremos con ellos una relación fluida._ Blackbourne resopló.

—Ésa es tu opinión. Pero ahora no es momento de hacer comentarios. ¿Beam? Recuerda que un voto para Chiba supondría un molesto empate, resultado que deberíamos evitar a toda costa. Nunca antes ha sido necesario recurrir a un combate para deshacer uno. Malaquite carraspeó.

—En ese caso, lamento que mi primera votación como miembro del Consejo vaya a ocasionar molestias, pero mi voto es para Chiba.

—Maldito estúpido... —maldijo Blackbourne, y a continuación resopló, como tratando de recuperar la compostura—. Está bien. Mañana, una hora después del amanecer, ambos candidatos se presentarán en la verja de mi mansión para el combate. Que Dios os ayude._ Y, con eso, el consejero cortó la conexión. Los demás lo imitaron. Darien guardó silencio, incómodo.

—¿Un combate? —preguntó Serena.

—Así es —dijo Jedite, mirando a su hermana con pena y negando con la cabeza a continuación—. No imaginé que Blackbourne recurriría a esto. Pensaba que haría alguna otra cosa. Está en su derecho, como consejero más anciano.

—Pero ha decidido hacerlo. ¿Y ahora qué pasa? —quiso saber ella. Jedite tragó saliva y le dijo a Darien:

—Mañana por la mañana, irás a la mansión de Blackbourne, como ha ordenado. Pelearás con Diamante por el puesto vacante.

—¿Qué tipo de combate? —preguntó Serena, entornando los ojos—. ¿A qué te refieres?_ Su hermano inspiró bruscamente y miró a Darien con gesto contrito.

—Un combate que termina cuando uno de los dos se rinde o muere.


	17. Capítulo 16

CAPÍTULO 16

—Tú no irás, Serena —reiteró Jedite dando por terminada la discusión y bebiendo un sorbo de café.

Fuera reinaba la luz grisácea previa al amanecer, y Serena sintió como si su reloj interno fuera contando los segundos que faltaban para que tuviera lugar el combate que la apartaría de Darien, quizá para siempre. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y ansiaba disponer de tres minutos a solas con Darien. Tocarlo, asegurarse de que estaba bien. Tenía tantas ganas de aceptar su requerimiento y unirse a él... Se había pasado toda la noche considerando hacerlo. Pero casi como si supiera lo que pensaba, Jedite lo había monopolizado desde que terminó la votación del Consejo, para hablar del combate, diseñar una estrategia, analizar los posibles puntos débiles de Diamante. El tiempo se le escurría entre los dedos y el terror de no volver a verlo con vida la tenía paralizada.

—No, Serena —dijo Darien acercándosele por detrás con una taza de café. En aquel asunto estaba de acuerdo con Jedite. Ella se volvió hacia él, lo bastante cerca como para oler su perfume a pino y almizcle, pero en realidad tan lejos.

—Me está costando un tremendo esfuerzo no suplicarte que anules el combate y retires tu candidatura. Si lo hubiera sabido cuando sugerí tu nombre..._ Darien adoptó una expresión inescrutable.

—No puedo retirarme. No podemos permitir que Diamante gobierne. No le fallaré a Amy actuando como un cobarde._ «¿Incluso a expensas de tu vida?» Pero sí, comprendía lo mucho que pesaba para él la memoria de su hermana. Que, después de dos siglos, necesitara zanjar el asunto, necesitara aquella venganza.

—Ya lo sé, así que no he dicho nada. Pero te lo ruego. No me dejes aquí mordiéndome las uñas y preguntándome qué habrá sucedido. Deja que vaya contigo y te ayude.

—Sólo los consejeros y los candidatos asisten a los combates —intervino Jedite, encogiéndose de hombros, como si aquello diera por terminada la cuestión.

—Así como compañeras o fuentes de energía —señaló ella. Al ver la expresión sorprendida de ambos, sonrió y añadió—: Sí, anoche tuve una pequeña charla con Sterling. Muy útil, por cierto._ Jedite maldijo.

—Te pasas de lista._ Darien se sentó en la silla del lado de ella, en la larga mesa, y negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero verte cerca de Diamante. Sé de qué atrocidades es capaz. La energía que tengo será suficiente.

—¿Para luchar contra uno de los magos oscuros más poderosos de la historia? Mira el hechizo que le echó a Jedite. Estuvo a punto de matarlo.

—Porque no estaba preparado —protestó su hermano—. Me pilló desprevenido. No me dio tiempo a defenderme. Darien se protegerá contra él._ Serena dio un puñetazo en la mesa.

—¡Dejad de sobreprotegerme y usad el cerebro! Si Darien tiene que soportar un combate prolongado, nadie podrá ayudarle más que yo.

—Utilizaré la rabia de los demás._ Una fuente de energía bastante ineficaz, y todos lo sabían. Lo que pudiera absorber de la ira de los presentes se desvanecería rápidamente en cuanto Diamante y él se enzarzaran en un combate a muerte. Pero señalar lo obvio no servía de nada. Los dos eran demasiado protectores, y sólo pensaban en ella en vez de en el bien de Darien. Tenía que cambiar de táctica. Miró a su hermano y se inclinó por encima de la mesa.

—¿Y si Darien titubea y pierde el combate por falta de energía?

—No lo hará —contestó Jedite, apretando la mandíbula.

—Pero y si lo hiciera, ¿qué ocurriría?_ Serena sabía la respuesta, pero quería oírselo decir a él.

—Diamante ganaría el combate y la vacante en el Consejo sería suya.

—Exacto —asintió ella—. ¿Y entonces...?_ Su hermano se quedó mirando fijamente la taza de café y se encogió de hombros.

—Nadie lo sabe con certeza.

—Pero podemos suponerlo, ¿no? En el mejor de los casos, impondrá políticas duras mediante Blackbourne, Spencer y Camden, que terminarán corrompiéndose o temerosos hasta de su sombra. Nada de eso beneficiará a la comunidad mágica. En el peor, comenzará a destruir a todo aquel que se le oponga, empezando por ti.

—No vencerá —dijo Jedite con ojos llameantes.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Bueno, yo...

—¡No lo sabes! —insistió ella—. ¿Y qué ocurrirá si Diamante pierde el combate? ¿Qué hará entonces?_ Su hermano guardó silencio, frunció el cejo y miró por encima de la mesa hacia Darien.

—Nadie lo sabe.

—Pero una cosa sí sabemos: tendrá que abandonar sus planes de controlar el Consejo, al menos de momento. Si Darien gana, conseguirás la mayoría de los votos. Si pierde, estallará el caos y se derramará mucha sangre. Sabiendo lo que arriesgamos, es absurdo limitarse a confiar en que tenga energía suficiente para terminar el combate. Tú y yo sabemos que soy la única que puede ayudarlo en eso._ Jedite frunció el cejo de nuevo y apretó los dientes.

—Ganaré —aseguró Darien. Ella tendió el brazo y le cogió la mano.

—Quieres ganar, pero ten en cuenta que, con todos los consejeros delante, Diamante no podrá hacerme daño.

—No estés tan segura de eso —dijo una voz grave desde la puerta. Serena miró y vio a Seiya de brazos cruzados, ataviado con su habitual uniforme de cuero, gafas de sol y mal humor.

—¿Quién demonios te ha dejado entrar? —Darien se levantó de su silla como con un resorte. Serena lo contuvo tocándole suavemente el brazo.

—Yo. Lo he llamado hace un rato...

—¿Intentas ayudar a Diamante? —La voz de Jedite retumbó entre las cuatro paredes de la cueva—. ¿Ahora que ha destruido nuestra casa le has dicho dónde nos ocultamos?

—¡Oh, cállate! —contestó Serena—. Trato de encontrar ayuda donde sea.

—No tengo gran cosa que ofrecerte —dijo Seiya—. Puedes contar con que Diamante tiene un plan, y con que, llegado el caso, no respetará las normas.

—Exacto. Por eso creo que tenemos que ser listos y estar preparados.

—¿Quién te dice que no va a ir a contarle a Diamante lo que hablemos? —preguntó Jedite—. ¿Cómo sabes que no es un traidor?_ Seiya se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sabes. Pero tus pensamientos dicen que Darien y tú os habéis pasado la noche discutiendo sobre el combate y las tácticas que va a emplear. Pensáis que estáis preparados, pero no os sorprendáis si Diamante hace algo impredecible.

—Por eso creo que deberíamos estar listos para hacer lo mismo —añadió Serena.

—No me fío de ti —dijo Jedite con un gruñido.

—No me importa. —Seiya dio media vuelta y miró a Darien—. Si quieres salir de ésta con vida, no vayas simplemente preparado para pelear. Prepárate para pelear sucio._ Cuando se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, Jedite preguntó a la espalda del misterioso guerrero.

—¿De qué lado estás, maldita sea? ¿Por qué vienes aquí, si no es para espiarnos y contárselo luego a Diamante?

—¿De verdad tienes tiempo para preocuparte por mis motivos? —le espetó Seiya, saliendo por la puerta sin echar la vista atrás. El silencio se adueñó de la sala. Entonces, Jedite y Darien se volvieron hacia Serena con idéntica expresión de interrogación. «¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?», preguntaban. En el futuro. En que Darien viviera para ver otro amanecer.

—¿Por qué has llamado a Seiya? —ladró Jedite—. De todas las personas posibles, vas y eliges a la única en la que no podemos confiar...

—Eso no lo sabes. Yo creo que ayudó a Darien a escapar del calabozo de Diamante._ Jedite guardó silencio un momento. Luego se volvió hacia Darien con una mirada fulminante, pero él se encogió de hombros.

—Es posible. No me acuerdo de mucho, excepto de que me soltaron las cadenas y dejaron la puerta abierta. Si fue por un despiste o a propósito, no lo sé.

—Bueno, la lealtad de Seiya no es lo que más me preocupa ahora, es Darien quien me preocupa—prosiguió Serena—. Tengo que estar allí por si me necesita. Jedite, no podemos dejar que pierda energía y, con ello, el combate._ Su hermano suspiró y apretó la mandíbula.

—Esto no me gusta.

—No —protestó Darien—. Por nada del mundo dejaré que te acerques a ese cabrón._ Su naturaleza protectora, que le había parecido tierna y conmovedora, en ese momento se le antojó exasperante.

—Por nada del mundo voy a dejarte ir solo. Seiya ha dicho que te prepares para pelear sucio.

—Y lo haré, estaré atento a los trucos de Diamante, pero no puedo saltarme las normas. Los consejeros que lo apoyan estarán pendientes de cualquier cosa que me desacredite. No haré trampas._ Serena tragó saliva. Sí, Darien era la persona más noble que había conocido nunca. Quería ganar, pero quería hacerlo limpiamente. Por desgracia, Diamante no era tan melindroso.

Deseó poder zanjar el asunto abrazándolo y utilizando su amor y sus habilidades de sirena para disuadirlo de presentarse al combate, pero Darien era bastante resistente a su don de sugestión emocional. Iba a ir con él. Ya tenía un plan. Y ella sí estaba dispuesta a jugar sucio.

* * *

Espeluznantes jirones de niebla se elevaban del suelo, enroscándose alrededor de la verja de hierro forjado de la mansión Blackbourne. El consejo y su familia consideraban inferiores a todos los demás y por eso se encerraban a cal y canto. Por un momento, Darien se preguntó si algún Desposeído habría traspasado aquellas puertas en calidad de algo que no fuera un sirviente. Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios mientras Jedite, Malaquite, Sterling y Serena enviaban sus tarjetas de visita pidiendo ser admitidos. Al cabo de un momento, las puertas se abrieron lentamente y el propio Blackbourne atravesó el césped marchito del jardín entre la fantasmal bruma de la mañana.

—Habéis llegado. —Examinó al grupo con ojo crítico—. Tsukino, te iba a preguntar por qué has traído a tu hermana, pero por la firma de Chiba veo que le ha hecho el requerimiento formal. Dijiste que no teníais relación._ Jedite se puso rígido.

—Yo no puedo impedir que haga los requerimientos que quiera, aunque sean palabras vacías. Como verás, mi hermana no ha aceptado. Y no lo hará.

—Pero...

—Carlisle. —Serena se adelantó y le tocó el brazo. A Darien le entraron ganas de romper algo al verlo, pero se contuvo y se obligó a callar y mirar. —¿Crees que mi hermano tiene ganas de verme unida a Chiba?_ Eso fue un golpe para el orgullo de Darien. Comprendía que era mejor para todos que Blackbourne creyera que no había ninguna posibilidad de que Serena Tsukino y él se unieran, pero por mucho que fuera una estratagema, ardía en deseos de demostrarle a todo el mundo que ella era, y siempre sería, suya.

—Pues... no.

—Jedite sigue siendo mi tutor, así que... Tu hijo Sebastian aún no tiene pareja, ¿verdad?

—En efecto, no la tiene. —Blackbourne se relajó y sonrió. Serena sonrió también e Darien apretó los dientes. Quería besarla allí mismo, delante de todos, rodearla con sus brazos y exigirle que aceptara el requerimiento y se uniera a él, en vez de dar a entender que estaría dispuesta a recibir las atenciones de Sebastian Blackbourne.

—Los otros están en el jardín de atrás —dijo el consejero—. Acompañadme.

¿Spencer, Camden y Diamante habían ido juntos? Darien supuso que habrían fijado los límites del combate. Él no había dedicado mucho tiempo a pensar qué magia utilizaría para vencer Diamante, y lo había hecho a propósito. La noche anterior había estado rezando, preguntándose cuál sería la forma más adecuada para que la memoria de Amy descansara en paz, y confiando en encontrar una manera honrosa de conseguir el puesto del Consejo y a Serena, en un futuro. Tenía miedo, pero no a Diamante, sino miedo al fracaso, a fallarle a Amy de nuevo, a no poder terminar el combate, a no volver a abrazar a Serena. Un destino demasiado siniestro en el que no quería ni pensar.

Rápidamente, Blackbourne los condujo hacia la parte trasera de la gigantesca mansión de piedra. El edificio parecía tener cientos de años y se veían tantas chimeneas que Darien perdió la cuenta, además de ventanas por todas partes. El olor a rancio abolengo y corrupción emanaba de cada piedra. Camden y Spencer bebían té y comían bollos como si no tuvieran ninguna preocupación. Y en realidad no la tenían. ¿Quién iba a creer que Diamante pudiera perder un combate frente a un mago normal y corriente?

Darien dejó a un lado el pensamiento y dobló el último recodo de la casa. El jardín trasero quedó a la vista. Se había preparado para sentir ira, una apremiante necesidad de matar. Pero no había previsto la visceral necesidad de acabar con el mago que empezó a palpitar dentro de él cuando lo vio apoyado indolentemente contra una columna de madera, con su aspecto engañosamente juvenil, su pelo plateado ondeando al viento, y un gesto entre ausente y aburrido. Diamante Blackmoon.

Darien apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que le temblaron los brazos. El brujo esbozó una sonrisa, divertido. El hijo de puta había arrebatado a Amy su virginidad y su vida alegremente, y ahora se comportaba como si la ira de Darien fuera una distracción. Cuántas ganas tenía de disponer de la oportunidad de acabar con aquel cabrón. Tal vez fracasara —estruendosamente además—, pero Diamante sentiría mucho dolor antes de que él cayera.

—Mi estimado oponente, volvemos a encontrarnos. —El mago se apartó de la columna y se le acercó con la mano tendida, y una picara mirada en sus ojos violetas—. Tu última visita terminó de forma muy abrupta. A ver si ahora podemos tener una agradable y larga... conversación._ Darien no tenía intenciones de hablar con él más de lo necesario, ni de estrecharle la mano. Jedite intervino, e ignorando a Diamante, lo condujo a él hacia una plataforma cuadrada de hormigón situada en el extremo más alejado del jardín, cubierta por algo que parecía una burbuja de plástico.

—Un campo de fuerza —explicó Jedite—. Los ancianos, Malaquite y yo lo hemos levantado hace un rato. Ninguno de los hechizos que lancéis uno u otro podrán penetrar a través de él y herir a alguien sin querer._ Darien asintió. Estaba de acuerdo. Golpear a alguien con un hechizo cegador o liberar una réplica física de su demonio interno no estaría bien. Era mejor reducir los daños al mínimo.

—Usted debe de ser la señorita Tsukino —dijo Diamante arrastrando las palabras—. Es una pena que no nos conozcamos. Una chica preciosa. Después del combate de hoy, su hermano y yo tendríamos que empezar a trabajar más juntos. Será un placer conocerla mejor._ Darien se volvió hacia el brujo. A la mierda con lo de esperar a que empezara el combate. Quería luchar ya. Jedite lo sujetó con una mano en el hombro y Malaquite lo sujetó por el otro.

—Tranquilo. Quiere ponerte nervioso._ Jedite tenía razón y Darien lo sabía, pero debería haber atado a Serena a una silla, o lo que hubiera hecho falta, con tal de mantenerla lejos de allí. La idea de que Diamante pudiera ponerle un dedo encima lo encolerizaba.

—Parece que su futuro compañero se ha puesto celoso —comentó el mago, y añadió con burlona preocupación—: Vaya por Dios.

—No tenemos nada que decirnos, señor Blackmoon —dijo Serena. Al ver que Diamante continuaba con su charla, Darien tiró y forcejeó entre Jedite y Malaquite para poder acercarse a Serena. Esta se mantenía muy digna, con el mentón levantado; una expresión de superioridad que se notaba que había practicado mucho. Incluso con vaqueros, jersey de lana y zapatillas de deporte tenía el porte de una princesa. El mago le hizo un fingido puchero.

—¿Le ha contado Chiba mentiras horribles sobre mí?

—No, creo que no. Pero desde que vi con mis propios ojos la matanza en casa de Thomas Aino, creo que todo lo que he oído se ajusta bastante a la realidad._ Diamante se le acercó aún más, con expresión ofendida.

—Mi querida dama, sus palabras me duelen. Le aseguro que los culpables pertenecen a una facción radical dentro de los anarki.

—No tardó nada, tras la muerte de Thomas, en buscarse la manera de conseguir una candidatura para el puesto que él había dejado vacante.

—Sí, siento mucho lo que le ha ocurrido. ¿Qué mejor manera de controlar a esos elementos radicalizados de mi anterior sociedad que elaborando políticas y leyes nuevas?

—Para empezar, diciéndoles que dejen de matar —contestó Serena, sonriendo con dulzura—. Luego está el pequeño detalle de que vi lo que le hizo a Darien en la espalda con un látigo._ Algo cambió en la mirada de Diamante e Darien sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón.

—Tenga cuidado con sus acusaciones, señorita Tsukino. Conozco más de una forma, fascinantes todas ellas, de hacer callar una boquita preciosa como la suya._ Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Darien se soltó de Jedite y de Malaquite y cargó como una bestia sobre Diamante. Serena le rodeó el brazo con la mano cuando pasó hecho una furia por su lado, pero no pudo detenerlo. Su voz, sin embargo, sí pudo.

—Por favor. No sirve de nada dejar que te provoque. Darás mala impresión al Consejo y probablemente violarás alguna norma del combate. No pierdas por ser multado antes de comenzar siquiera._ La provocación de Diamante había servido en cambio para que éste supiera exactamente cuál era el punto débil de Darien: Serena. Diamante le llevaba ventaja en edad, experiencia y maldad. Darien, por su parte, era más grande y decidido. Si conseguía ser más listo, tal vez inclinara el resultado a su favor. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, y luego otra, y finalmente se tragó la rabia, que se extendió por todo su cuerpo, por brazos y piernas, dedos de las manos y de los pies.

—Estoy bien —le dijo a Serena. Ella lo observó, contempló su expresión y, finalmente asintió con la cabeza. Bajó entonces la mano y se apartó un paso de él al percibir su profunda calma.

—¿Preparados, caballeros? —anunció Blackbourne. Como si fuera un puñetero partido de mallo. Darien resistió la apremiante necesidad de maldecir y asintió.

—Ya lo creo —contestó Diamante, arrastrando las palabras—. Totalmente preparado.

Blackbourne los condujo hacia el cuadrilátero y el campo de fuerza. A un giro de su mano, apareció un arco de entrada al mismo. El anciano los hizo pasar a través de él. Diamante entró con paso arrogante y se volvió para examinar la estructura transparente desde todas partes. Cuando se encontró con la mirada de Serena, la saludó con la mano. Ella apartó la vista y el brujo soltó una carcajada.

—Es muy guapa —le dijo a Darien, sin dejar de mirarla—. Me pregunto cómo será tenerla debajo cuando tú ya estés muerto. Espero que sea de las que gritan mucho.

Darien controló un nuevo embate de furia. Seguía provocándolo. Podía ver su firma y sabía que la había requerido. Incluso Diamante, siendo un monstruo como era, comprendía lo protector que se volvía un mago con la mujer que pretendía como compañera, tanto si ella aceptaba como si no. Darien se obligó a no morder el anzuelo. Camden agitó el brazo y aparecieron varios cómodos sillones alrededor de la estructura transparente. Tres en el lado este, que ocuparon Blackbourne, Spencer y él mismo, y cuatro en el lado oeste para Jedite, Malaquite, Sterling y Serena.

—Antes de comenzar, tenéis que saber que existen reglas —explicó Blackbourne—. La primera es que si alguno se rinde o desea retirar su nombre de la competición, el combate finalizará de inmediato. Cualquier hechizo lanzado entonces por cualquiera de los candidatos se considerará un acto de agresión y se tratará en consecuencia. Si creéis haber matado a vuestro oponente, tendréis que hacerme una señal y dejar de luchar. Yo decidiré si es cierto. Mientras lo compruebo, cualquier hechizo que se lance será tratado también como un acto de agresión. Si dentro de cuatro horas el combate aún no ha terminado, se os concederá un descanso durante el cual podréis recargar energía por los medios que tengáis a vuestra disposición. Veo que el señor Chiba ha traído a la señorita Tsukino. ¿Señor Blackmoon?

—El combate no durará tanto, Carlisle —contestó Diamante, arrastrando las palabras—. Y si así fuera, Reika me espera arriba._ Blackbourne asintió.

—El período de descanso será de quince minutos.

—Entendido. —Diamante asintió con la cabeza con toda educación. Blackbourne prosiguió con la explicación de las normas.

—En caso de que sigáis luchando cuatro horas más, se hará ' un descanso obligatorio para comer y dormir. No hay límite en cuanto al tipo o la cantidad de hechizos, excepto que si convocáis la aparición de una réplica física tendrá que quedar confinada dentro de vuestra zona de combate. No podrá salir del campo de fuerzas, que nadie abandonará hasta que el enfrentamiento haya terminado por la razón que sea. He sellado la salida y el teletransporte es imposible. Si algunos de los combatientes lo intenta, se considerará una trampa y pondremos fin al combate. Y, por último, declararemos al vencedor en cuanto uno de los dos se rinda, se retire o muera. ¿Alguna pregunta?_ Nadie hizo ni dijo nada. Darien oía sólo los latidos de su corazón mientras observaba detenidamente a Serena, que representaba todo aquello por lo que deseaba vivir. Entonces miró a Diamante, que representaba todo el mal imaginable. —¿Preparados? —preguntó el consejero. Darien asintió con la cabeza. Había llegado la hora.

Blackbourne hizo la señal y los combatientes se colocaron cada uno en un lado del cuadrilátero, en posición de ataque. Los dos se habían quitado la camiseta, ajenos al frío de diciembre. Darien rotó los hombros; sus músculos ondulaban y vibraban de energía contenida cuando cogió su varita nueva. Estaba claro que tenía ganas de pelear. Serena sentía náuseas. Esbelto como un junco, Diamante esperaba con el aspecto de quien no tiene ninguna preocupación. Si cuando sugirió a Darien para el puesto, Serena hubiera sabido que tendría que enfrentarse a un combate a vida o muerte, jamás habría mencionado su nombre.

—Deja de culparte —le susurró Jedite.

—¿Y a quién voy a culpar si no?

—Darien podría haberse negado. Pero quería hacerlo... y tal vez yo también lo haya empujado a ello. Hace dos siglos, quería vengarse de Diamante por haber matado a su hermana, pero yo lo detuve. Era demasiado joven para pelear contra él. Sin embargo, en mi intento de protegerlo, lo único que conseguí fue que se desesperara aún más._ La verdad contenida en las palabras de Jedite la dejó helada y el miedo se le agarró al estómago.

—No puedo quedarme sentada para ver cómo muere.

—Pues no lo hagas. Envíale tus pensamientos y buenos deseos, y no lo subestimes. Hace tiempo, cuando éramos amigos vi que tenía un gran potencial, pero sabía que jamás conseguiría nada si no controlaba su temperamento. Ha recorrido un largo trecho desde entonces. Confiemos en que sea suficiente._ Darien y Diamante comenzaron a girar en círculos lentamente, evaluándose el uno al otro. Una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro del brujo, pero Darien ignoró la silenciosa pulla.

Serena estaba aterrorizada. El corazón le latía desbocado y temía que nada bueno pudiese salir de aquel combate. Darien era todo lo que deseaba en un amigo y un compañero, y estar allí sentada junto a Jedite y los otros, viéndolo luchar por su vida, era algo que la destrozaba. De repente, Diamante alzó la varita. Serena se agarró a la mano de su hermano, con un nudo de terror en la garganta, mientras el brujo llenaba de agua el fondo del cuadrilátero, convirtiéndolo en algo parecido a una pecera. Hizo girar el agua a sus pies y después envió una ola enorme en dirección a Darien. Con un breve gesto de la mano, éste la congeló antes de que lo golpeara y lo engullera. Diamante se rió.

—Así que sabes pelear. A lo mejor el combate no es tan aburrido al fin y al cabo. ¿Qué te parece esto?

Con un rápido movimiento de muñeca, envió un muro de fuego contra la ola congelada, que la atravesó rápidamente y empezó a derretirla. El agua resultante cubrió a Darien primero hasta el tobillo, después hasta la cintura, el cuello... y seguía subiendo. Moviéndose dentro del agua, Darien hizo girar su varita. El agua comenzó a evaporarse y una especie de bruma se elevó hasta el techo del cuadrilátero, condensándose en pequeñas porciones que después dieron lugar a enormes nubes de un amenazador color gris. Entonces empezó a nevar, un polvo brillante, ligero e inofensivo. Diamante sonrió de nuevo.

—Interesante. Y ahora que ya hemos hablado del tiempo, ¿vas a intentar matarme o no?_ Darien no dijo nada, sólo lo miró, profundamente concentrado. El otro suspiró y luego conjuró una bola de fuego que lanzó sobre Darien. Éste cogió aire y, agitando la varita, sopló nieve directamente hacia ella. Se produjo un pequeño estallido, la bola soltó chispas y se apagó con un siseo. —¿Más juegos de niños? —lo provocó Diamante. Chapoteando entre la nieve, Darien seguía mirándolo, moviéndose en círculos.

—Que te jodan.

—Ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes. Después de conocer a mi amigo y sus interesantes juguetes, confiaba en que hubieras aprendido a ser más elocuente. Pero ya veo que no...

Serena se estremeció ante el silencio de Darien y pensó en la carne desgarrada por el látigo. Pero el guerrero no dijo nada y así pasaron unos minutos. Diamante extendió una mano, con el pulgar y los dedos doblados en dirección a Darien, que al cabo de un segundo se agarraba la garganta. Con la otra mano, Darien envió un conjuro rebosante de chispas y electricidad, que se dirigió zumbando hacia el brujo. Diamante trató de esquivarlo, pero estaba demasiado ocupado ahogando a su oponente, por lo que se limitó a fintar hacia la derecha. El hechizo lo alcanzó en un brazo, justo por encima del codo, haciéndolo aullar de dolor. Intentó mover el brazo, pero éste no se movió.

—Maldito cabrón. ¿Piensas paralizarme? ¿Te parece que eso es jugar limpio?

—¿Y tratar de asfixiarme sí lo es? —le espetó Darien.

Diamante retrocedió y cargó de nuevo con el brazo bueno, con los dedos doblados como garras. Una bola de fuego giratoria salió propulsada hacia Darien, quien, rápidamente, levantó una pared de agua helada entre los dos, pero antes de que impactara contra el hechizo, la bola se disolvió. Serena, sin embargo, tuvo la impresión de que el conjuro no había desaparecido. Al cabo de un segundo, Darien se agarraba los ojos con un aullido de dolor.

—Pero ¿qué demonios...?

—Quema, ¿verdad? —se burló Diamante, intentando librarse de la parálisis temporal enviada por Darien—. Y también sirve para evitar que me mandes un hechizo letal mientras no puedo moverme._ Serena ahogó un grito de sorpresa y se levantó para ir hacia Darien, pero Jedite y Malaquite la retuvieron.

—Sólo somos observadores imparciales._ Las palabras de su hermano fueron como un puñetazo en el estómago.

—¿Estás dispuesto a dejar que muera?_ Jedite apretó la mandíbula.

—No tenemos alternativa. Esos eran los riesgos y Darien lo sabía cuando se ha subido al cuadrilátero.

—Lo que más desea en el mundo es vengarse. —Serena se mordió el labio, tratando de controlar el temblor de su barbilla.

—Y a ti —admitió Jedite, suspirando—. Me hizo prometer que, si conseguía el puesto, no te repudiaría si querías convertirte en su compañera.

El horror se reflejó en el semblante de Serena. En ese momento, amaba y odiaba a su hermano a partes iguales. Estaba haciendo que Darien demostrara su valía, estaba obligándolo a ganarse un lugar destacado en la comunidad antes de permitirle que se uniera a él. Ese era el deber de un tutor, cierto, pero ¿tan poco le importaba la felicidad de su hermana? ¿Tan poco le importaba el que una vez fue su amigo? Sí, Darien deseaba vengarse con toda su alma, pero también estaba dispuesto a luchar contra el mago más perverso del milenio, en parte, para tener la oportunidad de estar con ella. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida de no aceptar su requerimiento? Había antepuesto la aprobación de Jedite al corazón de Darien, y ahora... ¿Cuándo iba a terminar todo aquello? Tenía que hablar con Darien lo antes posible.

—¡Maldito cretino! —gruñó éste. Serena podría decir lo mismo de su hermano en ese momento.

—Subestimé su amor por ti. Y tampoco estaba seguro de que tú sintieras lo mismo —explicó Jedite—. Mi obligación es asegurarme de que tengas el mejor compañero...

—¡Excusas! —siseó ella—. Y lo sabes. Desde que despertaste del coma en que te dejó la nube negra de Diamante te has comportado como un ser frío y calculador. Carente de sentimientos. Lo único que te importaba era conseguir para mí una unión ventajosa que te proporcionara aliados políticos. Me rescataste de mi egoísta madre y tú eres igual que ella.

—Serena...

—Me da igual que me repudies. Darien será mi compañero. Por mí, puedes irte al infierno._ Se levantó del sillón, aliviada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo. Lo había hecho. Se había librado de las expectativas de su hermano. Ganara o perdiera, se uniría al hombre que amaba. Pero para eso tendría que sobrevivir al combate. Darien gruñó. Dentro del cuadrilátero se oyó un sonido metálico. A continuación, una ráfaga de luz rebotó en una pared del campo de fuerza y después en otra.

—No me has dado —dijo Diamante con una carcajada, liberándose por fin de la parálisis. Darien se hincó de rodillas, tapándose los ojos con las manos. Serena se retorcía las suyas al tiempo que deseaba que él renunciara al combate. Ya encontrarían la manera de expulsar a Diamante del Consejo, de ponerlo en evidencia, pero no merecía la pena morir por eso. No merecía la pena arriesgar su futuro juntos. Al menos, para ella.

—Esto no ha terminado, capullo._ Darien cogió un puñado de nieve del suelo y se lo lanzó a la cara. La nieve se le metió a Diamante en los ojos y el brujo ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa y parpadeó varias veces seguidas, con los ojos muy abiertos. —Ni de lejos —añadió. Hizo girar la varita y a sus pies apareció un torbellino, que propulsó con un colérico grito en dirección a Diamante. Luego cogió más nieve, hizo una bola con ella y la introdujo en el tornado. La nieve salió por el otro lado convertida en pequeños proyectiles de hielo dirigidos contra el brujo.

—Muy listo —lo alabó éste, y los evitó saltando por encima, quedándose suspendido en el aire hasta que chocaron contra las paredes del campo de fuerza que rodeaba el cuadrilátero y cayeron al suelo, inofensivos. _Pero no lo bastante listo. Vas a tener que ponerle más ganas.

Y en ese momento, levantó los brazos separados del cuerpo y luego los bajó hacia las caderas, como si estuviera sujetando algo con ellos. Efectivamente, había algo... unos cuerpos pequeños que se retorcían sin cesar. El desalmado mago arrojó lo que quiera que fuese en dirección a Darien y fue como si los cuerpos se multiplicaran en el aire. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una docena se convirtió en un centenar.

—Mis amigos están hambrientos. Dales de comer._ Serena desplazó abruptamente la mirada de la amenazadora expresión de Diamante a las pálidas criaturas, que chocaron contra Darien como contra un muro. El empezó a gritar y a retorcerse, tratando de deshacerse de ellas.

—¿Gusanos carnívoros? —exclamó Malaquite a su lado, asqueado. Efectivamente. Dios bendito. Aquello era sin duda magia negra. Serena había leído que aquellas pequeñas criaturas eran capaces de comerse a un hombre vivo en cuestión de minutos. «¡Darien!»

Como si hubiera oído su ruego, concentró toda su energía y cerró los ojos. Ella corrió hasta el límite del campo de fuerza y se quedó a pocos metros de él, con el muro transparente separándolos. Alrededor de Darien, la nieve derretida iba llenando poco a poco el cuadrilátero. Cuando logró quitarse las últimas larvas de los hombros y el cuello, se agachó y los bichos se alejaron de él, llevados por la corriente, incapaces de regresar para dar cuenta de su comida. Cuando Darien salió a coger aire, congeló el agua con un leve giro de la muñeca y los inmovilizó al instante.

Pero el esfuerzo le supuso un gran desgaste de energía. Estaba pálido y agotado, y sus ojos zafiros resplandecían como balizas en su rostro blanquecino. Le necesitaría a ella en el descanso, si es que éste llegaba. Y Serena estaría allí para él, para persuadirlo de que el combate no era necesario, al menos en lo que a su amor respectaba. Diamante asintió y se cruzó de brazos.

—Empiezo a cansarme de jugar contigo. A tu amigo Tsukino le gustó mucho este hechizo._ Una perversa sonrisa apareció en los labios del brujo al tiempo que blandía la varita en dirección a Darien. La peor pesadilla de Serena se hizo realidad: ¡la nube negra!


	18. Capítulo 17

**¡Hola a todas de nuevo! La historia llega a su fín, os dejo los tres últimos capítulos, el 17 contiene lemon. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí. Mañana comenzaré a subir un libro muy pedido. La continuación de El Olvidado. Si os ha gustado este libro, puedo seguir subiendo la cuarta parte, vosotras me direis. Besos y abrazos a todas, mil gracias por leerme.**

CAPÍTULO 17

Serena se tapó la boca con la mano para reprimir el grito de pánico. Jedite se le acercó y le puso las manos en los hombros para intentar reconfortarla, mientras ella seguía con la mirada la dirección de la letal nube negra, que iba directa hacia Darien. Serena notó que su hermano se ponía tenso y se le alteraba la respiración. Quería volverse hacia él, suplicarle que ayudara a Darien, pero no podía apartar la vista del cuadrilátero.

—¿Qué podemos hacer?

—Nada. No sé qué demonios es eso, pero lo alcanzará. Sus peores instintos aflorarán y se apoderarán de él. Lo estrangularán._ En el caso de Jedite había sido su ambición. Serena se mordió el labio.

—¿Duele?

—Como si te partieran el alma en dos._ Se recostó sobre su hermano y trató de sacar fuerzas de flaqueza. Se negaba a dejar que ganara la desesperación. «¡Dios mío, Darien!» Después de la nube tóxica, sería un hombre distinto. Si es que sobrevivía.

—¿Cuánto queda para el descanso? —A lo mejor llegaba a tiempo y encontraba la manera de curarlo antes de que se produjera un daño irreparable.

—Menos de cinco minutos._ «¡Por favor, Darien, aguanta, aguanta!»

La nube negra se aproximaba. Darien la observó; los hombros tensos le subían y bajaban a causa de la respiración agitada. Estaba agotado. Elevarse para evitar la masa negra le supondría invertir casi toda la energía que le quedaba. Agacharse tampoco le sirvió porque la nube lo siguió, acercándose más y más. Lo que hizo a continuación fue conjurar una botella, pensando que, tal vez, podría encerrar la nube dentro. Pero eso significaba que tendría que tocarla, y sufriría los efectos adversos que anunciaba. La mano le temblaba mientras sostenía la botella de cuello amplio abierta para recibir a la nube. El vapor negro entró en la botella y Darien la cerró, confiando en haberla capturado. Pero la bruma se escapó por el fondo, retomando su forma de nube negra a escasos centímetros de su cara, dirigiéndose hacia él. «¡Piensa, piensa, piensa!»

Tiró la botella y se apartó de un salto. Parpadeó y apretó los puños, tratando de concentrarse, mientras todas las neuronas de su cerebro le pedían a gritos un poco de energía. No podía rendirse. El Consejo lo necesitaba. Amy tenía que descansar en paz. Y él necesitaba a Serena. Finalmente, invocó un espejo. Lo volvió hacia la nube y rogó por que el cristal enviara la masa tóxica de vuelta hacia Diamante. Pero en vez de chocar contra el espejo, lo rodeó, cobró forma de nuevo y se dirigió directamente hacia su pecho.

«¿Y ahora qué?», se preguntó, retrocediendo un paso y otro hasta dar con la espalda contra la pared del campo de fuerza. No tenía adonde ir. No se atrevió a mirar a Serena, no quería ver el miedo que sin duda estaría pasando. De repente, Diamante se echó a reír a carcajadas, una parodia de la verdadera alegría. El sonido destilaba amenaza y desdén.

—No puedes librarte del hechizo. Te alcanzará hagas lo que hagas._ La nube lo rodeó. Darien no podía huir, estaba acorralado. Apretó los dientes y se preparó para afrontar una segura agonía. No demostraría debilidad ni miedo. Si aquél era el final, si no salía con vida de aquel cuadrilátero, quería morir sin que Diamante supiera exactamente lo que sentía.

—Que te jodan.

—Eso ya lo has dicho antes. Y ahora... —Diamante sonrió a medida que la nube tóxica iba asfixiando a Darien, engulléndolo, cegándolo, impidiéndole respirar, robándole toda esperanza de vivir.

Darien sintió que se ahogaba. Se agarró la garganta. Necesitaba aire, pero no lo había. Oyó los gritos de Serena, muy lejos. Por un momento, se alegró de que no hubiera aceptado su requerimiento, así no tendría que sufrir el amargo momento del duelo cuando él se fuera. De repente, sintió el maligno calor que exudaba Diamante cernirse sobre él.

—Conozcamos al verdadero Darien Chiba —se mofó el brujo. ¿Qué demonios había querido decir con eso?

La nube llegó a Darien, colgando amenazadora ante su cara. El seguía tratando de coger aire desesperadamente, pero empezaba a marearse. La asfixia le produjo un pánico absoluto. Estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento perdería la conciencia, que moriría a los pies de Diamante mientras la nube lo paralizaba, impidiéndole mover un maldito dedo. Pero al cabo de un momento, la bruma lo atravesó. Darien tomó una desesperada bocanada de aire y cayó de rodillas mientras la masa negra trepaba por la pared y se pegaba inofensivamente al techo. Diamante retrocedió, atónito.

—¡Imposible!_ Tendió la mano hacia la nube y la lanzó de nuevo sobre Darien. Una vez más, la nube lo cubrió, asfixiándolo momentáneamente, robándole la luz y la esperanza. Pero de nuevo se despegó de él, flotando sin saber adonde ir en el aire del campo de fuerza. ¿Por qué no se le pegaba como había hecho con Jedite? ¿Por qué demonios no lo mataba?

—¿Qué significa eso? —oyó preguntar a Serena. Darien se atrevió a mirarla entonces. Estaba pálida de preocupación cuando se volvió hacia su hermano, ansiando desesperadamente una respuesta.

—No lo sé —murmuró Jedite—. A mí se me pegó con una fuerza brutal y se negaba a soltarme. Casi al instante sentí... furia, arrogancia. Mis peores pensamientos se adueñaron de mi cabeza. Después, no recuerdo nada más hasta que vino aquella bruja de las artes oscuras.

—¿Es posible que... es posible que Diamante se haya equivocado con el hechizo?

—Creo que está muy familiarizado con él y no tiene ni gota de piedad —contestó Jedite.

—¿Qué demonios...? —Diamante apretó los puños, sus ojos violetas echando chispas de furia. Le caían gotas de sudor por el torso y el fibroso abdomen—, ¡Es imposible!_ Darien se apartó de la pared completamente ileso, sin acusar los efectos de la nube tóxica. Y atónito. Se tambaleó, exhausto, pero aún en pie. Lo único que le apetecía era acurrucarse junto a Serena y dormir un año entero, pero había sobrevivido a algo que jamás habría esperado. Por dentro, resplandecía de orgullo.

—Parece que no —provocó Darien a Diamante.

—Nadie, absolutamente nadie es incorruptible —escupió éste—. Todo el mundo tiene al menos una debilidad que lo hace susceptible al lado oscuro. ¡Búscalo!_ Furioso, lanzó la nube por tercera vez sobre Darien. Al igual que antes, éste experimentó unos minutos de asfixia, rabia y frustración. Y después una sorprendente liberación. Ladeó la cabeza y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Finalmente lo había comprendido.

—He notado el paso de la maldad por mi interior, buscando algo negativo a lo que unir sus fuerzas. Pero no ha encontrado nada que le sirviera, así que ha pasado de largo.

—Tiene que adherirse a ti. Dentro de ti, en alguna parte, seguro que tienes algún fallo de carácter que te lleve a abrazar la oscuridad. Codicia, lujuria, avaricia, envidia. Algo._ La nube negra, que flotaba en una esquina del campo de fuerza, empezó a dirigirse lentamente hacia Diamante, como si la atrajera. Como si la bruma buscara maldad y quisiera alojarse dentro de alguien con grandes dosis de odio, envidia, orgullo o lujuria.

En Darien, no había encontrado nada de provecho, y había salido huyendo de la generosidad y el amor que fluía por sus venas, de la luz interior de aquel hombre. Y ahora, él sabía exactamente cómo luchar contra Diamante. Con un rápido giro de muñeca invocó una espada. Una cosa que Tiger le había enseñado era a utilizar una espada humana. En pocos meses había perfeccionado el arte de atravesar con ella al enemigo de todas las formas posibles, tanto para defenderse como para matar, como era el caso. El brujo se burló al ver la espada de hoja ancha.

—Una arma humana para luchar en un combate mágico. Es cierto que estás loco. No vas a conseguir nada con eso, y lo sabes._ Era un desafío, pero la idea le daba fuerzas en un momento en que andaba tan escaso de energía. Triunfaría. Lo haría por Amy y por Serena. Por el pasado y por el futuro.

Se hizo un corte en el muslo con la hoja afilada. Serena ahogó un grito al verlo, pero él se esforzó por no despistarse. Jedite estaba con ella, ofreciéndole consuelo; él tenía que concentrar toda su energía en darle el golpe de gracia a Diamante y terminar con doscientos años de agonía. La sangre le manaba abundantemente de la herida, y Darien pasó por encima primero un lado de la espada y después el otro, embadurnándola con la esencia misma de su ser, la que corría por sus venas. Sostuvo la espada con fuerza un momento, luego se inclinó sobre ella y la envolvió en un encantamiento de esperanza, felicidad y amor. Cuando se incorporó nuevamente, Diamante lo observaba con los ojos como platos, y empezó a retroceder con recelo. Se le dilataron las aletas de la nariz y se puso rojo.

—No me tocarás con esa espada._ Darien no se tomó la molestia de contestar. Avanzó un paso con la varita en alto y otro conjuro paralizador preparado. El acre olor del miedo se extendió por el cuadrilátero. Darien sonrió con la frialdad misma de su nombre. Diamante negó con la cabeza y retrocedió haciendo crujir el hielo y chapoteando en la nieve. —¡No! —gritó. El descarnado sonido reverberó entre las cuatro paredes del campo de fuerza. Alargó la mano en dirección a una placa de hielo y, girando la muñeca, la convirtió en fragmentos puntiagudos que lanzó sobre Darien.

Éste los derritió y observó cómo la furia se adueñaba de Diamante. Entonces se rió a carcajadas. La adrenalina corría por sus venas cuando enarboló la espada. Estaba seguro de que el brujo se sacaría algún truco de la manga para tratar de detenerlo, pero no lo iba a conseguir. Cargó contra él, espada en mano. Su Némesis retrocedió un paso, luego otro. Parecía que Diamante sí temía a las armas humanas después de todo. ¿Porque no sabía emplearlas? Posiblemente. Nunca lo había visto luchar como un humano. Tal vez simplemente tuviera miedo a lo desconocido, y a lo que Darien podía hacer con él. La sangre también debía de asustarlo. Sangre mágica, que no se utilizaba desde hacía siglos, era conocida por ser impredecible y poderosa. Diamante continuó retrocediendo hasta que chocó con otra pared del campo de fuerza. Unos pocos pasos más, dos o tres máximo, y la victoria sería de Darien.

—¡Basta! —gritó Blackbourne—. Tiempo de descanso.

«¡Maldita sea!», exclamó Darien para sí. Todo en él le gritaba que se lanzase hacia adelante y terminara con Diamante de una vez por todas. Que enterrase sus fantasmas. Hacerlo significaría violar las reglas del combate y perder todo derecho a conseguir el sillón del Consejo... y también toda posibilidad de futuro con Serena. Recurriendo a toda su fuerza de voluntad, bajó la espada. La sonrisita satisfecha de Diamante hizo que casi se pensara dos veces la decisión que acababa de tomar. El muy bastardo aprovecharía los quince minutos de descanso para sacar ventaja y diseñar un contraataque. A Darien le pesaban las piernas, pero preferiría seguir peleando. Dejar pensar a Diamante era peligroso.

—Ya has oído a estos respetados caballeros —dijo el brujo, retrocediendo—. Baja la espada, a menos que quieras rendirte._ ¿Y perder la oportunidad de vengar a Amy y ver cómo se le escapaba Serena de entre los dedos sólo por hacer caso a las provocaciones de aquel maldito capullo? Ni hablar. Soltó una imprecación, pero se volvió hacia Jedite, que estaba detrás de él, y le entregó la espada.

—No me fío de que Diamante ande cerca de esta espada._ Jedite miró el arma ensangrentada con una mueca, pero la cogió.

—Ni yo._ Cuando Darien levantó la vista, Diamante había desaparecido dentro de la casa.

Con un gesto de asentimiento, se dirigió él también hacia la casa, a la habitación que habían dispuesto para que descansara. Ahora que el momento inminente de dar muerte a su enemigo había pasado, la adrenalina parecía desaparecer de su cuerpo a gran velocidad. Las piernas le pesaban tanto que sólo podía arrastrarlas en dirección a la habitación. Diamante tenía una bruja esperándolo arriba, lista para proporcionarle una dosis de energía mágica. Mientras que él...

Evitó la mirada de preocupación de Serena. Quizá el Consejo no viera con buenos ojos que Serena y él tuvieran relaciones. A pesar de su reciente acercamiento a Jedite, Darien sabía que no era muy probable que los dos volvieran a ser amigos. Sin embargo, comprendía los recelos al respecto de los consejeros. Y también era consciente de la apremiante necesidad de impedir que Diamante volviera a mirar a Serena, que planeara utilizarla como arma contra él. Pensó y confió en que, ignorándola, lograra, al menos, confundir al brujo el tiempo suficiente para matarlo y ganar el combate. Tenía que impedirle entrar en el Consejo a toda costa. Tenía que vengar a Amy.

Dentro de la casa, el calor artificial derritió el frío invernal que se le había metido en los huesos. Pero en vez de aliviarlo, le resultó tan asfixiante como si le echaran una manta por encima de la cara. Subió al piso de arriba arrastrando los pies y cerró la puerta de la habitación. Se tumbó encima de la cama. El anhelo de abrazar a Serena lo turbaba. Estaría muy bien recibir un poco de energía —¡condenación!, eso podría significar para él la victoria—, pero si no le gustaba imaginar a Diamante a cien kilómetros de su amada, la idea de que estuvieran en la misma casa le gustaba aún menos. Tendría que esforzarse para encontrar la energía necesaria sin contar con las dulces caricias de su princesa. Todavía no había apartado ese pensamiento de su mente, cuando alguien llamó suavemente con los nudillos. No era ya que nadie más pudiera llamar con tanta delicadeza, sino que Darien percibió que era Serena la que estaba al otro lado de la puerta, muerta de preocupación.

—No deberías haber venido —dijo a través de la madera, porque sabía que, si abría, no podría evitar tocarla, tomarla.

—¿Piensas dejarme en el pasillo?

—No quiero correr el riesgo de que Diamante te vea._ Ella suspiró.

—Cariño, mi dulce guerrero, él ya sabe que me has requerido. Mis sentimientos, a sus ojos, son irrelevantes. Además, ¿de verdad crees que se arriesgaría a atacarme en la casa de un miembro del Consejo?_ En circunstancias normales, no. Nadie se atrevería. Pero con Diamante, nunca se sabía. —Déjame entrar —le rogó con un susurro. Su tono desgarraba el alma de Darien.

—Serena...

—El tiempo corre. Deja que te ayude._ Su princesa. Siempre queriendo ayudar a los demás, siempre tan generosa. Aunque odiaba pensar que se había acostado con Neflyte, comprendía que no era la clase de bruja que se quedaba de brazos cruzados, viendo cómo sufrían los demás, si podía hacer algo por evitarlo.

—Estoy bien._ Serena vaciló un instante.

—Deja que te toque._ Se le quebró la voz al decirlo. Darien la oyó sollozar. Le estaba partiendo el corazón. —Estaba loca de preocupación viéndote pelear —continuó—. La nube negra me ha asustado tanto que casi me muero. Diamante parece muy seguro de sí mismo y sé que el recuerdo de Amy te estará persiguiendo hasta que finalice el combate. Por favor, déjame entrar. Deja que te toque._ Maldición. Lo conocía demasiado bien. Soltó un suspiro y se acercó a la puerta.

—Serena, si te dejo entrar, no habrá manera de que te vayas de aquí sin que te toque —dijo, con la mano sobre el pomo.

—No tengo intención.

Frunciendo el cejo, Darien abrió la puerta de par en par. Allí estaba, vestida con sencillez, su rostro una mezcla de emociones: preocupación, amor, miedo, felicidad. Todo lo que sentía por ella —lo que había sentido nada más verla por primera vez— se abalanzó velozmente por sus venas. Serena había derribado todas sus defensas, las fanfarronadas y las expresiones amenazadoras que empleaba para mantener a todos los demás a raya. Sólo ella veía al hombre que se ocultaba detrás, el hombre que todavía sufría por el asesinato de su hermana. El hombre que la amaba más que a su propia vida.

—¡Ten cuidado! Diamante podría verte...

—Está demasiado ocupado tirándose a esa descerebrada de Reika._ Y pronto regresaría al cuadrilátero cargado de energía. Darien no pudo evitar oír lo que Serena no había dicho, pero pensaba en ello. Necesitaba energía, cierto, pero no arriesgaría la seguridad de ella para recargarse.

—Grítame—le pidió él. Serena resopló burlona, echándose el pelo por encima del delicado hombro, y pasó a su lado, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Eso no te servirá de mucho, y lo sabes. Prometiste que me tocarías. Estoy esperando.

Darien cerró los ojos y lo único que pudo ver fueron los recuerdos de las veces que había hecho el amor con ella. Cuando lo acogió temblorosa en la casa de invitados de Aino aquella dulce primera vez, en mitad del peligro. Su gozo mutuo cuando se liberó del calabozo de Diamante. Los conmovedores instantes que pasaron en su propia cama, la víspera de su unión con Neflyte que nunca tuvo lugar. Cada vez quería más que la anterior. Y ahora que su instinto de lucha flaqueaba a causa del agotamiento físico, ahora que el miedo le nublaba el juicio y le impedía planear una estrategia, ahora que la ansiedad ante el futuro lo angustiaba, la necesitaba más que nunca. Pero estaba seguro de que Diamante la convertiría en su objetivo si le mostraba hasta qué punto llegaba su devoción por ella. Era posible que el brujo pensara que la había requerido movido por la ambición y no por el amor. Y él preferiría que fuera así. Inspiró temblorosamente.

—Por favor, no me tientes.

—Pero es que quiero tentarte. —Serena se le acercó y ahuecó la mano contra su mejilla. Incluso ese leve contacto fue eléctrico y despertó su deseo y anhelo—. Te quiero.

—Nuestros sentimientos no significan nada hasta que Diamante desaparezca y yo gane este combate.

—Y no ganarás si no tienes energía, que sólo yo puedo darte._ Tenía razón otra vez. Maldición. —Además, no estoy de acuerdo. Nuestros sentimientos lo significan todo —añadió ella, negando con la cabeza. El sol del mediodía se reflejó en sus rubios cabellos, dorados como el propio sol. Entonces le cogió las manos—. Me convierto en parte de ti, como tú te conviertes en parte de mí.

«¡Sí!»

«¡No!»

Darien cerró los ojos y se dejó inundar por sus palabras. Las adoraba, la adoraba a ella, la libre aceptación de Serena penetró en él. Oírla aceptar su requerimiento proporcionó solaz a su alma, le dio esperanza para el futuro. Pero no podía permitir que terminara de pronunciarlos en aquel momento.

—Seré una compañera irreprochable para ti, sincera y fiel. Todos los días que compartamos. Si tú deseas lo mismo atiende mi requerimiento...

—Para —pidió él con voz estrangulada. Pero ella prosiguió con los votos como si no lo hubiera oído, aunque Darien sabía que no era así.

—A partir de este momento...

—No sigas._ Lágrimas de determinación brillaban en los ojos azules de Serena.

—No hay para mí otro que...

—¡Basta! —gruñó él, obligándose a la fuerza a sacar la orden del fondo de su alma—. Por favor, princesa. Basta._ Deseaba con toda el alma que Serena fuera su compañera. Y verse obligado a disuadirla de que respondiera a su requerimiento le partía el alma. La primera lágrima de Serena rodó por su mejilla.

—¿No quieres que termine de pronunciar los votos?_ Darien la sujetó por los hombros, deseando hacerle comprender que estaba a punto de perder el control de sí mismo.

—Siempre te querré. Siempre. Pero está tu hermano...

—Ya le he dicho a Jedite que no me importa que me repudie. Quiero ser tu compañera._ Darien cerró los ojos. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer a una mujer tan asombrosa y leal como ella?

—Me siento honrado, más de lo que imaginas. Pero le juré que no te tomaría como compañera a menos que ganara el combate._ Ella apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos.

—Mi hermano no se merece tu lealtad, después de cómo se ha comportado._ Darien estaba de acuerdo, pero no ésa era la cuestión.

—Políticamente no podemos revelar nuestras intenciones y dar a los demás miembros del Consejo una razón, ya sea real o imaginaria, para anular el combate. Si han permitido que se celebre es porque creen que Jedite y yo somos enemigos, que no me tiene en el bolsillo. Hasta que esté en el Consejo, no podemos romper ese frágil equilibrio.

—No creo que puedan hacer nada para detener el combate.

—Pero ¿lo sabes con seguridad? —preguntó él, enarcando una ceja—. Y también me preocupa tu seguridad. No te convertiré en objetivo del placer pervertido de Diamante y hacer que corras aún más peligro. Sabe que te he requerido, pero si me aceptas ahora y te conviertes en mi compañera, te perseguirá con más ahínco.

—Juntos somos más fuertes._ Darien le apretó los hombros.

—Yo tengo fuerza suficiente para luchar por los dos._ Ella levantó el mentón y lo miró obstinada.

—A partir de este momento, no hay para mí otro que..._ A Darien sólo se le ocurrió una manera de impedir que continuara: besarla. El dolor de tener que detenerla nuevamente cuando aceptaba unirse a él le rompía el corazón, y el deseo palpitaba por todo su cuerpo con el mero contacto de sus labios. Ahuecó la palma de la mano contra su cabeza y la sujetó con fuerza, atrayéndola hacia sí, muriéndose de ganas de unirse físicamente a ella, por compartir la cacofonía de sentimientos que entrechocaban dentro de él.

Serena forcejeó, tratando de apartarse para poder terminar de pronunciar su respuesta. Su hermosa princesa, tan deseosa de luchar por la causa y sacrificarse por él. No podía permitírselo. Puso más pasión en el beso, ahondando en su boca hasta que no dejó ni un rincón sin explorar. Como siempre, sabía a gloria y le hacía pensar en el pecado.

Serena fue relajándose gradualmente, abandonándose al beso. El hecho de estar así con ella le daba energía, que penetró en él hacia brazos y piernas, haciendo que el corazón le latiera con más fuerza. Tendría que bastarle. Al fin y al cabo, ahora sabía cómo vencer a Diamante de una vez por todas, con un poco de suerte. Lo único que necesitaba era otra oportunidad, una mínima distracción y la energía que Serena le estaba aportando. Todo lo demás estaba bien como estaba. No había necesidad de desvestirla y tumbarla en la cama. No correría el riesgo de herirla o de no tratarla con respeto. Pero Serena tomó la decisión por él cuando le desabrochó los vaqueros y se los bajó. Darien apartó la boca.

—No hace falta...

—¡A mí sí me hace falta! —exclamó ella con voz estrangulada y los ojos brillantes de lágrimas—. No soportaré ver cómo te enfrentas a Diamante en un combate mortal, sabiendo que no cuentas con energía suficiente. Quiero que la dichosa pelea se termine ya. Esto es algo que tengo que hacer, no porque sea mi obligación, sino porque lo necesito. Por favor... _¿Cómo iba a negárselo, especialmente cuando él también la deseaba con desesperación?

—Sólo tenemos unos pocos minutos.

—Será suficiente.

«Increíble.» Darien le enmarcó el bello rostro entre las manos y se sumergió en sus ojos azules. Su vida entró en barrena el día en que la conoció. Había pasado dos siglos solo, sin familia, sin amigos. Serena lo había cambiado todo en un instante. Y aunque la posibilidad de que su futuro juntos se truncara ese mismo día, no cambiaría nada.

—Gracias, princesa.

Incapaz de resistirse a su roja boca, la besó de nuevo, profundamente, hundiéndose cada vez más en ella y deseando no volver a salir. Serena lo acogió entre sus brazos, entreabriendo los labios para la invasión, y se aferró a él como si aquéllos fueran sus últimos minutos juntos... porque quizá lo fueran. Darien comprendió que era así y por mucho que él quisiera protegerla, la amaba aún más porque lo comprendía.

Le quitó la camisa de un tirón impaciente, y al cabo de un segundo, el sujetador estaba en el suelo, igual que los vaqueros. Sus braguitas de encaje tan sexys fueron las siguientes en caer en su apresuramiento. Serena ahogó un gemido de placer cuando Darien le sostuvo los pechos y le acarició los pezones con los pulgares. Tan suaves y perfectos. No tenía comparación. Era una belleza por dentro y por fuera.

Al minuto siguiente, Serena le tomó el miembro erecto en la mano y se lo acarició con firmeza. El ahogó un gemido sin interrumpir el beso, notando el bombardeo de placer por todo el cuerpo, no porque lo tocara, sino porque era precisamente ella quien lo tenía en sus manos de una forma tan íntima. Porque lo quería lo bastante como para querer excitarlo aún más. No hacía falta, pero era un regalo que Darien no tenía intención de rechazar.

—Darien... —suplicó Serena cuando él introdujo dos dedos entre sus tersos pliegues y la encontró húmeda y preparada. Aquella maldita mujer había conseguido romperle el corazón una vez más. La besó mientras la tendía en la cama, sobre un mar de almohadas y suaves sábanas, y Serena separó ligeramente los muslos a la espera. Él la agarró por las caderas con la respiración agitada.

—Preferiría tomarme mi tiempo contigo.

—No tenemos más tiempo. Tómame ya —dijo ella, ahogando un gemido cuando él le acarició el hinchado clítoris.

Lamentablemente, Serena tenía razón. Y una parte de él la necesitaba en aquel momento, necesitaba los recuerdos por si el combate no terminaba bien para él. Al menos una de sus últimas sensaciones sería la de las dulces caricias de Serena. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, se hundió profundamente en su interior. Ella se arqueó para recibirlo, separando más las piernas y rodeándole la cintura con ellas a continuación.

—Por favor... —suplicó, mientras su cuerpo se estrechaba a su alrededor. Darien estaba feliz de hacer lo que le pedía.

Marcó un ritmo regular, enérgico, incesante. No paró hasta que Serena le clavó las uñas en los hombros y gritó su nombre, tensando los músculos vaginales en torno a su miembro. Darien se contuvo mientras la llevaba al orgasmo. En cuanto ella se derrumbó sobre el colchón, desfallecida, Darien levantó la cabeza de su cuello y contempló su rostro sonrosado. Le apartó el pelo de la frente y volvió a quedarse extasiado ante lo preciosa que era. Siempre estaba exquisita, pero cuando los ojos le brillaban de puro amor, como en aquel instante, era cuando más hermosa estaba.

Algo brotó dentro de él, que amenazó con engullirlo. Un sentimiento. Más que una necesidad, mucho más que un deseo: amor, de una intensidad cegadora. Amenazaba con hacer que se ahogara. Le vació la mente y los pulmones, mientras le llenaba el corazón y el alma. Posó su boca en la suya una vez más y la penetró de nuevo. Una embestida más y Darien explotó, gritando su nombre. Serena se tensó para acogerlo, el rostro enterrado contra su hombro. El notó entonces que tenía la piel húmeda, y no era sudor. Levantó la cabeza. Las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas sonrosadas de Serena y se las limpió con los pulgares.

—Si cuando te hago el amor te dan ganas de llorar, es que algo estoy haciendo mal._ Ella se rió suavemente entre lágrimas y lo abrazó con fuerza, mirándolo con sus ojos azules.

—¿Has gastado una broma? ¿Tú?

—No hemos tenido muchas ocasiones para reír, ¿no te parece? —Suspiró—. Por favor, no llores.

—No puedo soportar la idea de que tengas que volver al cuadrilátero con ese monstruo. Sé que dijimos que no podemos permitir que Diamante consiga un sitio en el Consejo, pero no a costa de tu vida...

—¡Cinco minutos! —La voz de Blackbourne llegó desde la escalera—. El combate se reanudará en cinco minutos. ¡Volved al cuadrilátero!_ Al oír la llamada, Serena se aferró a la mano de Darien como si le fuera la vida en ello. El lo entendía. Si fuera al revés, estaría igual de aterrorizado. Pero tenía que seguir. Aunque lo esperase la muerte no iba a rendirse.

—Ya lo hemos hablado. Tengo que hacerlo. —Se apartó del cuerpo sedoso de su princesa y se levantó de la cama antes de que utilizara sus afrodisíacos besos para atraerlo de nuevo a su lado.

Cogió la ropa del suelo y se la puso. Serena lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, sentada en el lecho, con la sábana cubriendo apenas su delicioso cuerpo. Darien intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no dejarse distraer, no volver a la cama y aferrarse a la mujer que amaba para no salir nunca de allí. Apretando los dientes y rogando tener fuerzas, la besó en la frente y se dio media vuelta.

—Darien —dijo ella con voz trémula. El quería tranquilizarla, decirle que todo iba a salir bien, pero no podía mentirle.

—Tengo que hablar con tu hermano. No olvides nunca que te amo._ Sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, salió de la habitación y bajó corriendo la escalera. Exudaba energía por todos sus poros y le agradeció mentalmente a Serena sus caricias. Ahora tenía que emplearla para impedir que Diamante accediera al Consejo y continuara desde allí con su reinado del terror. Había llegado el día de que Darien tomara venganza.

Lo que Serena deseaba era acurrucarse en la cama y llorar interminablemente. Sin embargo, no conseguiría nada sucumbiendo a la pena. Y el combate empezaría en breve. Tenía que vestirse y sentarse delante del cuadrilátero para animar a Darien... y rezar. Aunque el mago era un avezado guerrero y estaba bien entrenado en tácticas de combate humano gracias a Tiger, era honrado y seguiría las normas. Diamante en cambio incumpliría todas las que pudiera, y aun así nadie se daría cuenta. Se sentía impotente y frustrada —los dos sentimientos que menos le gustaban—, porque no podía hacer nada más que decirle que tuviera cuidado y prestarle su apoyo moral.

Se levantó con un suspiro, reparó mágicamente los desgarrones que Darien le había hecho en la ropa y se vistió. No tenía tiempo para darse una ducha calmante ni para ordenar la habitación. Ni tiempo, ni energía. La reservaba toda para él. Salió a toda prisa y se dirigió a la escalera. Cuando se agarró a la barandilla y comenzó a bajar, sintió una presencia a su espalda. Con el corazón en un puño, se dio la vuelta. Diamante. Estaba en lo alto de la escalera y era evidente que disfrutaba mucho de su posición de superioridad, varios escalones por encima. Su sonrisa parecía agradable, pero ella no se dejaba engañar. Llevaba la camisa en una mano, lo que permitía ver los músculos de su pecho y su abdomen. Estaba incluso despeinado.

Detrás de él, una bruja se aferraba a su brazo, vestida de la cabeza a los pies de rojo. Encaje rojo que enseñaba más de lo que ocultaba de sus grandes pechos de pezones duros, y mostraba su ausencia de vello púbico. Diamante apartó la mano de la bruja de su brazo y le dio un rápido beso en el cuello, hundiendo los dedos en su pelo revuelto. Cuando la soltó, ella se hizo a un lado con visible reticencia.

—Señorita Tsukino, ¿es posible que haya estado haciéndole compañía a Chiba?_ Serena se puso rígida. Lo que quiera que hubiera entre Darien y ella no era asunto de nadie, y menos de Diamante. Se dio media vuelta y siguió bajando. —Le he hecho una pregunta —le espetó._ Serena se negó a darle la satisfacción de responder y permaneció en silencio. —Supongo que le habrá proporcionado energía. Muy mal, señorita Tsukino —dijo, chasqueando la lengua—. No creo que su hermano apruebe esa relación. Estoy seguro de que Jedite lo considerará muy por debajo de usted, aunque, según parece, yo más bien diría que es usted la que ha estado debajo._ Ella apretó los puños y se mordió el labio. Y bajó otro escalón. Diamante la alcanzó corriendo hasta que quedaron a la misma altura. —¿La he ofendido? —Como Serena seguía sin responder, añadió—: Le pido mil disculpas, muñeca.

—No soy su muñeca —respondió ella con un gruñido, bajando otro escalón.

—Deténgase y míreme. Deje que me disculpe._ Serena no se atrevía. A saber cuáles serían las verdaderas intenciones del mago.

—Llegará tarde al combate.

—Aún me quedan unos minutos. Deje que me disculpe.

Una sensación de miedo gélido se asentó en la boca del estómago de Serena. Diamante tramaba algo, algo terrible. Desde el primer momento había temido que encontrara alguna forma de hacerle daño a Darien. Ahora, éste estaba fuerte para luchar contra él, y ese bastardo era demasiado listo para hacer algo ilegal que pudiera costarle el combate. Así que sabía que lo más inteligente era ir a por alguien a quien Darien defendería a muerte. Ella.

Seguro que había estado remoloneando, a la espera de verla salir antes de regresar al combate. Si no se hubiera entretenido arreglando la ropa antes de ponérsela, si no hubiera necesitado unos minutos para poner en orden sus emociones después de que Darien le hubiera impedido que terminara de pronunciar los votos, si hubiera creído que Diamante se arriesgaría a hacerle daño en la mismísima casa de Blackbourne...

—¿No? —la provocó él, bajando hasta el último escalón y quedando delante de ella—. Entonces quédese un ratito con mi... íntima amiga, Reika._ La bruja haría lo que él le pidiera, estaba claro. Ahora que Diamante la tenía atrapada entre los dos, tendría que defenderse y no dejar que la utilizara contra Darien.

Tragó saliva, maldiciendo la prohibición de teletransportarse por la casa durante el combate. Debía improvisar algo, y rápido. Tragó saliva de nuevo en un intento de darse valor. Cuanto más se acercaba a Diamante, más se le apretaba el nudo del estómago, más se le aceleraba el pulso. Cerró un puño detrás de la espalda y lo abrió delante del malvado mago. Tenía una sola oportunidad y tenía que confiar en que sus habilidades no le fallaran precisamente en ese momento.

Con mucho cuidado, alargó la mano hacia Diamante. Estaba a sólo unos centímetros de él... De repente, sintió un fuerte golpe contra el pecho. Un hechizo que le provocó un dolor insoportable por toda la espalda, y que se extendía por brazos y piernas. Los miembros se le quedaron inmóviles. A continuación, el cuerpo, exceptuando los pulmones y el corazón. El brujo la tenía a su merced. Soltó una carcajada.

—Sé que eres mitad sirena, querida. ¿De verdad creías que iba a dejar que me tocaras para conseguir lo que querías? Lo siento mucho, pero no. Tengo que matar a Darien y tú vas a ayudarme. Ahora sé buena y vete un ratito con Reika —dijo Diamante arrastrando las palabras—. Insisto.


	19. Capítulo 18

CAPÍTULO 18

Darien oteó los jardines pelados por el frío invernal de la hacienda de Blackbourne. Apenas reparó en los escuálidos árboles desprovistos de hojas. Jedite con la espada y el cuadrilátero vacío fue lo único que registró su cerebro.

—¿Dónde está Diamante? —preguntó, acercándose al líder de la Hermandad. Este lo miró de arriba abajo y respondió con un gruñido:

—Es imposible que hayas podido reunir tanta energía tú solo. ¿Dónde demonios está mi hermana?_ Darien resistió las ganas de bajar la cabeza o disculparse y le plantó cara.

—Amo a Serena y he dejado muy claras mis intenciones._ Jedite apretó los dientes.

—¿Era necesario que lo airearas públicamente?

—Ella ha insistido en venir a mi habitación y no ha querido aceptar una negativa. Y ya sabes que Serena puede ser muy testaruda._ Jedite lo fulminó con la mirada y, al final, lanzó una amarga imprecación.

—No vuelvas a tocarla.

—Es una bruja adulta —arguyó Darien—. Ya no es una niña de cinco años que necesita tu consejo. Te quiere. Pero la conozco, y tú también deberías conocerla. Tomará sus propias decisiones, sin importarle lo que tú o yo le digamos._ Jedite escrutó la extensión de hierba seca y apretó tanto la mandíbula que Darien creyó que se le iba a partir.

—Esta conversación ha terminado hasta que ganes el combate. Entonces, si Serena desea verdaderamente estar contigo... —Con una maldición, le tiró la espada—. Cógela. ¿Qué demonios piensas hacer con ella?

—Creo que sé cómo evitar que Diamante consiga el puesto en el Consejo. Hasta puede que lo mate._ Eso hizo que Jedite cambiara de actitud.

—¿De veras?

—La nube negra que me ha atravesado me ha dado la idea.

—Sí, eso. ¿Cómo te has resistido a su influjo?_ Darien se encogió de hombros y buscó cuidadosamente las palabras.

—Por alguna razón, la nube no me ha escogido.

—¿Porque no eres susceptible al lado oscuro? Eso es lo que Diamante ha sugerido.

Porque la ambición y la codicia no movían su vida, no deseaba a la compañera de otro, no mataba por diversión, en resumen, que no había nada en su alma que pudiera emplearse con fines malvados. Jedite, por su parte, siempre había sido una persona muy ambiciosa, pero desde que la nube lo apresó, no se había tomado la molestia de ocultarlo. Ahora, dejaba que su ambición gobernara todos sus pensamientos y sus actos. Pero en vez de admitirlo y empezar a discutir otra vez con él, Darien contempló los jardines.

—¿Diamante aún no ha vuelto del descanso?

—No —confirmó Jedite—. Y le quedan menos de dos minutos o será descalificado.

Darien notó que la sangre se le helaba en las venas. El brujo seguía dentro de la casa, igual que Serena. Dos minutos no era mucho tiempo, pero cuando uno estaba frente a frente con un ser desalmado como aquél, podían ser una eternidad. Sólo había una razón para que Diamante no hubiera vuelto: había raptado a Serena. Lanzó la espada de nuevo a Jedite y salió a todo correr hacia la casa. De pronto, Tsukino estaba a su lado, y la espada apoyada contra las paredes transparentes del cuadrilátero.

—Vuelve aquí o serás descalificado —le ordenó.

—¡Si eso significa impedir que Diamante le haga daño a Serena, por mí no hay problema!

—Es mi hermana. ¡Yo iré a por ella!

—Y la compañera que quiero con toda el alma. Si Esmeralda estuviera aquí, ¿dejarías que Diamante se le acercara?

—Cabrón._ Darien no sabía si Jedite se refería a él o al brujo, y tampoco le importaba. Llegó a la puerta trasera de la casa el primero y la abrió. Justo cuando se disponía a entrar, salió Diamante.

—¿Ibas a algún lado? —preguntó—. El combate se reanudará en breve, ¿no? ¿O vas a admitir que he ganado?_ Darien entornó los ojos y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Por qué llegas tarde?

—¡Un minuto! —gritó Blackbourne.

—No llego tarde —contestó Diamante, sonriendo—. Sólo mantenía a Reika ocupada todo el tiempo posible._ Su imagen liberando su maléfica pasión sobre aquella bruja le dio ganas de vomitar. Se moría de ganas de preguntarle si había visto a Serena, o le había hecho algo, pero no quería darle malas ideas. Quizá sólo estaba descansando, o se había entretenido vistiéndose. No le parecía propio de ella no estar presente en aquella fase del combate, pero tal vez la hubiera lastimado más de lo que había creído al impedirle pronunciar los votos de unión. —Una cosa antes de que reanudemos el combate —dijo Diamante. Darien rechinó los dientes.

—No tenemos nada que decirnos._ El otro lo agarró del brazo.

—En verdad sí._ Jedite fulminó a Diamante con la mirada.

—¿Qué demonios quieres?

—Hablar con Chiba a solas, de mago a mago.

Darien sospechaba que algo no iba bien. Y que tenía que ver con Serena. La certeza era como una gélida garra clavada en sus entrañas. Tragó para pasar el miedo y se quitó la mano del brujo de encima. Después se volvió hacia Jedite. Intercambiaron una mirada larga y llena de significado. A pesar de sus diferencias, Serena era vital para ambos. En su silenciosa conversación, acordaron que Jedite iría a buscar a su hermana mientras Darien se ocupaba de Diamante. Jedite entró en la mansión mientras Darien lo miraba, agarrotado de miedo. Entonces se volvió hacia Diamante.

—Ya estamos solos. Di lo que tengas que decir.

—En el cuadrilátero, por favor._ Darien sintió nuevamente la imperiosa necesidad de matar, pero se contuvo por el bien de Serena y entró en el cuadrilátero. Cogió la espada, reconfortado al sentir su peso en las manos. Diamante miró de reojo el arma humana y masculló con maléfico regocijo: —Supongo que sientes algo por esa encantadora sirena a la que has requerido, y si quieres volver a verla con vida, será mejor que te rindas en cuanto Blackbourne anuncie que se reanuda el combate._ Darien se quedó inmóvil un segundo, y a continuación una violencia sin igual lo sacó de su parálisis y lo llenó de instintos asesinos. Levantó la espada amenazadora y dijo:

—¿Qué demonios le has hecho?

—Nada —respondió él con una sonrisa—. Todavía. Si quieres que continúe así, ríndete. Si no... —Se encogió de hombros—. Digamos que Amy disfrutó de mi compañía mucho más de lo que lo hará la señorita Tsukino._ Imágenes del cuerpo de su hermana, retorcido y desmadejado, atormentaban aún a Darien, y tuvo que obligarse a apartarlas de su cabeza. No podía pensar en el pasado si quería tener un futuro. Sujetó con fuerza la empuñadura de la espada. Las venas de los brazos se le hincharon con el esfuerzo. La furia le martilleaba en los oídos, impidiendo que oyera cualquier otra cosa. Apenas podía reprimir las ganas de matar al brujo. Se contuvo sólo porque tenía que saber primero qué le había hecho a Serena.

—Todavía está aquí, en la mansión, puesto que no hay forma de teletransportarse fuera de aquí. Si lo hicieras, te descalificarían.

—Deja de hacer suposiciones como un idiota y ríndete. Te quedan menos de treinta segundos para decidir su destino. Si no respondes antes de que Blackbourne reanude el combate, morirá antes de que salgas de este cuadrilátero y puedas salvarla. Y antes de que Jedite la rescate._ Lo que significaba que Reika la tenía prisionera dentro de la casa, y probablemente tuviera instrucciones de matarla cuando Diamante le diera la señal. Santo Dios, ¿la habría encontrado Jedite? ¿Cómo podía salvarla él? Darien deseó poder enviarle mentalmente algún tipo de mensaje, pero ni Tsukino ni él poseían ese don. Lo que hizo en vez de eso fue sacarse subrepticiamente el móvil para llamarlo. La advertencia entre dientes que le lanzó Diamante lo detuvo. —No seas estúpido. ¿Te rindes? Decídelo ya._ Lo único que podía hacer era rogar por que Jedite encontrara a Serena pronto. Hasta entonces, estaba atrapado. No tenía salida. ¡Maldición! Pero lo único que importaba era que ella estuviera bien.

Cerró los ojos. Acceder significaba renunciar no sólo al asiento en el Consejo, sino a cualquier posibilidad de unirse a Serena y vengar a su amada hermana para que pudiera descansar en paz, después de dos largos siglos. Pero Amy no habría querido que su hermano arriesgara la vida de otra persona por su recuerdo y le habría gustado verlo enamorado.

Había dejado a Serena arriba sola, como un tonto, creyendo que Diamante aprovecharía la oportunidad para confabularse con Blackbourne o para tramar acuerdos políticos que beneficiaran sus aspiraciones, no para raptar a la hermana de un consejero delante de sus narices. Qué ingenuo había sido. Pagaría por su estupidez el resto de su vida. Pero Darien no se merecía a Serena si no ganaba el combate, aunque renunciaría diez veces a hacerlo si con ello le salvaba la vida. «Por favor, Dios mío, que no le haya pasado nada.» Aunque luego lo odiara por no haberla protegido. Aunque Jedite le impidiera volver a hablar con ella. Saber que estaba viva sería suficiente para él. Darien no lo dudó.

—Me rindo.

—Muy bien —elogió Diamante en voz baja—. Muy bien. Una vez renuncies al combate, me marcharé de aquí con Reika y la señorita Tsukino. Pero necesito que me des otra cosa antes de devolverte a tu amada: el Diario del Caos. Nos encontraremos a medianoche en Hyde Park. Te lo cambiaré por Serena.

Las palabras lo golpearon como si hubiera chocado contra un muro de ladrillo. Eso era lo que Diamante había estado buscando todo el tiempo, no un asiento que tuviera que compartir con otros seis magos, sino la herramienta definitiva para destruir o esclavizar a la comunidad mágica a su antojo. «Maldición.» ¿Habría descubierto ya el funcionamiento del diario?

El perverso mago sabía que, para robarlo, una mujer tenía que escribir en él. Lo había descubierto cuando tuvo secuestrada a Rei. Reika, su puta, fue quien creó el hechizo para poder seguirle el rastro y por su culpa, Serena y él habían estado a punto de morir después del ataque anarki a la mansión de Jedite. Pero si Reika sabía cómo usarlo, ¿por qué no lo había hecho ya? Diamante sería muchas cosas, pero no era estúpido. Seguro que sabía que necesitaba a una bruja muy poderosa para que manipulara el libro y lo ayudara a llevar a cabo todo lo que se le pasara por la cabeza. ¿Y qué bruja era más poderosa que la nieta de Artemís?

—Aquí estáis —dijo Blackbourne, observándolos alternativamente mientras subía al cuadrilátero—. Excelente.

De repente, Darien fue consciente de dos cosas: una, que Diamante obligaría a Serena a utilizar el diario para conseguir sus retorcidas ambiciones de dominación de la comunidad mágica, y la mataría si se negaba, causándole todo el dolor posible. Y dos, que él no le daría a Diamante la oportunidad de hacer algo así. Rogó por que Serena utilizara aquella inteligencia suya para liberarse, o que Jedite la rescatara antes de que el brujo pudiera mandarle la señal a Reika.

—Aquí estamos —confirmó Diamante—. ¿Es la hora?

—¡El combate se reanuda! —anunció Blackbourne.

—Primero, Chiba tiene algo que decir._ Aferrando la espada con fuerza con una mano, reprimió la cólera que ardía en su interior y se dirigió al consejero.

—Efectivamente._ El anciano frunció el cejo sobre su larga y delgada nariz.

—¿Qué ocurre, Chiba?

—Discúlpeme, señor —dijo y, volviéndose hacia Diamante, añadió—: Que te jodan.

Y lanzando un grito de guerra, levantó la varita con una mano. El mago abrió mucho los ojos sin dar crédito. Soltó un juramento al tiempo que levantaba su propia varita. Una distracción, una oportunidad de detener a Diamante y los perversos planes que tuviera para Serena. Una ocasión de matarlo, tal vez. Tenía que conseguirlo. Sin darle tiempo a que lanzara algún retorcido conjuro de los suyos, Darien levantó la mano con la que empuñaba la espada embadurnada de su sangre. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, gracias al agotador entrenamiento con Tiger, clavó la espada en el estómago de Diamante, la giró y la sacó.

—Esto por Amy, cabrón desquiciado. La despojaste brutalmente de su inocencia y le robaste la vida. Así que pienso cortarte en pedacitos, escupiré en los agujeros y dejaré que te pudras. —Le hundió la hoja de nuevo, y con un giro de la muñeca le abrió el abdomen—. Y esto por amenazar a Serena. Será mejor que no le pongas un solo dedo encima o no habrá muerte lo bastante dolorosa para ti.

El mago cayó de rodillas, agarrándose el estómago con ambas manos. El conjuro de bondad que rodeaba la espada estaba destrozándolo por dentro. No cabía duda de que trataba de curarse, pero el esfuerzo lo estaba dejando sin energía. Y, sin ella, curarse más deprisa que cualquier mortal le resultaría imposible. La sangre salía a borbotones de sus heridas, dejándolo cada vez más pálido. Le salía incluso por la boca. Tembloroso, levantó la vista y dirigió a Darien una mirada acusadora.

—Has dicho que lo harías —dijo, ahogándose en su propia sangre—. Ríndete.

—Te he mentido. Igual que tú. Has raptado a Serena y no tenías intención de liberarla. Querías que manipulase el diario para matarla después.

—Al final resulta que no eres tan estúpido —siseó Diamante—. Pero ya es demasiado tarde.

—¿Qué has dicho? —intervino Blackbourne—. ¿El señor Blackmoon tiene a la señorita Tsukino?

—La tiene escondida en alguna parte de esta casa —respondió Darien, que nunca en la vida se había alegrado tanto de que un mago hubiera prohibido el teletransporte dentro y fuera de un lugar, porque, de lo contrario, podría haber perdido a Serena para siempre. Dejó caer la espada al suelo y corrió a la puerta del campo de fuerza. Tenía que encontrarla antes de que Reika supiera que había herido a Diamante y tomara represalias contra Serena por ello.

—¡Espera! —gritó Blackbourne—. Si abandonas el cuadrilátero antes de que declare al ganador o alguien se rinda, el señor Blackmoon ganará por defecto._ ¡Maldición! Malditas reglas. Le daba igual. Lo único que importaba era Serena.

—¡No! —gritó Malaquite desde fuera—. Quédate. Jedite y yo la encontraremos.

—Podría estar en peligro...

—Si sales de ese cuadrilátero, todo por lo que hemos luchado habrá sido en vano. Yo encontraré a Serena. Tú termina con él —dijo, señalando al brujo con la cabeza.

No le hacía gracia no poder ir a rescatar a Serena, pero si dejaba que Diamante se hiciera con el sillón del Consejo, le estaría dando más poder para lastimarla. Se le estaba agotando la paciencia, pero le hizo un escueto gesto de asentimiento a Malaquite y después se concentró en asegurarse de que el perverso mago no volviera a asustar ni a lastimar a nadie más. Era hora de asestarle el golpe de gracia.

—Levanta el veto de teletransporte. Tengo que encontrar a la bruja de Diamante lo antes posible —le dijo Malaquite a Blackbourne—. Debo aprovechar el elemento sorpresa._ Si no lo había perdido ya. Con un suspiro, el consejero se sacó la varita del abrigo y la hizo girar con aire melodramático.

—Lo he levantado fuera de la casa, excepto en el cuadrilátero._ «Perfecto», pensó Darien. Cogió entonces la espada, se agachó delante de Diamante y la apretó contra su nuca.

—¿Qué tal le han sentado a tus heridas toda esa sangre de un corazón puro? ¿Te gusta el conjuro de la bondad?

Diamante gritó de pura agonía y él reprimió la apremiante necesidad de hacer una mueca de disgusto. Vio que el mago estaba todavía más pálido. Tosió y escupió sangre. Darien había sospechado que su propia sangre mezclada con el encantamiento sería el veneno que acabaría con él. Pero intentaría cortarle la cabeza para asegurarse. En el noventa y nueve por ciento de los casos, era la manera de acabar con la vida de un mago. Con la espada preparada a la altura de su nuca, sintió que le temblaba la mano.

—Voy a asegurarme de que no vuelvas a hacerle daño a nadie.

—Que te jodan, como tú dices —le espetó Diamante, arrastrándose hacia la puerta del cuadrilátero.

—¡Detenlo!

—Nadie se ha rendido ni ha ganado —dijo Blackbourne, encogiéndose de hombros—. Yo no puedo interferir._ Más reglas. ¿Es que los consejeros no tenían otra cosa que hacer que inventar reglas? Darien apartó el pensamiento de su cabeza y saltó sobre Diamante. Éste se agarraba el estómago mientras salía reptando por la puerta invisible. Darien lo agarró por el tobillo antes de que pudiera escapar.

—No, maldito cabrón. Este combate no ha terminado. Es a muerte. Terminemos de una vez. ¿Por qué no te mueres?

—Tú primero —le espetó Diamante, tratando de liberarse de él. Pero Darien no tenía intención de soltarlo.

Blackbourne chasqueaba la lengua y observaba con preocupación, pero Darien lo ignoró y se concentró en Diamante, utilizando todos los músculos de su cuerpo para empujarlo al interior del cuadrilátero de nuevo. El mago rugió de rabia y lo miró con expresión salvaje por encima del hombro. Entonces dio un salto y clavó a Darien contra el suelo. Lo sujetaba de los hombros con una fuerza feroz, y apoyó la frente contra la de él. Joder. Que Diamante le jadeara encima le dio ganas de vomitar. Al instante, notó que su energía se iba debilitando, escapando de su cuerpo donde el brujo lo tocaba. Agarró la espada y, con un esfuerzo hercúleo, se la clavó en la espalda. Diamante se sacudió y lo miró con una mueca furiosa, pero no lo soltó.

Sin darle tiempo a sacar la espada para volver a clavarla, el mago entró de repente en su cabeza, creando con él un vínculo mental, y se la llenó de imágenes de Amy. Darien había compartido vínculos con otros antes y sabía que aquello era un recuerdo real, uno que sólo Diamante podría haberle introducido. Su hermana desnuda, ensangrentada, suplicando que la ayudaran. Suplicándole a él, a Darien, que la rescatara. Verlo ya era bastante doloroso, pero las palabras resultaron devastadoras. Gritó cuando vio a Diamante entre las piernas de Amy mientras ella gritaba. La tenía atada a una sucia mesa, estaba rasurada y llevaba su marca. Un montón de anarki hacían cola detrás de él, confiando en que les llegara el turno antes de que la chica muriera. Y demasiado joven para llevar a cabo su propia magia, demasiado inexperta ante aquella clase de violencia, su hermanita lloraba.

Darien oía cómo lo llamaba sin cesar. Sus gritos le partían el alma, que se le convertía en jirones de culpa, rabia y vergüenza que lo arrasaban por dentro. Cuando Amy lo había necesitado, él no había sido capaz de salvarla. Ni siquiera ahora tenía la fuerza suficiente para apuñalar a su atormentador una vez más. La visión continuó. Otro mago se arrodillaba delante de Amy. Los sollozos de ella aumentaron. Conocía la muerte que Diamante le tenía reservada y suplicaba clemencia. El brujo se reía y observaba el sangriento espectáculo.

—¿Estás preparado para morir suplicando, como tu hermana? —lo provocó con la varita en ristre.

La visión pertenecía al pasado. Doloroso, horrible y retorcido, pero ya había sucedido. Y él no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. El futuro sin embargo... En cuanto a su futuro sí tenía algo que decir. Ya no podía recuperar a Amy, pero podía tener una hermosa vida con Serena si se concentraba en librarse de Diamante y acabar con él. Tomó aire y, haciendo acopio de toda la fuerza que le quedaba, forcejeó con el mago, decidido a romper el contacto físico que le estaba robando la energía y detener las tormentosas imágenes que emponzoñaban su mente. Con un dolor insoportable, levantó la espada embadurnada en su sangre pura y se la clavó en el hombro a Diamante, que aulló de dolor.

—Hace mucho tiempo juré que te mataría —dijo Darien con un gruñido—. Ha llegado el día de cumplir mi promesa.

Le arrancó la espada del cuerpo una vez más, con un bramido salvaje, tratando de apartar de su mente las perturbadoras imágenes de Amy. El dolor hacía que se le doblaran las rodillas. Estaba muy débil y empezó a ver doble. Agarró con fuerza la espada por encima de Diamante, que se movía a cuatro patas, sangrando profusamente. Jadeaba, se sacudía convulsamente y vomitaba, ése era el efecto que estaba teniendo la sangre pura de Darien en su retorcido interior.

Éste veía dos Diamante borrosos y el olor a sangre y a vómito estuvo a punto de hacer que también él vomitara. Pero contuvo las ganas. Un mandoble con la espada sobre el cuello del mago y podría dejar el pasado en paz y salvar a Serena y a la comunidad. Con la decisión de acabar con Diamante por Amy, por Serena y por toda la comunidad, temblando descontroladamente, Darien levantó la espada y, con un último grito de guerra, la dejó caer.


	20. Capítulo 19

CAPÍTULO 19

Serena entrelazó ante sí las manos, atadas con un conjuro, y miró por la ventana hacia los terrenos desiertos que bordeaban la propiedad de Blackbourne. Las náuseas y un frío miedo se habían apoderado de ella. Darien ya sabía que Reika, la bruja de Diamante, la tenía secuestrada. Era sólo una cuestión de tiempo que el perverso mago la utilizara contra él para obligarlo a hacer algo impensable, como rendirse o dejarse matar. Podía verlo en los pensamientos de Reika. Pero no podía suceder ninguna de las dos cosas. Se negaba a permitirlo.

Los nervios se le agarraban cruelmente al estómago y se retorcía los dedos mientras, frenética, se devanaba los sesos pensando. Tenía que hacer algo y de prisa. Pero ¿qué? Miró a Reika de soslayo. Vestida como una modelo gótica de Victoria's Secret, Reika la ponía furiosa y al mismo tiempo le daba lástima. Estaba ayudando a Diamante con actos que sólo conducirían a la esclavitud y el asesinato de miles de sus congéneres, pero no parecía comprender el alcance de sus acciones.

—Ya no tardará —se jactó la bruja—. El mago más poderoso y diestro de la historia será mío.

Reika no sabía lo que decía. Diamante no sería suyo en exclusiva nunca. Aunque los pechos casi rebosaban su minúsculo sujetador y las bragas transparentes dejaban a la vista un cuerpo voluptuosamente femenino, el brujo la trataba como si en realidad no le importara. Simplemente la estaba utilizando. Y cuando terminara, se desharía de ella, tal vez de forma permanente. Pero los problemas de Reika no eran asunto suyo. En ese momento, lo que a Serena le importaba era salir de allí. Escapar de la bruja era posible, pero una vez que regresara Diamante, su destino quedaría sellado para siempre, igual que el de Darien.

«¡Piensa!» Había sido una estúpida al creer que el mago no tendría el aplomo de secuestrarla bajo el techo de Blackbourne. Pero de nada servía lamentarse ahora, y tampoco podía permitirse llorar. Tenía que idear un plan de huida. Con las manos atadas y su varita fuera de su alcance, no podía hacer magia. Ya había intentado razonar con Reika, pero ésta era desagradablemente fiel al sádico que la usaba. No le quedaba más remedio que recurrir al engaño. Y Serena no tenía escrúpulos en hacerlo.

—Diamante me ha atado demasiado fuerte. Si no aflojas un poco las ataduras mágicas, me voy a quedar sin manos.

—Estás intentando engañarme —dijo la otra, entornando los ojos con suspicacia. «Hum. No es tan tonta como creía.»

—Si no me crees, compruébalo tú misma._ Al ser ataduras invisibles, la bruja tendría que tocarla. O simplemente las aflojaría, pero en cualquier caso, Serena ganaría.

—Diamante ha dicho que no te tocara, así que no lo haré. Además, ¿a mí qué me importa que te quedes sin manos?

—El me necesita para que escriba en el diario, ¿no? ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo sin manos? —Serena dejó que sus palabras calaran en Reika durante un incómodo momento y entonces añadió—: Me pregunto si Diamante seguirá siendo_ tu_ mago si, después de tomarse la molestia de secuestrar a la nieta de Artemís, dejas que se quede sin manos y, por lo tanto, le resulto inservible._ La bruja abrió los ojos exageradamente. Los pensamientos que cruzaron por su mente le dijeron a Serena que había dado en el clavo. Probablemente la desataría antes de que contara hasta cinco. Uno dos, tres...

—No hagas nada raro —le advirtió Reika con un desagradable rictus, mientras se acercaba para aflojarle las ataduras.

Ya la tenía. En cuanto la tocara, le haría llegar sentimientos de compasión mezclados con el malestar por tener secuestrada a otra mujer. Los ojos de la bruja se pusieron vidriosos y una expresión de ternura se reflejó en su semblante. Serena se contuvo para no ponerse a tamborilear con la punta del pie de pura impaciencia y esperó a que su magia de sirena hiciera efecto, confiando en que le diera tiempo a impedir que Darien hiciera alguna noble estupidez que les costara la vida y el futuro.

* * *

La hoja de Darien golpeó contra la nada. Parpadeó sin comprender, intentando de forma desesperada aclararse la vista. Se limpió el sudor y las lágrimas de los ojos mientras trataba de ponerse en pie. Se tambaleó precariamente. Justo a tiempo de ver cómo Diamante salía reptando del cuadrilátero. El mago lo miró con un profundo desprecio y desapareció.

—¿Adonde demonios ha ido? —preguntó Spencer, preocupado.

—Se ha teletransportado.

Darien se puso furioso. La derrota le oprimía el pecho, amenazando con asfixiarlo. Lo había intentado, pero se había fallado a sí mismo, a Serena, a Amy. A la comunidad entera. Se tapó los ojos con las manos tratando de aclararse la vista, pero sabía que cuando apartara las manos, comprobaría que Diamante, efectivamente, se había ido. Contuvo las ganas de maldecir y llorar. Se puso en pie como pudo. Tenía que continuar. Aunque Serena no volviera a dirigirle la palabra, aunque lo considerara indigno de ella, tenía que salvarla. Fue a salir del cuadrilátero cuando Blackbourne lo cogió por el brazo.

—Estás vivo._ Por los pelos. El consejero parpadeaba como si no pudiera salir del asombro de lo que acababa de suceder.

—Sí, pero ahora tengo que... —Dejó las palabras en el aire y se tapó los ojos de nuevo, tratando de no ver doble. Inspiró hondo y continuó—: Encontrar a Serena. Ese cabrón al que tú apoyas ha amenazado con matarla._ El resto del Consejo lo miró con el cejo fruncido.

—Su hermano y Beam están dentro de la casa, por lo que hemos supuesto que se estaban ocupando del tema. Antes de que te unas a la búsqueda, tenemos asuntos que tratar contigo. Dado que el señor Blackmoon se ha teletransportado antes de que terminara el combate, te declaro ganador. Por lo tanto, ahora eres miembro del Consejo mágico, con todos los privilegios y derechos..._ Darien no tenía tiempo para tanta pompa.

—¡Espera! ¿Adonde vas? —le gritó Blackbourne. El avanzó a duras penas hacia la casa.

—Ahora mismo, lo único que quiero es encontrar a Serena. Todo lo demás me importa una mierda._ A medio camino, casi no podía respirar.

—¿Darien?_ La voz de un ángel, igual que la de Serena. La visión se le había vuelto aún más borrosa. Quizá porque, aunque la cabeza le pesaba una tonelada, consiguió levantarla y mirar a lo lejos. Vio salir a Serena por la puerta trasera de la casa, seguida por Malaquite y Jedite, que llevaban sujeta a una aterrorizada Reika. Darien se abalanzó sobre Serena y se encontraron a mitad de camino. Con los últimos restos de energía que le quedaban, la sujetó por los hombros. Estaba allí. Estaba allí de verdad. Ilesa.

—Estás a salvo._ Y aunque Diamante había escapado por medios ilícitos, en ese momento, él sólo podía sentir un inmenso alivio. La rabia hacia sí mismo ya llegaría después.

—¡Has ganado! —dijo ella con voz temblorosa, echándole los brazos al cuello. Darien se tambaleó ante la fuerza del abrazo.

—Tu seguridad es lo único que importa._ Serena lo miró con ojos resplandecientes de amor.

—He engañado a Reika con mis habilidades de sirena cuando Diamante nos ha dejado solas. He tardado unos minutos, pero al final la he convencido de que me soltara. Jedite y Malaquite nos han encontrado hace un momento._ Lista como siempre. Darien se aferró a la certeza de que estaba ilesa y se perdió en la contemplación de su rostro. Nunca habría para él una visión más maravillosa. Y se merecía más de lo que podría darle. Clavando una rodilla en tierra, agachó la cabeza.

—He fracasado. Lo siento._ La visión se le volvió borrosa, esta vez por las lágrimas. Había sido un idiota al pensar que podría ser lo bastante bueno para ella. El combate le había demostrado que no era digno de ser su compañero.

—¿Cómo que has fracasado? —Serena le puso la mano en el brazo y levantó la vista hacia ella—. ¡Darien, has ganado! Has vencido a Diamante. Eres miembro del Consejo. Has luchado con valentía...

—Ha escapado con vida. Juré... juré que lo mataría y no lo he conseguido._ Se tambaleó y tuvo que apoyarse en el suelo con una mano para no caer. No podía desmayarse. No lo haría. Aunque no se mereciera a Serena, saldría de allí andando, como un hombre.

—Nadie esperaba que lo mataras, sólo que ganaras. Y lo has hecho. —Serena se arrodilló delante de él. Darien sintió que se ahogaba en aquellos gloriosos ojos azules rebosantes de preocupación por él. Apretó los párpados. No la merecía.

—No es suficiente —dijo, tomando aire y concentrándose con gran esfuerzo, a pesar del martilleo de su cabeza. Pero tenía que decirlo todo. No podía continuar avergonzándola—. No soy digno de ti. Te amaré siempre. Sé feliz. Con eso me bastará._ Mareado y con náuseas, se levantó y pasó junto a ella, tambaleándose.

—¡Darien Chiba! —gritó Serena a su espalda—. ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?_ La verdad. Algún día se convencería. Ella echó a correr tras él y lo agarró por el brazo. Pero estaba claro que no estaba convencida aún, pensó él. —Darien._ No podía mirarla. No lo haría. Si lo hacía, enterraría el rostro en su cuello y la estrecharía entre sus brazos para siempre. Tenía que hacer lo que más le convenía a Serena.

—Basta ya.

—¿Basta de qué? —preguntó ella. Al fracasar en su juramento, había perdido toda esperanza de futuro, y no se merecía ni siquiera mirarla. Pero percibió el tono lloroso de su voz. El dolor le desgarraba las entrañas y tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Necesitaba de su valor un par de minutos más. Después, en privado, ya se recriminaría su fracaso, ya lloraría por haberla perdido y trataría de buscar la manera de vivir sin ella.

—Deja de pensar en mí. Búscate a alguien que sí te merezca. —De nuevo pasó de largo, alejándose del cuadrilátero, los consejeros y la mujer a la que amaba más que a su vida.

—Ya he encontrado a un hombre que me merece, Darien. Un hombre con el corazón de un guerrero y la capacidad de amar más grande que he visto nunca. Por favor. Conviértete en parte de mí como yo me convierto en parte de ti.

—No —gimió él, obligándose a seguir alejándose, aunque sus palabras eran como un bálsamo para su alma. Pero ella continuó pronunciando las palabras que tanto había deseado escuchar.

—Seré una compañera irreprochable para ti, sincera y fiel, todos los días que compartamos. Acepto tu requerimiento. Es a ti a quien quiero. A partir de este momento, no hay para mí otro que no seas...

—Serena, no.

—¡Eso digo yo! ¡Basta! —gritó Blackbourne.

Darien no respondió. Continuó poniendo un pie tras otro. Ya no veía doble, sino triple. Llegó a la casa y encontró fuerza para echar un vistazo atrás. El consejero tenía el cejo fruncido. Jedite y Malaquite guardaban silencio, como si no supieran o no quisieran interferir. Y Serena lo miraba como si le acabara de romper el corazón. El hecho de verla por triplicado sólo consiguió magnificar su anhelo. Aquella expresión rebosante de dolor y confusión le rompía el alma. Pero sabía que seguiría adelante, porque era lo que tenía hacer. Sin embargo, su rostro dulce, surcado por las lágrimas, lo perseguiría todos los días de su vida.

—Aún no hemos terminado —gritó Blackbourne. Darien tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. Sólo unos pocos pasos más y podría sentarse y descansar hasta que tuviera fuerzas suficientes para teletransportarse a casa. Sin embargo, cuando apoyó el pie en la hierba seca, su rodilla cedió. —¡Chiba! ¿Adonde vas?_ «Parece que al suelo», pensó Darien, mientras la gravedad tiraba de él.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Serena caminaba impaciente por la cueva de Darien, con el espejo de los transcomunicados en la mano. Todavía no había visto a su testarudo guerrero. Después de que se derrumbara en mitad del jardín de Blackbourne, Jedite y Malaquite lo habían metido en la casa y Malaquite se había quedado con él, mientras que Jedite la había acompañado a ella a la cueva. A pesar de sus protestas, su hermano había insistido en que se fuera de allí y a ella no le había quedado más remedio que ceder. Al fin y al cabo, no era la compañera de Darien, y Malaquite podía ser de más ayuda en caso de que se produjera un ataque anarki por orden de Diamante. Sin embargo, Serena estaba segura de que el mago, por muy hábil que fuera, estaba demasiado herido como para hacerle daño a nadie; al menos por el momento.

—¿Has encontrado el espejo, Serena? —preguntó Zoycite desde el pasillo excavado en la roca.

Ella siguió el sonido de su voz y suspiró. Encontró a Zoycite en una de las habitaciones más grandes, con un brazo sobre el hombro de su compañera mientras ella se aplicaba los últimos toques de lápiz de labios. Se los veía tan felices, tan seguros de su amor… Sabía que su camino no había sido fácil, pero su corazón sentía dolor y envidia al verlos. Ella quería tener lo mismo con Darien, no le cabía duda de que lo amaba, y de que él la amaba a ella. ¿Qué tontería era aquella de que no la merecía? Tal vez Jedite lo creyera, pero a Serena le daba igual. No pensaba vivir para complacer a su hermano. Quería vivir para complacer al hombre que amaba. Si éste no se empeñara en evitarla. Maldito honor.

—Aquí está —dijo, tendiéndoselo a Zoycite y después le preguntó a Rei—: ¿Lista?

—Absolutamente. ¿Sabes algo de los demás?_ Por más que le doliera, sí.

—Jedite ha llamado hace unos minutos. Ya está. Es oficial._ Darien era miembro del Consejo. Su hermano ya no tenía motivos para interponerse entre Darien y ella, aunque tampoco pensaba permitírselo. Si es que su guerrero consentía en dirigirle la palabra.

—Pues vamos._ Serena asintió. Tenía que aparcar sus penas por el momento. Lo importante era que la comunidad se enterase de los cambios que se estaban produciendo y de los peligros que los rodeaban. Por defraudada y desgraciada que se sintiera, se alegraba de tener la oportunidad de servir a su pueblo.

—No se te olvide decir también esto. —Serena le entregó un trozo de papel en el que había anotado el mensaje que le había transmitido Jedite. Rei lo leyó y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

—¿De veras?

—Sí —contestó Serena con un atisbo de sonrisa. La presencia de Darien en el Consejo ya se estaba haciendo notar. No podía estar más orgullosa de él. Colocó el espejo y lanzó el conjuro que permitía que lo utilizaran para transcomunicarse con toda la comunidad mágica. Esperaron unos minutos a que todo el mundo se asomara a sus espejos.

—Buenas tardes, comunidad. Les habla Rei Hino Osaka. La noticia del día es que, hoy, Darien Chiba, el primer Desposeído que entra a formar parte del Consejo desde hace más de quinientos años, ha jurado el cargo en sustitución del difunto Thomas Aino. Chiba venció a Diamante Blackmoon en un combate impuesto por el Consejo. Ocupa su puesto junto a otro miembro reciente, Malaquite Beam, que sustituye a su difunto abuelo, Clifden. Siguiendo con el tema, el nuevo Consejo ha celebrado su primera reunión hoy mismo en la mansión de Carlisle Blackbourne. Tras un acalorado debate, se ha promulgado el primer decreto colectivo por el que se denuncia el regreso de Diamante Blackmoon y la oleada de violencia instigada por él contra los Privilegiados, y hacia las mujeres en particular. El decreto, propuesto por el nuevo miembro del Consejo, Chiba, ha sido aprobado por un estrecho margen de cuatro a tres. Chiba ha hecho su primera declaración después de la votación: "Esto convierte a Diamante en nuestro enemigo público número uno. Sus actos, entre los que se incluyen la violación y el asesinato de muchas mujeres, entre ellas mi hermana y mi predecesor, Thomas Aino, lo convierten en el mago más temido y odiado de la historia de la magia. Capturaremos a ese desalmado y se hará justicia". Seguiremos informando del desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Hasta entonces, proteged vuestros hogares y a vuestras familias. Diamante Blackmoon es muy peligroso. Hasta aquí las noticias de hoy. Os ha informado Rei Hino Osaka. Buenas tardes, comunidad mágica.»_ Serena bajó el espejo y le hizo a Rei un gesto de asentimiento.

—Buen trabajo.

—El mejor, nena. —Zoycite la besó en la mejilla, aunque era evidente que le apetecía hacer mucho más.

—Gracias —contestó ella, colocándose un mechón detrás de la oreja, intensamente sonrojada—. Espero que tu Darien y los demás lo cojan pronto._ ¿Su Darien? Como deseaba ella que fuera así. Pero no tenía sentido hablar de sus cuitas. Nadie lograría convencer a un testarudo como Darien. En cuanto regresara, iba a...

Justo en ese momento, se oyó un suave susurro cerca de la entrada principal de la cueva. Primero aparecieron Jedite y Malaquite y Darien llegó a continuación, escrutando los alrededores antes de teletransportarse al pasillo rocoso de la cueva. La miró una vez al pasar por su lado. Una mirada repleta de arrepentimiento y amor, de remordimientos y deseo. Y extenuada. Y, pese a todo, no quería saber nada de ella. Le daban ganas de tirarse de los pelos.

—Darien, espera —suplicó sin poder contenerse.

—Serena, no tenemos nada que decirnos.

—Puede que tú lo veas así, pero yo sí tengo que hablar...

—Ahora no, Serena —terció su hermano—. La Hermandad tiene que discutir asuntos vitales. El nuevo voto del Consejo conlleva más implicaciones de lo que parece._ Ella se mordió el labio para reprimir su frustración, y lo consiguió por muy poco. La comunidad y el futuro, la Hermandad y el Consejo, todo era importante. Pero también lo era su corazón. Sin embargo, Jedite la había instruido bien a lo largo de los años. La obligación era lo primero.

Siguió a su hermano hacia el fondo de la caverna y se sentó a la enorme mesa de comedor mientras los otros iban apareciendo. Tiger besó a Setsuna con ternura y se sentó también. Zoycite susurró algo al oído de Rei y la besó en la frente. Ella sonrió y enlazó el brazo con el de Setsuna. Las dos se marcharon juntas. Serena, por el contrario, permaneció firme; se negaba a irse. Mientras tanto, Neflyte, Malaquite, Jedite, Darien, Nick y los gemelos se iban sentando alrededor de la mesa. Jedite la miró con gesto amenazador, pero ella le sostuvo la mirada impertérrita, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—No pienso irme hasta que escuche lo que ha sucedido en esta primera reunión del Consejo con el voto del decreto.

—No hay mucho más de lo que ha dicho Rei en el transcomunicado. Malaquite y Darien ya son miembros oficiales, y Diamante es el mago más buscado ahora mismo._ Serena estaba segura de que en el mejor de los casos era una verdad a medias.

—¿Alguno de los otros consejeros ha protestado?

—Blackbourne y Spencer no están contentos, pero se han resignado —respondió Malaquite. A que Darien formase parte del Consejo. Todo el mundo lo pensó, pero nadie dijo nada. ¿Para qué tomarse la molestia cuando era algo tan obvio? Los ancianos del Consejo eran unos capullos clasistas.

—¿Y Camden?

—Sospechosamente callado —contestó Jedite—. Debe de haberse resignado también. Es difícil saberlo con seguridad. En cualquier caso, Darien será mejor consejero que todos ellos juntos._ Serena abrió unos ojos como platos. ¿Su hermano había dicho eso? ¿Darien era algo más que un voto conveniente para sus planes de control? A juzgar por la expresión de Darien, éste se había quedado igual de sorprendido y en esos momentos se preguntaba exactamente lo mismo que ella. —No me miréis todos como si tuviera monos en la cara —rezongó Jedite apretando los dientes—. Darien es fuerte y valiente. Y aporta al Consejo una perspectiva de la que carecíamos. Junto con Malaquite, haremos todas esas cosas importantes para la comunidad que llevo queriendo hacer desde hace tanto tiempo. Él... —Jedite se detuvo un segundo e hizo una mueca. Lo que quiera que fuera a decir, era una admisión dolorosa—. Es un hombre de honor. Lo demostró ayer en el combate.

¡Asombroso! Jedite se estaba disculpando con Darien, y no sólo eso, lo estaba haciendo delante de todos los demás. Serena se sentía orgullosa de Darien, pero también de su hermano. Habían estado hablando antes, y Jedite le había reconocido que, desde lo de la nube negra, le costaba actuar con diplomacia cuando sus planes se veían amenazados y obstaculizaban sus ambiciones. Esa noche, en cambio, se había resistido a los dictados de la tenaz ambición que ya no ocultaba. Y al hacerlo la había impresionado y al mismo tiempo había dejado claro que aceptaba a Darien. A Jedite no se le daba bien admitir que se había equivocado, y sin duda le costaba aún más desde que sufría los efectos del hechizo de Diamante. Pero Serena entendía perfectamente su mensaje y lo mucho que le había costado. Significaba que aprobaba y aceptaba su elección de compañero. Aunque a ella ya no le hiciera falta, y habría pronunciado los votos con Darien de todas formas, era un alivio contar con su aprobación. Puede que los dos hombres no volvieran a ser grandes amigos, pero por lo menos se toleraban. Era más de lo que ella habría esperado. Ya sólo le quedaba convencer al testarudo de Darien de que la merecía, y ella lo amaba. Y lo haría en cuanto terminaran la reunión.

—¿Y tú has sugerido el decreto? —Serena se volvió hacia Darien. Dios bendito, lo amaba tanto que se le rompía el alma con sólo mirarlo, sobre todo cuando él apartaba la mirada. Lo vio asentir con la cabeza. —¿Cómo ha ido la votación? ¿Estaban los demás de acuerdo con el decreto?_ Jedite hizo una mueca, Malaquite desvió la vista y Darien se aferró a los brazos de la silla. ¡Ajá! No querían hablar de ello por algo. Serena tamborileó con los dedos en la mesa. —Sabéis que no me iré hasta que alguno me responda._ Jedite maldijo entre dientes.

—La votación ha sido cuatro contra tres, tal como ha dicho Rei. Darien, Malaquite, Sterling Osaka y yo hemos apoyado el decreto. Los otros se han opuesto. Ninguna sorpresa. La versión original del decreto contenía una directiva: permitir que cualquier miembro de la comunidad mágica matara a Diamante si lo veía._ Malaquite miró a Zoycite y a Neflyte.

—Ahí es donde vuestro tío se ha mostrado disconforme. No quiere apoyar lo que considera incitar a las masas al asesinato. Prefiere que nos ocupemos de Diamante nosotros.

—¿Nosotros? —repitió Serena.

—La Hermandad —explicó Jedite—. Sólo nosotros disponemos de la autorización para matarlo. El resto ha jurado no ponernos más obstáculos para acabar con él.

—No está tan mal entonces, ¿no? ¿No debería haber informado Rei también de eso?

—¿Y qué crees que haría Diamante si se enterase de que él puede matar libremente, mientras que los miembros de la comunidad sólo están autorizados a protegerse? Habría más asesinatos.

—Estúpidos —masculló ella.

—Exacto —convino Darien, bajando a continuación la vista de nuevo.

Y una vez más, Serena se preguntó por qué se consideraba indigno. Había librado un combate a muerte contra el mago más desalmado que había existido en la comunidad desde hacía un milenio y había sobrevivido. Se había ganado a pulso un puesto en el Consejo a pesar de que los Desposeídos no habían estado allí desde hacía siglos. Había estado a punto de morir, pero había vuelto a levantarse con más fuerza que antes, con el honor y el valor que ella tanto adoraba en él. Y pese a todo, se mostraba humilde y avergonzado. ¿Cómo podía Serena aceptarlo y crear un futuro con él si se empeñaba en no dejar atrás los fallos del pasado? ¿No comprendía que no podría haber hecho nada por salvar a Amy? ¿Que nadie había esperado que matara a Diamante en el cuadrilátero?

—El decreto ya está votado y la directiva no se puede cambiar al menos por el momento. Puede que los demás consejeros se den por vencidos cuando vean que continúan muriendo inocentes, pero hasta entonces, tenemos que seguir las órdenes: matar a Diamante. —Jedite miró a los demás—. Una misión que a todos nos parece bien._ Suspiró entre los asentimientos y los síes de los presentes. —Hay otro asunto que debemos tratar: nuestra residencia temporal. Tengo idea de reconstruir mi casa, más grande y mejor. Más resistente. Más segura. Pero eso me llevará un tiempo. Me gustaría permanecer aquí hasta que esté terminada, con el permiso de Darien, claro._ Eso hizo que éste levantara la vista y la clavara directamente en Serena. De nuevo, el anhelo y la devoción en su rostro estuvieron a punto de hacer que perdiera el equilibrio, mareada de deseo. Estúpido y testarudo hombre.

—Yo... yo... —Darien suspiró y apartó la vista—. Prefiero tener mi intimidad._ Ella sabía perfectamente que no era que no la quisiera tener allí, lo que no quería era acabar cediendo al deseo. Sonrió. No tenía intención de permitir que la alejara de él. De ninguna manera dejaría que le impidiera completar los votos de aceptación de su requerimiento. En cuanto terminaran de hablar de los temas oficiales, se ocuparía de hacer que entrara en razón.

—Igual que yo —convino Jedite—. Pero mira a los demás. ¿Quién de nosotros posee un lugar tan oculto, lo bastante remoto como para convertirlo en un cuartel clandestino, con calabozos y defensas apropiados?_ Darien se volvió hacia Nick.

—¿Y tu casa? Es grande y antigua, por lo que, probablemente, también tenga calabozos. Has levantado defensas a su alrededor y podríamos añadir alguna otra...

—Y hay al menos una veintena de humanos por medio a todas horas. ¿Te gustaría tener que ocultarles tu magia las veinticuatro horas del día, o explicarles qué es la magia?

—Podrías dar vacaciones al servicio.

—¿De varios meses? ¿O años? Además, ellos no son lo único que hay que tener en cuenta. No olvides que mi hermanastro y su prometida también son humanos._ Zoycite frunció el cejo.

—¿No saben lo que eres?_ Nick hizo una breve pausa y carraspeó.

—No. Y me temo que pronto tendré que ausentarme para asistir a su boda, que se celebrará dentro de dos semanas, en Nochevieja. En la mansión. La casa estará llena de invitados durante casi un mes.

—Bueno, Darien, me parece que tendremos que abusar de tu... hospitalidad un poco más. —Jedite sonrió, consciente de que se había salido con la suya.

—¡Maldita sea! —masculló el guerrero. Serena se alegró. Le gustaba estar allí. Las cuevas poseían una evocadora belleza natural que jamás habría creído posible, pero, además, le permitían estar muy cerca de él. Mientras, tendría oportunidad de debilitar sus defensas y abrirse camino hacia sus brazos nuevamente.

—Me parece un buen plan —dijo—. La bruja de Diamante, Reika, está en el calabozo y, como no es su compañera, no podrá seguirle la pista hasta aquí. Hemos empezado a interrogarla. Ya ha admitido que colocó el hechizo sobre el diario para poder localizarlo. La he... convencido para que lo retire. Es una prisionera valiosa y, si la trasladamos, corremos el riesgo de que huya, o le dé a Diamante los medios para que la libere. Creo que es mejor que permanezcamos aquí.

—Bien. Asunto resuelto. —Jedite dio una palmada sobre la mesa—. Zoycite, dale las gracias a tu compañera por su excelente transcomunicado, y por haberlo hecho con tanta celeridad. Me alegro de haberte enviado a aquel periodicucho en el que trabajaba para convencerla de que lo dejara.

—Me enviaste para que le cerrara la boca —contestó el joven, frunciendo el cejo.

—Lo que sea —dijo Jedite, restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano—. Funcionó.

Los demás magos se rieron mientras se levantaban de la mesa. Como era de esperar, Zoycite fue a buscar a Rei, Tiger fue a por Setsuna y Peruru hizo lo propio con Mimet, mientras Helios rezongaba algo sobre lo blando que se había vuelto su hermano después de tomar compañera. Nick se despidió y se teletransportó para ocuparse de los preparativos de la boda que todos sabían que temía, y Serena se preguntó por qué. No conseguía leer bien los pensamientos del elegante mago. Se le daba muy bien enmascararlos. Pero gran parte de ellos giraban en torno a una rubia de mejillas sonrosadas. Jedite y Neflyte salieron juntos.

Su hermano se detuvo al pasar junto a ella y le dio una palmadita en el hombro. Un solo vistazo le bastó para leer la aceptación en su rostro, dolida, pero aceptación. Darle su beneplácito para una unión a la que durante tanto tiempo se había opuesto le costaba, pero Serena ya trataría de que lo superara. Darien había demostrado ser un guerrero digno, leal a ella y a la causa. Ahora que era consejero, Jedite no tenía motivos de peso para seguir oponiéndose. No era perfecto, pero era un comienzo. Le sonrió.

Tras eso, su hermano se volvió hacia Neflyte, murmurando algo de que había recibido una llamada de Molly diciendo que tenía información sobre el próximo movimiento de Diamante. También le había comentado que deseaba hablar con su ex compañero. Intrigante, sí, pero no era un asunto prioritario para ella. Malaquite se fue también. El mago se mostraba tan enfadado e introspectivo como siempre, a punto de sufrir un arrebato de furia o de dolor. Serena sabía que una de las dos emociones se desataría algún día, aunque no estaba segura de cuál sería.

Eso los dejaba a Darien y ella solos, con él mirándola con una mezcla de miedo y resignación que hizo que Serena se preguntara cuántos obstáculos le quedarían aún por superar. Cuando todos hubieron salido de la habitación, Serena se acercó tranquilamente a la mesa. Darien la observó, debatiéndose entre la necesidad de estrecharla entre sus brazos, y su honor, que le pedía que la dejara tener un futuro mejor. A medida que se le acercaba, se obligó a retroceder un paso.

—No puedes evitarme toda la vida._ El se sintió avergonzado. Maldición, lo estaba echando todo a perder.

—Claro que no. Es una cobardía, y lo lamento. Quiero que sepas que no te culpo porque quieras renunciar a mí.

—Pedazo de estúpido, testarudo —dijo ella, acercándose a grandes zancadas—. Lo que quiero es unirme a ti._ Un tremendo pesar se apoderó de él. Darle la libertad para que se fuera era lo más honrado y lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida.

—Serena, no. Yo...

—Tú no sabes cuándo cerrar la boca, ¿no? No quiero unirme a ti por lástima, ni por darle una lección a mi hermano, ni por ninguna otra tontería que se te ocurra. Quiero estar contigo porque te amo. Y sé que tú me amas._ Darien arrastró los pies por el suelo de piedra. ¿Amarla? Ella lo era todo para él. Porque tuviera un futuro mejor, sería capaz de dar lo que fuera.

—No te merezco.

—¿Porque no mataste a Diamante? —Serena puso los ojos en blanco cuando él asintió—. Menuda tontería. Ya te lo dije, nadie esperaba que mataras a ese cabrón.

Excepto él. Darien apretó los puños a los costados. No sólo esperaba matarlo, sino que se lo había exigido a sí mismo. Nada más comprender cómo podía vencerlo dentro de aquel dichoso cuadrilátero, se había encomendado la tarea de matar al desalmado que había arruinado su vida y destrozado todas sus esperanzas de futuro dos siglos atrás. Ahora le costaba mucho aceptar la derrota. Notó que algo le subía por el pecho y le atenazaba la garganta. No se atrevía a mirar a Serena. Apretó la mandíbula y frunció el cejo, su rostro crispado en una expresión de dolor. Las lágrimas amenazaban con desarmarlo por completo.

—Yo sí lo esperaba —rugió, golpeándose el pecho—. Se merecía morir por lo que le hizo a Amy, y me juré que lo mataría con mis propias manos. Cuando tuve la oportunidad, no fui lo bastante rápido, lo bastante fuerte...

—En mi opinión, te empeñas en querer hacer las cosas tú solo. Diamante es diabólico de una forma que jamás podrías comprender, gracias a Dios. Pero tu rechazo a tener un futuro conmigo no tiene que ver con el hecho de que él siga vivo.

—Sí tiene que ver. Te he fallado a ti y a la comunidad. Dios santo, bruja, ¿es que no lo ves?_ Serena alargó una mano hacia él con gesto vacilante. Darien trató de hacerse fuerte para resistir su dulce contacto, pero cuando se la posó en el hombro, fue como si se quemara. Se sacudió, hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no pudo apartarse.

—Comprendo que creas que le has fallado a Amy. Has pasado dos siglos viviendo por y para matar al desalmado que le hizo lo que le hizo, creyendo que así podría descansar en paz. Pero nunca habrías podido fallarle. Te has convertido en un gran guerrero, en un consejero. Eres un buen hombre sin el que no quiero vivir. Ella también estaría orgullosa._ Darien se desmoronó y la garganta se le cerró por completo. Apretó los labios con fuerza, decidido a contener el llanto. Pero de nada sirvió. Los sollozos escaparon, acompañados de furia.

—No pude salvarla, no pude matar a Diamante. ¿Cómo demonios podría salvarte a ti si alguna vez me necesitaras? Serena, jamás te pediría que te pusieras en mis manos, que dejaras que te protegiera...

—¡Basta! No te atrevas a pensar por mí. Ya he tenido que aguantar durante bastante tiempo que mi hermano lo hiciera. No necesito que tú empieces con lo mismo._ El enfado de ella, sus palabras, lo silenciaron. No había sido su intención tratarla como su hermano, manipularla para que pensara como él, pero era justo lo que acababa de hacer. —No hay nadie con quien desee estar más que contigo. No te he pedido que me salves, aunque creo que podrías hacerlo. Te he pedido que me ames. Y si Amy estuviera aquí, desearía lo mismo. Ella no querría que desperdiciaras tu vida buscando venganza. Ella sólo te pediría que le guardases un hueco en tu corazón._ Aquella bruja dulce, sabia e insistente tenía razón. Toda la razón. Pero ¿cambiaba eso las cosas en algo? Los sollozos silenciosos hacían que le temblaran los hombros.

—Amy suplicó que la salvara. Mientras Diamante y los anarki la mataban poco a poco, ella suplicaba que la rescatara, y yo no lo hice.

—No sabías lo que estaba sucediendo y, aunque así hubiera sido y hubieras tratado de ir a salvarla tú solo, Diamante también te habría matado. —Serena lo rodeó con los brazos y lo estrechó contra sí. Era egoísta, pero Darien se detuvo un segundo para absorber el calor de su abrazo, de su amor. ¿Cómo podría vivir sin aquello el resto de su vida? Él nunca había deseado, nunca había necesitado a nadie tanto como a ella. Pero la realidad era persistente y tenía que hacerle frente.

—Al menos habría muerto con honor. Ahora mismo, me pregunto si habré sobrevivido sólo para seguir sintiendo el peso del fracaso sobre los hombros varios siglos más. ¿Por qué el destino tuvo que llevársela a ella y dejarme a mí aquí?

—Viviste para pelear otro día. Viviste porque Amy así lo habría deseado. Viviste porque no le fallaste, y porque el hecho de que Diamante haya vuelto a escapar no significa que hayas vuelto a fallarle. Significa que has sobrevivido, que has ganado el combate y conseguido un puesto en el Consejo, y que vivirás para seguir luchando en la guerra que se nos presenta. Pero tienes que dejar atrás el pasado y recibir el futuro con los brazos abiertos.

«Dejar atrás el pasado.» Darien cerró los ojos. Se había aferrado con uñas y dientes a él sin pensar en el futuro, en la felicidad. Hasta que llegó Serena y se convirtió en una especie de fiebre que le corría por las venas desde la primera vez que la vio. Era su única razón para mirar adelante. Se derrumbó de nuevo en la silla. Ella se arrodilló delante de él y le cogió las manos. Darien se agarró a sus delicados dedos como si fueran un salvavidas, sintiendo su tibieza y su vitalidad. Era real. Estaba allí. Llevaba demasiado tiempo aferrándose a los fantasmas.

—Tú no le fallaste, Darien. Fue tu padre._ Él levantó la cabeza bruscamente. Serena le apretó cariñosamente las manos. —Él no cuidó de la hija a la que debería haber protegido y amado. Él no quiso conocerla ni disfrutar de la felicidad que podía ofrecer porque se negaba a ver. En vez de eso, la utilizó para tratar de eliminar de tu corazón toda capacidad de amar, para que te convirtieras en un guerrero más fuerte. Jamás entendió que era precisamente tu corazón lo que te hacía ser más fuerte de lo que nunca podrías imaginar. Tu amor por Amy te dio fuerzas ayer para luchar contra un mago que, a buen seguro, te habría matado. Tu devoción por ella te proporcionó la energía y el coraje. Y ganaste porque sabes amar. Amy está aquí, contigo —le tocó el pecho.

Darien se agarró a los brazos de la silla y a punto estuvo de hacerla trizas. El amor que sentía por Serena creció y creció dentro de él hasta que creyó que iba a reventar. Su armadura protectora se había agrietado y se sentía en carne viva, sangrando, completamente expuesto a los ojos de ella. Pero ella no salió corriendo. No estaba avergonzada.

—Yo también estoy ahí —añadió—. Igual que tú estás en mi corazón. Te necesito. Necesito a este hombre lleno de amor, su valor, su devoción. Tú me lo has dado y ahora no sabría vivir sin ello. Encontraste la fuerza en tu amor por Amy. Podemos construir un vínculo más fuerte los dos juntos que nos sostenga a ambos. Un vínculo que te permita cumplir con las órdenes que la Hermandad ha recibido y obtener paz sin tener que renunciar al futuro y a tu alma.

Darien vio la aceptación total en sus resplandecientes ojos azules. A Serena no le importaba que fuera un Desposeído, o que dijeran que estaba loco, que tenía mal carácter, que estaba obsesionado con fantasmas o que no sabía nada del amor. Ella había logrado ver lo que había dentro de él y aun así lo amaba con todo su corazón. No podía imaginar que pudiera llegar a amarla más que en ese momento.

—¿Si pudieras cambiar el pasado, volverías a pronunciar el requerimiento? —Los labios de Serena temblaban al preguntarlo. Tenía miedo. Su bruja valiente y asombrosa tenía miedo. No de que Diamante hubiera quedado libre, sino de que él la rechazara. Cobrar conciencia de ello echó abajo el último reducto de sus defensas. Podría soportar la separación si sólo sufría él, pero hacerle daño a Serena a propósito era inaceptable.

—Sin dudarlo.

—¿Estás seguro? —Ella sorbió por la nariz.

Darien sabía que podía asegurárselo o demostrárselo. Fácil elección. No quería que Serena tuviera dudas sobre su amor por ella. Y sabía que Amy no sólo aprobaría su felicidad, sino que la aplaudiría. Ya retomaría la empresa de matar a Diamante, no movido por el odio, sino por el amor. Para asegurarse de que ningún hombre perdiera a su hermana de una forma tan salvaje, ni sufriera un dolor tan atroz como el suyo. Le enmarcó entonces el rostro entre las manos y la miró a los ojos llorosos con una sonrisa.

—Conviértete en parte de mí, como yo me convierto en parte de ti. Prometo ser tuyo para siempre. Seré un compañero irreprochable para ti, sincero y fiel, todos los días que compartamos. Si tú deseas lo mismo, atiende mi requerimiento. A partir de este momento, no hay para mí otra que no seas tú. De todo corazón._ Puso fin a los votos con un tierno beso rebosante de amor y promesas de futuro. Serena se separó un poco.

—Esta vez no me interrumpirás, espero.

—Antes me cortaría la lengua._ Ella sonrió y lo miró a los ojos. Darien juró que podía ver en ellos toda la vida que los esperaba.

—Me convierto en parte de ti, como tú te conviertes en parte de mí. Prometo ser tuya para siempre. Seré una compañera irreprochable para ti, sincera y fiel, todos los días que compartamos. Acepto tu requerimiento. —Le rozó los labios con los suyos, depositando en el beso toda su devoción—. A partir de este momento, no hay para mí otro que no seas tú. De todo corazón.

FIN


End file.
